We need to talk
by Skayt
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout ? Non. Lorsque les bêtas se font attaquer les uns après les autres et que personne n'a la réponse... il faut continuer à chercher, continuer à creuser... profondément. Très profondément. Lorsque Stiles perd ses piliers : que lui reste-t-il ?
1. Un dimanche matin

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_"We need to talk" est la première fanfiction Teen Wolf que j'écris et que je poste quelque part (le reste étant bien anecdotique vu le contenu). _

_Je n'ai pas de bêta donc si jamais vous voyez des fautes (frappe, conjugaison, grammaire, orthographe, vocabulaire, autre...) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 01 : Un dimanche matin**

Tout commença un dimanche matin. Ce n'était pas un lundi, pas un jeudi, pas un samedi ou qu'importe... tout commença un dimanche... matin qui plus est !

Si n'importe quel autre jour de la semaine avait remplacé celui-ci alors peut-être, et seulement peut-être, que les choses auraient pu se dérouler on ne peut plus différemment. Ce ne fût malheureusement pas le cas car tout débuta, justement, un dimanche matin... très tôt le matin, d'ailleurs.

Un jeune homme se trouvait alors emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, profondément endormi tout en étant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'était pas en train de faire un quelconque cauchemar et n'avait pas non plus spécialement froid malgré la fraîcheur ambiante de cette fin d'automne... non, ni peur ni froid : rien ne pouvait justifier le fait qu'il soit actuellement comme une petite boule bien compacte perdue dans l'immensité d'un lit.

Pour tout dire, et pour être totalement honnête par la même occasion : ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de notre jeune ami d'adopter pareille position pour dormir, même inconsciemment. En règle générale, il avait plutôt tendance à s'étaler de tout son long sur son matelas, une moitié d'oreiller coincé sous son bras ou fermement serré contre son torse tandis que sa tête ne reposait plus sur rien ; il n'était pas rare, d'ailleurs, qu'un de ses membres pende dans le vide et que son père, en s'assurant de sa présence, soit contraint de le remettre convenablement dans son lit.

C'est qu'il dormait bien, ce jeune homme ! Tel un bienheureux, tel un pape même ! Un fin sourire ornait son visage tandis que Morphée continuait à le bercer sans qu'il ne l'en empêche. Rien ne pouvait venir le réveiller ou perturber son sommeil car nous étions un dimanche matin et que rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver un dimanche matin... d'autant plus lorsqu'il dormait de la sorte ! Qu'il faisait bon d'être lui.

Personne n'aurait l'audace, ou la folie selon le point de vu, de venir le déranger afin de le pousser à se lever. Personne ! Pas même cette invention diabolique, _même si incroyablement utile_, qu'était le téléphone portable. Le garçon pouvait encore se reposer quelques heures, traîner comme bon lui plairait dans son lit, voire même resté coucher toute la journée si le cœur lui en disait et que son ventre le lui permettait.

Certes, tout ceci n'était pas en train de lui traverser l'esprit, pensez-vous bien, profondément endormi qu'il était ! Pourtant, s'il avait été éveillé alors ne doutez pas un seul instant que notre jeune ami ici présent aurait pensé à tout ces détails... et même davantage encore !

Tout endormi qu'il était, il resta impassible lorsque quelques petits cailloux furent habilement jetés contre sa fenêtre venant, à plusieurs reprises, cogner contre sa vitre avant de retomber. Ni le premier, ni le second, ni aucun de ceux qui suivirent. Il n'entendit pas non plus les petits coups, d'abord hésitants puis plus assurés, frappés à la porte d'entrée... et ne réagit aucunement à l'entente de la sonnette. Rien, exception faite de son cellulaire posé sur sa table de chevet et branché pour être rechargé durant la nuit, n'aurait pu le sortir de ses songes.

Devinez qui ne tarda pas à rappeler sa présence au jeune endormi ?

À tâtons, les yeux demeurant clos, celui que l'on venait de réveiller chercha l'objet de malheur qui était en train de vibrer et sonner. Sitôt ses doigts l'auraient-ils trouvés qu'il comptait raccrocher au nez du gêneur pour pouvoir, sans problèmes il l'espérait, se rendormir. Malheureusement son doigt dérapa et il accepta l'appel... maudits soient les smartphones, les écrans tactiles et leur inventeur !

« Ah ! Stiles ! Enfin ! Se réjouit la voix au bout du fil, une pointe de sarcasme teintant ses propos. Stiles ? Stiles t'es là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Marmonna Stiles en amenant le téléphone contre son oreille et étouffant difficilement un bâillement de sa main restée libre. Scott... tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Je suis devant chez toi depuis un moment et j'aimerais que tu viennes m'ouvrir... il fait un froid de canard, figure toi, et je me les gèle un peu là, vois-tu ? »

Le jeune Stilinski grimaça et laissa lourdement son bras retomber sur son matelas, le long de son corps. Il avait beau adorer Scott, après tout s'il était son meilleur ami ce n'était pas pour le détester, mais l'envie de rester dans son lit et laisser l'autre à l'extérieur, dans le froid, était une idée qui le tentait plutôt bien à l'heure actuelle. Son cerveau était d'ores et déjà en train de lister toutes les actions qu'il avait à faire avant de pouvoir donner satisfaction à Scott en lui ouvrant la porte et lui permettant d'accéder à la chaleur... mais il y en avait beaucoup, trop même.

« T'ouvrir signifie qu'il faut que je sorte du lit, indiqua très justement Stiles.

- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, oui, confirma son camarade, moqueur de nouveau.

- Il faudrait donc que je m'enroule de nouveau dans ma couverture mais pas trop pour pouvoir marcher correctement avec elle, puis descendre les escaliers sans me casser la figure, trouver mes clés posées je ne sais trop où dans la maison hier soir et donc sortir un bras de mon cocon couverturesque pour les attraper, expliqua à toute allure le premier. Puiiiiis... je devrais aller les mettre dans la serrure et baisser la poignée, qui sera froide puisqu'un chauffage pour poignée de porte n'existe pas encore, pour te permettre d'entrer. Je serais donc juste à côté de la porte pendant que tu entreras et le froid de l'extérieur viendra m'agresser et je ne suis pas certain que tu mérites autant d'attention de ma part, vois-tu... tu as osé venir me réveiller un dimanche matin et c'est honteux. On a pas idée de venir réveiller les gens un tel jour à une heure pareille et certainement pas lorsqu'en plus il fait froid dehors, ça fait une très mauvaise combinaison et les mauvaises combinaisons... »

À quelques mètres du garçon toujours allongé, dans une position bien plus inconfortable et plus fraîche que le premier cité : se trouvait Scott. Le jeune McCall sautillait sur place, les yeux rivés en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami : il attendait de voir une ombre, d'entendre quelque chose, n'importe quel signe qui lui indiquerait que Stiles n'allait plus tarder à se montrer et lui sauver la vie.

« As-tu seulement pensé au fait que j'aurais peut-être voulu pouvoir continuer à dormir mais qu'un loup-garou sans cœur est venu me réveiller ? Poursuivit Stiles qui ne s'inquiétait nullement du silence de l'autre. C'est un peu comme la princesse Aurore, celle de Disney hein pas l'autre, qui dort et où un _connard_ de prince charmant vient l'embrasser pour la réveiller, l'emmener sur son satané cheval et l'épouser. Si ça tombe elle voulait même pas faire de cheval et voulait plutôt monter sur un dragon mais on s'en fou de ça ! Bien sur qu'on s'en fou que la princesse préfère monter un dragon plutôt qu'un cheval de pacotille ! On s'en fou toujours des princesses et...

- Stiles... tenta timidement Scott pour faire taire son ami. Ça fait au moins vingt minutes que j'ai cessé de t'écouter, là.

- Menteur, ça ne fait même pas aussi longtemps que je parle !

- Bon... tu viens m'ouvrir ou pas ? »

oOo

« Je ne suis pas venu pour te regarder dormir...

- Tu m'étonnes, t'es venu me réveiller. Tu peux repartir, tu sais, marmonna Stiles, la tête bien enfoncée dans son oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui et étouffait en partie ses propos tout en désignant, en même temps, la porte de sa chambre à l'aide de son bras libre. Tu connais le chemin... »

Scott était à l'intérieur de la maison de Stilinski père et fils depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant et avait, enfin, réussit à suffisamment se réchauffer pour ne plus être prit aux tripes par cette envie folle d'aller étrangler son meilleur ami avec les lacets de ses chaussures ou le câble de son téléphone. Installé sur le fauteuil de bureau de son hôte, le jeune McCall alternait entre les deux passionnantes activités qu'étaient : tourner sur sa chaise et monter et descendre son siège. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que Stiles daigne quitter son lit, pour ce qui serait déjà la seconde fois de la journée, et accorder un minimum d'attention à la conversation que son invité tenait à avoir et qui était le seul but de sa visite si matinale.

« Il faut qu'on parle... et de choses sérieuses, si possible.

- Reviens après Noël, pas avant, baragouina Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. C't'un conseil.

- Stiles, grogna Scott.

- Le mode vilain-loup-qui-grogne-pour-faire-peur-à-Stiles-en-espérant-le-faire-céder-et-enfin-avoir-ce-que-je-veux... bah ça ne te va pas du tout, sache-le. »

Le jeune McCall ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de garder son calme. Il doutait que bondir de son siège pour agripper son meilleur ami par la peau du cou pour aller le noyer, discrètement, dans sa douche soit une idée judicieuse. Premièrement parce que Stiles était tout à fait capable de se défendre, même s'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il fasse le poids face à lui ; deuxièmement parce qu'un meurtre dans une douche ne devait définitivement pas être un meurtre facile à réaliser (autant revenir à son idée de base nécessitant uniquement des lacets et quelques efforts de la part de Stiles pour qu'il se laisse correctement étranglé)

« C'était la pleine lune, hier, annonça finalement Scott.

- Tu t'appelles Scott ; j'ai une Jeep ; le père d'Allison est un chasseur ; Derek et Peter sont de la même famille ; les loup-garous existent, poursuivit Stiles. C'est ce que tu voulais me dire ensuite, je suppose ? Des choses que je connais déjà ?

- C'était la pleine lune... hier, répéta le premier.

- Et quoi ? T'as couru tout nu dans les bois avec l'armée de lycanthropes du lycée ?

- Et on a été attaqué... »

Étrangement, l'attention de Stiles était désormais toute à Scott.

* * *

Alors ?

Je sais que c'est plutôt court pour le moment.

A bientôt :)


	2. Premières explications

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Merci pour les reviews au premier chapitre, les mises en alerte et favoris c'est... "wouw déjà ? " _

_J'espère que ce second chapitre ne vous décevra pas (si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire) tout comme n'hésitez surtout pas si vous voyez des fautes (frappe, conjugaison, grammaire, orthographe, vocabulaire, autre...) je n'ai toujours pas de bêta..._

_Je ne vais pas vous dire que je ne mords pas car ça serait pas vrai..._

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 02 : Premières explications**

Les deux amis se faisaient toujours face et aucun d'eux n'osa prendre la parole durant un très court instant... qui sembla pourtant durer une petite éternité. L'un des deux n'avait pas bougé depuis l'étonnante annonce que venait de faire son meilleur ami. Il semblait être comme pétrifié sur place.

Stiles se trouvait, en effet, toujours à genoux sur son lit, les bras ballants, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte et l'air bien plus réveillé que cinq minutes plus tôt. L'autre, par contre, s'était redressé et avait profité de ce bref moment de silence pour se déplacer à travers la pièce : Scott se trouvait actuellement adossé près de la porte qu'il venait de barricader d'un air innocent.

Ils étaient peut-être actuellement les deux seules âmes vivantes présentes dans la maison des Stilinski (du moins ils étaient censés l'être) mais le problème se trouvait bien là, justement : actuellement ils étaient seuls.

Actuellement !

Cet état des choses pouvait très bien changer à tout instant. Mieux valait donc prendre le plus de précautions possible et ce : dès le départ. Il ne s'agissait surtout pas, pour Scott, que le père de son fidèle compère arrive à l'improviste et surprenne, même furtivement, la conversation qu'ils seraient en train d'avoir.

« Tu penses pas que tu en fais un peu... trop ?

- On va parler de tu-sais-quoi, chuchota Scott, un doigt devant la bouche et l'oreille tendue. Je suis pas encore certain qu'on est seuls.

- On l'est, sinon mon père t'aurait pas laissé massacrer les vitres de la maison et la porte, il t'aurait ouvert, répondit Stiles avant d'enchérir, innocemment. Et je doute qu'on parle, réellement, du fait que tu penses que ton tiroir de sous-vêtements est une bonne cachette pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

- On devrait en parler, pourtant... comment tu peux savoir où je le planque vu où il est, justement ?

- Disons simplement que quand t'es pas là et que je m'ennuie : je fouille... partout. »

Ce dont Scott et Stiles avaient à parler ne concernait ni de près, ni de loin le shérif (pas plus que les sous-vêtements du premier cité). Il y avait fort à penser que l'homme de loi ne reviendrait pas avant que les deux amis aient quitté la maison. S'ils se trompaient, il y avait tout aussi peu de chances pour que le père Stilinski comprenne le sujet véritable de la discussion des deux adolescents. Scott préférait pourtant ne prendre aucuns risques et maximiser les précautions.

« Tu sais... mon père est shérif, pas chevalier jedi, se moqua Stiles en voyant la méfiance de son ami. Il n'est pas non plus agent du FBI ou du MI6, enfin pas à ma connaissance, ça pourrait très bien être le cas mais bref... toujours est-il que, même s'il ne me ment pas sur sa profession, ce qui est on ne peut plus probable, une porte fermée ne va pas l'empêcher d'entrer s'il le désire et encore moins d'entendre ce qu'on dit. Ça ne nous empêche déjà pas nous, simple lycéens, alors t'imagines un peu pour lui... »

Il fallait se le dire : Stiles savait de quoi il était en train de parler ! Jamais, et ce peu important leur taille ou leur âge, une porte fermée n'avait pu empêcher les deux petits curieux, McCall et Stilinski, d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient décidés d'entendre. C'était d'ailleurs devenu d'autant plus vrai lorsque Scott avait été mordu et doté d'une ouïe plus développée que celle du commun des mortels.

Même si la porte ne représentait pas l'ultime obstacle à franchir, elle en restait un malgré tout. Il s'avère qu'il est souvent plus laborieux de suivre une conversation lorsque les voix et les mots sont étouffés par une quelconque barrière que lorsqu'il n'y en a pas.

« On a mordu Jackson... enfin : _quelque chose _a mordu Jackson, s'empressa de se corriger McCall afin d'empêcher Stiles de rebondir sur sa formulation.

- Jackson, répéta son ami en se laissant tomber en avant. J'ai cru pendant un instant que ça allait être... j'sais pas moi... important et intéressant.

- Et au final : c'est important ou intéressant, pour toi ? Voulu sincèrement savoir le loup-garou.

- Hum... ni l'un ni l'autre ?»

Scott commençait seulement à se dire qu'il aurait, peut-être, mieux fait de suivre les conseils qu'on lui avait donné. Alors qu'il enfilait rapidement une veste pour partir prévenir Stiles des derniers événements, le mettre au courant de tout ce qu'ils savaient (autrement dit : pas grand chose pour le moment) et lui demander, plus ou moins subtilement (plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs) son aide pour la suite : Derek avait été le premier à le retenir pour le prévenir qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il parvienne à attirer la curiosité et susciter l'intérêt de l'humain aussi facilement... Peter et Isaac avaient suivis.

Stiles, pour le moment, n'avait pas l'air de saisir toute l'étendue de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ses amis se trouvaient tous bien malgré eux. Il ne semblait même pas voir où se trouvait le problème et ça... même Scott n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en rendre compte !

« Stiles, soupira le lycanthrope. Écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît...

- Je t'écoute, grogna-t-on. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu racontes mais je t'écoute.

- Sympa... »

oOo

Les sourcils froncés et la bouche déformée en une sorte de drôle de grimace que Scott aurait bien du mal à imiter... Stiles tentait d'enregistrer les propos de son meilleur ami. Il essayait, en vain, de tirer les conclusions adéquates mais n'y parvenait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'histoire qu'on venait de lui raconter et, sentiment bien désagréable croyez-le, pas moyen pour le jeune homme d'en trouver l'origine.

Il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Quelque chose ne collait pas entre les faits qu'on lui avait reporté et la situation finale qui était on ne peut plus claire : un Jackson ayant été blessé durant la nuit ne pouvant que signifier la présence de nouveaux ennemis... encore !

« Tu peux... tu peux recommencer du tout début ? Demanda finalement Stiles, de nouveau en position assise sur son matelas, enroulé dans sa couette. Au début je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment et j'ai dû louper un passage important pour que ton... ton truc ait du sens. Là c'est comme si tu m'avais offert un puzzle après t'être amusé à piquer une bonne poignée des pièces... »

Le lycanthrope soupira ; il n'était pourtant pas plus étonné que cela par la requête formulée par le drôle d'énergumène qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Non seulement il lui avait tout raconté d'une traite, sans réellement laisser le temps nécessaire à Stiles pour enregistrer les informations au fur et à mesure... mais en plus il n'avait pas daigné prendre en compte le calendrier et l'horloge qui, rappelons le, pointaient toujours sur le dimanche et une heure bien trop matinale.

Prudemment, Scott s'éloigna de la porte de chambre, priant pour ne pas regretter son geste dans les minutes qui suivraient. Il bougea l'ordinateur de son hôte pour ensuite prendre place sur le bureau, précisément là où l'objet reposait encore un instant plus tôt. McCall aurait tout aussi bien pu s'installer à même le sol, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au pied du lit ou même encore sur le siège de bureau occupé un peu plus tôt... mais pourquoi faire ceci alors qu'il pouvait prendre place sur le dit bureau sans recevoir, pour une fois, la moindre remarque de la part de Stiles ?

« On a été... attaqué, reprit Scott en hésitant quelque peu, s'attendant à tout instant à se faire sauvagement interrompre... ce qui ne manqua pas.

- Oui oui, ça je sais, j'ai compris. Jackson a été mordu et ce n'est pas parce que tu voulais, toi, goûter son mollet ni parce que notre cher Isaac voulait lui bouffer ses sales petites oreilles poilues, le coupa Stiles en parlant à vive allure et faisant d'amples moulinets avec ses bras. De tout ce que je veux savoir, de tout ce que tu dois répéter... tu répètes justement la seule partie que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre une seconde fois : t'es pas croyable, tu sais ? »

Sincèrement, il y avait des fois où Scott aimerait ne pas connaître aussi bien le fils du shérif. Si seulement il n'avait pas accordé son entière confiance à une personne aussi étrange et spéciale que pouvait l'être Stiles... alors les choses auraient été bien plus simples pour tout le monde : à commencer par lui-même !

« Quelque chose, on ne sait pas quoi, a surgit de nulle part et... ce machin a blessé Jackson pour repartir tout de suite après, s'expliqua celui qui avait été présent. On a rien pu faire pour le retenir... la retenir ? J'sais pas vraiment et les autres non plus.

- Ouais donc, pour faire simple : on ne sait pas quoi est sorti d'on ne sait pas où. Ça a fait on sait toujours pas précisément trop quoi à Jackson et c'est reparti on sait pas comment on ignore toujours où, récapitula Stiles. »

Mal à l'aise, Scott jouait avec ses doigts, son jean ou les nombreux stylos qui traînaient sur le bureau au lieu d'être rangés dans les pots prévus à cet effet. Résumé de cette façon, avec ce ton et ces manières : la situation avait l'air des plus risibles ! Il y avait vraiment de quoi se demander pour quelle raison on était venu déranger l'humain durant son sommeil si précieux.

« On peut toujours voir le bon côté des choses, finit par avancer Stiles avec un sourire qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon. On sait qui a été blessé et vu qu'on ne sait rien ça veut dire qu'on sait au moins quelque chose... puis il a blessé Jackson donc ce n'est pas encore non plus trop grave. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été plus gênant... même Derek ou Peter.

- Il ne guérit pas, lança enfin Scott, en grimaçant.

- Ah ouais... ça c'est la merde... »

* * *

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (bon ou pas ?)

Je suis désolé pour les quelques... dérapages (très peu présents au vu des chapitres qui suivront) mais faut pas me laisser écrire pendant les cours sinon parfois je contrôle plus Stiles et Scott.

A bientôt ! :D

Skayt


	3. TTLD - Trajet Très Longue Durée

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_De nouveau un grand merci pour les reviews aux premiers chapitres ; ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :)_

_Voici donc le troisième chapitre (vous devez vous en douter mais bon ça me fait plaisir de le dire donc je le dis). Comme pour le précédent chapitre : j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus et si jamais vous voyez des fautes (blablabla) n'hésitez pas car je n'ai toujours pas de bêta (trois jours que je me retiens de faire une vanne pourrie !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 03 : TTLD - Trajet Très Longue Durée**

Suite au détail que Scott avait ajouté à son histoire, le comportement de Stiles avait, une nouvelle fois, radicalement évolué. Ce dernier avait enfin daigné bondir hors de son lit, alors qu'il était encore dans un état semi-comateux juste avant, et s'était alors précipité vers la salle de bain où il comptait bien s'enfermer et se préparer aussi vite que faire se peut. Bien tout, tout n'avait pas été aussi facile. Pour Stiles, même quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça pouvait devenir un véritable parcours du combattant.

Moins d'une minute après s'être barricadé dans la salle d'eau, l'humain était ressorti en courant. Il s'était précipité jusque dans sa chambre et, rapidement, prit les affaires qu'il avait oublié d'embarquer la première fois. Ça pouvait paraître évident pour le commun des mortels de s'encombrer les bras de ces morceaux de tissus... pas pour Stiles, pensez-vous bien !

« Et après c'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile... se moqua Scott en le voyant revenir, une fois encore, dégoulinant d'eau cette fois.

- Oui, parce que tu es un imbécile, mon cher, sourit Stiles en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Alors que moi, tu vois, je suis juste un génie au repos qu'un imbécile est venu déranger de bon matin... saisis-tu la nuance ? »

oOo

Il était stupéfiant, du point de vue du loup-garou ici présent, de constater qu'il avait fallu moins de temps à Stiles pour se lever, s'habiller et revenir frais comme un gardon... que pour prendre la décision, on ne peut plus facile pourtant, visant à savoir si, oui ou non, il allait daigner descendre ouvrir la porte à son meilleur ami frigorifié qui attendait depuis un long moment déjà.

Observation d'autant plus intéressante lorsque l'on prenait en compte le fait que l'humain avait dû faire une demi-douzaine d'allée-retour entre sa chambre et la salle de bain durant ce court laps de temps.

« Va me préparer un bol de céréales, demanda Stiles occupé à se battre avec sa chaussure gauche. Je dois prendre quelques trucs qu'il faut que je trouve dans mon bordel... je mangerais en route. »

Scott se contenta de hocher la tête, prenant le parti de ne pas répondre davantage à son meilleur ami. Parfois, avec son meilleur ami principalement, il était préférable de ne fonctionner que par geste et ne pas tenter les mots. Il était alors bien plus difficile pour son Stiles favoris, de rebondir sur un de ses propos et partir dans un délire que nul ne saurait comprendre... pas même lui, c'était dire !

« Prends moi une pomme aussi ! Et presses moi une orange... oh et nettoie la cuisine, va remplir le frigo, baise moi les pieds, range le garage ! Poursuivit Stiles, lancé. Au boulot, mon gros.

- Va chier, cria McCall du rez-de-chaussé. N'abuses pas sinon je demanderais à Peter de te mordre.

- Il le fera pas, chantonna le premier tout en jetant par dessus son épaule tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il m'aime bien... moi... et me mordrait pas sans mon accord. »

Vraiment, il y avait des jours comme ça où Scott se demandait pourquoi il était ami avec une personne pareille ; et comment il avait fait pour tenir jusqu'à présent.

oOo

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Scott pour préparer le petit-déjeuné réclamé et fortement attendu par le joyeux luron à l'étage. Trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin pour accomplir sa petite mission matinale n'avait rien de bien sorcier au vu du nombre de fois où le jeune lycanthrope était venu dans cette maison, voire même dans cette cuisine. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, comme s'il avait été chez lui... ce qui était partiellement vrai, au fond.

« Tiens, attrape, le prévint Stiles en dévalant les escaliers sans que survienne le moindre incident. Tu conduits, je mange. Tu parles, je t'interromps. On est ok ? On est ok.

- Je parle ? S'étonna le jeune McCall, sincèrement.

- Oui, je veux que tu me répètes toute l'histoire encore une fois... en zappant la partie chiante, bien sur.

- Je l'ai déjà fait deux fois, Stiles... t'abuses là, sérieux !

- J'ai besoin de l'entendre de nouveau, insista l'autre. C'est jamais tout à fait la même chose que tu dis... et parfois il y a des détails supplémentaires. Il n'y a qu'à voir le fait que tu ais précisé que Jackson ne guérissait pas que la seconde fois... c'est pas contre toi hein... enfin un peu quand même parce que je suis certain que si ça avait été Peter, Isaac ou n'importe qui d'autre on m'aurait tout de suite dit qu'il guérissait pas sans tourner aussi longtemps autour du pot mais bon : je t'aime quand même beaucoup... beaucoup beaucoup... gros comme un camion, comme une maison, comme un immeuble, comme un éléphant... non... l'immeuble est plus grand. »

D'aussi loin que pouvaient remonter leurs souvenirs, ou qu'ils les laissaient remonter, Stiles et Scott avaient toujours été amis. Ils s'étaient toujours connus, s'étaient toujours appréciés, avaient toujours été inséparables. C'était comme ça, point. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement... ça ne pourrait pas être autrement... ils ne voulaient pas que ce soit autrement.

Oh ! Il devait bien y avoir eu un moment où les fils McCall et Stilinski ne se connaissaient pas encore mais cette époque devait être bien triste et peu digne de rester dans les mémoires. Il y avait aussi eu les quelques fois où les deux amis s'étaient brouillés et avaient refusés le moindre contact avec le second, ce genre de choses étaient inévitable dans une relation... même amicale. C'était pourtant des détails dont ils préféraient, inconsciemment, ne pas se souvenir.

« On va rejoindre tout le monde ? Interrogea Stiles, la cuillère à peine sortie de sa bouche pleine de céréales.

- Bien sûr... je ne vais pas t'emmener au cirque, tu le mérites pas.

- Si on y va, je t'y abandonne de toutes façons, se moqua le premier. Un loup-garou vivant et en pleine forme contre de la barbe-à-papa à volonté pour toute ma famille et à vie ! Ou alors des pop corn... c'est quoi la meilleure idée d'après toi. Oh c'est peut-être des gaufres ou des lasagnes. Bien que je suis pas certain que dans un cirque il y ait souvent des lasagnes. Bon j'te laisse le choix : je te vends contre quoi ? Un truc qui se mange de préférence... sauf si c'est un éléphant ou un kangourou ou un zèbre ou un lama...

- T'es un enfoiré... »

Scott et Stiles se connaissaient depuis toujours, oui... mais quand est-ce que l'amour vache avait commencé entre eux ? Quand est-ce que les « je t'aime » cachés derrières des remarques que l'on pourrait mal prendre étaient apparus ? Là encore : ils l'ignoraient.

Les deux amis se connaissaient par cœur mais ignoraient tout de leur histoire commune. Ou tout au moins une bonne partie de celle-ci.

« Scott ! S'insurgea Stiles après un coup de volant un peu trop brutal de la part du conducteur. Je suis plein de lait, moi, maintenant ! Fais demi-tour et que ça saute !

- Ce n'est que du lait... et on va chez Derek hein, pas à une soirée ou je sais pas trop quoi...

- Pas une raison, grogna l'autre légèrement boudeur. Puis c'était du lait froid et le lait c'est sacré. On ne gaspille pas du lait comme ça. Ça devrait être interdit par la loi de gaspiller du lait, d'ailleurs. Je vais en parler à mon père parce que si ça tombe c'est déjà interdit et on ne le sait pas et... et si ça tombe mon père va comprendre que si je pose la question c'est parce que tu en as renversé donc il viendra t'arrêter et tu seras condamné à mort ! Tu devrais être condamné à mort d'ailleurs... mais je veux pas que ce soit à cause de moi.

- Stiles, coupa Scott. Il n'y a que dans ta tête et dans ton monde où faire tomber du lait sur le jean de son meilleur ami en voulant éviter un accident de voiture peut être un crime passible de la peine de mort.

- Éviter l'accident serait, sans nuls doutes, une circonstance atténuante lors de ton procès, remarqua l'humain.

- Stiles... ce n'est que du lait.

- Dommage, murmura donc l'autre en tournant la tête vers le chauffeur et lui souriant. Ça pourrait être vachement classe pourtant. »

Les sourcils haussés, les mains crispées sur le volant et ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa langue : Scott faisait son possible pour rester impassible. Il ne s'agissait pas d'avoir l'air ne serait-ce qu'un peu amusé par ce nouveau délire. Si jamais son visage, ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps, le trahissait en laissant apparaître la moindre trace d'amusement... il ne serait plus possible de stopper Stiles. L'humain continuerait sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Derek. Tout... mais pas ça.

« Monsieur McCall... vous êtes jugé coupable pour le meurtre de cinq centilitres de lait renversés sur le pantalon de monsieur Stilinski, l'adorable génie. Pour cela vous êtes condamné à mort... Ah ah ! Bien fait, saleté !

- Stiles, soupira l'accusé. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?

- Oui.

- Et tu le dis quand même...

- Non je ne le dis pas.

- Je t'en supplie : tais-toi. Rien que cinq minutes ça m'irait là.

- Supplie moi à genoux et appelle moi Dieu... et je répondrais peut-être à ta demande en gardant le silence pendant deux minutes trente.

- Je suis en train de conduire, là.

- C'est bête hein, s'amusa l'humain. Et pour la peine de mort j'hésite, il faut un truc rigolo sinon c'est pas drôle et... »

Le trajet allait être encore bien long...

* * *

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (bon ou pas ? Je dois pas manger quelqu'un mais me manger moi-même ?)

Voilà précisément ce à quoi je pensais hier en disant que les dérapages du chapitre 2 n'étaient "rien" comparé aux chapitres suivants...

A bientôt ! :D

Skayt

_(chapitre édité le 02/01/14)_


	4. TTTLD -Trajet Toujours Très Longue Durée

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Je vais changer un peu cette fois et vous remercier pour les reviews. Wait... ça change pas vraiment ? Bah tant pis alors ! Je pense "merci" donc je dis "merci" _

_Il s'agit (déjà ?) du quatrième chapitre... ils sont courts mais je préfère vraiment pouvoir poster régulièrement que faire long et galérer à jongler. Bon ceci dit : à partir de la semaine prochaine ça va peut-être un peu ralentir (un jour sur deux quoi...) _

_Une fois de plus je vais retenir ma vanne à deux sous (même pas) et simplement dire que comme je n'ai pas de bêta bah... il n'est pas impossible que subsistent des fautes (même si j'en éradique le plus possible de moi-même)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 04 : TTTLD - Trajet Toujours Très Longue Durée**

Fort heureusement pour Stiles et ses vêtements : c'est sans la moindre fausse note de la part de Scott que s'acheva le trajet qui séparait la demeure des Stilinski du lieu que Derek osait qualifier de lieu d'habitation ! Pas de coups de volant trop violent, pas de freinages trop brusques, pas de cerfs qui foncent dans le pare-choc ou de loup-garou qui décide de défoncer votre portière sans vous prévenir ! Tout était parfait... ou presque.

Le silence était total lorsque Scott gara la vieille jeep que son meilleur ami aimait tant juste à côté de la camaro noire et impeccable de l'unique alpha de leur drôle de petit groupe. Innocent au possible et ne se doutant pas un seul instant du plan diabolique qui était en train de naître dans l'esprit machiavélique de son camarade : McCall retira les clés du contact puis se tourna vers Stiles afin de voir s'il allait, oui ou non, se décider à descendre du véhicule.

À la simple vue du petit sourire en coin et de la lueur malicieuse présente dans le regard de son passager : Scott aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que l'humain préparait quelque chose de mauvais pour lui. Il préparait toujours quelque chose, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à retenir ! A l'instant précis où Scott tourna la tête vers Stiles : ce dernier posa brusquement son bol, vide, sur la tête de son camarade... on ne peut plus fier de son coup, évidemment !

« Non mais... je rêve ! S'exclama Scott, scandalisé. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Si je te dis que j'en avais juste envie je présume que la réponse ne te plaira pas... même si pour le coup ça serait on ne peut plus vrai, sourit innocemment Stiles.

- Tu supposes bien, bravo, siffla le premier, le regard noir.

- On va donc dire que mon bol vide sur ta petite tête c'est pour te faire payer le fait de m'avoir réveillé ce matin, obligé à sortir de mon lit pour t'ouvrir, contraint de t'écouter et très fortement incité à aller chez Derek... il est méchant Derek, en plus, et il va pas apprécier le fait que je sois plus malin et intelligent que lui... encore une fois.

- Tu n'es certainement pas plus intelligent que lui, objecta le loup sans retirer son drôle de casque. »

La bouche entrouverte, une main posée sur le cœur, Stiles jouait parfaitement bien la scène de l'homme scandalisé qui pouvait aller de paire avec la précédente remarque. Sans un mot, faisant mine d'être vexé, de bouder et d'en vouloir à l'autre : l'humain quitta sa voiture et claqua la portière derrière lui. Il n'eut pas à rappeler à Scott, pour une fois, de verrouiller le côté passager de la jeep de l'intérieur.

« Y a du progrès ! Se moqua Stiles en le voyant faire. Bravo mon gros...

- Arrêtes un peu de m'appeler comme ça, marmonna le second tout en quittant à son tour le vieux tacot.

- Tu préfères asticot ? Poireau ? Chapeau ? Gâteau ? Râteau ? Pas beau ?»

McCall passa, nonchalamment, un bras derrière le cou de l'autre lycéen qu'il amena contre lui. Il frotta ensuite le haut du crâne de Stiles à l'aide de son poing, parfaitement conscient que son ami n'aimait pas qu'il agisse ainsi. Les protestations de sa victime en étaient un merveilleux rappel... et n'incitaient aucunement Scott à arrêter de le maltraiter.

« T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à moi de cette façon ! S'indigna Stiles une fois libéré. Espèce d'homme démon !

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme démon, en plus. Je suis l'homme démon avec un casque-bol, pas d'bol, se moqua Scott en désignant ce qu'il avait toujours sur la tête. D'ailleurs, je devrais te le rendre... non ? »

Le malheureux récipient, qui n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible depuis le début de son existence, se retrouva sur sa seconde tête au cours de la même journée.

oOo

« Tu as vraiment le chic pour avoir des sonneries bizarres, sourit Scott en entendant le téléphone de son compagnon sonner. C'est quoi _ça _?

- Ce n'est ni un _ça_ ni un truc _bizarre _d'abord, s'indigna Stiles. C'est le générique de Sherlock ! Et avant c'était Doctor Who... ce n'est pas bizarre : c'est trop classe et trop cool.

- Tu décroches ou tu veux simplement entendre le générique de ton truc ? »

Stiles leva un doigt juste devant la bouche de Scott afin de le faire taire. Tout en continuant à avancer et s'éloigner de la voiture : premier fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran de son smartphone pour prendre l'appel.

« Oui ? Princesse Aurore à l'appareil, j'écoute...

- Stiles, soupira McCall en levant les yeux au ciel et se frappant le crâne avec sa paume de main. »

Le fils du shérif devait être fier de la bêtise qu'il avait osé sortir au malheureux qui appelait. L'immense sourire qu'il s'empressa d'offrir à son ami qui avançait à ses côtés laissait supposer ça, en tout cas. Stiles n'ajouta pourtant rien, préférant écouter ce que la personne à l'autre bout du combiné avait à lui dire.

Pour qu'on daigne l'appeler, lui, directement... il devait bien y avoir une raison !

Tout à une raison, après tout... même si elles ne sont pas toujours évidentes.

« Scott est chez toi ?

- Non, sourit toujours Stilinski. Non, il n'est pas _chez_ moi, désolé. »

Scott s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en entendant la réponse de Stiles. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de tendre l'oreille afin de savoir qui avait appelé son meilleur ami et n'avait, de ce fait, pas la moindre idée de l'identité du malheureux.

« Hép, je suis toujours là hein ? Tu m'écoutes ? Les loup-garous j'vous jure, râla l'humain en regardant son téléphone avant de le ramener à son oreille. Yo, j'suis là hein ! Isaac, je vais te faire payer, tu vas finir en carpette dans ma chambre et ta tête sera accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. J'ai pas de cheminée. Je demanderais à mon père d'en faire installer une juste pour pouvoir accrocher ta tête au-dessus !»

On ne daignait plus parler à Stiles, c'était une évidence désormais ! L'humain, tout comme son ami à côté de lui, parvenait à entendre quelques mots, voire parfois des bribes de phrases qui ne lui étaient vraisemblablement pas destinées.

Rien qu'à en juger par sa voix : Isaac était déjà en train de créer le pire des scénarios pour Scott. L'orphelin s'imaginait que l'autre n'était jamais arrivé à destination, qu'il était peut-être même mort sur le bord de la route ou retenu on ne savait trop où. cette inquiétude pouvait presque trouver sa légitimité avec ce qui était arrivé à Jackson la veille... presque.

« Isaac... il n'est pas _chez_ moi mais il est _avec_ moi... ou peut-être que je suis avec lui. Mais si je suis avec lui alors il est avec moi et s'il est avec moi c'est que je suis avec lui donc les deux sont possibles. Même s'il doit y avoir une nuance entre les deux que je ne saisis pas pour l'instant. Tu pourrais me l'expliquer toi ? Non pas toi... Peter ou Lydia devraient pouvoir... réfléchit à toute allure Stiles, sans avoir conscience qu'il avait perdu son interlocuteur. Tu peux m'en passer un. Celui qui est de moins mauvaise humeur que l'autre. Ça doit être Lydia du coup vu que Peter est un mec grognon en général même si nettement moins que Derek et que c'est un grognon plus cool que l'autre grognon-grognon. Remarque Jackson est blessé donc Lydia doit pas être non plus super méga géniale là. Passe moi Peter, c'est décidé. En plus Peter c'est un prénom cool ! T'es sur haut parleur là ? Parce que si oui je veux que Peter sache que son prénom est cool parce que c'est le prénom de Peter Jackson et que Peter Jackson, même si je le connais pas, il est trop cool ! Mais remettons les choses au clair hein : ça ne fait pas de Jackson quelqu'un de cool lui aussi même si dans Peter Jackson y a Jackson... Lui c'est un enfoiré de première et je suis content que ce soit lui qui soit blessé et pas quelqu'un d'autre... tant qu'à faire.

- Merci Stiles !

- De rien Peter. T'as déjà vu un hobbit ? Et un elfe ? Oh et tu es déjà allé à Dol Guldur du coup ? Et tu crois que Sauron est définitivement vaincu ou... tu connais Tolkien personnellement ? Ah bah non il est mort... enfin si ça tombe il est pas vraiment hmm si il l'est. Mais toi aussi t'étais mort remarque et pourtant t'es là en vie. C'est cool à dire ça : t'es mort mais t'es vivant. T'as donné des cours à Sherlock Holmes, avoue !»

Scott venait d'ouvrir la porte de chez Derek sans daigner annoncer sa présence. Il se doutait qu'on devait déjà les avoir repéré et, si tel n'était pas le cas, les surprendre aurait le mérite de leur apprendre à ne pas se tenir aux aguets... surtout compte tenu des derniers événements. Stiles suivit le mouvement sans même s'en rendre compte et se retrouva devant tous les autres avant d'avoir eu le temps de raccrocher.

« C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour lui, se moqua gentiment l'humain en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche et n'ayant que faire du regard noir que lui adressait Isaac.

- Pourquoi as-tu un bol sur la tête ? Interrogea Peter pour empêcher les deux adolescents d'entamer une de leurs disputes sans fin et ne rebondissant pas sur la précédente tirade de Stiles.

- Crois-moi, sourit le premier. Même toi tu ne voudrais pas savoir. »

* * *

_Bon alors le dérapage final n'était absolument pas prévu initialement. C'est en corrigeant le chapitre que la phrase "Isaac... il n'est pas chez moi mais il est avec moi" est partie en live..._

_Sinon comme d'habitude : votre avis m'intéresse :)_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_

_PS. Désolé pour les sonneries de téléphone de Stiles... mais bon au moins c'était pas des OST de Lord of the ring :) _


	5. SEBI -Stiles Est Bavard et incontrôlable

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews... y compris les anonymes (auxquels je ne peux malheureusement répondre)._

_Je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude mais bon fondamentalement ça ne change rien quoi._

_Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta (nepasdiremabêtisedevientdeplusenpluscompliqué) donc n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a le moindre truc qui cloche (et même si j'en avais il ne faudrait pas hésiter)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 05 : SEBI - Stiles Est Bavard et incontrôlable**

Stiles n'avait jamais aimé lorsqu'une pièce était trop encombrée. Pour lui, trop de meuble tuait le meuble aussi sûrement que trop de rouge tuait le rouge ou que trop de loup-garou tuait le loup-garou (littéralement...).

Stiles n'aimait pas non plus les pièces vides, ceci dit... ce qui posait justement problème lorsque l'on entrait chez Derek. Une paire d'objets supplémentaires ne serait pas un luxe : tous les bêtas vous le confirmeraient sans hésiter.

Jackson avait pourtant pu être allongé sur le canapé présent dans la pièce principale du hangar et avait une couverture posée sur les genoux, ce qui ne semblait pas lui plaire... du tout. Le fils du shérif se retint, de justesse, de féliciter l'alpha pour avoir au moins eu la présence d'esprit de posséder quelques éléments dont des sièges dans sa tanière ; il se contenta, à la place, de fixer la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

La petite amie du jeune Whittemore, Lydia, se trouvait assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé et empêchait d'une main ferme le blessé de se redresser ou de faire n'importe quel autre geste sans lui avoir demandé la permission au préalable... et obtenu son accord, cela allait sans dire. Les chances qu'avaient Jackson de pouvoir faire quelque chose étaient donc bien maigres.

Stiles ne pu, cette fois, s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il serait bien incapable de plaindre Jackson à cet instant tant la scène le faisait rêver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "pas bouger", Jackson ?

- Je pense qu'il a du mal avec le premier mot et le dernier mot. Ce qui est plutôt embêtant compte tenu qu'il n'y a que deux mots. Mais si tu en mettais plus pour faire une phrase plus compliquée il ne comprendrait toujours pas et aurait déjà oublié le début de ta phrase. Je dis pas que Jackson est bête hein, je le laisse simplement entendre de manière très peu discrète.

- Stiles... soupira Lydia. Ne l'énerve pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. S'il-te-plaît.»

Le co-capitaine (il était important de préciser ce détail !) de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée de Beacon Hill avait de la chance dans son malheur et ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte ! Il se plaignait de la présente situation sans penser un seul instant qu'elle pourrait facilement et rapidement empirer.

Pour commencer par des détails d'ordre purement pratique : Derek aurait très bien pu considérer qu'un canapé était un objet bien trop moderne et insolite pour être présent dans son modeste chez lui. Stiles se retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent à se demander ce qui pouvait pousser l'alpha à avoir à sa disposition un espace aussi grand s'il s'évertuait à le garder aussi vide que possible... et pourquoi diable cet homme impossible à discerner roulait au volant d'une camaro mais dormait dans un hangar quasiment vide.

Et non... tout n'est pas dans le _quasiment_.

Pour continuer sur des détails d'ordre plus relationnel cette fois-ci, et pour ne plus s'attarder sur les nombreuses digressions de Stiles... Jackson pouvait également se sentir fier d'avoir Lydia rien que pour lui. Même si elle avait une manière plutôt personnelle de montrer son attachement au sportif : elle s'inquiétait pour lui et le pauvre bougre n'en avait même pas conscience.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te menacer, Jackson... tu n'aimerais pas ça, prévint la rousse, les lèvres pincées.

- Tu le fais déjà, marmonna l'autre de méchante humeur. Même si tu n'appelles pas ça des menaces c'est exactement ce que c'est. »

Lorsque Scott avait annoncé que quelque chose, faute d'un meilleur terme pour le moment, s'en était prit à eux durant la pleine lune : Stiles avait immédiatement commencé à s'imaginer le pire. N'importe qui, autre que Scott qui se trouvait devant lui en pleine forme, avait pu être blessé et c'était bien là la dernière chose que souhaitait l'humain. Son inquiétude avait bien diminuée à l'entente du reste de l'histoire.

On s'en était prit à Jackson, il avait été le seul blessé, il était toujours en vie, il savait encore être de mauvaise humeur : vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, au final.

Enfin peut-être que si, au moins un peu... Un Jackson blessé, surtout dans son amour propre comme cela semblait être le cas à présent, était un Jackson dangereux. Sur le coup, pourtant, cette pensée n'avait pas même effleurée l'esprit de l'humain bien trop rassuré de savoir que les personnes dont il était le plus proche allaient bien.

Bon, soyons honnêtes et avouons tout de même que si Jackson avait été dans un état critique... Stiles n'aurait pas été aussi rassuré. Si les choses avaient réellement mal tournées durant la nuit, Whittemore ou McCall : il n'aurait pas prit les choses autant à la légère.

Quand même !

« Dis... tu ne voudrais pas retirer ce bol de ta tête ? Demanda Isaac en désignant le drôle de casque que portait toujours Stiles. Ça me perturbe un peu de te voir avec ça. Ça te donne l'air un peu... stupide ? »

L'humain ne répondit pas à l'autre loup-garou. Il semblait même ne pas l'avoir entendu ! Tapant dans ses mains, le jeune homme se tourna vers les deux Hale, oncle et neveu, et leur offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il avait encore en réserve.

« Vous avez des cornichons ? Je suis certain que Jackson voudrait des cornichons pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ou peut-être qu'il préférerait manger du bison ou du lapin ? Ou du poisson peut-être aussi. Cru et tout ça comme Gollum. Je suis le seul à penser qu'il y a comme une ressemblance physique entre Gollum et Jackson ? Demanda-t-il à toute allure au grand damne de ses deux locuteurs. Je sais, je suis dans ma phase Seigneur des anneaux et je suis un peu casse pied et carrément lourd mais je vois dans vos yeux que vous vous dites "Oh mais ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude"... mais sachez que si ! Si ça change !

- Non ça ne change pas. »

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps... très peu de temps... trop peu de temps : Stiles joua la carte de l'humain scandalisé par les propos blessants d'un lycan qu'il côtoyait.

« Je te dis que tu as un prénom trop classe et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Non mais j'vous jure, franchement... y a des fois où on ferait mieux de dormir toute la journée au lieu de se lever pour aller aider des loups-garous qui s'amusent à courir tout nus dans la forêt pendant la pleine lune.

- On était pas dans la forêt hier... on est tous resté ici, objecta l'oncle de Derek, sourcils froncés. Puis ils commencent à savoir se contrôler, tous...

- Pourquoi tu me reprends sur la forêt et pas sur le reste ? »

oOo

Sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'il était en train de faire : Stiles s'éloigna du groupe pour rejoindre Jackson. Sans juger utile de lui demander l'autorisation au préalable, l'humain retira la couverture qui le couvrait pour la mettre au sol et poser ses genoux dessus. L'adolescent osa même aller jusqu'à lever la manche de son camarade en lui souriant, l'air de rien.

« Ne te gênes surtout pas, Stilinski, siffla Jackson.

- Tais-toi un peu, toi, râla Peter qui était venu se poser juste derrière l'humain afin d'observer ce qu'il allait faire et comprendre. Il n'a pas enfoncé un couteau couvert d'aconit dans ta blessure, non plus.

- On pourrait essayer, sourit Stiles en tournant la tête vers l'oncle de Derek. Pour voir si ça lui fait mal... »

Le joueur de Crosse regarda, horrifié, les deux personnes qui se trouvaient si proches de lui. Stiles à genoux devant lui et Peter debout à ses côtés, voilà une vision qui allait le poursuivre pendant des semaines, y compris dans ses cauchemars... surtout dans ses cauchemars d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Lydia s'éloigne de lui pour dégourdir un peu ses jambes qui commençaient à s'ankyloser et pour souffler un peu... même Lydia pouvait ne plus être capable de supporter Jackson !

« Dis... je me demande si... commença Stiles au grand malheur du jeune Whittemore qui s'imaginait déjà le pire. Il ne guérit plus genre plus du tout ou c'est juste cette blessure là qui ne se soigne pas ? Parce que ça peut changer pas mal de trucs... peut-être que Jackson est juste en panne et qu'il va guérir après mais c'est peut-être une blessure normale genre... comme s'il était tombé dans les escaliers sauf qu'il est pas tombé dans les escaliers et c'est pas une blessure d'un mec qui tombe dans les escaliers.

- Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? Proposa aimablement Peter, sortant d'ores et déjà les griffes.

- Bas les pattes ! Siffla Jackson en se reculant. M'approchez pas ! Même toi Stilinski, t'es aussi barré que l'autre !

- T'es jaloux parce que j'aime son prénom et pas le tiens, c'est ça ? »

* * *

_Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière..._

_Sinon comme d'habitude : votre avis m'intéresse :)_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	6. Premières observations

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews (qui me permettent quelques craquages à la cam en plus donc vraiment merci). _

_Merci lora, à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement , d'être là aussi souvent même sans être sur le ff._

_Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta (et je résisterais au moins un jour de plus à l'envie de sortir ma bêtise) donc comme d'habe : faut pas hésiter à me dire si il y a un problème._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 06 : Premières observations**

Tout le monde se tenait debout autour de la table, ou alors installé sur un coin de celle-ci, et chacun allait de son avis. Il y avait ceux qui étaient convaincus qu'ils n'y avaient pas de quoi s'en faire et que ce qui s'était passé la veille ne se reproduirait probablement pas... et ceux qui s'imaginaient déjà qu'une nouvelle menace n'allait plus tarder à s'abattre sur eux. Bon, il y avait aussi ceux qui se trouvaient entre les deux : une nouvelle menace était à envisager mais pour le moment ils n'en savaient pas suffisamment pour s'inquiéter et commencer à mettre au point un quelconque plan.

Tout le monde ? Non. Trois âmes se tenaient légèrement à l'écart du reste du groupe et conversaient entre eux... pas du tout calmement. Tellement pas calmement, d'ailleurs, que les autres purent très distinctement entendre les innombrables insultes que Jackson hurla à l'attention de Peter et Stiles. Ceci n'alerta et n'intéressa personne : ni les humains, ni les loups-garous, et eut juste le mérite de les interrompre un instant.

À quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Pourquoi aller les rejoindre pour leur demander de baisser d'un ton ou se calmer ? Pas un seul doutait du fait que les deux malheureux à qui s'adressaient les mille et une menaces de Jackson... méritaient les dites menaces, voire davantage encore. Séparément Peter et Stiles avaient déjà l'art et la manière de mettre le sportif hors de lui : alors s'ils commençaient à s'associer ! Quiconque les connaissait un tant soit peu saurait faire abstraction du bruit... c'était préférable, d'ailleurs.

« Au lieu de râler, dis-toi que maintenant on sait que c'est uniquement cette blessure qui ne guérit pas. Si on te blesse, nous, ou si tu te blesses tout seul : tu guériras. C'est ce qui t'a blessé le problème, pas toi... pour une fois.

- Hé ! C'était ma phrase ça ! Râla Stiles en regardant Peter et lui donnant un coup d'épaule dans les jambes. Va-t-en, méchant ! Je t'aime plus même si tu as un prénom trop cool. Han ! Peter... je peux te dire quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le machin sur le canapé ? »

Sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et un coin de ses lèvres retroussés : l'aîné des Hale avait beau être déjà en train de s'imaginer le pire... toujours est-il qu'il acquiesça tout de même, curieux.

Stiles était fatiguant, c'était un fait établi depuis bien longtemps. Il pensait toujours à un tas de choses qui n'avaient, bien souvent, pas le moindre rapport avec le sujet du moment et... Stiles était fatiguant tout court, en fait.. mais il était également remarquable ! Tellement remarquable ! Sa personnalité comme son esprit. Bon sang, oui... L'humain avait un don pour faire les liens les plus improbables qui soit mais pas nécessairement les plus idiots. Il était capable de trouver un point commun là où beaucoup ne verraient rien d'autres que deux faits sans rapport quelconque... ou alors bien éloignés. Stiles était à la fois fatiguant et impressionnant !

Alors qu'au premier regard on pourrait penser que le jeune humain était le genre de personne facile à cerner... trop facile à cerner même et devenant rapidement ennuyeuses : on ne pouvait plus se tromper que ça. Le fils unique du shérif semblait être un lycéen normal : pas trop sur de lui, bruyant, bavard, amoureux de l'inaccessible et un poil horripilant... il était pourtant de ceux qui, jamais, ne cessaient de vous surprendre. Et comprendre pourquoi Scott, même après autant d'années à courir après lui et souffrir de ses diverses lubies, restait aussi fidèle à cet humain étrange n'avait rien de bien sorcier.

« Peter, ce n'est pas que le prénom de Peter Jackson ! C'est encore mieux que ça. C'est aussi celui de Peter Pan, de Peter Pevensie dans Narnia même si Edmund est carrément mieux... c'est Peter Capaldi et Peter Capaldi est génial. C'est aussi Pe...

- Je pense avoir compris, sourit le plus âgé. Peter est un prénom...

- Trop génial ! Interrompit Stiles. Tu vois : Peter c'est cool alors que Scott c'est naze, il n'y a rien avec Scott. Y a quoi de cool avec Scott, dis-le moi franchement ! Y a rien avec Scott, nous sommes d'accord. Et avec Derek ! Y a quelques trucs cool avec Derek mais tellement moins qu'avec Peter. Peter c'est le prénom le plus classe au monde avec d'autres trucs comme Sherlock ou The Doctor mais The Doctor c'est pas vraiment un prénom donc ça compte pas vraiment. Dis... tu veux bien me donner ton prénom ? Je te donne le mien en échange, t'en fais pas.

- Ca t'empêcherait peut-être de partir tout seul dans ton... délire avec mon prénom.

- C'est pas ma faute, gémit l'humain. Peter c'est un prénom fait pour qu'on parte en live. Ça a été stilifiquement prouvé, figure-toi.»

Contrairement au reste du groupe, Lydia avait décidé de retourner auprès de l'infernal trio pour réclamer un peu de calme voire, pourquoi pas, le silence. Lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de l'actuelle conversation et des étranges idées que partageaient Stiles et Peter : la jeune femme invita Peter à s'éloigner, ne laissant pas la moindre opportunité à l'homme pour contester son ordre ; c'est néanmoins un peu malgré elle qu'elle laissa son camarade de classe rester auprès de Jackson.

Si Peter et elle souhaitaient mettre Stiles à contribution dans leurs recherches : alors mieux valaient qu'il en sache le plus possible et ce... le plus tôt possible. Il n'avait pas encore eu suffisamment de temps pour observer et analyser la blessure et l'état du fils Whittemore, selon elle.

« Jackson, arrête de faire le gamin... claqua-t-elle, agacée. Si ces deux imbéciles t'ont fait mal : tu es maintenant guérit. Laisse Stiles voir ta blessure

- Tu as entendu la demoiselle, Jack, sourit Stilinski. Montre ta blessure.

- Ne fais pas ton possible pour l'énerver, Stiles, tu seras gentil.»

Et puis... éloigner Stiles était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il fasse des pieds et des mains pour rester : c'était absolument hors de question pour l'heure !

oOo

Une bonne heure après l'incident ayant opposé Jackson à Peter et Stiles : le reste de la meute avait finalement migré de sa place initiale, autour de la table, vers ce qui tendait à se rapprochait d'un salon. Le blessé se trouvait toujours sur le canapé et regardait d'un drôle d'air ses deux agresseurs, présentement installés à ses côtés.

Les autres (à savoir : Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Lydia) se trouvaient quand à eux debout autour du trio. Ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins de bonne humeur, plus ou moins réveillé, plus ou moins pressé de recommencer à parler du sujet qui fâche.

« On a pas énormément avancé pour le moment, lança Stiles juste avant de regarder l'oncle de son hôte et lui grimacer. On ne sait toujours pas quel machin a fait ça, on sait pas non plus comment le machin a fait ça mais on sait partiellement ce que le machin a fait : il a blessé Jackson.

- On le savait déjà, ça, cingla Erica, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Autre chose à ajouter ?

- Tais-toi et écoute moi un peu.»

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, sentant déjà une dispute arriver entre Stiles et la blonde.

« Jackson guérit... c'est simplement la blessure qui lui a été faite hier qui ne se soigne pas, se hâta de dire l'ancien alpha, en compétition amicale avec l'humain. C'est donc un élément que nous pourrons inclure dans notre masque de recherche.

- Le seul élément qu'on peut considérer comme moyen de recherche, le corrigea Stiles.

- Pas nécessairement, réfléchit l'autre. Mais c'est sans conteste un élément important qui pourrait bien faire toute la différence dans le résultat final. »

oOo

Peter et Stiles s'étaient isolés (au plus grand bonheur des autres) sur les marches des escaliers et commençaient à noter noir sur blanc ce qu'il leur faudrait chercher dans les prochains jours. Il y avait, en effet, fort à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas relevés les mêmes choses en examinant la blessure de Jackson ; qu'ils n'avaient pas tirés les mêmes conclusions ou décidés de considérer les mêmes éléments comme « importants ».

« Déjà, il est clair que le fait que ça ne guérisse pas est un truc important, sourit l'adolescent en arrachant immédiatement le stylo des mains de son vis-à-vis afin de griffonner l'indice lui-même. Et la blessure a une forme... comme ça. Un peu comme un croissant de lune, c'est marrant.

- C'est plutôt fréquent pour une morsure, marmonna Peter en prenant à son tour l'objet des mains de l'autre personne. On a été attaqué à la pleine-lune, certaines créatures n'attaquent jamais à ce moment du mois donc ça va nous permettre d'en éliminer certaines d'offices. On peut supposer aussi qu'on avait affaire à un seul spécimen vu que Jackson a été le seul blessé et... c'est rapide. Vraiment rapide. »

Le coude posé sur la marche du dessus, Stiles fixait Peter qui était en train de réfléchir et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que l'autre ne parlait plus.

« Si tu n'étais pas toi, Peter, je jurerais que tu as peur...

- J'ignore à quoi on a affaire pour le moment mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

- Hép... on va trouver, assura Stiles en posant une main sur son épaule et souriant. On laissera pas Jackson avoir une raison d'être casse-pied indéfiniment.»

* * *

_Peter est définitivement un prénom trop classe_

_Sinon comme d'habitude : votre avis m'intéresse :)_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	7. Tout le monde dort

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Oui... j'avais pensé poster tous les deux jours mais j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance qui consiste à toujours vouloir contredire les gens... y compris quand je suis le gens en question :)_

_Merci pour les reviews ; vraiment merci. Je me répète, je le dis 15000 fois mais je le dirais une 15001ème fois s'il le faut._

_Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta, et n'en cherche pas vraiment pour le moment... mais s'il y a le moindre problème, une horreur ou juste un petit truc pas très cool à voir : n'hésitez pas à me le dire surtout :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 07 : Tout le monde dort**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que la pleine lune était passée et les choses commençaient à reprendre leur cours normal. C'était presque comme si rien ne s'était passé, finalement, lorsqu'on voyait agir les lycéens.

En ce magnifique jeudi nuageux, mais guère pluvieux pour le moment, nous pouvions ainsi voir Stiles et Scott serrer les poings et se retenir de bondir sur un Jackson qui, bien que toujours blessé, savait aussi se montrer aussi... Jacksonesque qu'à l'ordinaire ; une Lydia qui emmenait son petit-ami plus loin, accompagnée d'un Danny qui ne comprenait pas très bien tout ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis quelques mois ; un Isaac qui écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive ce qu'était en train de lui raconter Erica, préférant de loin suivre la conversation des deux premiers amis afin d'être le plus possible au courant de l'avancée des recherches.

« J'en reviens toujours pas qu'on ait toujours rien trouvé. Pas la moindre piste. Que dalle, t'imagines ? Marmonna Stiles en rangeant brusquement son livre d'histoire dans son casier. Peter passe son temps à chercher, je pense même qu'il ne fait genre... que ça lorsqu'il n'est pas au boulot. Hier, par exemple, quand je suis arrivé chez Derek et qu'il m'a fait monter : il était carrément en train de dormir sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il avait la trace des touches sur la joue et tout... Genre Peter quoi !

- Peter ? Répéta Scott, sourcils froncés. Il dort, lui ?

- Dormir était bien évidemment une façon de parler, soupira le premier en secouant la tête l'air excédé. J'entendais par là qu'il s'était branché sur un des ports USB de la multiprise de son ordinateur pour recharger ses batteries en même temps que celle de sa liseuse... mais je pense que sa multiprise doit avoir un faux contact quelque part parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien chargé après et... fin tu te doutes bien que je voulais pas réellement dire que Peter dormait, hein. Franchement, Scott !

- D'accord, d'accord... ma question était peut-être un peu stupide.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi... mon gros. »

Scott marmonna quelques insultes bien senties à l'attention de son soi-disant meilleur ami et au sujet de son évidente incapacité à ne pas se moquer de lui. Qu'importe ce que pourrait bien dire ou faire le jeune loup-garou : Stiles trouverait toujours le moyen de tourner une répliquer ou rire de la présente situation... même si elle ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

« Ce soir, rappelle-moi de demander une copie du bestiaire... demande l'humain en fermant son casier. Il va se tuer au travail sinon et c'est pas trop ça le but.

- La mort n'a pas vraiment d'effets sur lui, je te signale, grogna Scott. Et me regarde pas avec cet air scandalisé, Stiles. J'ai pas le droit de plaisanter sur la mort d'un mec même pas mort maintenant ? D'un mec que tu as tué, en partie, qui plus est...

- Sans lui on serait vachement dans la mouise, tu sais... »

oOo

Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit à Stiles qu'il passerait tous les soirs chez le plus jeune Hale afin de tenir compagnie à son oncle et le débarrasser d'une certaine charge de travail : l'humain n'aurait pas accordé le moindre crédit à votre annonce, pensez-vous bien ! Voilà pourtant précisément ce qui se passait. Depuis le début de la semaine, Stiles se rendait chez Derek après les cours afin d'aider Peter dans ses recherches durant une paire d'heure. Il ne pouvait cependant se permettre de rester trop longtemps, ayant d'autres choses moins intéressantes et passionnantes à faire à côté (relire ses notes en histoire ou en chimie la tête à l'envers par exemple).

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte après qu'un être diaboliquement surexcité se soit acharné sur la sonnette bien plus longtemps que nécessaire : il ne fût pas le moins du monde étonné de trouver un Stiles sautillant sur le pas de sa porte, son sac de cours en bandoulière sur l'épaule et souriant comme jamais. Las et ne cherchant plus à savoir d'où pouvait venir cette éternelle bonne humeur : l'alpha se décala afin de permettre à l'humain d'entrer.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, l'humain se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Derek n'eut ni à parler, ni à lui indiquer le chemin à prendre que, déjà, Stiles était en train de gravir les marches deux par deux pour rejoindre Peter à l'étage.

« Salut p'tit loup intelligent ! Entendit Derek du rez-de-chaussé.

- Tes chaussures, Stiles, grogna une seconde voix. Quitte à squatter mon matelas, essaie d'éviter de mettre de la boue partout.

- C'est pas de la boue, d'abord. C'est un peu de terre pas boueuse parce que ton fichu neveu est pas capable d'habiter une vraie maison avec de vrai voisins, un vrai parking, une vraie porte et... toi t'es pas capable de vivre seul parce que t'es un fichu bisounours familial qui a pour seule famille un être asocial au possible. Je te prierais, maintenant, d'oublier que je viens de te qualifier de bisounours parce que si tu étais un bisounours tu serais un bisounours un poil maléfique et les bisounours ça peut pas être maléfique... sauf un bisounours spécial et comme t'es spécial tu pourrais en fait très bien être un bisounours maléfique. Mais les bisounours ça fait peur. Scott me dirait que tu fais peur aussi mais vous faites pas peur dans le même sens et... et tu me fais pas peur, plus peur pour être exact. Avant c'est vrai que t'étais un peu flippant mais une fois qu'on oublie le fait que tu ais essayé de tuer des gens, et réussis à tuer des gens aussi, t'es vachement... je vais me taire.»

A peine arrivé, Stilinski avait lancé son sac de cours dans un coin de la pièce et commencé à parler. Il avait également attrapé l'épais grimoire, posé sur la commode dans la chambre, sur lequel il travaillait depuis le début de la semaine. Sans demander l'autorisation à la personne déjà présente, il s'était ensuite laissé tombé sur le lit installé près du mur.

C'est seulement après que l'humain regarda son camarade de recherche et soupira en voyant son visage.

« On avait pas dit que tu travaillais sur la version électronique et moi sur la version papier du bestiaire ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Tu peux pas tout faire, tu sais. N'essaie même pas d'ouvrir la bouche pour nier. Le livre n'était plus au même endroit et y a ça qui vient de tomber, ajouta Stiles en montrant une feuille griffonnée. Tu as utilisé le grimoire, point.

- Tu n'étais pas là et j'avais quelques pages mal numérisées et un semblant de piste donc...

- Tu sais quoi ? Interrompit de nouveau l'humain au grand damne du lycanthrope. Tu vas m'éteindre cet ordinateur et te reposer un peu. Je reste ici et je te surveille... méfie-toi, je peux être diabolique quand je veux.»

oOo

Cela devait bientôt faire trois heures que Stiles était à l'étage en compagnie de Peter... et presque autant qu'aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Rien. Pas le moindre bruit était parvenu aux oreilles de Derek, habitué à autre chose.

Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés.

Peter n'avait pas demandé à Stiles d'arrêter de gesticuler.

Stiles n'avait pas relancé Peter sur le fait qu'il avait, définitivement, un prénom trop cool et que la terre entière devrait s'appeler ainsi... même si l'humain avait qualifié l'autre loup de bisounours...

Ils n'avaient pas parlés de la moindre créature pouvant, ou non, s'ajouter à leur liste.

Rien. Juste le silence.

Le silence n'était jamais bon lorsqu'il concernait Stiles ou Peter : imaginez donc pour les deux !

« Tout va bien ? Voulu savoir Derek en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Pas de mort ?

- Chut, Peter dort.

- Il... dort ? Répéta l'alpha.

- Pourquoi tout le monde a toujours l'air étonné par cette idée ? Bien sur que Peter dort... »

oOo

« Stiles ? Tu as une clé USB sur toi pour que je te transfère le bestiaire ou tu préfères que je te le zip pour te l'envoyer par mail ce soir ? »

Les yeux ronds et la tête penchée sur le côté : l'humain dévisageait celui qui venait de parler. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs, lui aussi, en train de le fixer, l'air pas tout à fait réveillé et encore un peu rêveur. Un instant plus tôt, le loup-garou était étalé de tout son long sur son lit, profondément endormi... rien n'avait alerté Stiles, ou Derek toujours présent dans la chambre.

« Stiles ? Insista Peter. Il faut qu'on avance dans les recherches... il faut que tu cherches aussi chez toi.

- J'ai pas toujours mes clés de voiture ou de maison sur moi alors tu penses bien pour une clé USB, sourit l'humain, se moquant de lui-même.

- Tu peux pas faire en sorte qu'il ait une copie du bestiaire, lui aussi ? Proposa Derek, adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés.

- Es-tu... sérieux ? S'horrifia son oncle en se redressant d'un coup. J'ai honte de toi, Derek ! A quel siècle vis-tu, bon sang ! »

* * *

_Vous avez déjà essayé de demander à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose... pour que ce quelqu'un se retrouve à faire l'exact opposé ? Bah Stiles me fait le coup à chaque fois._

_Pour le titre du chapitre j'ai simplement pensé à "everybody lies" _

_Sinon comme d'habitude : votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	8. CPAC : Cherche Pas À Comprendre

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Je pense que n'est toujours pas arrivé le jour où je ne me contredirais pas. Y a même pas 20 minutes je me disais "je poste pas" et me voilà, là (dommage que le "je vais pas au code" n'ait jamais eu cet effet là)_

_Merci pour les reviews, vos avis, tout ça quoi ;_

_Si vous voyez la moindre anomalie : n'hésitez pas à me le dire_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 08 : CPAC : Cherche Pas** **À Comprendre**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ici ? interrogea Peter en tournant la tête afin de fixer le lycéen debout derrière lui, en train de lire par-dessus son épaule. Stiles ?

- Là, tu me poses une colle je t'avouerais franchement, marmonna l'autre posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'aîné et se concentrant davantage. J'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai voulu dire par là... il était tard et passé une certaine heure : il faut vraiment plus demander à mon cerveau d'être cohérent.

- Tu as écrit ceci, tu peux donc le comprendre.

- Je suis un être plein de surprise, tu sais... »

Cette réponse de la part de l'humain, ainsi que le long soupir que poussa son oncle, sonna aux oreilles de Derek comme un signal d'alarme et il jugea que le moment était peut-être venu de mettre les voiles et laisser l'étrange duo s'entre-tuer seuls. Il se leva, quittant le confortable canapé dans lequel il était avachit, en frappant des mains et appela Isaac qui sursauta vivement à l'entente de son prénom.

Tranquillement allongé à même le sol, les mains posées sur le ventre : le bêta était occupé à fixer le plafond, ses innombrables poutres ainsi que ses imperfections, n'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son alpha s'intéresse à lui, pas alors que les deux _autres_ étaient dans les parages et sur le point d'entamer une de leur énième dispute dont il ne cherchait même plus à en connaître la raison.

« Stiles, grogna Peter en essayant de l'éloigner. Tu vas me traduire ce que tu as marqué et tout de suite de préférence.

- Malgré tout ce que je peux dire : il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas _réellement_ parfait, sourit le plus jeune. Et hier je t'ai laissé dormir donc j'ai voulu faire deux fois plus de recherches donc t'imagines un peu ? Deux fois plus le carnage dans mon crâne.»

Isaac se releva et s'approcha de Derek qui secouait la tête en entendant les propos de son oncle et de Stiles. La bouche entrouverte et les mains dans les poches, le bêta attendit que l'autre cesse de s'intéresser autant à l'échange stérile qui se tenait au-dessus de leur tête.

Lorsque Peter avait demandé au plus jeune son aide pour ses recherches : l'alpha s'était dit que cette collaboration ne fonctionnerait jamais. Pour lui, elle était vouée à l'échec et morte avant même d'avoir pu commencer. L'un des deux finirait forcément par devenir plus cinglé qu'il ne l'était déjà en temps normal ou tuerait l'autre à l'aide d'une cuillère en plastique... il s'était de toute évidence trompé sur toute la ligne.

Jusqu'ici, jamais Peter et Stiles n'avaient jugé nécessaire de faire des efforts pour s'entendre. Ils se supportaient, et encore ce n'était pas certain, mais c'était tout. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire plus le choix, à part si chercher seul dans son coin devenait une option envisageable : ils s'entendaient presque comme larrons en foire et formaient l'alliance que n'importe qui pourrait craindre.

Séparément un Peter et un Stiles étaient difficile à vivre... Derek n'était pas certain de pouvoir survivre à une combinaison des deux et préférait fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Je t'emprunte ta voiture, annonça l'alpha en sortant les clés de la poche de veste de l'humain. J'essaierais de te la rendre en bon état.

- Hun hun, marmonna Stilinski, les yeux rivés sur la feuille aux inscriptions indéchiffrables. Attend ! Quoi ! »

Trop tard... Derek et Isaac étaient déjà partis.

« Pourquoi il a besoin de ma voiture ? Demanda Stiles à Peter.

- Je pense qu'il va mettre Isaac au volant... et il veut pas prendre le risque avec sa voiture. Il a pas tord : autant abîmer la voiture d'un autre, quitte à choisir. »

oOo

Les mains crispées sur le volant et la bouche tordue en une grimace des plus involontaires : Isaac fixait son alpha, incertain quand au fait que son idée soit bonne. Il l'avait vu piquer les clés de Stiles avant même que l'humain ne donne son accord et partir aussitôt après avec... mais il ne s'était pas douté, naïf qu'il était, de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son aîné.

« Derek, je... je suis pas sur que ce soit la meilleure idée que tu ais pu avoir.

- Si Scott peut conduire : tu en es capable aussi, non ? Lança l'alpha en le regardant droit dans les yeux et l'invitant à réfuter ses dires. Allez. Tu connais les pédales ?

- Débrayage, freinage, accélération.

- Alors roule, maintenant. »

Toujours méfiant, Isaac obtempéra malgré tout et enchaîna les tours de parking durant une vingtaine de minutes. De temps en temps il tentait de se garer, à la demande de Derek, mais sans jamais le moindre succès.

« Mais merde ! Finit par s'énerver le bêta en se tapant la tête sur le volant.

- Tu sais... il y d'autres manières pour t'arrêter, se moqua l'autre. Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de caler à chaque fois. »

oOo

Après le départ de Derek : Stiles et Peter n'avaient guère attendus plus d'une minute trente pour commencer à vraiment prendre leurs aises. Nonchalamment, l'humain avait escaladé le dossier du canapé (sans tenir compte du claquement de langue de Peter à la vue de ses chaussures qui piétinaient le siège) pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur les coussins. Le lycanthrope, quand à lui, avait suffisamment approché la table basse pour pouvoir y poser les pieds.

« Quand le chat n'est pas là... les souris dansent.

- Le chat c'est Derek et nous on est donc les souris, traduisit Stiles en s'affalant sur son voisin de canapé et se positionnant de telle sorte à voir son interlocuteur. Je sais pas si le plus étrange c'est d'imaginer Derek en chat... ou toi en souris. »

Tout en parlant, l'humain avait levé un bras en direction du visage de son vis-à-vis afin de le tourner et l'observer sous différents angles, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Être une souris ça t'irait pas... tu ferais une très mauvaise souris, tu sais.

- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, Stiles... »

La sonnerie d'un téléphone ainsi que son vibreur se fit soudainement entendre, interrompant l'étrange conversation qu'étaient en train d'avoir les deux occupants du canapé... conversation qui aurait, d'ailleurs, pu s'éterniser.

« Je pense que c'est le tiens, ça.

- Parce que tu n'as pas le générique de Sherlock en sonnerie, toi ? S'indigna faussement l'humain.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, sourit Peter, faisant apparaître un petit sourire désolé sur le visage de celui qui se tortillait pour attraper son smartphone. Être brûlé vif puis mort ça n'aide pas vraiment à garder nos _amis_... Et histoire que ce soit clair : pas beaucoup signifie aucun.

- Tu as au moins un ami, assura Stiles en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A part si je suis une motte de beurre. Je suis une motte de beurre ?»

Peter vit le lycéen regarder son écran quelques instants. À en juger par ses sourcils froncés, il était étonné par l'identité de la personne qu'il allait avoir au bout du fil. Ce ne devait donc certainement pas être un de ses contacts réguliers... donc Scott était à éliminer de la liste des potentiels gêneurs.

« Je décroche puis je reviens, murmura l'humain en se redressant. Bouge pas, ta position était parfaite pour qu'on s'allonge sur toi. Tu ferais une mauvaise souris mais t'es un très bon oreiller...

- Stiles, soupira le lycanthrope.

- Tu. Ne. Bouges. Pas. »

Comme s'il souhaitait garder sa conversation privée, Stiles s'éloigna de quelques pas de Peter. Il se tourna néanmoins de telle sorte à toujours avoir le loup dans son champ de vision et ainsi s'assurer que le malheureux oncle de Derek ne bouge pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es pas avec Allison là ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours en vie et si un Peter fatigué n'était pas un Peter dangereux, se moqua l'autre voix. »

Il fallait croire que même un appel de Scott pouvait être mal accueillit par Stiles... voilà qui était bon à savoir : nul n'est épargné par les humeurs de l'humain !

« Peter est une petite souris donc ça va.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi tu viens de le comparer à une souris...

- Parce que Derek est un chat. »

De son canapé, Peter regrettait de ne pouvoir voir la mine défaite que devait avoir le fils McCall à cet instant.

« T'es sur que ça va ? »

* * *

_Comme d'habitude ( ) : votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_

_(Chapitre revu et corrigé le 02/05/14)_


	9. Juste tais-toi

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Je ne me suis pas contredite (miracle) vu que j'avais prévu de poster aujourd'hui (si si)_

_Merci pour les reviews, vos avis, le fait que vous me fassiez remarquer mes fautes ; bref tout ça quoi =)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 09 : Juste... tais-toi**

Stiles avait passé le week-end enfermé dans sa chambre. Connecté sur skype, il avait littéralement passé son temps à harceler Peter avec son incessant flot de paroles et ses idées de créatures maléfiques qui pouvaient s'en être prises à Jackson.

« Wake up, Peter ! Hurla soudain l'humain. Tu t'endors là. Comment peux-tu décemment t'endormir alors que je te suis entièrement dévoué ? Corps et âme !

- Je ne dormais pas, marmonna l'autre après avoir fait un énorme bond sur son siège et préférant ne pas rebondir sur l'entièreté des propos du premier. Je reposais simplement mes yeux pendant que je réfléchissais. »

Le loup-garou souriait à son interlocuteur l'air aussi peu convaincu qu'il n'était convaincant.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Dis, pourquoi tu souris ? Interrogea Stiles quelques minutes plus tard. Alors... pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour que tu poses la question et cesse, rien qu'un instant, de réfléchir... t'as de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles. »

L'adorable lycéen (encore fallait-il le dire vite) grogna de mécontentement, appréciant fort peu la remarque. Il avait beau être le premier à en formuler de pareilles... il détestait pourtant lorsqu'il devait en être la triste victime, ce qiu devenait (malheureusement pour lui) monnaie courante depuis une petite semaine.

« Demain, comme on est lundi et que le lundi ils ont décidé que ça serait pas aussi pas cool que pourrait l'être un lundi sur une autre planète, commença à expliquer l'humain en faisant d'immenses gestes avec ses mains. Oh ! Dis ! Tu crois qu'ils ont aussi des lundis les extra-terrestres ? Genre ceux de Raxacoricofallapatorius ou Neptune ils auraient aussi des lundis ?

- Les faits, Stiles... viens-en aux faits.

- Oui, désolé. Donc comme on est lundi, demain hein pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je sais qu'on est dimanche et c'est aussi comme ça que je sais qu'on est lundi demain. Donc les aliens ont peut-être pas de lundis, j'en sais rien, faudra que je leur demande... mais nous autres, terriens, nous en avons. Tu sais, on est aussi des aliens, nous, pour les aliens ! Sauf qu'on est pas des extra-terrestres mais par exemple des extra-Neptunien ou extra-Jupiterien. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est tous extra ? Parce que si j'ai aucun mal à croire que je puisse être extra ou que tu puisses l'être ou que mon père puisse l'être mais... j'ai quelques doutes quand au fait que Jackson puisse être un extra-quelque chose... sauf un extra-emmerdeur. Là tu vois, mon cerveau pourrait s'y faire mais il saurait pas accepter l'idée que Jackson soit un extra autre chose. Tu pourrais le faire toi ? Genre accepter l'idée que Kate soit une extra quelque chose d'autre qu'une extra-psychopathe et... oh désolé ! J'aurais pas dû dire... j'te fais un câlin skypien et demain je t'apporterais du chocolat sauf si tu préfères un steak saignant. Tu préfères quoi ?

- Stiles...

- Les faits, sourit Stiles. Donc comme demain on est lundi, et bon sang j'avance pas dans mon histoire depuis tout à l'heure ! Ça c'est parce que tu passes ta vie à m'interrompre. Donc lundi, ça doit faire la quatrième ou cinquième fois que je le dis, non ? Oh tes yeux sont bleus ! J'aime bien quand ils sont bleus. J'aime bien tes yeux en fait... et ta tête aussi... et tes jambes ! Lundi ! Lundi ! Je quitte à midi, lundi et bah... je me disais que je pourrais passer tout de suite après, tu vois. Dis... t'es gentil ?

- Quel rapport ? Marmonna Peter, la joue appuyée sur sa main.

- Si tu es gentil tu me feras à manger comme une maman oiseau... en moins oiseau si possible, tu pourras te contenter de mettre dans une casserole puis dans une assiette. Ça sera amplement suffisant et déjà très gentil, s'expliqua le lycéen à toute allure au grand damne de l'autre. Mais si t'es pas gentil tu me laisseras mourir de faim.

- Tu parlerais peut-être moins comme ça...

- Et je devrais me débrouiller tout seul comme un bébé tortue ! S'indigna Stiles en continuant ses grands moulinets. Donc tu préfères être une maman oiseau ou une tortue, Peter. Peter ? Est-ce que ça va bien ? Tu veux choisir ? »

Le jeune Stilinski regarda fixement son écran, plus particulièrement le cadre où il pouvait voir son interlocuteur, et attendait une réaction. Tandis qu'il parlait, il avait vu Peter passer par tous les stades : l'énervement car il parlait trop ; l'incompréhension vu qu'il ne comprenait pas où souhaitait en venir le plus jeune ; l'abattement et enfin... celle-ci !

Stiles était aux anges lorsqu'il vit l'immense sourire sur le visage du loup-garou. Les yeux plissés, ses lèvres étirées vers le haut : voir l'homme aussi serein, aussi normal était quelque chose d'absolument merveilleux... de son avis.

« Je suis une souris, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Une mauvaise souris, souligna Stiles. Je te donne la possibilité d'évoluer, un peu comme un pokemon ou un digimon... ils évoluent pas pareils mais ils évoluent quand même. Dis, tu préfères quoi, toi ?

- J'aime assez être une souris. »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour du lycéen d'éclater de rire mais pour deux raisons diamétralement opposées. Premièrement : il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse de la part de Peter ; même s'il commençait à mieux le connaître et cerner son personnage, il n'en était pas encore arrivé au stade où la phrase "Peter aime être une souris" avait la moindre logique.

La seconde se trouvait derrière le bêta, justement.

« Derek ! Appela joyeusement Stiles. Tu as vraiment le truc pour être derrière les gens à qui je parle, toi. Comment tu fais ? T'es un super-héros et c'est ton super-pouvoir ? Parce que si c'est ça, ça craint quand même un peu, ça.

- Je dirais, pour ma défense, que ma présence ici est sans doutes un poil plus... légitime que la fois où j'étais dans la chambre de Scott.

- Oooh, si peu, se moqua le premier.»

Peter fronçait les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la référence dont étaient en train de parler les deux autres et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment... voire pas du tout, d'ailleurs.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de souris ?

- Les souris nourrissent leurs bébés ou pas ? Interrogea sérieusement Stiles, choisissant une fois de plus d'ignorer ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

- Je pense que je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi vous... vous isolez systématiquement pour faire vos recherches. Quand on voit de quoi vous pouvez parler.

- Réponse qui ne répond malheureusement pas à ma question. TUT ! Éliminé ! »

oOo

Stiles s'ennuyait ferme. Son bras gauche se trouvait tendu sur la table, sa tête posée sur celui-ci tandis que sa main droite jouait avec son stylo bleu. Le lycéen, toujours humain, somnolait sur son bureau et comptait sur Scott et son sens de l'amitié pour le réveiller si jamais leur enseignant commençait à un peu trop s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait.

Ou ne faisait pas, justement.

« Il faut dormir la nuit.

- C'est à cause de Peter, grogna Stiles en bougeant un peu.

- Euh... pardon ?

- A chaque fois que je voulais partir, hier soir, il trouvait un moyen pour me faire rester un peu plus longtemps. C'est un fichu bisounours maléfique, je l'ai toujours su ! »

L'autre élève secoua la tête, exaspéré. Avec le temps, la logique aurait voulu qu'il abandonne l'idée même de pouvoir un jour comprendre ce que disait et pensait Stilinski. Il aurait dû, ça oui ! Ce serait en tout cas préférable pour sa santé mentale déjà bien mise à mal par l'existence des loup-garous et d'autres bestioles folkloriques.

« Tu fais quoi après les cours ? Interrogea Scott, à voix basse.

- Je vais chez Derek. On a toujours pas fini de parcourir les bestiaires...

- Toujours pas ? S'étonna le premier. Mais ça va faire une semaine que vous êtes dessus !

- Disons que... disons qu'on a tendance à ne pas faire que ça, sourit Stiles. Peter a souvent tendance à partir dans ses délires et comme je suis gentil je veux pas le laisser partir tout seul donc je l'accompagne et...

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui... »

Ils cessèrent de parler lorsqu'ils se firent rappeler à l'ordre pour la troisième fois consécutive par leur professeur excédé par leurs incessants bavardages. Impatients, les deux compères attendirent la sonnerie qui, heureusement pour eux, n'allait plus tarder à se faire entendre.

« A ce soir, donc ? Demanda McCall.

- Tu dois aller chez Derek donc oui... à ce soir. »

* * *

_La planète Raxacoricofallapatorius est une planète citée dans la série Doctor Who_

* * *

_Ayant en général la flemme de noter les cours (vu que faire un sourire à mes amis et leur promettre de "me la fermer touuuuute la journée et pas partir dans mes délires, pas te parler de Sherlock, pas te frapper avec mon parapluie et pas te mordre/taper/t'écrire dessus si tu me les passes) : j'ai su prendre une avance plutôt... considérable dans l'écriture de la fic (enfin au brouillon hein) donc un chapitre par jour devrait finalement être possible (non c'est pas déjà ce que je fais depuis le début même si je dis que je ne le ferais plus... ah bah si en fait.)_

_Comme d'habitude ( ) : votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	10. SOS d'un lycan en détresse

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos impressions... et vos remarques sur les quelques fautes ou incohérences qui se glissent parfois dans le chapitre (:_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 10 : SOS d'un lycan en détresse**

Comme prévu la veille, Stiles s'était rendu chez Derek sitôt ses cours terminés ; juste avant de partir, il avait harcelé Jackson pour qu'il montre une nouvelle fois sa blessure qui commençait à guérir mais qui demeurait belle et bien présente en plus d'être douloureuse. Si sa venue correspondait donc au plan qu'il avait pu élaborer la veille, lorsqu'il était arrivé chez l'Alpha du pack et qu'il avait été accueillit par une assiette fumante de pâtes à la bolognaise... l'humain n'avait été en mesure de cacher son étonnement.

« Sérieusement ?

- Si je l'avais pas fait j'en aurais entendu parler toute l'après-midi. Comme ça au moins on pourra travailler efficacement.»

Le lycéen avait alors secoué la tête et n'avait pas davantage attendu pour s'asseoir et faire honneur au plat. Tandis qu'il se remplissait l'estomac, Peter s'était replongé dans les recherches. Stiles le voyait enchaîner les copier/coller d'un document à un autre, ses yeux parcourir les pages en diagonale pour parfois remonter : le loup-garou était plongé dans son travail et le monde semblait s'être soudainement arrêté de tourner pour le laisser faire.

« Tu trouves des trucs intéressants ?

- Trop, beaucoup trop, marmonna le lycan. On ne sait pas suffisamment de choses pour pouvoir faire une recherche efficace. »

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, nos deux chercheurs n'avaient que très peu bougés, pas même pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils n'avaient, en revanche, jamais cessé de parler. Stiles n'avait pas cessé de parler, pour être exact. Toujours, il voulait s'assurer du bien fondé de sa décision consistant à éliminer, ou non, une créature de leur liste de suspects.

Humain comme lycan s'accordaient pour dire qu'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'éléments pour élaborer un plan de recherche véritablement efficace.

« Vous ne voudriez pas baisser d'un ton, tous les deux ? J'aimerais un peu de calme, s'agaça Derek.

- Et j'aimerais vivre dans une fraise... on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, tu sais. »

Allongé aux côtés de Peter, les jambes pliées et l'un des livres qu'il était en train de consulter appuyé sur celles-ci : Stiles se trouvait plus proche du bêta que nécessaire... mais aucun des deux principaux concernés ne semblaient s'en apercevoir. C'était simplement normal... tout comme l'était la réponse à laquelle Derek eut droit.

L'alpha secoua la tête, désemparé, mais n'insista pas davantage. S'il avait d'emblée droit à ce genre de réplique : mieux valait rapidement abandonner la partie et ne pas essayer de reprendre l'avantage. Ce serait peine perdue.

Le plus âgé du trio actuellement présent dans la chambre soupira d'agacement, non parce que les deux autres parlaient mais parce que la sonnerie, désormais bien connue, du téléphone de son voisin commença à se faire entendre. Ça allait devenir une habitude de les déranger durant leurs recherches... et certainement pas une bonne habitude, contrairement à celle qu'était en train d'attraper Stiles qui consistait à passer la majeure partie de son temps libre ici.

« Euh... désolé... je, je reviens, balbutia l'humain en recevant l'appel et sautant sur ses pieds. Allô ? »

Peter ne répondit rien. Il laissa simplement le lycéen décrocher, s'éloigner de lui, quitter la pièce en pestant après Derek "qui se trouvait malin à traîner dans ses pattes". De là où ils se trouvaient respectivement tous les deux : le bêta était parfaitement incapable d'entendre la conversation de l'autre... et ne le souhaitait même pas.

Stiles s'était, en effet, éloigné autant que possible des deux loup-garous susceptibles d'épier sa discussion. Il n'était pas certain qu'ils le feraient, il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de la raison de cet appel : mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux que ni Derek, ni Peter n'entendent... pas cette fois... pas aujourd'hui.

« Stiles ? Il faudrait que tu reviennes au lycée, s'il-te-plaît... c'est urgent.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le premier, sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Danny ?

- Isaac a été agressé et cet imbécile refuse que j'appelle une autre personne que toi... ou bien un autre mec mais j'ai préféré t'appeler toi et... »

Les yeux ronds, le fils du shérif se tourna machinalement vers les escaliers qu'il avait dévalé au tout début de son appel et qui, par bonheur, créait une distance plus que raisonnable entre sa modeste personne et les deux Hale. Stiles se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et une main inquiète alla, machinalement, frotter sa nuque.

« Hum, je... j'arrive. Tu peux rester avec lui ? Je serais rapidement là et... »

Danny sembla presque indigné par la demande qu'avait osé formuler Stiles. Le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse avait l'air de considérer qu'il était on ne peut plus évident qu'il allait rester et non abandonner son coéquipier tel un malpropre.

L'humain rangea précipitamment son portable dans la poche de son sweat puis quitta en vitesse l'appartement de Derek... ne revenant pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu assurer à Peter cinq minutes plus tôt.

La situation ne lui permettait pas de remonter.

oOo

Stiles redressa légèrement Isaac après avoir réussi à éloigner Danny en lui demandant (ou peut-être le lui avait-il ordonné... son ton ne laissant que peu de place à un refus, sur le coup) d'aller chercher sa voiture pour la garer plus près. Mieux valait éloigner le jeune Mahealani qui ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait se tramer autour de lui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

« Je te savais bon comédien, sourit Stilinski. Mais je t'avouerais que là : tu m'épates.

- C'est pas... commença Isaac. C'est pas du chiqué. »

Les mains du loup-garou, qu'il avait gardé posées sur son ventre depuis le départ, bougèrent enfin au grand damne de l'humain qui dû alors faire face à la triste réalité. Sans que l'orphelin n'ait rien à lui dire, les pièces commençaient déjà à s'assembler dans l'esprit de Stiles.

« Ca m'est tombé dessus et... j'arrive pas à cicatriser, tu vois et... Danny est arrivé et j'ai paniqué.

- Tu guéris pas, souffla Stiles en soutenant davantage encore son ami loup. Sur le coup j'ai... cru qu'il avait vu ce qui s'était passé et que tu voulais... que tu essayais de cacher le fait que tu n'avais rien et... t'étais censé me rassurer là, en fait, pas me faire paniquer. »

Stiles, par ces mots, parvint à arracher un sourire vaguement désolé... remplaçant momentanément les grimaces de douleurs sur le visage du lycanthrope.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai effectivement dû me cacher mais... pas en dissimulant ma guérison.

- Tes yeux, souffla l'humain. »

Lorsque Isaac hocha doucement la tête, Stilinski perdit instantanément le peu de couleur qu'il avait jusqu'alors su garder. Difficilement, il aida le loup à se lever et à tenir debout, le soutenant de son mieux. Sans que Danny n'ait à se montrer utile, bien qu'il soit revenu vers le duo dans ce but, Stiles su mener Isaac jusqu'à son véhicule.

« Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta celui qui en savait trop peu.

- Oui oui, je l'emmène voir la mère de Scott. il veut pas aller à l'hôpital et... je te tiens au courant.

- Tu sais, je suis pas certain que dans son état... il soit réellement en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit. »

A peine installé sur le siège passager avant, Isaac posa sa tête sur la vitre froide et ne bougea plus.

Il laissa Stiles remonter son tee shirt pour voir l'étendue des dégâts ; il le laissa boucler sa ceinture de sécurité et s'excuser de cela car il risquait d'avoir mal ; il le laissa faire, non par envie, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage ou la force de ne pas le laisser faire.

« J'appelle Derek puis je démarre... t'en fais pas. »

oOo

Derek souleva Isaac et le sorti de la voiture aussi précautionneusement que faire se pouvait. Stiles ne quitta pas l'alpha des yeux pendant toute la durée de sa manœuvre : il voulait vérifier que son aîné s'y prenait correctement et non comme la brute épaisse qu'il était ; il se tenait aussi prêt à lui prêter main forte si besoin.

Une fois le plus jeune loup dans les bras du chef de meute, l'humain quitta sa jeep et suivit le groupe. Il avançait, mains dans les poches, aux côtés de Peter qui gardait le silence. Toutes les cinq secondes, ou presque, Stiles jetait de petits coups d'œil à son voisin, priant silencieusement pour qu'il soit celui qui briserait la glace.

Le loup réfléchissait à toute allure. De nouveaux éléments venaient s'ajouter à leur maigre liste d'indices, ce qui était précisément ce qu'il avait souhaité dès le départ... même s'il aurait préféré les obtenir d'une autre manière. S'ils lui permettaient d'emblée d'éliminer certains de leurs suspects... ils en ajoutaient également beaucoup d'autres.

Bien trop.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota le lycéen en s'arrêtant d'un coup et attrapant le bras de Peter pour qu'il en fasse de même. D'être parti comme ça mais... tu vois c'était pour Isaac et j'ai pas... j'l'aime bien, tu sais ? Savoir qu'on s'en était prit à lui, même si je pensais qu'il guérissait... bah... voilà quoi.

- Tu n'es pas seul à tenir à lui. Derek aurait pu t'accompagner ; j'aurais pu le faire. Imagine que la créature était encore là, qu'aurais-tu fait ? J'aurais peut-être pu voir quelque chose qui t'a semblé insignifiant ou...

- Stop, le coupa le premier. J'ai compris l'idée là : j'aurais dû t'appeler, je suis désolé... la prochaine fois tu viendras avec moi. Alors heureux, schtroumpf grincheux ?»

Stiles n'était pas certain... mais il aurait juré avoir entendu Peter grogner. Après tout, il ne devait pas être l'oncle de Derek pour rien.

« On va trouver ce qui l'a attaqué, assura le loup en osant enfin regarder l'autre. On va trouver et on agira en conséquence. S'en prendre à Isaac était une erreur.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on préfère tous Isaac à Jackson ? D'accord il est moins chiant mais Isaac est quand même pas mal dans son genre. Le truc c'est qu'on lui pardonne tout car il sait bien faire le chiot battu... et qu'il a une petite bouille qui fait que même un psychopathe l'aimerait bien... et je parle pas de toi.

- Pas pour ça... s'en prendre à Isaac nous donne davantage d'information. On sait que ça n'attaque pas qu'à la pleine lune et que ça peut agir de jour comme de nuit. Ce sont deux détails qui peuvent nous permettre de considérablement affiner nos recherches : voilà pourquoi s'en prendre à Isaac était une erreur. »

* * *

_Comme d'habitude ( ) : votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	11. Dissimulé au grand jour

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos impressions... et je vais arrêter là... parfois faire court : c'est pas plus mal_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 11 : Dissimulé au grand jour**

A intervalles réguliers, et le plus discrètement possible, Stiles quittait des yeux le bestiaire papier qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Il souhaitait voir ce que faisait son compagnon de recherches qui, quand à lui, continuait à préférer s'intéresser aux informations numérisées qu'ils avaient sous la main. Comme d'habitude, Peter se trouvait assit sur son lit... mais tout était pourtant différent.

Isaac avait été allongé dessus par un Derek mort d'inquiétude voilà bien déjà une heure de cela. Le jeune lycanthrope somnolait et semblait on ne peut plus ignorant de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le fait, donc, que l'aîné des Hale jetait de petits coups d'oeils dans sa direction lui était totalement inconnu.

« Quand on prend la peine de te connaître, commença Stiles, attirant l'attention du plus vieux sur sa personne. Quand on daigne se donner cette peine : on peut s'apercevoir que tu es, en fait, vraiment le genre de gars... qu'on voudrait connaître, justement.

- Quoi ? Demanda le second du bout des lèvres. »

Installé à même le sol, entre la commode et la porte, Stiles s'était assit sur une de ses jambes et commençait à regretter cette position... c'est pourquoi il se redressa tandis qu'il s'apprêtait, en même temps, à expliciter ses dires.

« J'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour parce que tu es... toi et aussi parce que c'est quand même une phrase vraiment étrange à penser et plus encore à dire à voix haute... surtout qu'on est dans la vraie vie, tu vois, et que dans la vraie vie on est pas censé dire ça mais : je suis désolé de t'avoir tué, en quelque sorte, s'expliqua l'humain à toute allure. Je suis sincèrement content que tu sois pas mort, que tu sois ici et tout ça parce que, fin... t'es génial en fait et... tu le caches bien, c'est tout. Tu caches le fait que tu sois un mec bien.

- Je ne cache rien du tout, Stiles, murmura Peter.

- Bien sur que si... assura le premier en s'approchant et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu te caches au grand jour... et c'est la meilleure des cachettes ; mais tu sais : tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça... éternellement caché. »

Le lycéen ne quittait pas du regard l'autre. Il essayait de déterminer ce qu'il était en train de penser et si ses mots avaient pu faire tilt dans son esprit. Il espérait que oui... il craignait que non.

« On peut. On peut reprendre nos recherches ? Demanda Peter en regardant brièvement Isaac. Si on pouvait trouver rapidement...

- Reprenons, accepta Stiles à voix basse et retournant à sa place d'origine.

- Merci, sourit le premier.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu accepteras d'avouer que tu n'es pas celui que tu dis être.

- Pardon ?

- Non... rien... reprenons. C'est la meilleure chose à faire... c'est la seule chose à faire»

oOo

Après ce qu'avait pu dire Stiles : le silence avait commencé à se faire pesant... vraiment pesant ; pourtant, le comportement respectif des occupants de la chambre n'avait pas, ou très peu, changé.

L'humain continuait à regarder de temps en temps Peter qui, de son côté, s'inquiétait toujours davantage au sujet d'Isaac qui grognait de douleur dans ses draps... la différence notable entre avant et maintenant résidait dans le fait qu'en plus de s'inquiéter et chercher la cause de l'actuelle pagaille : Peter s'interrogeait sur le sens caché de ce qu'avait pu dire son camarade... car il y en avait un, forcément.

« Dis... ça pourrait être un Bonradis, non ? proposa le lycéen à la fois tant pour proposer autre chose que pour commencer à briser cette épaisse couche de glace qui se formait.

- Un Bouradhim, corrigea machinalement Peter sans même daigner quitter son écran des yeux. Et non, malheureusement non. Si c'était ça : Jackson ne guérirait plus du tout et Isaac... Isaac ne serait pas dans cet état. »

Toujours à même la moquette, Stiles fit claquer sa langue contre son palais... mécontent.

« Ça serait cool alors, grogna-t-il. Pour lui, j'entends, un peu moins pour Jackson surtout qu'on l'aurait blessé pour voir. Mais bon vu leur état respectif : si Isaac pouvait aller mieux ça serait bien parce qu'il va mal hein... tu me le dis pas mais il va pas bien.

- Il pourrait aller mieux, se contenta de dire Peter en fermant les yeux. Mais ça pourrait être pire.

- Tu parles...

- Ça pourrait être pire, répéta le lycan. Stiles... si on fait les choses bien : Isaac sera rapidement sur pied. »

oOo

« Et un... Scrat ? Sérieusement Peter ? Comme dans l'âge de glace ? »

Le pauvre Hale leva les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois que Stiles ne proposait pas tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main comme potentiel agresseur... il aurait préféré qu'il le fasse au lieu de se tromper dans la prononciation de chacune des créatures.

« Un Krat, Stiles, un Krat... et ça ne colle pas non plus. Les Krats n'attaquent pas jamais à la pleine-lune or Jackson a été.

- Fait chier, marmonna l'humain en passant vivement à la page suivante. »

oOo

Peter et Stiles avaient momentanément dû interrompre leur travail de recherche pour aller rejoindre toute la meute au rez-de-chaussé. Il avait fallu mettre ces derniers au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Isaac un peu plus tôt et tous avaient eu une réaction pour le moins... similaire : l'indignation.

- Deaton sait peut-être ce qui se passe, proposa Erica, les yeux rivés vers les escaliers, rapidement approuvée par Scott et Jackson. On pourrait lui en parler et... C'est Isaac ; si on peut faire en sorte qu'il aille rapidement mieux...

- Pas Deaton, refusa Peter d'un ton sans appel. Il est trop gentil pour être gentil.

Nombre de loups le regardèrent, surpris. Le vétérinaire était avec eux depuis le début, toujours il avait accepté de les aider voire même de les prendre en charge pour les soigner alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

« Attend, intervint Stiles, étonné lui aussi. Qu'on demande pas d'aide à quelqu'un qui semble méchant, contre nous et tout ça je peux le comprendre... mais refuser de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui nous a déjà aidé juste parce qu'il a l'air trop gentil. C'est du délire ! C'est n'importe quoi, ça, Peter !

- Plus tard peut-être... mais pas maintenant. Il est encore trop tôt.

- Tu as vu l'état d'Isaac ! S'indigna Erica.

- C'est moi qui l'ai soigné, rétorqua l'autre bêta, sec. Donc oui. »

oOo

Scott était monté retrouver les trois personnes qui manquaient à l'appel au rez-de-chaussé, à savoir : Isaac, Peter et Stiles. C'était ce dernier qui l'intéressait d'ailleurs. Pour se rendre chez Derek, il avait profité de la voiture de Jackson mais ne pourrait le refaire pour rentrer chez lui... Whittemore étant parti.

Le jeune McCall avait donc songé à demander à son meilleur ami de le raccompagner. En soi ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée et il y avait fort à penser que Stiles allait accepter sans problèmes... il aurait pu accepter sans problèmes si Scott avait osé poser la question. Le loup-garou s'était ravisé sitôt entré dans la chambre. Trouver Isaac profondément endormi n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant... c'était le reste de la scène qui le prit par surprise.

L'ancien alpha avait son si précieux ordinateur portable posé à ses côtés, sur le bord du canapé (la chambre de Peter étant presque autant meublée à elle-seule que le reste de l'appartement). La tête de Stiles se trouvait posée sur l'épaule de l'aîné et la joue du premier reposait sur le sommet du crâne du lycéen.

Les chercheurs avaient déjà éliminé une partie de leur liste d'origine -à savoir : toutes les créatures uniquement nocturnes ou ne pouvant attaquer qu'à la pleine lune-. Ils leur en avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée... le plus gênant dans l'histoire avait été la suite de leur annonce : la rédaction d'une nouvelle liste, encore plus conséquente.

« Je peux te ramener, si tu veux, proposa Derek, debout à ses côtés sur le pas de la porte. A moins que tu préfères que je les réveille pour toi.

- Je vais profiter de les voir si calme, pour une fois, souffla Scott tout en immortalisant la scène. Mais merci.

- Tu me dis quand tu voudras partir, alors. Je suppose que le temps dehors ne te donne pas vraiment envie de rentrer à pied...

- Tu supposes bien. »

oOo

Une sonnerie de téléphone. Une alarme de téléphone... un réveil de téléphone, en fait, se fit entendre et fit sursauter Stiles de bon matin. Ce dernier sursauta et regarda dans tous les sens, comprenant rapidement qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Sourcils froncés, il retira la couverture qui avait été déposée sur ses jambes ainsi que sur celles de son oreiller humain... prenant tout de même la peine de la remettre correctement sur Peter par la suite.

Le lycéen ouvrit son sac et en sorti son cahier de mathématiques ; sans le moindre remords, il arracha une page de celui-ci et écrivit rapidement quelques mots à l'attention du loup.

"Désolé. Vais en cours. A ce soir. Bonne journée. T'es chou quand tu dors.

Stiles.

PS. Ton épaule aussi est confortable :D"

Une fois ceci rédigé et posé sur le clavier de l'ordinateur éteind : Stiles descendit.

« Bonne nuit ? Demanda un Derek moqueur, assit devant une tasse de café.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? J'ai passé la nuit ici, à cause de toi !

- Oh vraiment ? S'étonna faussement le premier. Vous dormiez si bien Peter et toi qu'on a pas voulu vous déranger. »

Le lycéen haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

« Et Scott a refusé que je le fasse... »

* * *

_Comme d'habitude : votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	12. Cauchemars

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos impressions... et je vais arrêter là... parfois faire court : c'est pas plus mal_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 12 : Cauchemars**

Compte tenu de là où il avait dormi, auprès de qui et même _sur _qui : Stiles s'était d'emblée douté que la journée risquait d'être longue... très longue même. Son arrivée au lycée ne fit que confirmer ses craintes ! Les regards lourds de sens, de sous-entendus et de questions des bêtas tout comme des humaines qu'étaient Lydia et Allison (bien évidemment déjà au courant elles-aussi) ne pouvaient tromper personne ; certainement pas l'un des premiers concernés.

« Bien dormi ? Se moqua Erica. L'épaule de Peter était à ton goût ?

- Rien à redire, sourit Stiles. Elle est très confortable ; même si j'ai une préférence pour ses jambes. »

Les yeux ronds de ses camarades, ainsi que leur air ébahis, valait bien, aux yeux du lycéen, toutes les questions qu'il pourrait par la suite recevoir. La vie était faite de choix et, sur ce coup, le choix était on ne peut plus simple à faire : il fallait qu'il entre dans leur jeu stupide s'il souhaitait pouvoir avoir plus rapidement les faits.

« Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ? Interrogea Boyd, un peu plus terre à terre et moins intéressé que les autres par le sens de la réponse de l'humain. Et comment va Isaac ?

- Derek était persuadé qu'on allait faire du bruit et vous réveiller, ajouta Erica.

- On recommence une liste, rappela Stilinski, intéressé par ce que venait de dire la blonde. Les blessures d'Isaac sont différentes donc ça change énormément la donne... on doit pour ainsi dire reprendre à zéro nos recherches. »

oOo

Lorsque Danny vit Stiles passer devant lui, l'air évidemment pressé d'aller en cours (étrange venant de Stilinski, songea le garçon), il ne se posa pas davantage de questions et s'empara du poignet de son camarade pour le retenir. Le fils du shérif avait espéré que le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée oublie ce qui avait pu se passer la veille, leur rôle respectif dans l'histoire... ou bien même qu'il ne soit pas véritablement inquiet quand à l'état du jeune Lahey.

Raté, de toute évidence.

« Isaac n'est pas là. C'est grave ?

- Physiquement il se remettra. Dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus, mentit Stiles en se forçant à sourire. T'inquiète pas pour lui ; il en a vu d'autres.

- C'est bien ça le problème, insista le premier. Il en a vu d'autres.

- Ne t'en fais pas.»

Danny Mahealani était de ces personnes qu'il était difficile de détester, de simplement ''ne pas apprécier'' même. Il était de ces personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour les autres et qui, en plus, étaient sincères ! Il était de ces gens à qui il était terriblement difficile de mentir sans se sentir mal à l'aise ou honteux.

Danny était de ces rares personnes qui pouvaient pousser Stiles à se détester de ne pas dire la vérité ; tout leur cacher ; inventer des excuses abracadabrantesques pour leur dissimuler une réalité toute aussi étrange et spéciale le mettait mal à l'aise.

Danny était comme son père, en fait.

« Stiles... »

Le gardien scrutait son camarade d'équipe, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte et faisant une légère grimace. Il cherchait à voir si son interlocuteur était en train de le mener allégrement en bateau... ou occupé à lui dire la plus stricte vérité.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il a _réellement_ ? C'est grave ou... »

Il avait apparemment dû décider qu'il ne fallait pas croire le jeune Stilinski !

Tout le monde décidait _toujours_ de ne pas croire ce qu'il disait, de toutes façons...

Non qu'ils aient torts la majorité du temps ; mais même s'ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier de lui, ça n'en demeurait pas moins blessant et frustrant.

« Je ne peux pas, souffla l'ami des loups. Désolé.

- Tu ne peux pas ? Répéta l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Tout le monde aime Danny, c'est un fait.

Et bien Stiles l'aimait un peu moins que tout le monde, dorénavant.

oOo

Stiles donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son meilleur ami qui avait eu le malheur de commencer à ricaner en voyant le sourire béat qu'avait eu l'humain en lisant le nom de l'appelant. Il détestait lorsque Scott se moquait de lui et plus encore lorsqu'il avait une raison pour le faire.

« Tu passes ce soir ? Demanda Peter une fois les banalités d'usages passées. Stiles ? Pourquoi tu...

- T'es chou, se moqua le non loup-garou, souriant ; levant en même temps un doigt pour faire taire McCall qui recommençait à faire le singe à ses côtés. Et bien sur que je viens. Tant qu'on aura pas trouvé, je serais là ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça... pas même après d'ailleurs. Même une fois qu'on aura trouvé je viendrais t'embêter et dormirais sur ton épaule même si je préfère tes jambes et...

- Pardon ?

- Bien sur que je passe après les cours, résuma Stiles.»

Installé auprès d'Isaac, son ordinateur sur les genoux et son téléphone à l'oreille : Peter hocha la tête. Conscient que l'autre n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être sa réaction (enfin il en avait sans doutes une quand même : Stiles étant Stiles) il articula en même temps un "A tout à l'heure, alors" enthousiaste... même s'il aurait pu l'être davantage.

« Et... comment va Isaac ?

- J'ai essayé de lui donner des anti-douleurs. On va dire que si ça a un effet, c'est vraiment minime, répondit Peter d'un ton morne. Pour le moment il dort mais il fait énormément de cauchemars et... j'ai déjà dû le réveiller plusieurs fois ou aller le calmer et...

- Je te rappelle ! Lança précipitamment l'humain en lui raccrochant au nez. »

Pas une seconde il ne se demanda comment avait pu réagir le bêta qu'il avait eu au bout du fil...

oOo

A travers tout l'établissement, Stiles avait courut dans l'espoir d'enfin trouver Jackson. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que le lycéen pouvait se surprendre à regretter de ne pas avoir le numéro du joueur vedette de l'équipe. Si tel avait été le cas : lui mettre la main dessus n'aurait rien eu de bien sorcier et son calvaire bien moindre.

« Pas si vite, Whittemore ! Cria Stilinski en l'apercevant enfin au détour d'un couloir et se précipitant vers lui.

- Dégage, marmonna Jackson.

- Tu fais des cauchemars ? »

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils tout comme son meilleur ami, debout à ses côtés et le sac sur l'épaule. Leurs raisons, pourtant, n'étaient aucunement les mêmes !

Danny se demandait, à raison, ce qui pouvait ne pas tourner rond chez Stiles. Non seulement la veille il décidait de ne pas amener Isaac à l'hôpital (bon, il pouvait également se le reprocher. Lui aussi ne l'avait pas fait) mais en plus il lui mentait délibérément au sujet de leur ami commun... et venait à présent poser cette étrange question à une personne avec qui il n'était pas même ne serait-ce qu'ami ! Jackson, quant à lui, se disait que l'autre avait dû avoir une de ses illuminations que personne ne pouvait comprendre (et ne voulait comprendre, soit dit en passant) et qu'il était souhaitable de lui répondre sans tarder.

D'autant plus si ça pouvait permettre, à lui et Peter, de trouver plus rapidement comme les soigner Isaac et lui.

« Oui, confirma-t-il, toujours un peu perplexe cependant. Pourquoi ?

- Depuis quand ? A quelle fréquence ? Tu rêves de quoi ? C'est un truc précis, toujours la même chose ou ça change ? »

Celui qui ne savait rien de la folle histoire dans laquelle se trouvaient nombre de ses camarades n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie ou même médium pour comprendre que sa présence dérangeait les deux autres lycéens. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement plus rond autour de lui... et force est de constater que cette impression se vérifiait de jour en jour.

Le plus étrange étant probablement les nouvelles relations de Jackson. Celui-ci commençait à réellement parler avec Stiles et sa bande d'amis étrange.

Non !

Plus étrange que cela, même !

Jackson commençait à apprécier Stiles et Scott, même s'il n'allait certainement jamais l'admettre à haute voix... mais qui se rapprochait également d'Isaac, d'Erica et de Boyd qui n'avaient rien à voir entre eux.

Scott avait été propulsé au rang de co-capitaine après être devenu, du jour au lendemain, bon dans le sport qu'il pratiquait. Un duo Whittemore-McCall, bien qu'étonnant, pouvait s'expliquer. Que Stiles soit mêlé était une suite logique... Isaac à la rigueur il pouvait se l'expliquer : ne jouaient-ils pas tous dans la même équipe ?

Mais Erica et Boyd ? Franchement ?

« Tu me rejoins à la cafét ? »

Jackson hocha simplement la tête et laissa Danny s'éloigner sans rien dire.

« Comment tu veux qu'on lui mente si tu viens poser ce genre de questions bizarres devant lui ? S'énerva-t-on sitôt l'autre parti. Même venant de toi, Stiles, c'est étrange !

- Oui oui, je suis un abruti fini si tu en as envie, le pressa l'humain en balayant ses protestations d'un revers de main. Tes cauchemars !

- Ca dure depuis... lundi dernier, marmonna le premier en réfléchissant. Juste après la pleine lune, en fait. Et... j'en fais tous les soirs mais...

- Merci ! Fais gaffe à ton bras ! »

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu près de lui : Stiles abandonna Jackson, seul, au milieu du couloir vide. Le téléphone en main, il était déjà en train d'appeler Peter.

« Les cauchemars semblent aussi être un indice, annonça-t-il d'emblée.

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Pas tout à fait mais ils en font tous les deux... comme par hasard.

- Isaac a souvent le sommeil agité, tu sais ?

- Ceux de Jackson ont commencé il y a une semaine.

- J'ajoute ce détail à la liste alors... »

* * *

_Comme d'habitude : votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	13. Quand les choses se corsent

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos impressions... et je vais arrêter là... parfois faire court : c'est pas plus mal. Mais vraiment : _merci

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 13 : Quand les choses se corsent**

Étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur -comme d'habitude- : Peter avait demandé à Derek s'il pouvait se déplacer jusqu'à la porte pour aller ouvrir à Stiles et ainsi laisser leurs pauvres oreilles vivres quelques heures de plus. Il n'avait guère laissé l'occasion à son neveu de l'envoyer sur les roses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre jugeant que, d'eux deux, il était le seul à se tourner les pouces. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se demanda un seul instant qui pouvait bien être en train de s'acharner de la sorte derrière la porte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, à leur connaissance, susceptible de passer et qui sonnait de cette manière... en tapant non stop sur la sonnette.

« T'acharner pendant dix minutes sur le bouton ne nous fera pas venir plus vite, se moqua Derek en ouvrant.»

Un sourire aux lèvres, son sac de cours en main et non pas sur son épaule, Stiles poussa distraitement l'alpha sur le côté afin d'entrer, l'air pressé. C'est qu'il prenait de plus en plus ses aises, le lycéen !

« Tu me dis par SMS de ramener mes fesses illico presto et tu glandes ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Râla l'humain en bougeant les jambes de son aîné afin de s'asseoir pour les rallonger ensuite. Peter ? Ça va pas ? »

À quelques pas d'eux seulement, négligemment adossé contre une colonne, les bras croisés, Derek regardait la scène l'air méfiant. Stiles et Peter se rapprochaient énormément et en très peu de temps qui plus est... trop peu de temps, même !

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à réellement bien s'entendre, et non plus simplement supporter la présence de l'autre comme ça semblait être le cas jusqu'à présent, il s'était de suite réjouit en songeant (à raison) que les recherches futures qu'ils auraient à effectuer seraient grandement facilitées grâce à cette entente. À présent, seuls les innombrables problèmes que leur relation allait causer lui sautaient aux yeux.

Voir comment Stiles avait naturellement dérangé Peter pour prendre place auprès de lui pour ensuite lui permettre de se rallonger... il n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Ennuis.

« Mon problème c'est cette liste qui est bien trop longue, marmonna Peter en se redressant un peu pour saisir son calepin posé sur la table basse et la tendre à Stiles. Cette liste pourrait être bonne mais elle nous bloque.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a juste les noms. Si on souhaite éliminer des créatures on devra jongler entre le format papier, que tu tiens, et les bestiaires numérisés. C'est une incroyable perte de temps.

- Et tu proposes quoi ? »

Les bras croisés, Derek les observait en silence.

« Je ne glandais pas, sourit le bêta en faisant référence à la remarque faite un peu plus tôt. J'ai passé mon après-midi à créer un nouveau document.

- Fais voir, s'enthousiasma Stiles en retirant de suite l'ordinateur des mains de son propriétaire.

- C'est un tableau avec tous nos suspects ainsi que leurs principales caractéristiques. Dans la première colonne on a leur nom et une photo ou un dessin lorsque c'est possible ; dans la seconde c'est ce qui correspond à nos critères de recherches, ça sera sensiblement toujours les mêmes choses d'ailleurs... dans la troisième j'ai trouvé intéressant de mettre d'autres informations intéressantes mais qui, pour le moment, ne collent pas avec les faits. Dans la dernière j'ai simplement mit un hyperlien vers le document source ; directement sur la bonne page, tant qu'à faire, expliqua Peter, lancé dans son explication. Si tu penses qu'il faudrait supprimer ou ajouter une colonne c'est toujours possible en plus. Le seul problème c'est que tu n'auras pas mes modifications et je n'aurais pas les tiennes non plus... c'est gênant et pour le moment j'ai pas encore trouvé de vraie solution à ce problème ; ce qu'il faudrait c'est travailler sur le même document en même temps via... laisse tomber.»

Les yeux ronds, Stiles ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux et n'avait absolument pas écouté tout ce que venait de dire le lycan.

« C'est... désolé d'avoir dit que tu... wouaw.

- On va devoir chercher la petite bête pour tout éliminer, reprit Peter, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Autant nous faciliter la tâche au maximum.

- Que tu ais pensé à tout ça c'est... cool.

- Non ça ne l'est pas, chuchota le loup en se redressant afin d'être désormais assis. L'état d'Isaac m'inquiète et... Deaton pourrait bien être notre seule solution.

- On en est pas encore là, assura l'humain en lui prenant la main. D'accord ? »

oOo

Stiles avait à peine salué son père, debout dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner, lorsqu'il fût enfin arrivé chez lui. Il préféra se précipiter dans à l'étage en montant à toute vitesse les escaliers et manquant à plusieurs reprises de rater une marche.

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre et se laissa simplement tomber sur son lit pour prendre son portable sur les genoux et le sortir de son état de veille. Agilement et sans avoir à réfléchir : ses doigts tapèrent son mot de passe pour déverrouiller sa session et, tout aussi naturellement, il lança skype.

« Tu sais que la webcam n'est pas obligatoire ? On peut aussi simplement avoir une conversation écrite, Stiles, se moqua Peter en acceptant l'appel.

- J'aime parler et j'aime te voir. Puis comme ça j'ai pas besoin de changer de fenêtre systématiquement.

- En utilisant tes raccourcis clavier tu ne perdrais pas beaucoup de temps. »

Stiles s'excusa auprès de Peter et se leva. Le shérif, du rez-de-chaussé venait de l'appeler pour lui demander de venir donner un coup de main en cuisine... précisant au passage que s'il ne descendait pas dans les secondes qui venaient : ce serait lui qui serait chargé du repas pour le reste de la semaine.

Le lycéen fit son choix... et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre ; étrangement, son père n'en fût pas étonné.

« Windows et tabulation, Stiles, reprit immédiatement Peter en le voyant réapparaître à l'écran.

- J'aime te voir et t'entendre parler ; alors laisse moi te voir et t'écouter parler, tu seras gentil. »

Pendant quelques instants, le silence se fît. Peter travailler dans le séjour, en compagnie de Derek, et Stiles allait faire de même dès qu'il aurait ouvert le document que le bêta lui avait envoyé par e-mail un peu plus tôt.

« Peter... t'es mignon tu sais, enfin il y a des chances pour que tu le saches pas mais maintenant tu le sais vu que je viens de te le dire et tu vas prendre pour argent comptant ce que je viens de dire parce que, justement, tu es mignon... mais tu as protégé ton document avec un de tes satanés mot de passe, annonça Stiles sans faire attention aux yeux écarquillés de son interlocuteur. Et ils sont pas du même... calibre que ceux de Derek, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne te permet pas ! S'indigna l'homme que l'on venait de prendre pour exemple, sa tête apparaissant à l'écran. Je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de mettre un mot de passe compliqué sachant que je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Sauf le fait que tu sois un loup-garou, que ton oncle en soit un aussi, que toute ta famille en soit, en fait. Et le fait que ton oncle, que j'adore hein faut pas croire, a un peu tué des gens. Et qu'il est normalement mort. Et que tu as déjà... fin... si, tu as des trucs à cacher, Derek. »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il n'était déjà pas en avance pour aller en cours, Stiles préféra s'acharner à appeler Peter plutôt que se lever pour se préparer. Au diable la douche et le petit-déjeuner ; au diable Scott et Harris ; au diable la terre entière tant qu'on aurait pas répondu à son appel.

« Je sais que c'est le troisième message que je te laisse mais je m'en fou... le fait que tu répondes pas à mes appels alors que je te harcèle depuis un bon quart d'heure me fait clairement penser que tu te fous de moi donc je me fou de toi à mon tour en te harcelant. Voilà ! C'est ta faute, faut me répondre. J'ai peut-être une piste sur le truc qu'on cherche. Je te dirais pas le nom par téléphone, par parce que je te boude mais parce que je me souviens plus exactement de ce que c'est et si je dis mal tu vas encore trouver moyen de te moquer. Bon bah... rappelle moi dès que tu auras ce message. Si tu le fais pas, je te mords même si c'est toi le loup-garou et pas moi. »

Toujours allongé, enroulé dans ses draps, le bras de Stiles retomba sur son matelas. Le lycéen soupira bruyamment. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire, il n'était pas réellement en colère... l'inquiétude était plus forte actuellement. Il ignorait pourquoi l'autre ne répondait pas et, au vu de leur situation actuelle, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rester calme.

Sans plus réfléchir, il reprit son téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire un nom bien connu ces derniers jours.

« Allô ? (...) J'aurais un service à te demander. (...) Tu sais même pas ce que je vais te demander, tu peux pas déjà refuser ! (...) S'il-te-plaît ! (...) Oui, je répondrais à tes questions si tu veux (...) Non, pas à toutes ! (...) C'est pas une question de vouloir te répondre ou pas ! Mais de ne pas pouvoir ! (...) Ça pourrait aider Isaac, oui... d'une certaine manière, en tout cas, ça pourrait l'aider. (...) Cool, merci. Passe chez moi après les cours. Je te dirais de quoi il en retourne quand tu seras là. (...) Bien sur que si tu sais où j'habite, tête de fouine ! (...) D'accord, désolé, je t'insulterais plus... c'est vrai que c'est stupide d'insulter la personne à qui on demande de l'aide. (...) Mais n'empêche que tu sais où j'habite ! (...) Non, mon cousin n'est pas chez moi. (...) Merci ! Ah et... tu peux dire à Scott que je serais en retard ? (...) Merci Danny. »

* * *

_Je suis désolé pour le pavé de Peter... j'espère qu'il est clair et compréhensible =/_

_Comme d'habitude : votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	14. Danny

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos impressions... vraiment : _merci

_Sur ce : bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 14 : Danny**

La journée durant, Stiles n'avait eu de cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil tout sauf discrets vers son téléphone. Bien trop souvent au goût de Scott, et des autres mais ils s'étaient gardés de faire la moindre remarque, Stilinski avait déverrouillé son écran simplement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun nouveau SMS non lu ou manqué le moindre appel.

Tout ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de lui envoyer un message eurent droit à un flot continu d'insultes qui avaient dû faire siffler leurs oreilles pendant un très long et très pénible moment.

A la pause déjeuné, Stiles avait laissé toute la bande prendre de l'avance sur lui ; il avait, en effet, préféré s'éloigner un peu d'eux pour retenter d'appeler Peter. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

« Peter ! C'est encore moi. Rappelle moi dès que tu peux, s'il-te-plaît. Je m'inquiète là. Si dans douze minutes et trente sept secondes tu m'as pas rappelé ou envoyé un SMS ou montré le bout de ton nez au lycée ou je sais pas quoi me prouvant que tu es en vie : j'appelle Derek ! Et fais gaffe à toi ce soir. Rappelle moi. »

De mauvaise humeur, la messagerie de Peter commençant à légèrement lui taper sur le système, Stiles posa son plateau repas près de Scott. Il ne fit rien pour se joindre à la conversation en cours, ruminant dans son coin et s'inquiétant silencieusement.

« Stiles ? Appela Allison. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est Isaac ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Erica. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on en parle à Deaton mais vous...

- Non non c'est... Peter répond pas à mes appels ou mes SMS depuis ce matin et... laissez tomber.

- Il ne te répond pas ? S'étonna Boyd. »

oOo

« Tu montes ? Proposa Stiles en voyant Danny quitter le lycée. »

Le gardien regarda le conducteur, étonné par cette proposition. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres en même temps qu'il secouait la tête, comprenant que son camarade de Crosse tenait vraiment à ce qu'il lui donne un coup de main dans cette affaire dont il ignorait tout... à commencer par la nature même de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il accepta cependant l'offre sans que Stiles n'ait à réitérer son offre.

« Tu sais trouver un mot de passe ? Demanda-t-on à mi-chemin.

- Ça dépend, soupira le passager, voyant ses quelques doutes confirmés. Combien de caractères ; quel genre de mot de passe ; en théorie oui mais ça... ça dépend quoi. Pourquoi tu veux que je le trouve, par exemple... selon ta réponse il y a de très fortes chances pour que j'ai pas trop envie de t'aider toi avec tes histoires louches.

- C'est un mot de passe avec des chiffres et... des lettres. Sans doutes des majuscules et des minuscules. Peut-être aussi des caractères spéciaux genre des tirets du six ou du huit et tout ça quoi. Et pas d'histoires bizarres, promis.

- Tu te fous de moi ? »

Au vu de l'immense sourire qu'arbora Stiles... Danny su aussitôt que non.

oOo

Installé depuis une paire d'heure devant le bureau de Stiles, une tasse de café posée à côté de lui et pratiquement vide, Danny travaillait d'arrache pied sur le mot de passe que lui avait demandé l'autre lycéen. Avant qu'il accepte de l'aider, l'occupant des lieux avait dû répondre à certaines petites questions... à commencer par : pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce mot de passe ?

« Ça y est ! Je devrais plus tarder à... s'enthousiasma Mahealani en tournant le siège pour regarder la personne à qui il s'adressait. Stilinski, tu dors ?

- Hmm ? Marmonna le propriétaire de la chambre en se redressant. Non, j'dors pas, t'inquiète. Je t'encourage par la pensée.

- Je sais pas si je préfère quand tu m'encourages par la pensée avachis sur ton lit... ou quand tu me colles sans t'intéresser à ton cousin qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. »

Stiles, l'air fatigué, lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« D'ailleurs... ton cousin Miguel n'est pas ton cousin Miguel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- C'est pas ton cousin et... je suis sur qu'il s'appelle même pas Miguel.

- Pas la moindre chance, ricana l'autre, portable en main à présent. Mais ça pourrait être drôle.

- C'était qui ?

- Crois-moi... même si tu veux des réponses à tes questions ; tu ne veux pas de réponse à _cette_ question en particulier.»

oOo

Danny avait tout stoppé. Il avait cessé de taper sur ce clavier qwerty qu'il connaissait trop bien ; arrêté de s'intéresser à ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire ; il ne se posait même plus la moindre question pour le moment. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était l'échange entre Stilinski père et fils.

« On doit bosser un exposé ensemble, expliqua Stiles pour justifier la présence de Danny.

- Dans quelle matière ?

- En français, assura le premier sans ciller. »

Le spectateur était tellement silencieux que sa présence aurait pu être oubliée.

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous mis à deux ? S'étonna, sincèrement, le shérif. D'habitude tu te mets avec Scott et... je suis pas certain que beaucoup de tes camarades soient pressés de devoir travailler avec toi. »

Danny eut du mal à retenir un ricanement. Voilà un père qui connaissait bien son fils et son tempérament.

« Scott s'est mit avec Allison, puisque Scott et Allison c'est un peu comme Romeo et Juliette, tu vois ? On veut pas qu'ils soient ensemble mais ils le sont et du coup ils restent toujours ensemble donc ils vont bosser à deux et m'abandonner sans le moindre scrupule. Lydia s'est mise avec Jackson, alors que je suis nettement plus intelligent que Jackson, ça personne ne pourra le nier même si Jackson est quand même moins idiot que Scott... ce qui est pas bien compliqué soit dit en passant. Puis Erica s'est mise avec Boyd et c'est tant mieux parce que même si travailler avec Boyd m'aurait pas dérangé, enfin un peu, si, quand même... Erica c'est Erica et bosser avec Erica merci mais non merci tu sais... enfin non tu sais pas parce que tu la connais pas. Et tu connais pas Boyd non plus. Mais tu connais Lydia et Jackson. Jackson c'est le petit merdeux capitaine de l'équipe du lycée, tu sais. Enfin co-capitaine parce que maintenant il y a Scott aussi. »

Assit, toujours sur la même chaise face au même bureau devant le même ordinateur en train de faire (théoriquement) la même chose : Danny ne perdait pas une miette des explications de Stiles. Il partait dans tous les sens, c'était un fait... mais aussi un effet souhaité, sans aucuns doutes.

Parler de tout et de rien. Donner des tonnes d'explications là où il n'en fallait pas. Parler de personnes dont son père n'avait aucune idée de l'identité : Stiles noyait le poisson... et le noyait très bien.

« Et Danny a accepté de se mettre avec toi ? S'étonna le shérif, préférant ne pas essayer de comprendre son fils.

- Ethan, son petit copain, s'est mit avec Aiden, recommença à justifier Stiles au grand malheur de son géniteur mais au grand bonheur de Danny qui comprenait de mieux en mieux le fonctionnement de son coéquipier de Crosse. Aiden c'est son frère, tu vois ? Aiden c'est le frère d'Ethan, hein, pas le frère de Danny. Je précise parce que c'était pas forcément clair vu la manière dont je l'ai dit. Remarque, si ça avait été le frère de Danny, Ethan se serait sans doute mit avec son frère soit Danny et non Aiden... sauf s'il avait décidé, cette fois, de ne pas abandonner son petit-ami mais de planter son frère. Et donc dans ce cas là, puisque Danny serait le frère d'Ethan et Aiden le petit-ami d'Ethan au lieu que Danny soit le petit-ami d'Ethan et Aiden le jumeau d'Ethan et bien Ethan se serait mit avec Aiden et... Tu crois que c'est quoi le pire, papa ? Enfin après on s'en fou un peu puisque je suis avec Danny du coup et que Danny est intelligent, plus que Scott, et que je suis intelligent aussi, plus qu'Ethan... enfin je pense. Donc tu vois, au final, on est plutôt gagnant dans l'histoire.

- Je... ne t'ai pas demandé leur biographie complète, se moqua gentiment le shérif. »

Après quelques paroles supplémentaires échangées ; après que l'aîné eut posé quelques questions afin de vérifier l'histoire de son fils : ils furent finalement laissés seuls.

« Bonne chance, Danny.

- Merci monsieur. »

Stiles se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit, l'air plus épuisé encore qu'un instant auparavant.

« T'es un bon menteur et un bon baratineur, félicita Danny, l'air de rien.

- Pas tant que ça... vu que tu sais quand je te mène en bateau, grogna le second la tête dans l'oreiller. Et lui aussi.»

oOo

C'est avec la tête lourde et douloureuse que Peter ouvrit les yeux. Grimaçant de douleur, il bougea quelque peu dans le fol espoir de trouver une meilleure position (moins douloureuse pour lui) mais aussi de peut-être pouvoir comprendre où il se trouvait.

Les mains entravées par d'épais câbles, le loup sentait que quelque chose était scotché sur sa gorge. Le collant tirait sur sa peau et lui faisait mal sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive là ?

_Ils étaient dans la merde._

_Il était dans la merde. Vraiment._

_Quelque chose avait dû leur échapper._

_Forcément !_

_Oh..._

Oui... ils étaient **effectivement** dans la merde.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	15. Imposteur

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci, toujours, pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos impressions... vraiment : _merci

_Bonne lecture (:_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 15 : Imposteur**

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, pour être tout à fait exact. Depuis que Jackson avait été attaqué à la pleine lune, une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, et qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés embarqués (de force) dans un nouveau mystères : il s'était interrogé, questionné, inquiété, remit en question... mais jamais à ce point. Jamais autant.

Quelque chose était en train de lui échapper. À lui. À tous les autres. Il leur manquait une donnée qui lui apparaissait alors comme étant primmordiale et il était tout bonnement incapable de trouver quoi. Soit il leur manquait quelque chose, soit le quelque chose en question était déjà en leur possession sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience. Dans leur liste, quelque chose clochait. Ça ne correspondait pas. Rien ne correspondait à la fois aux blessures de Jackson et à celles d'Isaac. Rien.

Il y avait énormément de créatures surnaturelles qui existaient et évoluaient partout autour des humains. Lorsque l'on daignait se pencher véritablement sur la question et non simplement de manière superficielle comme il avait pu le faire jusqu'alors : on ne pouvait que le comprendre !

L'inexpliqué et l'inexplicable est partout autour des gens sans même que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Si jamais, par malchance, ils venaient à apercevoir quelque chose qui ne les regardait pas, quelque chose qui n'existe que dans des films, des livres ou le folklore ; si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, ils étaient les étranges témoins d'un événement hautement improbable : leur cerveau terriblement rationnel serait capable de les rappeler à l'ordre, trouver une explication et leur faire oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Et l'inexpliqué, l'inexplicable... continuait à exister à la méconnaissance générale.

Et l'inexpliqué, l'inexplicable demeurait inexpliqué et inexplicable.

Ceci dit... il n'existait pas non plus _tant_ de créatures que ça non plus. De quoi remplir plusieurs bestiaires, certes, mais ça c'était surtout parce que les Hale étaient prévoyant et du genre à noter le plus d'informations possibles sur ce qui pourrait, éventuellement, leur tomber dessus.

Ils auraient déjà dû trouver ! Stiles en était certain.

« Stiles ? Appela Derek, étonné et légèrement inquiet de voir l'humain rester aussi silencieux. Tout va bien ?

- Je réfléchis. Chut. »

Le cerveau du lycéen tentait de faire des liens là où, jusqu'à présent, il avait échoué... même en sachant qu'il y en avait, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à mettre la main dessus et c'était une idée qui était tout sauf réjouissante et plaisante.

Jackson avait été attaqué à la pleine-lune alors qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de toute la meute. Là, ils avaient commencé par orienter leurs recherches sur les créatures nocturnes ayant supposés, à torts mais ils ne le surent qu'après, que si elle avait pu agir au grand jour c'est ce que l'Inconnu aurait fait.

Isaac, lui, avait été la seconde victime de la Chose quelques dix jours plus tard. Nulle trace de la lune à ce moment là vu que c'était en pleine journée ; et en pleine ville. Ils avaient donc remis les compteurs à zéro et recommencer leurs recherches depuis le début.

De nouvelles données avaient été ajoutées en cours de route : tous les deux faisaient des cauchemars de manière régulière depuis qu'ils avaient été prit pour cible.

Leurs blessures n'étaient cependant pas les mêmes et là se trouvait le nœud du problème. Stiles était certain que la réponse se trouvait dans les blessures. Certes elles étaient différentes mais elles avaient la même origine, la même cause...

Les blessures étaient la solution !

« Stiles ? »

Le lycéen ne répondit rien à l'alpha de la meute. Sourcils froncés, il continuait de réfléchir. Quelque chose continuait à clocher sans que ça n'ait le moindre rapport avec les blessures. Quelque chose qui était actuellement présent dans la pièce. Son regard balaya chacun des occupants des lieux, ne s'attardant sur personne en particulier.

Personne excepté une.

Son voisin.

Peter.

oOo

« Derek ? Appela Stiles en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et jouant avec ses mains. Je peux te dire un truc ? Seul à seul ? »

Le plus jeune Hale, bien que surprit par la demande, acquiesça. D'un simple signe de tête, il invita l'autre à le suivre et l'emmena à l'étage. Là-haut, au moins, aucun des bêtas ne pourraient les entendre... ce qui semblait être précisément ce que souhaitait le lycéen. Seul Isaac n'était pas au rez-de-chaussé mais il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il écoute leur conversation.

« Peter n'est pas Peter, annonça directement Stilinski en grimaçant, conscient qu'on ne le croirait pas

- Bien sur que si... »

Voilà ! Il en était sur ! Soit on ne l'écoutait pas parce qu'on était persuadé que Stiles était en train d'inventer une de ses histoires à dormir debout pour cacher la vérité ; soit on ne l'écoutait toujours pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on pensait qu'il était parti dans un de ses nombreux délires.

En somme : en général on ne daignait pas écouter Stiles, excepté lorsqu'on avait besoin de ses talents de recherches. Ce qui n'était justement pas le cas en ce moment.

« Bien sur que non ! Répéta Stiles. Il ressemble à Peter, agit comme Peter, parle comme Peter, mange comme Peter mais ce n'est pas Peter, tu vois ? Regarde bien, cherche dans ta mémoire, ferme les yeux et analyse ! Sois intelligent et tu verras que c'est qu'une contrefaçon de Peter.

- Stiles... soupira Derek. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, veux-tu.

- Il ressemble à Peter mais_ pas tout à fait _; il agit comme Peter mais_ pas tout à fait_ ; il parle comme Peter mais _pas tout à fait_...

- Je pense avoir comprit l'idée, tenta de l'interrompre le loup-garou... sans succès.

- Il mange comme Peter mais_ pas tout à fait_ ; il sourit comme Peter mais_ pas tout à fait_ ; il dort comme Peter mais_ pas tout à fait_ ; il... c'est pas Peter, Derek ! Faut me croire... s'il-te-plaît. »

oOo

Bien que fortement agacé par le fait que Derek ne le croyait pas, alors qu'il avait somme toute des arguments plutôt pas trop mauvais pour venir appuyer ses dires, Stiles alla tout de même rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous restés au rez-de-chaussé, se contentant d'attendre le retour de l'humain et de l'alpha... et ce : même s'ils mourraient clairement d'envie, tous autant qu'ils étaient, de savoir de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler tous les deux.

Les bras croisés sur son torse et l'air boudeur, le lycéen reprit sa place d'origine, entre Peter et Jackson, dans un silence des plus total. À l'étonnement général, il snoba magistralement le premier et alla même jusqu'à éviter le moindre contact physique ou pas avec son aîné... et fusilla du regard le joueur vedette de Crosse du lycéen qui s'était cru, allez savoir pourquoi, autorisé à faire une remarque à ce propos.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? Voulu savoir Scott, parlant surtout à son meilleur ami.

- Si j'avais voulu que vous le sachiez, j'en aurais parlé ici, claqua sèchement Stiles. »

Son voisin de droite, à savoir Jackson, eut de nouveau droit à un regard assassin. Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours que cet imbécile de sportif à l'ego surdimensionné ricane à ce genre de remarques. C'était à croire que voir Stilinski se moquer, à sa manière et plutôt gentiment, de McCall le mettait dans une joie immense.

En y réfléchissant deux fois, ça devait effectivement le mettre dans une joie immense, en fait.

« Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, rend toi utile pour une fois, commença le fils du shérif en se tournant avec une lenteur exagérée vers sa droite. Remontre moi ton bras.

- Non. C'est fini maintenant. Fini, refusa catégoriquement le loup en se tassant dans son coin. Pas quand Peter _et _toi vous trouvez tous deux dans la même pièce... et bien trop proche de moi, qui plus est.

- Mon lui ton bras, ordonna sèchement Lydia en s'approchant de son petit-ami en quelques enjambées à peine et lui remontant autoritairement la manche. On a pas que ça à faire, Jackson.»

Le sourire victorieux avait, cette fois, changé de visage. C'était Stiles qui, à présent, était aux anges. Voir Jackson se faire rabrouer de la sorte par sa petite-amie avait un quelque chose d'absolument... réjouissant. Pour rien au monde l'humain n'échangerait sa place.

Éventuellement contre le vrai Peter...

Et encore.

« Tu es sur de n'avoir rien du vu tout ? Quand ça t'a attaqué... tu as forcément dû voir quelque chose ; réfléchis, pour une fois, insista Stiles pour la énième fois en deux semaines. Jackson, c'est vraiment important, bon sang ! Tu as peut-être presque plus mal mais Isaac souffre, à l'étage !

- Je n'ai rien vu, grogna le blessé. Comme la première fois où tu me l'as demandé ; la seconde fois où tu me l'as demandé... ou encore la cent cinquante-septième fois où tu me l'as demandé.

- Un truc te blesse et tu ne regardes même pas à quoi ça ressemble, toi ?

- Un camion te roule dessus : tu prends le temps de relever sa place d'immatriculation, Stilinski ?

- Je peux d'ores et déjà t'assurer que ta blessure n'a pas été causée par un camion.»

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	16. Père et fils

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis ; merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris, alerte etc. Vraiment : merci_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 16 : Père et fils**

Lorsque Stiles gara sa vielle jeep devant chez lui, sa mauvaise humeur fracassante s'évapora et un sourire resplendissant la remplaça aussitôt. Il apercevait de la lumière à travers les rideaux déjà tirés ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : voilà enfin un soir où son père lui tiendrait compagnie et où il comptait en profiter (Peter, ou son faux lui, pouvant bien se débrouiller seul pour une soirée). Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer pour qu'aucun criminel, ou loup-garou, ne décide de faire des siennes et dérangent l'un ou l'autre des Stilinski.

Père et fils avaient grand besoin de se retrouver et ce soir était le bon.

« Stiles ! Se réjouit le shérif en entendant une clé tourner dans la serrure. Bonne journée ?

- Fatigué, marmonna le plus jeune en s'affalant aux côtés de son paternel. Ouais... fatigué. »

Stiles fit une fugace grimace avant de confirmer son état. C'était comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain que le terme soit le plus approprié ; comme s'il cachait quelque chose... encore.

« Si tu allais retirer tout ton attirail, tu serais plus confortablement installé et te reposerais davantage, sourit son père. »

À peine la porte franchie et ses clés lancées sur le meuble dans l'entrée : le lycéen avait été rejoindre son père, installé devant la télévision. Il n'avait pas prit le temps, ni la peine, de retirer ses chaussures, sa veste ou même ses gants... même son écharpe était encore nouée autour de son cou et lui rappelait qu'à l'extérieur : la chaleur commençait vraiment à se faire oublier.

« Fatiguant, grogna le plus jeune.

- Stiles... »

oOo

Installés l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, séparés par des plats à moitié vides et une bouteille d'eau : les deux Stilinski mangeaient dans un silence à la fois étrange et pesant. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à se trouver dans pareille situation. Rares étaient les soirées où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les deux devant un plat chaud venant tout juste d'être cuisiné... et plus encore les fois où Stiles était muet et gardait la bouche fermée aussi longtemps.

« Hum... Stiles ? Commença le shérif, hésitant. Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est déjà fait, sourit le plus jeune. Et bien sur que tu peux...

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu _autant_ au cycle de lune ? »

L'adulte avait posé ses couverts et regardait fixement le plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas manquer une seule de ses réactions : ces dernières étaient on ne peut plus intéressantes et parlaient tout autant que Stiles... voire plus vu qu'elles, au moins, avaient le mérite de lui dire la vérité. Il fallait prier pour que jamais l'adolescent n'apprenne à contrôler son corps et ses manies : si telle chose devait arriver alors l'apocalypse ne serait plus très loin de Beacon Hill.

« Pour Scott, osa-t-on lui dire sur le ton de l'évidence. Pourquoi ?

- Pour... Scott ? Répéta le shérif, dubitatif. Vraiment ? »

La question du père rassura le fils.

« Tu vois, j'aime plutôt pas mal les MMORPG. Les MMORPG c'est les trucs que tu me dis toujours d'arrêter car je passe mon temps dessus au lieu de dormir mais c'est nettement plus intéressant les MMORPG que dormir tu vois ? Parce que quand on dort on fait rien, en fait. Et donc Scott s'est aussi mit aux MMORPG, je l'ai pas obligé à le faire hein ! Et à chaque pleine-lune son personnage, un loup-garou vert pas très classe mais bon c'est Scott donc on va pas s'étonner hein... enfin tu vas peut-être t'étonner, toi, car un loup-garou vert faut quand même avouer que c'est pas banal mais sur ce jeu là bah... ça l'est tu sais. Maintenant tu sais. Et donc... à chaque pleine-lune son personnage a des facultés spéciales et peut aussi avoir des missions qui lui apporteront deux fois plus de points d'XP donc il pourra plus vite monter des niveaux et plus facilement battre des boss ; en gros c'est cool quoi d'être un loup-garou à la pleine-lune. Comme je suis un meilleur ami _adorable_, même si je passe ma vie à me moquer de lui, je lui rappelle quand c'est la pleine-lune et qu'il aura donc des missions spéciales et des facultés spéciales parce que... c'est toujours Scott. Je joue aussi sur ce MMORPG là mais j'ai préféré prendre un démon mangeur de chair humaine, ou pas que humaine d'ailleurs, je pourrais manger le loup vert de Scott par exemple mais je suis gentil donc je le fais pas... pour l'instant. Par contre j'ai pas de bonus comme ça... mais c'est pas grave parce que même toi tu dois te dire qu'un démon mangeur de chair c'est plus classe qu'un loup-garou... vert. »

Bouche-bée, le shérif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tâchant de se remettre de ce monologue.

oOo

Au grand damne de Stiles qui aurait aimé pouvoir profiter davantage de son père : celui-ci l'abandonna plus rapidement que ne l'aurait cru son fils afin d'aller se reposer. Le sommeil ayant tendance à cruellement lui faire défaut depuis quelques semaines. C'est sans aucuns doutes ce pourquoi le lycéen se retrouva, alors qu'il n'était pas encore passé vingt-deux heures, allongé sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux.

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions faites dans la voiture, alors qu'il n'était pas encore chez lui, s'étaient envolées. Qu'importait, au fond, que Peter soit le vrai Peter et qu'il ait simplement agit un peu différemment... ou qu'il ne soit qu'une copie plutôt fidèle, mais pas suffisamment, du lycan. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa clé USB dans son sac et ne pas y toucher ce soir.

S'il ne le faisait pas pour faciliter la tâche de Peter ; s'il ne le faisait pas pour Jackson ; au moins pouvait-il le faire pour Isaac ? C'est décidé et sur du bien fondé de sa décision qu'il lança le tableau créé par Peter et s'attaqua à travailler sur les pages qui lui avaient été assignées.

_ _Stiles ? On peut parler ?_ Demanda justement ce dernier via la messagerie instantanée.

Soupirant, légèrement agacé par la venue du premier responsable de sa mauvaise humeur, l'humain cliqua sur le bouton vert représentant une petite caméra et tenant compagnie à un "video call" qu'il appréciait d'ordinaire... lorsque c'était pour le confronter à Peter.

Au vrai.

« Je suis pas d'humeur, là, claqua le lycéen alors que Peter avait à peine ouvert la bouche.»

La conversation s'arrêta là, avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Rageur, Stiles avait appuyé sur le petit téléphone rouge à peine avait-il vu le sourire du lycanthrope qui ne lui revenait pas. Ce n'était pas le bon... et il était le seul à s'en être rendu compte ! Pourquoi était-il le seul ?

Peut-être était-ce une erreur que de réagir de la sorte compte tenu que cinq minutes plus tard : Stiles cliquait sur un lien qui ne le menait nulle part. Sans le mot de passe adéquat, il lui était impossible d'accéder au dernier bestiaire... comme par hasard pour une fois qu'il avait un semblant de vraie piste sous le nez !

Satané Peter. Satané bestiaire. Satané mot de passe.

Satané Danny. Satané Jackson. Satané Isaac.

Satané tout le monde.

oOo

« Pourquoi j'accepterais de t'aider... encore ? »

Appuyé sur le casier se trouvant juste à côté de celui de Danny dans les vestiaires, Stiles avait profité que son camarade soit seul pour l'importuner de nouveau, face à la question que venait de lui poser le gardien... il ne sut pourtant que répondre. Stilinski ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi l'autre lui refuserait son aide alors qu'il avait accepté quelques jours plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer depuis ?

« On est amis, sourit Stiles.

- Pas vraiment, avoua sans hésiter le gardien, fermant son casier en même temps. Disons qu'on est... coéquipiers.

- Fais le pour Isaac, alors. »

A peine sa réflexion lancée que Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure en grimaçant. Il en avait trop dit. Même s'il y avait des chances pour que cet argument face mouche dans le camp d'en face et lui permette d'avoir gain de cause.

« Pour Isaac ? Répéta Danny, sans comprendre.

- Pour Isaac.

- Pourquoi tu parles d'Isaac ? Soupira le premier. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans tes conneries ?

- Tu l'aimes bien... »

Le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'il avait passé la soirée chez Stiles à essayer de lui trouver son mot de passe de malheur, il n'avait cessé de se passer encore et encore la scène entre son camarade et le shérif.

Stiles parfait... beaucoup... c'était un fait établie depuis fort longtemps.

Il parlait beaucoup et avait tendance à tourner autour du pot, ça aussi : Danny le savait. Difficile de ne pas être au courant.

En revanche, il avait découvert un Stiles bien plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait cru lorsqu'il l'avait entendu baratiner son père comme il l'avait fait. Il avait été tellement sur de lui, convaincu et convaincant. Il ne s'était pas embrouillé dans ses propos ni rien.

Stiles l'intriguait. Ce qu'il cachait l'intriguait.

_ L'aider pour l'approcher._

_ L'approcher pour mieux comprendre._

_ Comprendre pour mieux agir. _

« On est amis, lui et moi. Donc oui, tant qu'à faire.

- Tu sais : Scott et Allison aussi sont amis, hein.

- En général quand on demande de l'aide à quelqu'un : on évite de l'emmerder, Stiles, claqua Danny, agacé.

- Tu devrais faire imprimer ça sur un tee-shirt que tu porterais tout le temps. Tu sais faire un tas de trucs intéressants donc je suis amené à te demander de faire des trucs intéressants pour moi... mais en même temps j'aime bien t'embêter. Faire un choix est difficile donc je n'en fais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire cette fois ?

- Trouver un nouveau mot de passe. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_

_(Remodifié le 02/13/14 - thanks choc')_


	17. Où est Peter ?

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et favoris etc. Je ne le dirais jamais assez donc je le dis à chaque fois._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 17 : Où est Peter**

Les mauvaises choses avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à s'enchaîner et ce n'était pas Stiles qui irait vous dire le contraire : depuis trois semaines environ, rien n'allait plus. Jackson, puis Isaac et maintenant Peter qui disparaissait et était remplacé par un leurre (Stiles n'en démordrait pas).

En ce début de semaine : il avait déjà dû aller redemander son aide à Danny ; il s'était énervé après Peter pour une raison obscure aux yeux des autres mais évidente pour lui (fake, fake, fake !) et n'avait pas encore pu accéder au fichier bloqué, le premier n'ayant pas encore eut le temps de passer l'aider.

C'est pourquoi Stiles avait décidé, après les cours, d'accepter la proposition de Scott et passer chez lui le restant de l'après-midi, leur lundi étant une journée peu chargée. C'était toujours mieux que ruminer dans son coin et insulter la terre entière sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Son ami était actuellement en train de s'entraîner sur sa barre de traction afin de calmer ses nerfs (l'humain se demandait comment telle chose fut possible) ; l'invité, quand à lui, squattait nonchalamment le lit de son meilleur ami.

La tête enfoncé dans l'un des oreillers du premier, Stilinski écoutait le loup-garou geindre sur son sort l'air on ne peut guère plus... désintéressé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Allison et lui se hurlaient dessus et, connaissant les deux spécimens, ça ne risquait pas d'être la dernière fois non plus.

« Tu peux pas changer de disque ?

- Tu comprends pas, soupira le lycan. Tu sors avec personne, _toi_.

- Bien sur que si ! S'indigna le premier en se redressant. »

Le jeune McCall cessa aussitôt ses activités : sa curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif et toute sa colère s'était subitement volatilisée (un peu comme la créature qu'ils cherchaient tous, ou presque, ou presque pas en fait). Les pieds au sol, un sourire idiot collé sur ses lèvres, le jeune lycan voulait en savoir plus... définitivement plus !

« Ah oui ? Interrogea-t-il, un poil suspicieux malgré tout.

- Oui... à cinquante pour cent. »

Si l'intérêt du loup-garou avait nettement diminué suite à cette précision, il ne reprit pas pour autant sa précédente activité. Sa curiosité restait à vif !

D'accord, Stiles ne lui avait pas _tout à fait_ caché le fait que sa vie sentimentale ne se résumait plus uniquement à Lydia, Lydia, sa main droite (ou gauche, pour ce qu'il en savait) et Lydia : mais il y avait visiblement tout de même eut des choses que Stiles avait gardé sous silence.

« L'autre personne est pas au courant, c'est ça ?

- Pas pour l'instant... non. »

Scott secoua la tête ; décidément : Stiles ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé après Peter ?

- Quel rapport ?

- L'autre... c'est Peter, non ? »

oOo

Au cours de la journée du lendemain, Stiles avait monopolisé Danny pendant un long moment durant la pause déjeuné afin de lui demander, une fois de plus, quand il pourrait passer pour lui donner un coup de main. Le gardien se montrait volontairement bien évasif dans se réponses.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il pourrait se libérer ; il avait plusieurs sorties avec des amis de prévues ; pas mal de travail pour le lycée à boucler ; des fiches de révisions pour les examens à venir à faire ; des leçons à relire ; quelques exposés à commencer : toutes les excuses étaient bonnes à donner à Stiles.

Celui-ci écoutait attentivement les excuses plausibles, mais tout de même bancales car trop nombreuses. À plusieurs reprises, il leva les yeux au ciel ou secoua la tête ou se moqua... ou soupira :

« Bon... et si je te passe le document sur une clé USB ou par mail ? Tu pourrais me trouver le mot de passe et me l'envoyer par SMS, ou autrement hein j'ai pas de préférences tant que j'ai ce satané machin, rapidement ? »

Ça, en toute honnêteté, Danny ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Stiles faisait tellement de manières et de mystères autour du contenu des fichiers dont il devait forcer l'accès qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait lui, de son plein grès, aussi rapidement... qui lui proposerait pareille alternative.

« Ça peut se faire...

- Il me le faudrait pour ce soir, Danny. C'est vraiment important. _Vraiment_... important.»

Longuement, Mahealani observa Stilinski, les sourcils froncés. Il était curieux d'en savoir davantage. On lui cachait trop de choses et ces documents pouvaient bien être l'une des pièces manquantes du puzzle.

« Isaac n'est pas revenu, fit-il innocemment remarquer.

- Si tu me trouves le mot de passe d'ici ce soir... je répondrais à _toutes_ tes questions.

- Même à celles où je ne voudrais pas réellement la réponse ? »

Après un bref instant de silence, guère surprenant, Stiles reprit.

« Oui. »

Ça, par contre, ça l'était... surprenant.

oOo

Une petite dizaine de têtes, tantôt surprises, tantôt heureuses, tantôt les deux à la fois, se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. En train de descendre lentement les escaliers, l'air incertain et enroulé dans sa couette : Isaac avait enfin eu le courage de se lever pour rejoindre toute la meute.

Il souffrait. C'était une évidence. Il suintait la souffrance à travers toute la pièce. Sa main crispée sur la rampe le prouvait. Ses grimaces à chaque pas qu'il faisait le prouvaient. Son regard le prouvait. Mais il descendait.

« Les garçons ? L'un de vous pourrait peut-être aller aider Isaac et lui laisser une place, non ? »

L'humain qui s'était installé, comme à son habitude, entre Peter et Jackson fut le premier à se sentir concerné par la remarque formulée par Allison. En vitesse, il se leva dans le but d'aller aider le loup-garou, le soutenir et l'aider à avancer puis l'asseoir là où il se trouvait, lui-même, un instant auparavant. Le petit "merci" qui quitta les lèvres d'Isaac le fit discrètement sourire, heureux qu'il était de voir que son camarade commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête... et ce : sans qu'ils n'aient pu avancer dans leurs recherches.

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles regarda ensuite Peter qui le fixait également. Le premier mourrait d'envie de s'installer sur lui ou simplement à ses côtés -sur l'accoudoir ou en se créant une quatrième place sur le canapé-. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fait au début de la semaine mais là : il n'était absolument pas certain que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.

Il n'était plus sur de rien, de toutes façons.

« Ça va un peu mieux ? Demanda-t-il dans le fol espoir de dissimuler un peu ses hésitations au reste de la meute. Isaac ? »

L'orphelin acquiesça simplement. Il n'avait lui-même pas l'air convaincu et personne ne donnait l'impression d'entrer dans son jeu. Accroupi face à lui, Stiles l'observait attentivement et aurait été le premier à remettre en doute la réponse si l'occasion s'était présentée.

Les petits yeux du lycan blessé confirmèrent à l'humain que celui-ci dormait mal et manquait cruellement de sommeil. Son teint pâle, ses cernes, ses mains tremblotantes qui serraient faiblement la couverture autour de ses épaules toutes aussi agitées, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse : toute la gestuelle d'Isaac inquiétait Stiles.

Ce n'était tout simplement plus le Isaac auquel il était habitué. Plus le Isaac qu'il avait apprit à supporter et apprécier. Plus Isaac tout en restant Isaac.

Aussi innocemment qu'il le pouvait, le nouvel arrivant sourit faiblement à celui qui lui faisait face afin de le rassurer. En même temps, l'air de rien, comme si son geste était on ne peut plus naturel : sa tête bouclée alla se poser sur l'épaule de son voisin.

De gauche.

Peter.

Les yeux clos, Isaac parut bien, serein, tranquille mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant. Trop bref instant, même, au goût de Stiles qui n'avait rien manqué du tout... et certainement pas le geste de recul qu'avait immédiatement eut Lahey.

« Où est Peter ? murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, intrigué. »

A la surprise de Stiles et de Derek, qui était le seul à qui l'humain avait daigné faire part de ses soupçons : Isaac venait de poser cette question qui changeait tout. Absolument tout.

« Stiles... insista le blessé, plus proche de Jackson cette fois. Où est Peter ? »

* * *

_Heobs-so : merci pour tes nombreuses reviews :) et noooon je ne met pas au compte goutte :O_

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain quoi... oops_

_Skayt_


	18. Une très longue soirée

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Pour ne pas changer : Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et favoris etc. Je ne le dirais jamais assez donc je le dis à chaque fois... _

_Bonne lecture (:_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 18 : Une très longue soirée**

Peu de temps après l'on ne peut plus innocente question d'un Isaac patraque : Derek avait décrété que son bêta ferait mieux d'aller se recoucher pour pouvoir se reposer un peu plus et avait même été prêt à le remonter de force. Fatigué, le lycéen avait simplement hoché la tête et accepté l'idée sans la moindre difficulté. L'alpha, pourtant, après un soupir de résignation, avait été soulever Isaac pour l'aider. Ce dernier n'avait nullement protesté, se laissant simplement faire et allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux tout en continuant à fermement serrer sa couverture ; avant de partir, il avait tout de même lancé un dernier regard inquisiteur en direction de Peter... qui avait simplement détourné la tête.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ? Marmonna Jackson en visant principalement une personne par sa question. Stilinski, t'explique ?

- Aucune idée... »

Il mentait.

Tous le savaient.

« Vu la tête que tu as tiré lorsque Isaac a lancé sa bombe... je dirais que tu avais déjà quelques doutes avant, insista le premier. Je veux bien que tu prennes Scott ou Boyd pour des imbéciles mais pas moi. »

Perplexe, l'hyperactif regardait le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse qui n'avait pas la chance de posséder, en prime, le titre très convoité de "meilleur ami de l'adorable Stiles". Les sourcils froncés et grimaçant : ce qu'il était en train de penser était on ne peut plus clair.

« Trop tard, lança joyeusement Peter. »

Retour à la case départ : Stiles le foudroya du regard.

oOo

La conversation avait, finalement, pu reprendre son cours normal. Un peu plus et l'on aurait pu penser que jamais Isaac n'était descendu et interrogé l'assemblée au sujet de Peter... comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils avaient bien jouer à ça, en ce moment.

Aucun, pourtant, n'oubliait la scène mais tous préféraient ne pas l'évoquer. Ils avaient, pour cette fois, opté pour la solution "je tire des conclusions tout seul dans mon coin puis j'en parle aux autres si c'est pas trop stupide et si quelqu'un d'autre remet ça sur le tapis avant moi".

« Les recherches avancent, sourit Peter après une énième intervention de Jackson. D'ici quelques jours on devrait avoir tout éliminé, normalement.»

Stiles, en revanche, avait gardé le silence depuis le départ d'Isaac. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains jointes devant sa bouche : il réfléchissait à ce qu'avait bien pu dire son camarade.

Il avait été le seul à émettre des doutes au sujet de Peter. Personne d'autre, excepté lui, n'avait trouvé le comportement du plus âgé étrange et en léger décalage avec celui qu'il était habituellement... cette solitude avait fini par lui faire penser qu'il avait pu se tromper. Peter était humain en plus d'être lycanthrope après tout et il n'était pas impossible que la fatigue, tout simplement, le fasse se comporter de manière inhabituelle.

L'intervention d'Isaac remettait tout en cause à présent. Si même lui s'y mettait, alors tout changeait !

« On t'ennuie, Stilinski ?

- Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse, soupira-t-il. Juste cinq minutes, Jackson... cinq minutes sans m'enquiquiner avec ton insupportable voix, tu crois pouvoir faire ça ? »

Erica sembla grandement apprécier cette réponse de la part de l'humain... tout comme les autres excepté celui qui en était la cible, évidemment. Assise sur la table qui avait été approchée du canapé pour l'occasion, elle attendait la suite des événements avec impatience.

Stiles, lui, ne profitait pas de son instant de gloire comme il aurait dû. La seule chose sur laquelle il se concentrait à l'heure actuelle était qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre son cerveau en veille. Ne plus penser à cette histoire était tout ce qu'il demandait. Ni plus, ni moins : juste ne plus y penser.

Danny souhaitait en savoir plus... le gardien en viendrait vite à regretter la belle époque où il ne savait rien.

__ J'ai ton mot de passe, Stiles. Je pense que tu me dois des explications. Et des bonnes ! -DM_

__ Je t'attends devant chez toi. Ramène toi -DM_

Quand on parlait du loup, justement.

L'humain, à la lecture des messages, se redressa d'un bond, exactement comme s'il avait été fixé sur ressorts. La main droite tremblant légèrement, il l'enfonça profondément dans la poche de son pantalon et en profita pour y laisser son portable par la même occasion.

« Je... Je dois y aller, bafouilla Stiles tout en cherchant désespérément Scott des yeux.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Supposa, à raison, son meilleur ami en percevant son trouble. Il se passe quoi ? Stiles ! »

McCall n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. A voir la réaction de leur camarade : tous les lycéens commencèrent à s'interroger sur le pourquoi de ces tremblements incessants et ces hésitations.

« Danny... »

oOo

Un sourire victorieux était on ne peut plus visible sur le visage de Danny lorsque celui-ci vit arriver la voiture de Stiles au coin de la rue. Il n'avait pas véritablement pu se dire surprit en apprenant, de la bouche même du shérif, que l'hyperactif ne se trouvait pas chez lui : il avait comme l'impression que Stiles ne devait pas passer énormément de temps au domicile familial depuis quelques temps... et sentait que ce qu'il allait (il l'espérait en tout cas) apprendre ce soir n'y était pas étranger.

Il fronça les sourcils, par contre, en constatant que celui qu'il attendait d'un pied ferme depuis voilà déjà une dizaine de minutes (peu de temps s'étant écoulé entre l'envoie de ses SMS et l'arrivée de Stiles sur les lieux) n'était pas seul. Scott venait de quitter le véhicule de son ami et s'approchait d'ores et déjà de lui ; sac sur l'épaule et grand sourire : Mahealani ne le sentait pas... et regrettait d'avoir voulu savoir et assouvir sa curiosité à n'importe quel prix.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, avoua Danny, mal à l'aise.

- Stiles préférait que je sois là pour l'aider à répondre à certaines de tes... questions. »

Le gardien hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait comprit l'idée, mais garda le silence. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'il aurait rapidement des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Il avait cru que, malgré tout le mystère que Stiles faisait autour de la Chose : ce n'était pas non plus une annonce incroyable qu'il allait lui faire. La présence de McCall lui faisait d'emblée craindre le pire et revoir ses suppositions.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser quelqu'un comme Stiles à avoir besoin de quelqu'un tel que Scott ? Même s'ils étaient inséparables comme cul et chemise... cette amitié ne pouvait pas être la réponse à tout.

« Ton père vient de partir, annonça Danny qui avait vu le shérif quitter la maison cinq minutes après s'y être lui-même présenté.

- Tant mieux, sourit Stiles. On sera... tranquille, comme ça. »

oOo

La tête à même le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même et les jambes ramenées contre son torse, Peter tremblait. Il avait mal, il avait froid, il avait peur : trois sensations qui ne lui étaient pas familières et qui auraient dû le rester. L'homme avait comprit à quoi il avait affaire, sa blessure était l'élément qui leur manquait pour pouvoir en être certain... il avait donc également comprit à quoi la meute devrait s'attendre pour la suite.

Il se demandait si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il avait subitement disparu sans laisser de traces ou prévenir qui que ce soit. Quelqu'un s'en rendrait forcément compte : Isaac, Derek ou Stiles plus que les autres. Il priait pour que ça arrive et vite. Il priait pour qu'ils arrivent au plus vite. Il doutait, cependant, que son souhait soit exaucé.

Il avait disparu sans laisser de traces mais, étrangement, il se savait présent aux côtés de la meute... d'une certaine manière du moins. Ce n'était pas véritablement lui mais un double : même physique, même voix, même caractère... même tout ; mais pas tout à fait.

Pourvu que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce "pas tout à fait".

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_

_PS. Choc, le dernier passage est pour toi_


	19. Nouveau monde

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Toujours un énoooorme merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et favoris etc._

_Bonne lecture (:_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 19 : Nouveau monde**

Stiles avait invité ses deux camarades à entrer puis monter sans jamais essayer de précipiter les choses qui venaient déjà bien assez vite à son goût. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour l'instant "révélation" qui semblait on ne peut plus proche et désormais inéluctable. Des réflexions plein la tête, il se demandait notamment pourquoi c'était à lui (et Scott, mais ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan initial donc il ne comptait pas... pas vraiment) de s'en charger et non à Jackson.

Après tout, c'était bien ce dernier qui était le plus proche ami de Danny, après tout, non ? Selon ses propres dires : Stilinski et Mahealani n'étaient pas amis mais simples coéquipiers ! Ça aurait été on ne peut plus normal, et intéressant en plus, de voir la réaction de l'humain en apprenant que son cher meilleur ami avait été un gros lézard possédé par un de leur camarade avant d'être un loup-garou... et qu'il avait failli le tuer !

Enfin... selon le point de vue, forcément. Il y avait fort à penser que Jackson et Danny auraient, quant à eux, probablement trouvés cette partie des révélations plus gênante qu'amusante.

« J'ai trouvé ton mot de passe plus facilement que la première fois, embraya aussitôt le lycéen, loin de se douter de l'état mental de ses deux interlocuteurs. J'ai supposé qu'il devait avoir le même créateur vu que ça semblait être le même type de document... J'ai simplement pu supposer vu que l'on ne m'a rien confirmé vu que tu n'as pas daigné répondre à mes appels de la soirée... S'il avait le même concepteur, il devait probablement y avoir des similitudes dans la construction et donc j'ai commencé par-là tout en espérant qu'il n'utilise pas de générateur automatique de mot de passe car ça aurait demandé bien plus de temps. Bon c'était pas le cas ici, donc j'ai directement pu...

- Le mot de passe, Danny, le coupa Stiles. Je pige que dalle à ton charabia, là.

- Évidemment... mais je veux des réponses avant, sourit le premier. Et j'en ai... plusieurs. »

Entendant ces mots, Stiles poussa un long (très long) soupir tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit auprès de Scott. A peine entré dans la chambre, celui-ci avait prit ses aises sur le matelas de son meilleur ami, bien trop conscient que le calme n'allait pas durer. Cette réaction de la part de l'hyperactif, pourtant, ne fut pas pour rassurer celui qui ne savait rien pour le moment.

« Bien. Alors prends mon ordi sur mon bureau. Ma session est déjà ouverte normalement. Va sur skype qui est lancé aussi... ma barre des tâches est à droite, Danny.

- Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et la laisser en bas ?

- Nop, répondit l'autre, toujours allongé et un peu moins défaitiste. Appelle Peter, il est dans _Favorites_ et _Recent_... il est connecté normalement et prendra ton appel.»

En temps normal, Scott aurait sourit et apprécié la remarque. La complicité qui commençait à naître entre son meilleur ami et l'ancien alpha était à la fois quelque chose d'amusant, de mignon et d'inquiétant pour ceux qui avaient à faire les frais de cette entente diabolique (à savoir à peu près tout le monde). Là, par contre, il en était tout bonnement incapable.

Pas après la remarque d'Isaac.

« C'est Miguel, remarqua Danny sitôt la web cam allumée. Enfin je sais toujours pas son prénom... Stiles ? »

Le fils du shérif avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, contre une porte, peut-être même contre sa tête de lit ! N'importe quoi serait bon... tant que le support était dur et capable de supporter de très nombreux coups.

« Il s'appelle Derek, pas Miguel.

- Et il est...

- Danny... tes questions ou le mot de passe. On a pas le temps de baver sur Derek, pas maintenant. »

oOo

Que ce soit via l'ordinateur, toujours allumé et placé de telle sorte à avoir un parfait aperçu sur la chambre de Stiles, ou alors en direct : tous regardaient Danny et attendaient une réaction de sa part. N'importe quoi : des cris, des rires, une grimace... peu importait mais quelque chose leur prouvant qu'il avait entendu ce qu'ils venaient de raconter en y mettant tous un peu du leur.

Ils venaient de lui dire une partie du problème. Une partie seulement, ayant préféré garder sous silence, dans un premier temps, les détails les plus gênants tel que la mort de Peter (qui ne l'était visiblement plus) ou l'épisode "Jackson est un gros lézard possédé par le gentil Matt, pas si gentil que ça au final"... bon au moins : pas de moments gênant à ce propos.

« De... des quoi ? grimaça enfin Danny. J'ai pas tout compris, là.

- Si, tu as très bien compris, soupira Stiles.

- Et... donc... Isaac a été blessé par un truc que vous n'avez pas encore pu identifier et il ne guérit pas.

- C'est un bon résumé de la situation actuelle.

- Et tu m'avais assuré qu'il allait physiquement bien.

- "Rule one : The Doctor lies", cita l'hyperactif. Et Stiles aussi. »

Juste à côté du propriétaire de la chambre se tenait Scott... qui fixait le premier complètement atterré par sa réponse.

« Et tu avais besoin de moi, Stiles, pour trouver le mot de passe sur le bestiaire, reprit Danny sans relever la remarque. Le bestiaire des Argent, la famille d'Allison donc qui chasse les loup-garou comme... vous. Et mot de passe qui a été mit par... Peter, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça.

- J'ai une question, un peu stupide sans doutes mais je vais la poser quand même, je suis plus à ça près après tout : pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement demandé le mot de passe à Peter vu qu'il est ici ? »

Sourcils froncés et bouche bêtement entrouverte : Scott regardait Stiles... comme les autres via l'ordinateur. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce détail et il leur était apparu comme totalement normal d'aller demander de l'aide à Danny.

Plus maintenant.

« Parce que Peter n'est pas Peter, répondit naturellement celui à qui s'adressait la question. Autre chose ?

- Co... je... comment ça ? Comment quelqu'un ne peut pas être lui ? Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Et... non, je ne veux pas savoir... j'vais rentrer chez... chez moi et... des loup-garou ? Sérieusement les gars ? »

Une fois de plus (il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la soirée à faire ça) Stiles hocha la tête. Danny comprenait rapidement mais avait du mal à accepter l'idée que tout le folklore lycanthropique ne soit pas que ça... du folklore.

« Scott, d'accord. Jackson, OK. Boyd, pourquoi pas. Erica, c'est sur vu le changement. Miguel c'est dommage...

- Derek, le corrigea automatiquement Stiles.

- Isaac ? poursuivit pourtant Danny, toujours ayant l'air de se moquer des dires de l'hyperactif. Isaac est un loup-garou ? Une bestiole avec des crocs et des oreilles pointus et tout le tralala ? Genre Isaac ? »

oOo

Peter avait les membres en bouillis. Rester aussi longtemps dans une même position, inconfortable à la base de surcroît, n'était jamais bon... même pour un loup-garou ; même pour quelqu'un ayant été brûlé vif ; même pour quelqu'un ayant goûté aux bienfaits de la mort. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps au juste il était retenu prisonnier mais il savait que c'était beaucoup trop.

Lorsqu'il avait comprit la nature de ses blessures : il avait enfin pu déduire l'identité de la créature qui s'en prenait à eux. Elle figurait dans la liste mais il avait eut de très grosses réserves à son sujet... plus maintenant ! Maintenant il savait, mais il avait également pu se rendre compte qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire : tout ne faisait que commencer.

« Cesse de gigoter, râla une voix qui le fit froncer les sourcils. »

C'était bien la première fois que l'on daignait lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il était attaché et retenu captif. La première fois aussi qu'il voyait une ombre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que la lumière qui vacillait à l'extérieur et qui lui laissait supposer, à tords ou à raison il ne savait encore, qu'il se trouvait probablement dans un véhicule motorisé en déplacement et non dans une cave comme il l'avait initialement supposé.

Ou alors "plus dans une cave" ; après tout... ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas plusieurs zones d'ombres dans sa mémoire. Il ignorait comment il était tombé entre leurs mains, pourquoi il avait été leur cible, comment il allait s'en sortir.

« Tu sais à _quoi_ tu as affaire à présent. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... et à qui aussi.»

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	20. Tout s'accélère

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Toujours un très grand merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et favoris etc._

_Bonne lecture (:_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 20 : Tout s'accélère**

Danny n'était pas encore au courant depuis douze heures de l'étrange réalité dans laquelle il venait d'être plongé... qu'il regrettait déjà sa curiosité affreusement mal placée. Il aurait préféré, maintenant qu'il était au parfum, rester un parfait ignorant !

Durant toute la matinée du mercredi, le jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse de jeter de drôles de regards en biais, ou non d'ailleurs, en direction des différents loups présents ce jour. Il attendait de voir la moindre chose qui, dans leur comportement, pourrait être considérée comme suspecte ; un mouvement, une phrase, un regard qui pourrait lui signifier que_ si, il aurait pu se douter de quelque chose_.

Tout lui apparaissait comme étant suspect à présent. La manière de jouer de Scott qui avait radicalement changée du jour au lendemain ; Erica qui avait paru plus sûre d'elle (et ce n'était pas peu dire) ; Boyd qui se faisait moins solitaire ; Jackson aussi avait été étrange. Même Isaac, maintenant qu'il y pensait, avait changé...

Il continuait à avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée pour Isaac, d'ailleurs.

« Oh fait... merci pour ton aide, Danny, sourit Stiles à la fin de leur cours de mathématiques. »

Son interlocuteur ne s'intéressait pas à lui et l'avait à peine entendu. Perdu dans ses pensées, encore une fois en train de se dire qu'il aurait dû voir... ne songeant pas un instant qu'effectivement il avait vu tout en refusant de l'accepter. Il avait su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter d'aider Stiles... mais à ce point ?

Comment était-ce simplement possible ?

« Tu aurais dû continuer à refuser de répondre à mes questions, souffla-t-il.

- J'avais besoin du mot de passe, se désola Stiles. Et tu ne m'aurais pas aidé ni même juste laissé tranquille si je n'avais pas cédé. Si on avait pas cédé.

- Vous auriez pu inventer n'importe quoi comme mensonge. Tu sais baratiner comme un pro.

- Merci du compliment, sourit Stilinski. »

oOo

Stiles, Scott, Jackson et Danny n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi, comme toutes les semaines, mais avaient un entraînement de Crosse à la place. C'était la principale (et la seule, d'ailleurs) raison qui faisait que, tous les mercredi, ils restaient manger au self du lycée avant d'aller se mettre en tenue et gagner le terrain.

En règle générale, les deux premiers prenaient place d'un côté de la pièce pour se restaurer tandis que les deux autres s'attablaient ailleurs dans le self, jamais très loin d'eux afin que Jackson puisse correctement leur lancer des piques. Chacun son plaisir, après tout. Ils n'étaient pas amis alors pourquoi diable iraient-ils manger tous ensemble si c'était pour se tirer dans les pattes ?

Peut-être parce que, maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous dans le même bateau... et étaient tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus ou moins volontairement, liés au surnaturel.

« Je. Je reviens, bafouilla Stiles en regardant son cellulaire qui vibrait et sonnait dans sa main. Danny, je peux te faire confiance ?

- Hein ?

- Surveille mon plateau et n'hésite pas à planter ta fourchette dans la main du premier qui tentera de voler quelque chose sur mon plateau, demanda-t-il, debout. Et t'en fais pas : ils auront pas mal longtemps vu qu'ils cicatrisent. Tu peux tout te permettre maintenant ! »

Les deux lycanthropes fusillaient du regard celui qui était en train de s'éloigner de leur table pour prendre l'appel.

« Stiles ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira ce dernier, agacé et ne le cachant pas. »

Il s'était adossé au mur, juste à côté de la porte permettant de sortir du self. L'humain attendait impatiemment que son interlocuteur termine sa phrase avant de parler. Pour une fois : il ne voulait interrompre personne.

« ... de retour dans quelques jours, normalement. Je continuerais les recherches, t'en fais pas.

- Rend nous Peter, souffla simplement Stiles en entendant cette annonce. Le vrai. Celui qu'on aime.

- On ? releva, amusé, le premier. »

De l'autre côté du téléphone, tandis que le lycéen insultait copieusement son aîné, il pu distinctement entre un long soupir exaspéré, un ricanement et un "je suis réel" fanfaronnant qui énerverait n'importe qui.

« A vendredi... Stiles.

- Va chier. »

oOo

_ Besoin de vous. Ramenez vous bande de boulets. Urgent. - JW

Le shérif vit Scott et Stiles descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers, leur veste en main et non pas sur les épaules comme le temps l'exigeait pourtant. Alors qu'ils étaient calmement (aussi calmement que faire se peut lorsque ces deux là sont dans une même pièce, en tout cas) à l'étage un peu plus haut en train de parler de Dieu seul sait quoi... il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait inciter les deux lycéens à dévaler les marches de cette manière.

C'était à croire qu'ils avaient le diable aux trousses ! Dans leur fuite, ils avaient prit le temps de prendre de quoi se couvrir pour ne pas se laisser attraper par le froid de la fin de l'automne... sans pour autant daigner l'enfiler, faute de temps. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, comme la majorité de ce qu'entreprenaient les deux jeunes depuis des mois.

Inquiet de les voir filer ainsi alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard et que, depuis quelques temps déjà, de drôles de choses ne cessaient d'avoir lieux à Beacon Hill : le shérif les appela afin de les arrêter alors qu'ils avaient déjà passés le pas de la porte et traversés la moitié de l'allée.

« Où comptez-vous aller, comme ça ?

- Trouver ce qui attaque les loup-garou, répondit naturellement Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents à son père. On a une piste, là, et on va la vérifier. »

Les yeux ronds, Scott donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de son humain favoris et qui le resterait quoi qu'il arrive, même si ça n'empêchait pas le loup-garou d'avoir envie de le tuer par moment.

« Tais-toi, grinça le lycan.

- Bonne... chance, marmonna le père de Stiles, déçu par la réponse. Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour ça ? »

oOo

Lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent, enfin, devant chez Derek : ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper et entrèrent directement. Ils étaient attendus donc, à l'évidence, on se doutait qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder.

« Dis... tu crois que mon père réagirait comment s'il apprenait qu'en fait on allait chez le mec qu'on avait fait coffrer pour le meurtre de sa sœur au lieu de chercher ce qui attaque des loup-garous qu'il pense sans doute imaginaire ? Interrogea Stiles en tirant sur la porte.

- Il regretterait que les loup-garous n'existent pas, assurément, sourit Scott.

- Bien. Donc il voudrait que les loup-garous existent ; et si les loup-garous existaient, ce qui est le cas mais comme il le sait pas c'est un peu comme s'ils n'existaient pas... on viendrait chez Derek.

- Il y a des chances, oui, soupira le lycanthrope, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le second.

- Donc, d'une certaine manière... il voudrait qu'on soit chez Derek, conclu l'humain, fier de lui. C'est fou ce que je me sens moins coupable d'un coup, là. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau des autres qui n'avaient pas daignés bouger en les voyant entrer. Derek était, comme à son habitude, appuyé contre une des poutres porteuses ; Jackson et Boyd à ses côtés. Les filles, elles, avaient préférées prendre place sur la table. Le canapé n'avait qu'un seul occupant : Isaac, qui avait bien meilleure mine que la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Stiles.

- Le Truc a disparu, annonça Isaac, justement, sans tourner autour du pot. Et non les gars, c'est définitivement pas Peter.

- Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure... il revient à la fin de la semaine. »

Dit de cette manière, Stiles se surprit à espérer un miracle.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	21. Bienvenue chez toi

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Merci merci, mille fois merci pour les reviews ; mises en alerte ; mises en favoris etc etc. Vos réactions et avis me font toujours vraiment plaisir et... vraiment merci :)_

_Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 21 : Bienvenue chez toi**

Stiles roulait vers chez Derek, seul. Il allait, une fois encore, devoir arriver après tout le monde et prendre le train en cours de route puisqu'il avait eu l'extrême intelligence de se faire, encore une fois, collé par Harris à cause de ses bavardages incessants associés aux (trop) nombreux regards qu'il pouvait jeter vers son mobile. Comme s'il n'agissait pas toujours comme ça, franchement ! Ses doigts tapotaient régulièrement sur le volant, tout agacé qu'il était d'avoir de la sorte était retardé. C'était stupide comme raison, en plus et ça devait forcément arriver ce jour.

_Vendredi_.

Arrêté depuis quelques instants déjà au niveau d'un feu rouge, celui qui le faisait systématiquement râler lorsqu'il allait chez Derek d'ailleurs, le regard du lycéen passa rapidement sur les quelques personnes marchant sur le trottoir. Il voulait y voir Peter. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Le vrai, si possible... tant qu'à faire !

Le feu passa au vert. Il embraya aussitôt, ne perdant pas une seconde en plus ! Son cœur commença à battre la chamade lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner et qu'il remarqua (instantanément ou presque) que ce n'était pas sa sonnerie habituelle mais celle qu'il avait mit pour ses contacts réguliers. Il soupira puis, malgré le nom incalculable de fois où son père avait pu lui dire de ne pas le faire : gesticula sur son siège pour le retirer de sa poche.

Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom de la personne qu'il allait avoir au bout du fil. Sans attendre, malgré un mauvais pressentiment, il appuya sur le téléphone vert afin de recevoir l'appel. Aussitôt il pu entendre un faible "Stiles" sortir du combiné.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais, par réflexe, Stiles leva les yeux et regarda la rue. Il actionna dans la foulée son clignotant afin de prendre la place de stationnement qu'il venait de voir. Une fois garé, ne prenant pour une fois pas la peine de verrouiller ses portières, le lycéen se jeta littéralement hors de sa vieille Jeep pour se précipiter en direction de cette masse informe qui semblait tenir un téléphone... et qu'il croyait identifier comme étant Peter.

Comme étant _peut-être_ Peter.

« Peter ? »

Appuyé contre un mur : l'homme releva la tête. Il éloigna son portable de son oreille et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement tout soulagé qu'il était de voir arriver Stiles... précisément la personne qu'il venait d'essayer de joindre ! Pour une fois : la chance semblait ne pas l'avoir totalement désertée. Le moindre effort semblait être trop douloureux pour le loup-garou qui accueillit l'arrivée de l'humain avec grand plaisir... se relâchant totalement dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Souffla Stiles, mort d'inquiétude, en le soutenant de son mieux. Peter, bon sang... Peter ? »

L'ancien Alpha s'agrippa davantage encore au lycéen. Ses mains serraient fermement la veste du plus jeune, utilisant pour se faire les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Voyant cela, Stiles raffermit un peu plus encore sa prise autour de Peter, infiniment soulagé de le retrouver sauf.

Il sentait, il savait que c'était le bon... cette fois-ci. "A vendredi... Stiles" : il comprenait, à présent.

La bouche de Peter s'ouvrait de temps en temps mais se refermait aussitôt sans qu'aucuns sons n'en soit sorti. Une grimace des plus convaincantes et des plus sincères suivait systématiquement... à leur grand désarroi à tous les deux.

« Ce... merde. Putain... Peter... »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Stiles était palpable. Tout bonnement incapable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente et entière : le lycéen décida d'agir à la place (et au moins savait-il toujours entreprendre les choses, c'était au moins ça de prit) et de ramener Peter à son domicile... auprès de Derek et des autres.

« Je savais que ce toi n'était pas toi, murmura Stiles en l'aidant à avancer. Personne voulait me croire... même une fois qu'Isaac a confirmé. T'imagine ! On est que deux à l'avoir comprit ; même s'il était plutôt pas mauvais dans son rôle ça se voyait que c'était pas toi parce que toi tu es toi et être toi c'est être quelqu'un de génial et il était pas assez génial pour être toi donc c'était pas toi. »

Une main posée sur le torse du lycanthrope, le lycéen se tenait prêt à le rattraper si besoin se faisait sentir... tout en parlant encore et encore. Peter sembla vouloir faire de même, peut-être bien pour lui demander de se taire, mais ce fut une fois de plus un échec total.

oOo

Derek était descendu rejoindre Stiles en bas de chez lui suite au bref appel que ce dernier venait de lui passer. Il avait laissé les bêtas et les humaines sous la surveillance du calme Danny qui avait accepté d'accompagner Scott après les cours afin d'aider Isaac à rattraper son retard. Lydia s'était bien portée volontaire pour le faire mais le blessé avait paru plus motivé à l'idée d'avoir affaire au jeune Mahealani qu'à la jeune fille... ou alors moins paniqué ? C'était bien possible.

« Peter, souffla Derek en voyant son oncle soutenu par Stiles resté près de sa voiture.

- Tu m'aides ? S'impatienta le lycéen. Il est pas gros mais il est pas non plus poids plume, tu vois ? »

oOo

« Stiles, éloigne-toi, ordonna Derek qui essayait d'approcher Peter. Laisse-moi l'examiner... tu reviendras après.

- Rêve pas trop, claqua Stiles nullement impressionné par l'Alpha et sa mauvaise humeur. Je reste et sois tu fais avec... sois tu te barres. »

Il tenait la main de Peter depuis le début et refusait catégoriquement de la lâcher. Les yeux clos, la respiration lente : les doigts du blessés s'étaient, de toutes façons, refermés depuis bien longtemps sur ceux de l'humain qui l'avait trouvé et ramené... et quelque chose les laissait penser, autant Stiles que Derek, qu'il faudrait s'armer d'énormément de courage et de patience pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Bien, céda-t-on. Alors fais, au moins, moins de bruit.

- Nop, refusa le second en caressant distraitement la main de Peter de son pouce et ne le quittant pas des yeux. Faire du bruit c'est la vie, vois-tu ? Imagine que tu sois à côté d'un éléphant : tu vas aller lui demander de faire moins de bruit en lui grognant dessus comme tu le fais avec moi ? Non monsieur, tu ne le ferais pas.

- Tu n'es pas un éléphant, objecta Derek.

- Bah tu fais comme si et tu la fermes, claqua le plus jeune avant de reprendre plus calmement, plus bas et plus doucement. Puis comme ça... il sait que je suis là, près de lui et que je ne le laisserais pas. »

Sans s'intéresser à la réaction de Derek (qui pouvait tout aussi bien râler pour son refus d'obtempérer à ses ordre que le regarder étonné) Stiles retira le pansement accroché à la gorge de Peter. Depuis le début il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien dissimuler et pourquoi diable il était là. Pourquoi avait-on prit la peine de panser une blessure qui n'avait rien d'accidentelle ?

Il agit doucement, à la surprise de Derek, décontenancé de voir le jeune homme aussi attentif et précautionneux dans ses gestes alors qu'il semblait sur le point de partir dans un de ses nombreux délires à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Je sais ce qui s'en prend à vous, murmura Stiles en se mordant la lèvre après avoir vu la blessure. Morsure, griffure, brûlure... on va avoir besoin de Panoramix.

- De... qui ?

- Deaton, soupira le premier. »

Une petite voix, pourtant, commençait déjà à hurler sur Stiles. Elle s'acharnait à lui répéter encore et encore les réticences passées de Peter. L'homme n'avait pas voulu faire appel au vétérinaire pour des raisons qu'il avait refusé d'expliquer.

« Il ne serait pas d'accord, fit remarquer Derek en désignant son oncle. Il n'a pas confiance en Deaton.

- Je sais. Mais je suis pas certain qu'on ait encore le choix, là, tu vois... si Peter pétait la forme j'te dis pas mais sans lui... on a besoin de Deaton. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_

_PS. Je ne suis pas certaine de poster un chapitre demain, à part si j'arrive à boucler le chapitre 2 de I have a dream ;)_


	22. Tout rentre dans l'ordre

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Au risque de me répéter : merci d'être là, à chaque chapitre... vraiment oui : merci_

_J'avais pas prévu de poster (PS du chapitre 21) mais voilà quand même un chapitre._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 22 : Tout rentre dans l'ordre**

Au plus grand bonheur de ses amis : Stiles avait fini par s'endormir. Assit près du lit de Peter, sur une chaise qu'il avait monté exprès pour, il avait posé sa tête sur leurs deux mains liées et avait laissé Morphée l'emporter bien loin de là où il était. Fermement, il tenait le lycanthrope et semblait fort peu désireux de le lâcher... et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pour Derek.

« Tu devrais abandonner, sourit Scott à ses côtés. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de l'éloigner. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

L'alpha fixa longuement le jeune McCall, étonné par son intervention. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ou alors il n'avait pas jugé utile de remarquer qu'il arrivait, trop occupé qu'il était à s'interroger sur la situation.

Stiles et Isaac avaient tous deux eut des doutes au sujet de Peter et il n'avait jamais daigné les écouter, n'accordant pas le moindre crédit à leurs affabulations. Il ne pouvait que s'en mordre les doigts à présent... il était maintenant on ne peut plus clair que son oncle avait passé quelques jours loin d'eux pour se retrouver dans tel état.

« Il s'inquiétait réellement pour Peter, cru bon d'expliquer le bêta. Et il vient juste de le retrouver blessé... t'es mal barré et j'espère pour toi que tu es prêt à le voir squatter quelques temps ici.

- Hors de question qu'il reste... sauf ce soir.

- Bon courage pour le mettre à la porte, alors, lança Scott affreusement sérieux malgré l'immense sourire qu'il pouvait arborer. Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Stiles... pas vraiment. »

Derek soupira... il avait comme la désagréable impression que Scott avait raison.

Pour une fois.

oOo

C'est les yeux encore à moitié fermés, autant à cause de la lumière qui l'éblouissait que parce qu'il n'était pas encore bien réveillé, en avançant tel un zombie (fatigué, en plus, le zombie) que Stiles descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Isaac et Derek qui étaient déjà levés depuis un moment et qui devaient être en train de manger.

Tout courbaturé, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son camarade de classe. Il observa son voisin qui tenait une tasse de thé fumante dans sa main droite et qui le regardait lui aussi.

« T'as une meilleure tronche qu'avant, sourit Stiles.

- Toi par contre t'as une sale tête, marmonna Isaac.

- C'est fou ce que ta franchise ne m'avait... pas manqué, grogna le premier pourtant certain qu'il méritait pareille remarque. Et puis... va passer la nuit sur une chaise, avachis sur un lit pas à la bonne hauteur et on verra dans quel état tu seras.

- Si j'avais été à ta place je me serais installé dans le lit. Ça aurait été plus confortable pour toi, pour Peter et moins chiant pour nous parce que maintenant tu vas râler. »

Les yeux grands ouverts à présent, le fils du shérif Stilinski fixait l'orphelin... hébété. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à cette partie du caractère d'Isaac... partie dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à la mort du père Lahey.

« Tu veux pas te refaire éventrer par une créature ? Demanda, légèrement, Stiles.

- Pas tout de suite, refusa son ami sur le même ton.

- Me disait bien, acquiesça le premier en détournant les yeux. »

Derek arriva à ce moment là. Il décida, une fois de plus, de ne pas s'immiscer dans l'échange de courtoisie entre les deux lycéens qui risquaient de s'allier contre lui sans qu'il ne voit la chose venir. L'alpha ignorait ce que prenait l'humain le matin, au réveil, et s'il avait un instant songé à lui apporter du café... il s'était rapidement ravisé. Tout mais pas ça. Pas pour lui.

« C'est pour moi ? S'étonna Stiles en prenant la tasse que Derek lui tendait. Enfin c'est sans doutes une question stupide. Si tu me tends la tasse j'ose espérer que c'est parce que tu es un gentil méchant qui pense à moi et qui veut me nourrir un peu pour me remercier d'avoir retrouvé son oncle. Enfin si ça se trouve t'es un méchant gentil et non un gentil méchant. La nuance est forte quand même ! Mais un gentil méchant ça peut être un méchant qui est gentil tout comme un gentil qui est méchant... et un méchant gentil ça peut être la même chose. En fait, même l'ordre des mots, là, il aide pas à comprendre. C'est vachement compliqué de parler, en fait. On devrait parler que par grognements, ça serait plus simple... enfin pas vraiment. La preuve : on comprend pas toujours ce que tu dis, Derek. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Derek...

- Dire que j'ai songé un instant à te donner du café...

- C'est pas du café ? Mais c'est quoi alors ? Parce que je doute que tu puisses avoir du chocolat en poudre chez toi ; t'as vraiment pas une tête à avoir du chocolat en poudre chez toi même si Isaac et Peter te le réclamaient corps et âme. T'as pas une tête à chocolat du tout en fait... enfin tu pourrais être un chocolat mais un chocolat super amer, super dégueulasse tu vois. Alors qu'Isaac serait du chocolat noir : on en veut mais une fois qu'on en a on en veut bizarrement plus et quand on en a plus bah on en veux de nouveau.. Et ça a pas l'air non plus d'être des céréales vu que manger des céréales dans une tasse bah c'est quand même vachement pas commode-commode... qui plus est quand on a pas de cuillère. Pourquoi j'ai pas de cuillère d'ailleurs ? Tu pensais que je mangeais mes céréales invisibles avec les doigts ? Non les doigts : jamais au p'tit déj. Derek ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de céréales ?

- Tais-toi sinon je t'ébouillante avec ton thé, siffla Isaac qui n'en pouvait plus. Tais-toi Stiles, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je vais me taire... mais sache qu'il ne me plaît pas vraiment de le faire et que c'est pas avec ta petite menace toute mignonne que tu m'as convaincu non plus. C'est parce que t'es du chocolat noir, tu vois et que ça m'avait vachement manqué mine de rien...

- Stiles... gémit Isaac.

- Je me tais, je me tais. »

Les deux loup-garous furent fin heureux de voir l'humain enfin cesser de parler afin de commencer à boire le thé qu'il avait en main... car il s'agissait bien de ça : pas un café, pas un chocolat mais bel et bien un thé qui avait été préparé par l'aîné. Il paraît qu'il en faut peu pour être heureux : ni Isaac ni Derek ne viendraient vous contredire là-dessus. Il suffisait que Stiles cesse de parler pour qu'ils le soient, heureux.

« Il faudrait appeler Lydia, Scott et Allison... et peut-être aussi Boyd et Erica... et Jackson tant qu'à faire, même si je préférerais qu'il soit pas là.

- T'as déjà fini ton thé ? S'étonna l'alpha incapable de cacher sa déception.

- Non, répondit naturellement le premier. Mais boire n'a jamais empêché quiconque de parler. Enfin sauf quand on fait l'action de boire, là je déconseille aux gens de parler ou d'écouter une blague... enfin ça peut se faire mais seulement si on est en face de quelqu'un qu'on aime pas et...

- Stop ! L'arrêta immédiatement Isaac en se redressant. T'es debout depuis dix minutes et je sature déjà.

- Je vais remonter voir Peter, marmonna Stiles, faussement blessé. Appelez la bande de marmotte et faites moi descendre quand ils seront là.»

Au grand bonheur des deux autres : le fils Stilinski emmena sa langue et sa tasse de thé à l'étage. À mi-chemin dans les escaliers, pourtant, il s'arrêta pour reprendre la parole et s'adressait à Isaac.

« Je veux pas que tu te refasses éventrer par une créature. Ni rien du tout par rien du tout. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Je sais... »

oOo

Une heure plus tard : tout le monde se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre plus ou moins ravis d'être ici à une heure qu'ils jugeaient, pour beaucoup, comme étant bien trop matinale. Seul Peter manquait à l'appel et Stiles et Derek eurent tôt fait de rassurer tout le monde quant à son absence. Il se reposait et se remettait des quelques jours passés en bien mauvaise compagnie.

« Bon... tu vas nous parler ou tu nous fait venir ici juste pour le plaisir d'emmerder le monde.

- Il a pas besoin de vous faire venir pour être chiant, marmonna Isaac. Il avait déjà deux victimes qui ne pouvaient même pas partir.

- On attend quelqu'un. »

A en juger par la porte qui était en train d'être tirée avec force : le quelqu'un de Stiles venait d'arriver. Tous les regards convergèrent vers ce point de la pièce afin de voir qui était la dernière personne à arriver et qui allait leur permettre, ils l'espéraient, d'enfin en savoir un peu plus de la part de Stiles.

Tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres : plus personne ne s'intéressa à ce que pouvait faire ou dire Stilinski. Excepté une seule qui fronça les sourcils... s'interrogeant sur l'utilité de programmer son smartphone pour, probablement, enregistrer la conversation qui allait suivre.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	23. Deaton

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Il faut croire que regarder Sherlock (en VF... berk... plus jamais ! JAMAIS ! JAAAAAAMAIIIIS !) quand on compte poster un chapitre n'est pas forcément une bonne idée... m'enfin : le voilà quand même _

_Comme toujours : merci d'être là à chaque chapitre c'est... wow : merci vraiment_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 23 : Deaton**

Erica fut la première à réagir suite à cette entrée pour le moins... remarqué et réussie. Les yeux ronds, le nez légèrement retroussé et la bouche tordue en une drôle de grimace qu'ils avaient tous plus l'habitude de voir sur un tout autre visage : la blonde eut tôt fait de se tourner vers Stiles pour s'en prendre verbalement à lui.

« Deaton ? T'es sérieux, là, Stilinski ?

- On a besoin de lui, répondit-il du bout des lèvres »

Il avait beau apprécier le vétérinaire qui avait été amené à les aider, tous, un nombre conséquent de fois : Stiles ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir contacté.

Peter aurait refusé. Peter _avait_ refusé de toutes façons... et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait fait il y a de cela plusieurs jours déjà que sa position avait due changer. Quelque chose, toujours cette même petite voix désagréable, soufflait à l'humain qu'il n'en était rien et que s'il avait osé lui en parler -_ou même simplement eut l'occasion de le faire_- Peter aurait catégoriquement refusé la venue de Deaton.

Toujours était-il que Deaton était là... justement.

« Peter ne voulait pas le mettre dans le coup j'te signale. Et t'avais pas l'air contre lui.

- Les choses ont un peu changées, Erica, claqua sèchement le second agacé d'être ainsi remit en cause. Les données ont changées. Donc sauf si tu t'y connais autant que Peter ou Deaton... ou si tu sais remettre directement Peter d'aplomb ce qui serait, entre nous, encore mieux : on va faire comme je l'ai décidé avec qui je l'ai décidé et tu vas rester assise. D'accord ?

- Stiles ? S'étonna Scott. Ça va ?

- Ça va ? Répéta l'hyperactif, sidéré, avant de commencer à s'agiter en parlant à toute allure et faisant d'amples moulinets avec ses bras. On a eu trois blessés sur les bras dont les blessures ne pouvaient pas guérir. Jackson a été mordu, Isaac à moitié éventré et Peter brûlé en plus d'être séquestré et remplacé par un putain de double ! J'ai retrouvé Peter quasi-inconscient sur le bord de la route et j'ai passé la nuit sur une chaise à m'assurer qu'il allait bien car j'avais peur ! Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal au dos et au cou, j'ai l'impression d'aller à l'encontre de l'avis de Peter... et je me sens mal : alors le premier qui ose me contredire une nouvelle fois : je jure devant tout ce que vous voulez que je lui fais bouffer tout ce qui n'est pas comestible dans cet appartement. »

Bouche-bée, toute la meute avait suivit le petit échange. Ils avaient cru que ça ne serait qu'une petite tempête comme il pouvait y en avoir souvent entre Stiles et Erica... il y avait, de toutes manières, toujours de petites tempêtes entre Stiles et les autres qui peinaient régulièrement à comprendre nombre de ses raisonnements et plus encore les décisions qui en découlaient.

Une fois que tout le monde eut salué le vétérinaire, un peu gêné par l'éclat du fils du shérif, comme il se doit et que Scott eut volontiers cédé sa place à son employeur : les choses sérieuses purent officiellement commencer. Non qu'elles n'aient pas déjà commencées mais l'équipe de recherches comptait dorénavant un membre supplémentaire et non des moindres.

oOo

Tout le monde avait focalisé son attention sur Deaton et sur ce qu'il était en mesure d'apporter aux connaissances de Stiles. Alors que le lycéen ne connaissait le nom de leur ennemi que depuis la veille, il semblait pourtant déjà maîtriser son sujet d'une manière tout à fait correcte... ce que Lydia n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer. Apprendre que la créature faisait partie des quelques suspects que Peter et Stiles n'avaient pas encore éliminés les rassura légèrement... mais pas autant que ça aurait pu.

« Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir plus tôt ? S'enquit tout de même le vétérinaire.

Vous nous aidez déjà souvent, répondit Stiles avant que n'importe qui d'autre n'ait le temps de parler à sa place. On ne voulait pas encore une fois vous embêter avec les problèmes de loup-garou de ces petits monstres poilus un peu grognon pour la plupart... c'est fou mais on a quand même carrément que des loups grognons là ! Y en a aucun qui soit pas difficile à vivre vous vous rendez compte ? On a carrément monsieur chocolat dégueulasse puis on a Isaac et Jackson les chocolats noirs, mais Isaac est moins chocolat noir que Jackson ; Boyd qui est un chocolat blanc, aussi étrange que ça puisse être, et qu'on veut mais pas trop non plus mais un peu plus que du chocolat noir car c'est moins vite écœurant ; Erica c'est du chocolat aux oréos ; et Scott t'es... toi t'es pas du chocolat en fait. Bon et Peter c'est un autre chocolat. C'est du chocolat aux smarties !

- Et en plus maintenant il recycle ses délires, marmonna Isaac. »

Derek était l'un des seuls à rester parfaitement silencieux et à ne pas s'intéresser autant qu'il le devrait aux propos tenus par Deaton. Ce qu'avait fait Stiles alors que personne ne s'intéressait à lui : il ne parvenait à se le sortir de la tête. L'alpha ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser Stiles à enregistrer ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il avait bien plusieurs explications en tête mais aucunes ne lui plaisaient réellement.

« Je pense ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage

- Bien sur que si vous pouvez, assura l'humain en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous pouvez au moins nous en dire davantage, non ? »

Le vétérinaire fronça les sourcils, comme la plupart des lycéens de l'assemblée. Le ton employé par Stiles ne laissait aucunes places aux doutes : il remettait clairement en question la sincérité de cet invité surprise, qu'il avait lui-même fait venir en ces lieux...

« Peter parle, sourit distraitement Stilinski. Et c'est fou à quel point ce qu'il dit peut être... intéressant. Vous savez du genre vraiment intéressant et pas un peu intéressant ou intéressant mais ça dépend pour qui. Là, tout le monde peut-être intéressé par ce qu'il a dit. Erica, par exemple, parce que ça lui prouve que Peter avait raison ; Derek parce que ça peut lui donner raison quand il dit qu'on ne doit vraiment pas faire confiance aux gens ; Scott parce qu'il a tendance à un peu trop idéaliser les autres ; Isaac... non Isaac ça va pas l'intéresser... enfin si. Si ça va l'intéresser. Et ça va aussi intéresser Jackson et Lydia... et probablement aussi Boyd et Scott qui sont aussi deux bêtas qui auraient pu être pris pour cible. Parce que pour l'instant c'est ça : des bêtas, trois bêtas, pris pour cible chacun leur tour.

- Stiles... murmura Isaac.

- Tu aimerais que j'abrège ? Pas cette fois, désolé. On va reprendre depuis le début en ajoutant un tout petit, ridicule même, détail... qui va chambouler toutes vos convictions... à part celles de Peter mais bon comme Peter n'est pas là on s'en fou. »

oOo

Après son petit monologue, que personne n'avait vu venir semblait-il, Stiles avait immédiatement tourné les talons... abandonnant les autres sans le moindre scrupules. Ceux-ci le fixaient, ayant tous l'air de ne pas en revenir : les yeux ronds de certains, la bouche ouverte des autres ne le trompaient pas. Comme s'il ne venait pas de lancer une bombe en plein milieu d'un salon plein de loup-garou, plus forcément capables à présent de maîtriser leur colère, il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour retourner dans la chambre.

Suivant les conseils qu'Isaac avait formulé quelques heures plus tôt, sans les appeler de la sorte, le lycéen releva la couverture et s'allongea auprès de Peter. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, sa colère retombait aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée lorsqu'il était au rez-de-chaussée.

« Repose-toi encore, chuchota-t-il en lui prenant la main alors que l'autre commençait à s'agiter et à ouvrir les yeux.

- Reste, marmonna le plus âgé.

- Je compte pas partir, sourit le premier, touché par la demande. Ton lit est trop confortable pour ça. »

oOo

En milieu d'après-midi, une fois que l'appartement eut enfin été vidé de pratiquement toute sa population indésirable : Scott était monté rejoindre Stiles qui n'était toujours pas redescendu depuis le temps. Portant uen assiette avec quelques sandwichs qu'il avait rapidement préparé avec Isaac, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau que ce dernier lui avait lancé au dernier moment : il espérait que leurs offrandes seraient correctement accueillies.

Trouver son meilleur ami allongés aux côtés d'un Peter profondément endormi n'avait en soi rien d'étonnant... n'avait plus rien d'étonnant, à vrai dire ! Au début, c'était clairement quelque chose que McCall n'aurait jamais cru possible et qui l'avait légèrement perturbé. L'alliance Peter-Stiles, lorsque les deux seraient au top de leur forme et qu'ils n'auraient pas de vilaines créatures à trouver, serait redoutable : il en était certain.

« Je suppose que je te couvre encore ce soir, s'amusa-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé et regardant la scène.

- Je veux pas le laisser, chuchota Stiles, profitant du sommeil de l'autre »

« Je suppose que tu aimerais que je te couvre ce soir encore, s'amusa-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé pour regarder la scène. Tu vas passer le week-end ici, hein ?

- Je veux pas le laisser, chuchota Stiles, profitant de la présence de son ami pour faire plaisir à sa langue qui n'en pouvait plus de rester inactive.

- Je t'ai laissé un sac en bas ; Isaac va te le monter... Danny va plus tarder donc il en profitera pour... fin bref.

- Merci. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	24. Week-end

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Ce chapitre a été pataté une première fois donc j'ai dû le recommencer... oui : les patates en boîte ont décidé de se venger du mal que je pensais d'elles en me faisant perdre tout le chapitre (qu'elles sont gentilles hein) mais le revoilà TADAM._

_Toujours un gros gros merci pour les reviews, les alertes et tout ça... _

_Bonne lecture ;D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 24 : Week-end**

Somme toute : le week-end était passé plutôt rapidement aux yeux de tout le monde. Après les étranges explications, le samedi en milieu de matinée, de Stiles au sujet de la créature et de leur ennemi : tous étaient retournés à leurs petites affaires sans plus penser aux révélations de l'hyperactif. À quoi bon alors qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se soit trompé ?

Derek avait laissé Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Erica et Boyd vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Pas une seule fois, en vingt-quatre heures il fallait tout de même relativiser l'événement, il ne leur avait demandé de venir : ni pour un quelconque entraînement de dernière minute dont il serait le seul à en comprendre les règles et l'utilité ; ni pour parler des différents problèmes auxquels était actuellement confrontée la meute à savoir, notamment, les attaques et le discours de Stiles.

Scott, lui, avait plusieurs fois dû se rendre à l'appartement afin d'apporter des affaires que son meilleur ami n'avait de cesse de lui réclamer par SMS, le suppliant corps et âme.

La première fois ce fut pour lui apporter ses médicaments.

La seconde pour son ordinateur portable afin qu'il puisse passer un peu le temps et ne pas avoir à prendre celui de Peter... dont il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de toutes façons.

La troisième fois fut pour le chargeur du téléphone qui réclamait un peu d'attention.

A la quatrième fois, celle où Scott amenait quelques vêtements de rechanges à l'humain, l'Alpha avait menacé de le faire passer par la fenêtre s'il avait le malheur de repointer le bout de son nez...

A la cinquième fois, pourtant, Scott pu repartir sain et sauf tout en ayant accompli son devoir de meilleur ami loup-garou : apporter les devoirs de Stiles.

Isaac avait, quant à lui, passé son temps à rattraper les cours en compagnie de Danny. Enfin... il avait recopié les cours de Danny avec son propriétaire à côté qui ne cessait de le dévisager, voilà qu'il serait plus exact au niveau de la formulation ! Le jeune Mahealani avait eu bien des difficultés à se mettre au travail, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Il était, même quelques jours après, toujours bien trop perturbé par la révélation faite par Stiles : Isaac ne pouvait définitivement pas être un loup-garou... impossible !

Stiles, pour finir... n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le chevet de Peter. Plusieurs fois, Derek et Isaac étaient venus le voir afin de le faire descendre, craignant fortement devoir de nouveau subir un de ses craquages. Le fils du shérif n'avait daigné les écouter qu'une paire de fois, soit pour manger soit pour embêter l'alpha (justement).

« Ça va ? demanda d'emblée Stiles en voyant l'autre ouvrir les yeux. Tu te sens comment ? Bien ? Si ça va pas il faut le dire et je ferais en sorte que ça aille mieux. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un truc à boire ? Un câlin ? Une baffe ? Pour la baffe compte pas sur moi hein, je te préviens. Comment va ton cou ?

- Demande le lui, sourit doucement Peter. »

Le lycan venait à peine de se réveiller et, même s'il était content d'avoir un peu de compagnie et surtout celle-ci... avoir immédiatement affaire à l'impressionnant débit de paroles de son humain favoris n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré. Comment diable était-ce possible qu'un être tel que Stiles puisse poser autant de questions en un laps de temps aussi court... et de parler aussi vite ? Franchement ! Quel miracle pouvait donc bien se cacher là-dessous ?

« Il refuse de me répondre, marmonna le premier en croisant les bras sur son torse, faussement boudeur. »

Peter fixait Stiles à ses côtés. En le regardant tel qu'il le faisait en cet instant, l'homme avait l'étrange impression que ce dernier n'avait pas dû rentrer chez lui du week-end... et avait même été jusqu'à envisager l'improbable. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir occupé l'appartement de Derek depuis vendredi soir. Il devait se méprendre.

Il se méprenait forcément... jamais son neveu n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'aussi bavard et agité rester chez lui.

« La prochaine fois que tu comptes te faire enlever : tu seras gentil et tu me préviendras avant, s'il-te-plaît. Ça fait des semaines que je m'inquiète pour toi. Enfin _presque_ des semaines que je m'inquiète mais si on supprime le presque ça fait des semaines donc, d'une certaine manière, je m'inquiète pour toi depuis des semaines. »

L'aîné ne quittait pas son cadet du regard. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il le fixait l'air de plus en plus surprit et perdu.

« Je. Je ne te promets rien.

- Alors ne te fais plus kidnapper. Je suis pas d'accord t'façon pour que tu te fasses enlever comme ça. Faut me demander la permission avant. »

Stiles quitta son siège tout en prononçant ces mots. Abandonner l'inconfortable chaise qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de monter quelques jours plus tôt lui fit un bien fou ! Jamais plus il ne voulait avoir à poser ses fesses sur cette dernière... jamais ! Pas une fois il ne lâcha la main de Peter, appréciant le fait de voir leurs doigts entrecroisés tels qu'ils pouvaient l'être. L'air de rien, comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle au monde... il s'installa sur le bord du lit et regarda le lycan droit dans les yeux : il le scrutait, l'analysait, se rassurait... vérifiait.

« C'est vraiment toi, hein ? Interrogea-t-il. Tu n'es pas un nouveau double de Peter plus réussit que le premier, hein ?

- Si j'étais un double... penses-tu vraiment que je te le dirais, Stiles ? Se moqua gentiment Peter en l'attirant doucement vers lui »

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des réponses mais ce fut la sienne... et elle sembla amplement satisfaire l'humain. Un immense sourire venait d'éclairer son visage, laissant apparaître ses dents et faisant se plisser ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, Stiles resta ainsi : la tête posée sur le torse de Peter, serrant un peu plus fort sa main... et se leva, une fois de plus, non sans regrets.

« Je vais te chercher un truc à manger, expliqua-t-il sitôt eut-il vu le regard perdu de l'autre. Tu veux manger quoi ? Je peux te prendre ce que tu veux, je suis à ton service, profite ! Enfin... il faut que Derek ait ça en placard, logique... ou pas en placard mais qu'il l'ait quoi... ça limite quand même déjà vachement ton choix en fait. Y a des... des petits-pois, des patates en boîte dégueulasses que je ne t'apporterais pas même si tu me suppliais à genoux de le faire ; sauf si c'est dans l'intention de détruire le contenu infâme de ces malheureuses boîtes de conserve qui n'ont rien fait pour mériter pareil châtiment. Ça m'a traumatisé les patates en boîte, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Y a aussi des carottes râpées ! Enfin elles sont _pas_ _encore_ râpées donc c'est des carottes tout court encore mais quand je l'aurais fait ça sera vraiment des carottes râpées donc je gagne du temps en les appelant directement comme ça... Bon je perds immédiatement tout le temps gagné en te faisant la remarque mais c'est un détail. Tiens ! Pourquoi Derek a des carottes, d'ailleurs, hein ? Il doit pas en manger souvent vu comment il est aimable comme une porte de prison... et au moins la porte de prison ne passe pas son temps à grogner et cogner les gens. Donc en fait ce mec arrive même à être moins aimable qu'une porte de prison, il est doué quand même hein. Elles lui servent à quoi du coup... je te parle des carottes, pas des portes de prison.

- Euh... Stiles ?

- Aaaah je sais ! Se réjouit l'humain sans s'interrompre. Enfin non je sais pas mais je suppose : en fait c'est pour toi ou Isaac, c'est ça hein ? Je comprends déjà mieux... mais vous avez encore besoin d'en manger hein parce que niveau amabilité vous êtes encore loin d'être parfaits. Donc tu veux quoi ? Tiens tant que j'y pense parce qu'avant j'y pensais pas mais maintenant j'y pense donc je pense à te le dire mais si je le dis pas maintenant dans deux minutes j'y penserais peut-être plus : Scott m'a aussi ramené quelques bricoles à manger vu que je squatte ici depuis deux jours. Un jour et demi ? Fin on va pas chipoter hein et on va se contenter de se dire, je vais me contenter de te dire vu que tu m'écoutes gentiment, que je squatte depuis vendredi et que je me demande comme Isaac et toi vous pouvez supporter de vivre avec monsieur Grognon ton neveu ! Il a ramené quoi l'autre déjà... ah oui ! Du pain, du lait et du chocolat. Oh ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Isaac en voyant le chocolat, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer. Je pense que je l'ai traumatisé et qu'il pourra plus jamais regarder du chocolat sans penser à moi. C'est cool ça hein ? Tu trouves pas ?

- Stiles ? Retenta Peter.

- Oh mais... y a aussi du jambon en fait ! Et des steaks. Et des saucisses... et pas mal d'autres trucs qui ressemblent pas mal à de la viande. C'est pour ça que Derek a accepté que je reste ? Pour me manger après ? Je vais te préparer des carottes râpées et du lait. Ça se marie pas très bien mais je pense que c'est le moins pire... et le moins pire c'est le meilleur puisque le meilleur c'est le mieux du pire. AAAAH ! Voilà ! J'ai fini de parler... enfin non j'ai pas vraiment fini puisque j'ai jamais fini de parler et c'est pas possible de vraiment finir de parler vu qu'on a toujours un truc à dire : mais je vais arrêter parce qu'à en croire ta tête ça doit bien faire deux heures que tu ne m'écoutes plus.

- Merci... souffla Peter. »

Quant à savoir s'il le remerciait pour le repas, sa présence ou sa décision consistant à se taire... voilà une autre histoire.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	25. La tempête avant le calme

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Pas de patates pour me supprimer un chapitre ce soir... mais une nouvelle série absolument géniale que j'ai pas pu ne pas terminer ; je suis faible, ce n'est pas ma faute. Puis c'est pas grave puisque voilà quand même le chapitre 25 : La tempête avant le calme._

_Comme toujours : un énorme merci pour les reviews, les mises en fav et tout ça... fin... oui merci quoi ! Encore et encore et encore (et encore et encore...)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 25 : La tempête avant le calme**

Derek ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il entendit Stiles descendre à toute allure les marches, comme à son habitude. Les rares fois où il daignait s'éloigner de Peter et quitter la chambre : il faisait tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire à la va-vite afin d'être de nouveau à l'étage le plus vite possible.

L'alpha ne bougea pas plus lorsque l'humain manqua tomber en se prenant les pieds dans ses propres... pieds justement. C'était un miracle que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Les quelques injures qui quittèrent la bouche de Stiles furent considérées comme normales et n'alertèrent en aucun cas le plus vieux.

Pour tout dire : celui-ci tentait tout bonnement de ne pas réagir et d'oublier, si possible, la présence du lycéen entre ces murs.

Visiblement ça ne l'était pas... possible.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il n'avait pas immédiatement été prévenu, après tout ! Vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, après avoir été chargé de prévenir l'ensemble de la meute du « retour » de Peter (dont ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, pas même conscience de l'absence). Scott l'avait prévenu. Bon sang oui, il l'avait fait !

Derek voyait encore le bêta le lui dire ! Appuyé contre la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur son meilleur ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres : Scott l'avait mis en garde. Il avait, cependant, oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il comptait aider Stiles à s'installer et prendre ses aises en répondant au moindre de ses désirs et s'empressant de lui apporter tout ce qu'il lui réclamait.

« Il va mieux... supposa l'alpha en entendant le lycéen passer derrière lui.

- Il sait parler et aligner des mots maintenant, répondit simplement Stiles. Ils blessent et empêchent la cicatrisation expresse des lycanthropes... mais pas la cicatrisation normale : bienvenue dans mon monde, les louloups. »

Se sentant et agissant comme chez lui : Stiles avait ouvert les placards, fouillé les tiroirs, marmonné quelques remarques sur le manque de cohérence dans le rangement. En deux jours (ou un jour et demi, s'il continuait à vouloir chipoter) il avait commencé à retenir l'emplacement de certains objets... pas de tout visiblement.

« Il était brûlé, fit remarquer Derek.

- Je sais, soupira l'autre. Mais il guérit quand même et... c'est pas une blessure qui... fin c'était pas comme Isaac, tu vois ? C'était pas comme la... les dernières fois, pour lui. C'était un peu comme si je m'étais brûlé avec un briquet mais en plus grave sans être non plus nettement plus grave. Il était en fait surtout affaibli à cause des enfoirés. C'est eux que tu devrais tuer, pas moi. Eux, tu vois, ils sont méchants, pas beaux et pas gentils... enfin peut-être qu'ils sont beaux mais on s'en fou parce que s'ils sont méchants et pas gentils et bah ils sont pas beaux même s'ils le sont. Méchant et pas gentil c'est un peu pareil mais c'est pour vraiment te montrer qu'ils sont pas sympa... car méchant et pas gentil. Ce que je dis peut sembler stupide mais si on regarde bien c'est super logique en fait hein.»

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré qu'il était. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant... mais le comportement de Stiles avait été bien différent durant la période où ils n'avaient pas eu affaire au vrai Peter. Pendant ce laps de temps, il avait été plus calme, plus discret, silencieux par moment ; et malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu penser... ça lui avait manqué.

« Derek, dis... demain tu t'occuperas de lui, hein ? S'inquiéta finalement le lycéen en brisant le silence qu'il avait laissé s'installer. Je reviendrais au plus vite et je mangerais un truc vite fait en route. Tu devrais juste t'occuper de lui au matin vu que j'ai pas cours l'après-midi et tu... tu pourrais faire ça ou tu préfères que je reste ? Il faut surtout surveiller qu'il se repose et mange et boive donc c'est pas grand chose mais je devrais peut-être rester quand même. T'es pas vraiment le genre de gars que j'imagine surveiller quelqu'un, en fait. Le prends pas mal mais... si c'était l'inverse j'hésiterais moins à demander à Peter de rester avec toi, en fait. Je pense que je lui demanderais même pas parce que je me dirais que ça tombe sous le sens et qu'il le fera même si je le demande pas mais avec toi je sais pas... c'est possible que même en te le demandant tu le fasses pas et dans ce cas là je ferais mieux de pas le demander mais si je te le demande pas y a quand même encore plus de chances pour que tu le fasses pas et... j'aimerais vraiment que tu le fasses en fait. Si tu le fais je... tu le feras pas. C'est pas grave, je viendrais demain matin et je demanderais à quelqu'un de me filer les cours ; faudra juste que je trouve une excuse pour mon père et...

- Stiles, soupira l'alpha en se tournant vers lui en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Tu vas en cours demain et tu passes ici... mais après les cours, pas avant ni pendant : après. Je m'occuperais de Peter... ne t'en fais pas.

- Ça fait beaucoup de mots ça. »

Une assiette, loin d'être pleine, dans une main et un verre dans l'autre : Stiles fixait Derek sans ciller. Il prit quelques minutes pour peser correctement le pour et le contre... avant de finalement arriver à la conclusion que Derek pourrait bien avoir raison.

Il ne lui demandait pas la mer à boire, après tout ? Il lui avait bien laissé un Isaac en plus mauvais état sans autant s'inquiéter alors pourquoi diable s'en faisait-il autant ! Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

« Bien, formula-t-il, tendu. Cool. Ouais c'est... c'est cool. Et tu t'en occuperas bien hein ? Pas de grognements, d'insultes s'il veut pas t'écouter, on utilise pas la grosse voix qui fait peur ni les yeux rouges...

- Il passe son temps à dormir, soupira Derek. Je devrais vraiment m'en sortir, Stiles. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

- Non tu es Derek... et je pense que c'est pire. »

Sans tenir compte du long soupir que poussa l'alpha, Stiles se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il se précipitait moins qu'à l'aller, probablement plus à cause de ses mains pleines qu'à cause de la chute qu'il avait évité de justesse.

« Ah au fait : Isaac a presque fini de rattraper les cours mais je pense que tu devrais monter pour montrer tes dents et tes vilains yeux rouges pour faire partir Danny. Lui il aurait peur des yeux et des dents, alors profite : après il aura plus peur non plus. Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour Isaac, tu vois, et je peux le comprendre vu qu'il était quand même dans un sale état. Et quand on lui a expliqué et qu'il a su qu'Isaac guérissait pas alors qu'il devrait ça a été genre... encore pire. Fin... voilà quoi... j'te dis ça histoire qu'ils te manipulent pas ces deux là parce que tu vois, Isaac... il sait quand même vachement bien faire le petit chiot tout mignon et j'suis presque sur qu'il saurait t'attendrir et il...

- Monte, soupira Derek. Et soit dit en passant : Danny serait probablement moins casse-pied que toi.

- Y a des chances... ouais. »

oOo

Installé sur le bord du lit, Peter de nouveau endormi à ses côtés : Stiles s'insulta de tous les noms lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner. il craignait de réveiller le loup (bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout semblé réagir à l'entente de la sonnerie) et s'empressa donc de décrocher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scott ? Soupira-t-il.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ce soir, répondit aussitôt le jeune McCall. Ton père se doute que tu n'es pas chez moi... il vient de m'appeler.

- Ce soir, promis ! Sourit l'humain. Et merci de m'avoir couvert. Je me voyais vraiment pas dire à mon père que je restais avec une bande de loup-garou désagréables, blessés et responsables de quelques meurtres... je pense qu'il aurait pas vraiment été d'accord.

- Il ne t'aurait pas cru, tu en as conscience de ça hein ? »

oOo

Sur la pointe des pieds : Stiles se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte et posé ses clés, il croisait les doigts pour que son père soit déjà couché ou mieux encore : absent malgré la voiture garée devant la maison. Raté. Ce soir ne serait pas son jour de chance apparemment.

Sans qu'il ne voit le coup venir, la lumière de l'étage s'alluma et le lycéen eut le plaisir de voir apparaître la silhouette de son père. De là où il était, Stiles le devinait les bras croisés et le visage fermé, tentant de rester calme face au nouvel écart de son fils.

Définitivement pas son soir de chance.

« Bonjour papa ! S'enquit le plus jeune, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Enfin bonsoir plutôt vu qu'il n'est pas très tôt et que j'ai comme l'impression que c'est un peu pour ça que tu me regardes avec cette tête qui fait peur... elle me faisait peur avant, tu vois, vachement peur même... mais maintenant je suis immunisé ! Pas vraiment immunisé mais c'est un peu comme si. Y a trop de monde qui me fait des têtes qui font peur pour que ça continue à me faire peur, tu vois l'truc ?

- Stiles... tu me caches quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu parles trop.

- Oui, fit donc le premier, répondant à la première remarque. Y a de fortes chances que je te cache un truc...

- Me feras-tu l'honneur de me dire quoi ? S'impatienta le shérif.

- C'est moi qui ais fini le ketchup... et je pense que j'aime un loup-garou. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	26. C'est une belle journée

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Bon... il faut que je prenne de l'avance dans les chapitres avant de me lancer dans des séries vu que, une fois que je commence, impossible d'arrêter et du coup je poste tard et laisse probablement passer des fautes (et comme j'ai pas de bêtas...)_

_Comme toujours : merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et tout ça. Merci également à ceux qui me font remarquer les fautes qui se glissent dans les chapitres (oserais-je dire que "c'est pour voir si vous êtes attentifs" ? Non allez (a))_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 26 : C'est une belle journée**

Scott retint, d'extrême justesse, le sourire amusé ainsi que la remarque moqueuse qui avait failli quitter ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait enfin pu voir Stiles se diriger vers lui en courant. Essoufflé mais de bonne humeur à en croire son visage enjoué : celui-ci attrapa la manche de la veste de son meilleur ami tandis qu'il passait devant lui sans s'arrêter ou même ralentir. L'humain traînait à sa suite un loup-garou qui essayait, désespérément, de faire remarquer quelque chose à l'imbécile qui lui servait d'ami... sans succès.

Stiles courait à travers les couloirs du lycée qu'il connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts à présent. Il réussissait à éviter le plus souvent les quelques étudiants qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur le chemin qu'il avait tracé dans sa tête... mais il arrivait quand même que, par moment, il n'en bouscule quelques uns. Lorsque pareille chose survenait : Stilinski continuait sa course, imperturbable.

D'après le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, Scott croyait deviner qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de se diriger vers le casier du premier. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ceci un jour mais... qu'il aurait aimé être déjà assit dans la salle de classe à attendre l'arrivée de leur professeur !

« Tu pourrais y mettre du tiens, lui reprocha l'humain lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination. T'es un loup-garou, non ?

- T'as pas l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose, Stiles ? Interrogea McCall en haussant les sourcils. Comme... ton sac de cours... par exemple. »

Stiles donna un petit coup de poing dans son casier, tout agacé qu'il était par son propre comportement. Il se tourna ensuite vers celui qui était à ses côtés et qui ne le quittait pas des yeux afin de lui offrir un immense sourire. Scott, à son plus grand malheur, comprit instantanément ce qu'on allait lui demander et grogna... plus pour la forme qu'autre chose mais grogna tout de même.

« T'as intérêt à être sympa toute la journée pour me remercier.

- Rêve pas trop... mon gros. »

oOo

Comme il avait été convenu (enfin comme IL l'avait convenu) la veille : Stiles était arrivé chez Derek une fois ses cours de la matinée enfin achevés. Quatre heures durant, il n'avait attendu qu'une seule et unique chose : enfin entendre la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuné afin de pouvoir gagner sa voiture et rejoindre les Hale. Un Hale en particulier l'intéressait mais comme l'autre serait également présent... il le rejoignait lui aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Arrivé à l'appartement, le fils du shérif avait monté quatre à quatre les marches puis était entré sans s'annoncer... avant de se précipiter, une nouvelle fois, vers les escaliers au grand damne de l'alpha. Derek n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que regarder Stiles passer devant lui telle une fusée... tout en se demandant si le lycéen avait conscience de son comportement.

Probablement pas.

« Il dort, le prévint-il tout de même afin qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre.

- Je me doute, oui. C'est une vraie marmotte en ce moment, sourit Stiles arrêté dans les escaliers. Ça tombe bien j'ai envie de dormir un peu aussi. »

oOo

« Tu commences à avoir une moins sale tronche, sourit Stiles en voyant que la personne à ses côtés était enfin réveillée et le fixait. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Tu veux dire... mis à part guérir ? Demanda le loup, dans un souffle. »

Le plus jeune s'était redressé afin de mieux voir son vis-à-vis. Appuyé sur son avant-bras gauche, Stiles n'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard le visage encore marqué par le sommeil de Peter. Suite à cette réponse, pourtant, il se laissa brutalement retomber sur le matelas et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, atterré par cette réponse.

Allongé sur le flan gauche, la main droite de Stiles profita de la situation pour partir à la recherche de celle de Peter, perdue quelque part au milieu des couvertures. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à la trouver et, une fois ceci fait, Stilinski la serra de toutes ses forces... une fois encore.

Les contacts qu'il cherchait sans cesse étaient des plus simples. Ils étaient même un poil ridicule, à son avis. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ça pour pouvoir savoir que Peter était bel et bien là, à ses côtés. Pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il irait bien, qu'il était mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça puisqu'il lui suffisait de voir... mais s'il pouvait voir et sentir en même temps... n'était-ce pas mieux ?

« Vous commencez, tous les trois, à vraiment aller mieux, chuchota-t-il, son pouce caressant le haut de la main de l'autre. Jackson a quasi plus rien ; Isaac va nettement mieux et est même de retour au lycée... et toi... toi t'es encore fatigué mais tu as déjà retrouvé des couleurs et... tu guéris, Peter. Pas aussi vite que d'habitude, c'est certain mais tu guéris. »

Le loup-garou et l'humain ne se quittaient plus du regard. Yeux dans les yeux, ils affichaient chacun un petit sourire qui, bien que discret, n'était en mesure de tromper personne. Le second, aussi innocemment que possible et toujours sans délier leurs doigts entrecroisés, s'approcha du premier. Peter ne fit rien pour l'éloigner ou s'éloigner.

Ils gardèrent le silence durant quelques minutes : savourant cette proximité tout simplement ; se posant bien trop de questions pour leur propre bien ; tâchant de garder leurs distances tout en étant collé l'un contre l'autre.

Le temps aurait dû se figer.

Là.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

« Tu as décidé d'être diabolique, aujourd'hui ? Souffla Peter sans s'éloigner pour autant.

- Non, sourit le second. Mais on ne sort pas longtemps hein... et calme-toi. J'ai pas avancé Noël non plus. »

oOo

Derek soupira lorsqu'il entendit deux voix parfaitement distinctes et identifiables s'approcher. L'une râlait après l'autre qui semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête ; l'autre râlait après l'une qui parce qu'il râlait trop. Dire qu'il avait osé espérer un peu de calme cet après-midi et ce malgré la présence de Stiles entre ses murs... visiblement c'était raté. L'alpha, pourtant, sourit lorsqu'il vit les deux compères descendre... sans arrêter de se prendre mutuellement la tête, évidemment.

« Si tu tombes je te jure que je ne te rattrape pas, menaça Stiles. Et du coup tu vas tomber et tu l'auras dans l'os car ça fait mal de tomber. Bon tu vas guérir rapidement vu que ça sera une blessure normale mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour faire exprès de tomber. Et me regarde pas avec ce petit sourire genre "tu dis ça mais je sais que tu me rattraperais" parce que non je ne le ferais pas ! Et même si je le voulais je pourrais pas le faire, tu vois. Et si j'essayais de le faire y a énormément de chances pour que je t'accompagne dans ta chute et si on tombe à deux et bah on se ferra mal à deux, un peu comme Voldemort et Harry Potter tu vois... sauf que toi tu guériras vite mais pas moi. J'aurais mal. Très mal ! Et je serais chiant, encore plus que d'habitude. Et en plus comme j'aurais mal je rentrerais chez moi directement et tu seras bon pour squatter le canapé avec Derek ou retourner dormir car ton adorable neveu ne voudra pas bouger ses fesses pour toi. Donc autant faire en sorte que l'adorable Stiles aille bien et que tu ailles bien aussi en faisant un peu plus d'efforts pour être prudent. Je suis certain que tu m'as pas écouté alors je vais résumer : toi pas tomber sinon moi pas content. »

Stiles avait prit cette étrange décision consistant à surveiller Peter et s'assurer que celui-ci aille bien et ce : quoiqu'il puisse lui en coûter. Étrange mais pas encore tant que ça, à vrai dire, les deux concernés ayant eu tendance à fortement se rapprocher ces dernières semaines. Tout le monde l'avait vu... Derek y comprit.

Derek qui, justement, devait bien admettre que le plus jeune s'en sortait remarquablement bien. Qui aurait cru que Stiles parviendrait à garder Peter au lit aussi longtemps ! Certainement pas lui... certainement pas en connaissant le caractère, loin d'être toujours facile, de son oncle.

« Puis-je savoir où vous comptez aller comme ça, tous les deux ?

- Non. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, masqua sa bouche à l'aide de sa main et détourna brièvement les yeux afin de cacher, tant bien que mal (mais plus mal que bien) son amusement. Il s'empressa néanmoins de voler au secours de Peter lorsqu'il comprit que Derek attendait une vraie réponse... et que sa question n'était pas tant par politesse ou par curiosité que pour savoir si oui ou non il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

« Chercher du pain, répondit donc Stilinski. Peter sera content de sortir et comme ça on en aura pour ce soir. C'est bon le pain en plus, ça peut se manger avec les quelques bricoles que t'as en placard ou avec rien du tout. Je t'apprends sans doutes rien... même toi tu dois savoir que le pain c'est bon, même en vivant dans une caverne pas très caverne mais presque caverne quand même car aussi peu accueillante qu'une... caverne, justement ! Enfin tu le _sais_ et tu le _sens_ surtout... bien plus que tu ne le _vois_, vu que le plus important dans le pain c'est le goût et donc... fin... y en a du pas très très bon, tu me diras, mais là on va en acheter du bon. Tant qu'à faire autant acheter des bons trucs, tu trouves pas ?

- "On" en aura ? Releva l'alpha. Tu comptes rester ici ce soir ? Encore ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Tu sais qu'on dort vachement bien avec Peter ? C'est genre une grosse peluche vivante et...

- Filez, demanda Derek. Allez acheter votre pain, une voiture, une île, ce que vous voulez... mais ne pars pas dans une explication visant à me convaincre que Peter est une peluche. Pitié. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	27. Qui s'achève

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Voilà le chapitre du jour ; posté en plein jour en plus (y a du progrès hein) ceci dit : il n'est quand même pas impossible que des fautes demeurent... si jamais vous en croisez en route : n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Sinon comme toujours : merci pour les reviews (merci spécial pour les guests auxquels je ne peux répondre) ; les mises en alertes et favoris et tout ça... fin merci, tout simplement._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 27 : Qui s'achève**

Quiconque aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de se rendre dans la chambre de Peter à cet instant aurait eu l'immense plaisir, et la surprise aussi ne le cachons pas, de découvrir son propriétaire perpendiculairement installé sur son matelas... Stiles à ses côtés.

Cerise sur le gâteau : tous les deux auraient été calmes, silencieux, tranquilles. Imaginez un peu le tableau !

Enfin la surprise... peut-être pas compte tenu que ces deux là ne se quittaient pratiquement plus depuis quelques temps. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, et ça arrivait de moins en moins au grand damne de Derek et Isaac, ils parvenaient tout de même à trouver une solution en cinq lettres : Skype.

Fort heureusement, il ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne (et certainement pas de Derek qui était présentement seul dans l'appartement si l'on exceptait les deux comparses à l'étage) de le faire.

« Je peux te dire un truc ? Demanda le plus jeune en levant à peine le visage afin de fixer l'autre qui lui souriait doucement. Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver après moi, de continuer à bien m'aimer, me trouver génial et tout ça ? »

À peine rentrés, ils s'étaient tous deux laissés tomber sur le matelas et n'avaient pratiquement pas bougés depuis. Nul besoin de se concerter : cette décision était on ne peut plus normale pour ces deux là. Le bras gauche, que Peter avait tendu sur le lit, l'était toujours... et était également _toujours_ écrasé par Stiles qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que s'installer dessus.

Distraitement, Peter caressait l'épaule gauche de l'humain qui ne commentait pas. De temps en temps il levait les yeux vers lui avant de se détourner ou caser momentanément sa tête dans le cou du premier... mais jamais ça ne durait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea l'aîné à voix basse. Tu es obligé de me le dire si les risques semblent si... importants ?

- Non, je ne suis pas obligé, murmura Stiles en le regardant toujours. Mais tu vois c'est... les autres savent et tu finirais par le savoir toi aussi et c'est... disons que c'est plus une question d'honnêteté qu'autre chose. Bon... et aussi un peu le fait que je t'aime beaucoup et que je préfère être... pas honnête vu que ça rejoint l'honnêteté dont je viens de parler mais... je sais pas... c'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que tu dois savoir et je préfère que ce soit moi qui te le dise. »

Stiles se redressa, bon gré, mal gré. Il sourit brièvement en entendant le grognement de mécontentement qui quitta la gorge de l'autre suite à son mouvement. Peter aurait aimé que le plus jeune ne bouge pas et garde la même position un moment encore... et ce : même si son bras gauche commençait à souffrir d'être ainsi malmené et écrasé.

« Je te demande simplement d'écouter... juste... juste ça : écouter, bredouilla Stilinski en tenant son smartphone. Tu m'engueuleras après si tu veux ; je t'autoriserais même à... à faire ce que tu veux. Sauf bien sur me frapper, me mordre, me jeter dans les escaliers ou par la fenêtre, me brûler, m'électrocuter, me couper en rondelles, lamelles ou petits cubes... en triangle équilatéral je veux bien par contre. Euh je... je veux pas non plus que tu m'attaches sur des rails en attendant qu'un train passe ou que tu me balances dans une fosse aux lions. Je suis pas vraiment pour le fait de faire du parachute sans parachute et...

- Tu me fais écouter, s'il-te-plaît ? L'interrompit Peter. Je ne te ferais rien de tout ça... promis.

- J'en suis pas aussi sur, marmonna le premier. »

Stiles s'installa sur le bord du lit, dans un coin, là où il avait encore une petite marge de manœuvre pour fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il n'osait pas davantage prendre ses aises... pas cette fois ! Une boule au ventre, il regrettait sa décision passée.

Pourtant, lorsque Peter se redressa pour s'approcher de lui, sa curiosité piqué à vif : Stiles ne bougea pas... ni pour s'approcher, ni pour s'éloigner. Lorsque le loup-garou obligea l'humain à se rallonger de nouveau : celui-ci se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son torse et passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Il avait conscience que ses envies étaient contradictoires en cet instant. Conscience également que son comportement n'était en rien logique. Il voulait tout et son contraire.

« Stiles ? »

oOo

_« Ça va ? On a eu trois blessés sur les bras dont les blessures ne pouvaient pas guérir. Jackson a été mordu, Isaac à moitié éventré et Peter brûlé en plus d'être séquestré et remplacé par un putain de double ! J'ai retrouvé Peter quasi-inconscient sur le bord de la route et j'ai passé la nuit sur une chaise à m'assurer qu'il allait bien car j'avais peur ! Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal au dos et au cou, j'ai l'impression d'aller à l'encontre de l'avis de Peter... et je me sens mal : alors le premier qui ose me contredire une nouvelle fois : je jure devant tout ce que vous voulez que je lui fais bouffer tout ce qui n'est pas comestible dans cet appartement. »_

Au début de l'enregistrement, Stiles n'avait pas quitté des yeux Peter. Il l'avait vu froncer les sourcils et l'avait senti l'éloigner, consciemment ou non. Puis le lycanthrope s'était repris : son visage s'était adouci, sa prise sur le lycéen s'était raffermi et il s'était contenté d'écouter...

Bien sur que Deaton allait, à un moment ou un autre, se retrouver embarqué dans toute cette histoire d'attaques ! C'était une évidence même pour Peter. Il avait refusé au départ mais sans croire, un seul instant, qu'il serait écouté... ni sur l'instant, ni ensuite. Il n'avait pas cru que l'on se souviendrait de son avis. Vu le nombre de fois où on refusait de l'écouter, après tout.

_« Je pense ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage._

_- Bien sur que si vous pouvez. Vous pouvez au moins nous en dire davantage, non ? »_

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de Peter tandis que Stiles se retrouvait un peu plus encore collé contre lui. Sans avoir assisté à la scène et en ne pouvant que l'écouter après coup : il imaginait pourtant sans le moindre mal les différents protagonistes. Leur gestuelle, leur tête, voire même par moment ce qui pouvait leur traverser l'esprit au moment où les mots quittaient leur bouche.

« Stiles, murmura le lycanthrope.

- Après. »

C'était pourtant maintenant qu'il voulait réagir... pendant cette partie de l'enregistrement... pendant qu'il en était justement question et non pas dans cinq, dix, quinze minutes !

Pourtant : il garda le silence.

«_ Peter parle. Et c'est fou à quel point ce qu'il dit peut être... intéressant. Vous savez du genre vraiment intéressant et pas un peu intéressant ou intéressant mais ça dépend pour qui. Là, tout le monde peut être intéressé par ce qu'il a dit. Erica, par exemple, parce que ça lui prouve que Peter avait raison ; Derek parce que ça peut lui donner raison quand il dit qu'on ne doit vraiment pas faire confiance aux gens ; Scott parce qu'il a tendance à un peu trop idéaliser les autres ; Isaac... non Isaac ça va pas l'intéresser... enfin si. Si ça va l'intéresser. Et ça va aussi intéresser Jackson et Lydia... et probablement aussi Boyd et Scott qui sont aussi deux bêtas qui auraient pu être pris pour cible. Parce que pour l'instant c'est ça : des bêtas, trois bêtas, pris pour cible chacun leur tour._

_- Stiles..._

_- Tu aimerais que j'abrège ? Pas cette fois, désolé. On va reprendre depuis le début en ajoutant un tout petit, ridicule même, détail... qui va chambouler toutes vos convictions... à part celles de Peter mais bon comme Peter n'est pas là on s'en fou. _»

Souriant distraitement... Stiles murmura un petit « oups » qui n'échappa pas au loup-garou allongé à ses côtés et à qui il était justement destiné.

« Met sur pause, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il. »

À la grande surprise de son voisin : le lycéen obtempéra et accepta, sans broncher, de momentanément arrêter l'enregistrement qui continuait.

« Tu as promis de ne pas me faire de mal, sourit Stiles. Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta promesse : ça ne se fait pas. Ce n'est pas digne d'un loup-garou tel que toi, en plus. Tu es un bon et gentil loup-garou, hein, donc tu vas tenir parole et ne pas me faire de mal. Parce que tu sais... faire du mal aux gens c'est pas vraiment cool en fait, malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser. Puis Scott il serait pas vraiment content en plus et mon père non plus. Enfin ils seraient peut-être un peu content quand même les traîtres vu que je pourrais plus autant les embêter qu'avant mais... mais je finirais par leur manquer, tu vois ? Parce que même si je saoule les gens, les gens m'aiment bien et ont besoin de moi et... »

* * *

_J'ai donc reprit des passages du chapitre 23 : Deaton... pour qu'ils soient facilement identifiable ils étaient en italiques. Demain il y aura donc la suite de la conversation, celle qui n'apparaissait justement pas dans le chapitre 23. Il me semblait important de bien situer ce qui allait se passer et donc de remettre des passages déjà présents... d'autant plus que Peter se fait ainsi déjà une petite idée._

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	28. Je préfère ta connerie

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Voici le chapitre du jour et posté, encore une fois, en plein jour (enfin presque en plein jour mais c'est pas en pleine nuit donc si c'est pas en pleine nuit et en partie en plein jour, non ?). Il n'est quand même pas impossible que des fautes soient encore présentes (c'est à dire : des fautes sont encore présentes) donc si vous les croisez en chemin : n'hésitez pas :)_

_Sinon... et bien je vais faire dans le neuf : merci pour les reviews, les mises en favs et tout ça... vraiment merci, ça me fait vachement plaisir_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 28 : Je préfère ta connerie**

Peter n'en pouvait plus... vraiment plus... plus du tout. Il aimait pourtant Stiles et sa façon d'être ; et sa langue bien pendue ; et ses délires incompréhensibles ; et sa logique bien à lui ; et sa manière de comprendre les choses ; et les grands gestes qu'il pouvait faire lorsqu'il essayait d'expliquer quelque chose ; et les remarques incessantes qu'il lançait à qui voulait les entendre ou non ; et tout ce qui faisait que Stiles était Stiles et non pas quelqu'un d'autre... mais là, Peter n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Le lycéen avait un débit de paroles rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide. Bien trop lorsque, en plus, Stiles avait semblé avoir jugé bon d'avaler la moitié de ses mots au passage. Il devenait tout simplement impossible de suivre ce qu'était en train de raconter le garçon et ce... même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ce que n'avait pas Peter de toutes façons.

Ceci eut au moins le mérite d'inciter le lycanthrope à agir et ainsi mettre en pratique la seule idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit et pouvant, il l'espérait de tout cœur, faire taire l'autre. Hale retira doucement le téléphone des mains de son propriétaire afin de relancer l'enregistrement... ne tenant absolument pas compte des protestations d'un Stiles boudeur mais toujours contre lui.

«_ Un minuscule détail peut souvent tout changer, vous savez ? Par exemple : si je n'avais pas traîné Scott dans la forêt en pleine nuit pour trouver une moitié de cadavre, on savait même pas quelle moitié d'ailleurs ; si je ne m'étais pas fait prendre par mon père et n'avait pas abandonné Scott à son triste sort : il n'aurait sans doutes jamais été mordu par Peter et on aurait jamais vécu tout ça. Jackson, du coup, n'aurait jamais été jaloux de Scott, si si tu étais jaloux Jackson... et n'aurait, peut-être, jamais su pour les loup-garou et n'aurait pas emmerdé tout le monde pour en devenir un à son tour. Derek aurait eu du mal à tuer Peter tout seul et donc ne serait pas devenu alpha... et du coup Erica, Boyd et Isaac seraient encore, eux-aussi, des lycéens comme les autres. D'ailleurs c'est pas plus mal pour Isaac qu'il le soit plus... Mais vous voyez : c'est ce genre de détails qui change tout : la connerie humain._

_- Je rêve ou tu es en train de te traiter de crétin, là ? Releva Jackson._ »

Peter ne chercha même pas à se retenir de commenter à ce moment. Tant la remarque de Whittemore, qui correspondait plutôt bien à l'agaçant sportif... que l'exemple qu'avait choisit d'utiliser Stiles afin d'illustrer ses propos : ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait le garder silencieux.

N'avait-il pourtant pas dit trois mots que le plus jeune lui tapait gentiment le torse afin de lui intimer le silence... un comble lorsque le plus jeune se trouvait être Stiles !

« Mais tu vas te taire, un peu ? Chuchota-t-il en serrant malgré tout un peu plus le loup-garou contre lui. Non mais j'te jure... et après c'est moi qui parle tout le temps, hein ?

- Un peu, oui, sourit Peter en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de l'autre. Mais on te pardonne. »

_« J'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de noter tout ce que Peter disait pendant qu'il dormait... ou ne dormait pas, j'ai toujours un doute à ce sujet, mais là n'est pas le problème. Il a plusieurs fois répété des noms : celui d'Isaac et de Jackson, notamment... qui ont plusieurs points communs comme nous le savons tous : outre le fait d'être tous les deux casses-pieds, même si l'un nettement plus que l'autre, et le fait que Danny semble les apprécier tous les deux, expliquez moi d'ailleurs comment c'est possible... ils sont également... que sont-ils également ?_

_- Deux bêtas blessés, soupira Scott qui reçut alors quelques sifflements ébahis du côté de Jackson et Erica._

_- Deux bêtas ayant été blessés, répéta Stiles, enthousiaste. J'espère que mon gros pépère de Scott ne vous apprend rien sinon je vous invite à dégager sur le champ, et Jackson même si tu le savais déjà tu peux quand même partir... Peter a cependant également parlé de quelqu'un d'autre... de quelqu'un qu'il avait refusé de voir auparavant, ne voulant pas le mêler à nos histoires car il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en cette personne. Ou n'avait plus suffisamment confiance, ça serait peut-être plus exact en fait. J'avais accepté sa décision un peu à contrecoeur car je pensais vraiment qu'il pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passait mais je suis à présent forcé d'admettre qu'il avait... raison._

_- Deaton ? Tu parles de Deaton, là, s'étonna Erica. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain, Stilinski ? Abrèges plutôt que nous faire toutes tes simagrées._

_- Il se passe, Erica, que notre cher Deaton est celui qui a failli tuer Isaac ; que c'est sa faute si Jackson a été blessé à la pleine-lune ; qu'il a fait en sorte de nous donner un autre Peter pendant qu'il faisait mumuse avec le vrai en le brûlant... Le brûlant ! Et qu'il a aussi bien dû se foutre de nous tout du long... et plus encore lorsque je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour lui demander de venir nous aider... oh et quand j'ai dis qu'on avait besoin de lui, expliqua Stiles en perdant patience. Oui on a besoin de lui... pour le mettre hors d'état de vous nuire._

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, Stiles, répondit une voix posée._

_- On parie ? Vous voulez vraiment que je leur explique tout ?_ »

La tête de Stiles n'avait pas bougée depuis le début et reposait, encore et toujours, sur le torse de Peter... bientôt élu "meilleur oreiller humain de l'année" si les choses continuaient de la sorte. Le lycéen avait, cependant, fermé les yeux après avoir mit une fois de plus l'enregistrement en pause ; il attendait.

Il attendait que l'oncle de Derek perde patience, comme son neveu. Il attendait qu'on l'envoie voir ailleurs s'il y était (ce qui avait, avouons le, peu de chance d'arriver). Il attendait que l'autre, en colère, le fasse tomber du lit d'un bon gros coup de pied. Il attendait que l'autre s'énerve car c'était tout simplement dans l'ordre logique des choses.

Il était, pour lui, inconcevable que Peter ne soit pas énervé par la décision qu'il avait pu prendre quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait concerté personne et avait agit seul, dans son coin. Une fois de plus, Stiles avait joué et décidé de ne pas tenir compte, pas même un seul instant, des conseils avisés des autres sauf que cette fois... et bien cette fois il avait perdu. Cette fois il s'était brûlé ; car à trop jouer avec le feu c'est ce qui finit par arriver... invariablement.

Tout le monde allait bien. Après qu'il ait expliqué à tout le monde le pourquoi du comment de la situation, tous l'avaient cru... pourtant, Stiles n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir gagné ; il sentait que rien n'était encore terminé.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il finalement en n'entendant toujours pas son aîné s'énerver et ne le sentant pas s'éloigner. J'ai fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie et c'était... risqué en plus d'être stupide. T'avais raison et je... fin...

- Ton exemple laisse à désirer, Stiles, se moqua gentiment Peter en serrant rapidement son épaule et lui baisant le front. Ta bergerie était déjà pleine de loups, tu sais ? »

Stiles sourit suite à cette réponse. Il n'avait pas osé espérer cette réaction de la part de Peter. Il n'avait, en réalité, même pas ne serait-ce qu'envisagé cette réaction. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui semblait pas logique et qu'à ses yeux elle dépassait l'entendement.

« Tu m'en veux pas, alors ?

- Pas pour l'instant, s'amusa le lycan. Peut-être après, qui sait... et dans ce cas je pourrais décider de te faire faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique. Il me semble que tu n'as rien dit contre ça.

- Zut, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose, souffla Stiles en levant la tête. »

Le plus jeune, tout en parlant, avait tout de même donner un petit coup dans les côtes de Peter afin de le faire taire. S'il essayait d'avoir l'air vexé, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne trahissait aussitôt. L'aîné ne trouva cependant rien de mieux à faire que rigoler face à cette réaction... ce qui incita le premier à recommencer encore et encore et encore.

« Tu vas finir par me faire mal si tu continues, se moqua Peter en attirant Stiles sur lui.

- Voilà qui serait fâcheux, murmura le lycéen en fixant le visage du lycanthrope.

- Très fâcheux, confirma l'autre. »

Stiles n'était non plus allongé sur le matelas mais directement sur Peter alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour (non que ça le dérangeait, hein!). Il espérait, de tout cœur, que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

« Peter... souffla Stilinski. J'ai envie de faire une connerie.

- Moi aussi.

- Une belle et grosse connerie. La plus belle connerie de ma vie. Genre une énorme connerie, continua le premier sans détourner la tête. Mais j'ai peur... peur de regretter ma connerie après, tu vois ? Mais j'ai aussi peur de regretter de ne pas avoir fait la dites connerie... en plus si ça tombe c'est même pas une vraie connerie. Je trouve pas que ce soit une connerie, en fait. Tu crois qu'il se passerait quoi, Peter, si on était en train de penser à la même connerie genre au même moment et... »

Quand les lèvres de Peter kidnappèrent celles de Stiles... le silence se fit.

« Je préfère ta connerie, souffla l'humain. »

oOo

_ Papa ! J'aime définitivement un loup-garou, m'attends pas pour dîner ! Fait attention à ce que tu manges. -_ Stiles_

* * *

_L'enregistrement n'est pas encore terminé... donc la suite probablement dans le prochain chapitre (ou peut-être pas en fait)_

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	29. Daddy

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voilà le chapitre du jour posté en plein jour (s'il vous plaît !) y a du progrès hein ! Trois fois de suite quand même. __Il n'est pas impossible qu'il reste des fautes, pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude... donc comme d'habitude : n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire si vous en voyez._

_Sinon je suis ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre vous a plu ; et je ne vais toujours pas faire dans le neuf en vous remerciant pour votre présence, vos reviews, les favs, les alerts... votre lecture tout simplement._

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 29 : Daddy**

Stiles avait croisé les doigts tout le long du chemin. Il espérait, vraiment, qu'en arrivant chez lui : son père serait déjà au lit et non pas à l'attendre sur le palier afin de le prendre en traître. Il passait son temps à espérer que pareille chose arrive ; à prier pour qu'au moins une fois, juste une, le shérif qui lui servait de père ne soit pas dans son chemin ; chaque fois qu'il rentrait un peu tard, il souhaitait que personne ne soit là, à l'attendre afin de lui rappeler qu'il avait encore des comptes à rendre à quelqu'un.

Il espérait... mais n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il n'avait pas autant de chances, il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de chances, il ne pouvait plus en avoir. Il n'y croyait tout simplement plus. Parce que son père était son père, aussi sûrement que lui était Stiles ou qu'une meute de loup-garou peuplait Beacon Hill, et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller se coucher alors qu'il savait son fils à l'extérieur à faire il ne savait trop quoi.

Mais Stiles souhaitait quand même, au moins un peu, qu'on lui prouve qu'il avait tord. Tord de penser que son père ne pouvait pas le laisser se faufiler, l'air de rien, dans sa chambre de la même manière qu'il avait pu avoir tord en pensant que les loup-garous n'existaient que dans les livres.

Prudemment, l'humain fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure avant de baisser la poignée ; il prit ensuite tout son temps, et bien plus encore, pour ouvrir la porte afin qu'elle ne grince pas... pas même un peu ! Aussi silencieusement que possible, Stiles posa ensuite ses clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée et se déchaussa afin de ne pas laisser des traces humides partout dans la maison.

Le sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, en chaussettes dans la maison et tout son attirail d'hiver encore sur le dos : le lycéen se dirigea finalement, et tout naturellement, vers sa chambre. Il lui fallait continuer à faire le moins de bruit possible. Surtout : ne réveiller personne ; ne se prendre les pieds nulle part ; ne pas rater la dernière marche de l'escalier ni en ajouter une...

Combien y avait-il de marches, déjà ?

« Pas si vite, jeune homme ! »

Un sourire crispé apparut immédiatement sur le visage de Stiles tandis qu'il se retournait afin de faire face à son destin. Sans surprises, ses espoirs se révélèrent on ne peut plus vain : son père étant déjà au rez-de-chaussée à patiemment attendre son retour.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Ton téléphone portable, tenta le lycéen. Tu l'as depuis quelques années déjà, je pensais que tu savais ce que c'était. Fallait me le demander, sinon, tu sais ? Faut pas avoir honte de son ignorance et...

- Et vas-tu me demander quelle sera ta punition ou auras-tu honte de ton ignorance ? »

oOo

« Papa j'aime définitivement un loup garou m'attends pas pour dîner fait attention à ce que tu manges, cita le shérif en faisant glisser son téléphone sous le nez de son fils, installé dans la cuisine.

- Tu le lis mal, bouda le plus jeune en prenant l'objet dans ses mains. Faut y mettre plus de formes, tu vois ? _Papa_ c'est à dire d'une manière vachement enthousiaste en fait, et pas avec un air d'ours mal léché comme tu viens de faire. _J'aime définitivement un loup-garou_ c'est un peu genre... la confession du siècle que je viens de te faire, la révélation ultime, THE chose que tu devais savoir. Le _m'attends pas pour dîner_ c'est une indication utile pour pouvoir mener une existence normale et correcte, un peu comme quand tu me demandes de remplir le frigo, tu sais... ce genre de trucs quoi. Puis le _fait attention à ce que tu manges_ c'est un je t'aime vachement mignon. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et tout ça...

- Stiles... des explications s'imposent, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je viens de t'expliquer le SMS, gémit le lycéen en s'affalant sur la table. Puis je suis fatigué, d'abord. Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? J'ai cours demain, j'te signale, et il vaudrait mieux que je sois reposé sinon je vais dormir sur ma table et les profs en général... ils aiment pas. C'est fou ça hein ! »

Debout derrière Stiles, les bras croisés, le shérif ne manquait pas une miette de ce que pouvait faire ou dire son fils. Il soupira, atterré, en le voyant s'étendre de la sorte et en l'entendant se plaindre... encore un peu et ça allait être de sa faute s'il rentrait tard ?

« Si tu tiens à ce point à aller te coucher : raison de plus pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps et me dire ce que je souhaite savoir, tu ne crois pas ? Tu es un garçon intelligent, Stiles, un peu trop peut-être... tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu ty mets, soupira Stiles, la tête sur ses bras posés sur la table mais souriant néanmoins à son père. Demain, promis.

- Ce soir.

- Demain.

- Ce soir.

- Demain, insista-t-il, n'en démordant pas. Promis, je ne me défilerais pas...

- Ce soir, Stiles. Tu ne quitteras pas cette chaise tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. Tant que tu n'auras pas répondu aux questions que je vais te poser, se reprit aussitôt le shérif avant de laisser le temps à son fils de rebondir sur ses propos afin de les tourner à son avantage.

- Je peux dormir ici, sur la table, assura Stiles. Je serais un peu mieux dans mon lit »

Père et fils se regardaient. Père et fils se jaugeaient. Père et fils attendaient que l'autre cède, bien décidé à ne pas être celui qui le ferait.

« De toutes façons, même si je réponds à tes questions... tu me croiras pas, avança finalement le plus jeune en se levant. Bonne nuit p'pa.

- Pas si vite, bonhomme, l'arrêta le shérif en posant une main ferme sur son épaule et le faisant se rasseoir. Tu ne quitteras pas cette chaise tant que je n'aurais pas moi-même décidé si tes réponses me conviennent ou pas.

- Papa, gémit le premier en se cognant la tête contre la table. Steuplait ! Je veux juste aller dans mon lit et dormir ; tu sais ce que ça veut dire dormir ? Non parce que figure toi que je commence à me poser la question hein. À chaque fois que je rentre tard, à une heure où tu devrais dormir parce que c'est une heure où même les shérif dorment... et bah tu dors pas. »

L'aîné soupira. Il se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de se réveiller un peu et de garder son calme. Il n'en pouvait plus de Stiles, de sa façon d'être, de sa langue bien trop pendue, de ses délires incompréhensibles, de sa logique on ne peut plus personnelle, de sa manière de comprendre aussi bien les événements passés que les pensées des autres, des grands gestes qu'il pouvait faire lorsqu'il parlait, de ses remarques incessantes... surtout de ses remarques incessantes, en fait. Le shérif ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Stiles car qu'importait ce qu'il pouvait décider de faire : ce démon qui lui servait de fils parvenait toujours à s'en sortir à l'aide d'une habile pirouette.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que j'ignore où tu te caches ?

- Tu triches là, papa, murmura le plus jeune. T'as pas le droit de dire des trucs comme ça. Pas le soir. Pas si tard. Pas... pas maintenant. »

oOo

Installé face à Stiles, sur une chaise qu'il avait tiré à peine deux minutes et douze secondes après que l'autre ait entamé ses explications abracadabrantesques, le shérif fronçait les sourcils, les haussait, grimaçait, réfléchissait... et tentait de faire des liens là où il n'y en avait pas à première vue.

« Attends un peu, coupa-t-il. Tu côtoies combien de loup-garou, _exactement_ ? Stiles...

- Exactement ? Répéta le fils, en écarquillant les yeux et ayant l'air bien moins fatigué qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et bien il y a... Scott et Derek, donc ça fait déjà deux. Puis il y a Peter, forcément, ainsi que Isaac donc on en est à quatre... déjà. Y a aussi Jackson, Erica et Boyd... donc trois en plus. Quatre et trois ça fait sept... donc ça fait sept loups, je pense. Ouais ça doit être ça. À peu près... sept que je connais en tout cas.

- Et qui est au courant de tout ce... ce... _ça_ ?

- Lydia, Allison, Danny... Mélissa... Deaton , le vétérinaire, tu le connais il me semble ? énuméra Stiles en comptant sur ses doigts et fixant le plafond. Y a toi, à présent aussi... c'est tout. À ma connaissance. Après il est tard j'en oublie probablement... et il va sans dire que je suis au courant aussi mais je pense que ça tu t'en doutais. Fin tu devais aussi te douter que tu étais au courant... sinon c'est un peu embêtant, quand même.»

Le shérif hocha la tête, pensif, prêtant peu attention au délire dans lequel était en train de partir Stiles. Les coudes posés sur la table, les mains jointes et le menton posé sur celles-ci : l'homme dévisageait son fils...

« Et tu penses être amoureux d'un loup-garou, c'est ça ? L'interrompit-il une fois de plus.

- Je te sors une super histoire de loup-garou et toi, le seul truc que tu retiens... c'est que je suis... papa, t'es pas sérieux ! S'indigna Stiles avant de comprendre... Si. Si t'es sérieux. Oh bon sang, t'es sérieux !

- Un loup-garou, ce n'est donc pas Erica, réfléchit le premier sans tenir compte de ce que pouvait dire son fils. J'aurais également tendance à d'office éliminer Scott de la liste. Il nous resterait donc Jackson, Boyd, Peter, Derek et...

- Isaac.

- Isaac, répéta le shérif, pensif. Vue la manière dont tu m'as présenté Jackson et Boyd, soit pas très flatteuse soit vraiment rapide : j'aurais tendance à les éliminer eux-aussi. Donc : Isaac, Peter ou Derek... »

Stiles commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise, à se tortiller dans tous les sens, à gesticuler et regarder partout autour de lui. Il était assis ici depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour son propre bien et son père en avait parfaitement conscience... il en avait forcément conscience le bougre et en profitait allégrement !

« Isaac, Peter ou Derek ? Réfléchit l'adulte à voix haute, sans quitter son fils des yeux car ses réactions l'aiguillaient. Isaac, le petit chiot ; Derek, le loup aigri ; Peter... Peter, le gentil psychopathe. Tu sais, Stiles... te faire parler lorsque tu es soi-disant fatigué est vraiment une expérience enrichissante...

- M'en parle même pas, marmonna le lycéen, ratatiné sur place, se doutant que son père ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas éliminé tous les prénoms.

- J'ai donc le choix entre : Derek Hale, qui a été accusé du meurtre de sa sœur ; Peter Hale qui a tué sa nièce et qui est... mort ? Ou Isaac Lahey, le lycéen accusé, cette fois, du meurtre de son père alors que c'était Jackson et Matt qui l'avaient fait. Tu vas vraiment rien m'épargner, toi.»

Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, Stiles fixait avec une attention toute particulière ses doigts qui tournaient, qui tapaient en rythme sur ses jambes, qui le gardaient occupés. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être intéressant, à minuit passé, d'observer ses propres mains... d'autant plus lorsque l'on ne tenait pas réellement à faire face à son père.

« Peter ou Isaac ? Continua le shérif qui avait, il ne savait comment, éliminé Derek de la liste. Isaac ou Peter ? Stiles, regarde moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

A contrecœur, le lycéen leva les yeux.

Pile ou face.

Quitte ou double.

« Isaac, conclu l'adulte. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	30. PCDT - Pas Calme Du Tout

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Et voilà le chapitre du jour, le trentième déjà... dire que j'avais prévu que la fic fasse 20-25 chapitres : c'est raté =)_

_Comme toujours, il n'est pas impossible que des fautes soient toujours présentes donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez. J'ai vraiment du mal à les voir lorsque je me relis (tant les fautes de frappes que d'orthographe... voire même des doublons dans les mots)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 30 : PCDT - Pas Calme Du Tout**

Il n'était absolument pas chose rare que de voir Stiles arriver au lycée complètement essoufflé et débraillé au possible, avec son sac de cours en main et non pas passé sur l'épaule comme à l'ordinaire... pour tout dire : c'était même là une scène terriblement banale. Scott avait parfois l'impression que son meilleur ami passait plus de temps à être "presque en retard au lycée" qu'autre chose. Comme s'il aimait jouer avec le feu.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, l'humain avait amplement le temps avant le début des cours... bon peut-être pas "amplement" car il aurait tout de même pu arriver un peu plus tôt mais bon : il y avait du progrès. Au moins, pour une fois, n'aurait-il pas à courir d'un bout à l'autre du lycée et pourrait se contenter de marcher (rapidement) ! C'était toujours mieux que d'habitude, non ?

Les loup-garou, ainsi que les quelques humains qui se mêlaient à eux, qui servaient d'amis à Stiles se trouvaient déjà tous devant l'entrée. Ils attendaient le seul qui manquait encore à l'appel en ce mardi matin bien nuageux et parlaient entre eux, ne se souciant pas réellement de son absence... pas encore, du moins.

Leurs sujets de conversations étaient variés. Ils pouvaient tous parler de tout et de rien ; de Peter et de Stiles ; de Deaton et de la pleine-lune qui approchait déjà... des conversations de lycéens lambda, en somme. Vraiment pas de quoi intéresser leurs camarades de classe.

« C'est pas trop tôt, Stilinski, s'impatienta Jackson en voyant arriver l'autre, il n'était resté à l'extérieur que pour faire plaisir à Lydia et Danny. Tu t'es paumé en route ou quoi ? »

Stiles regarda celui qui venait de parler sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement. Les sourcils haussés et ses lèvres demeurant closes : il le jaugea du regard un court instant avant de se désintéresser de sa personne. L'humain préférait, et en tout point de vu, se tourner vers ceux qui étaient restés silencieux jusque-là... et qui savaient se montrer bien plus agréables.

« Mon père aimerait savoir s'il pourrait, un jour, voir tes grandes vilaines dents pointues, sourit Stiles à son meilleur ami, l'air de rien. Quand t'auras le temps hein, ça presse pas...

- Ton père aimerait... _quoi_ ? Réagit instantanément Isaac. Tu l'as mit au courant ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ? Il a dit quoi ? Il t'a cru ? Il veut vraiment voir les dents de Scott ? Stiles... »

Le bêta s'était tout naturellement emparé du bras de Stiles afin de le tourner vers lui. Ça s'était fait avec plus ou moins de douceur (moins plutôt que plus, d'ailleurs) mais Isaac tenait à voir celui à qui il parlait, à pouvoir lui faire face... avant de l'assaillir de questions en tout genre.

« Toi, tu fréquentes un peu trop Derek et Peter, grogna l'humain en se dégageant de sa prise et secouant la tête, effaré. Faudrait peut-être songer à passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de gens... normaux et susceptibles de t'aider à revoir les principes fondamentaux de la vie en communauté, mon gars. Par exemple : sache qu'on ne prend pas les gens comme ça, Isaac, je suis navré de te l'apprendre mais ça ne se fait pas... de même qu'on ne s'incruste pas dans une conversation qui ne nous regarde pas et... et pour répondre à ta question : non, mon père ne tient pas forcément à voir les dents de Scott : ça peut très bien être les tiennes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi, Stilinski ? »

L'hyperactif tenta d'offrir son plus beau sourire au loup-garou qui avait été blessé, et pour lequel il s'était inquiété des jours durant.

« Pourquoi ça devrait forcément tourner rond ? On peut pas tourner en carré ou en triangle, hein ? C'est stupide comme truc. Par exemple quand t'es en voiture et que tu tournes à droite, puis à droite, puis à droite, puis à droite : tu retombes, plus ou moins, à ton point de départ, commença Stiles en s'aidant de ses mains pour expliquer son raisonnement au grand désarroi de... de tous, _en fait_. Mais si on regarde bien, genre en hauteur : bah on a pas fait un rond, tu sais ? Non ! On a fait un carré... avec des bords arrondis.

- Ouais... si tu le dis. »

oOo

Durant toute la journée, les malheureux durent supporter Stiles. Stiles et son sourire immense mais certainement pas innocent ; Stiles et sa langue infatigable, même en cours et même après avoir été rappelé à l'ordre une paire de fois ; Stiles et son cerveau impossible à éteindre ou à comprendre ; Stiles et son éreintante bonne humeur ; Stiles et ses gesticulations incessantes ; Stiles... qui leur semblait être encore plus Stiles que d'ordinaire !

Le pire fut probablement pour Isaac. Pour une raison qui leur échappa tous, l'hyperactif avait comme momentanément délaissé Scott (qui n'allait certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir, enfin, une journée de repos) et s'acharnait, à la place, sur le malheureux Lahey.

Ce dernier avait tout tenté pour se débarrasser de cette plaie vivante qui, si elle avait existé à l'époque, aurait probablement été la huitième plaie d'Égypte. Il avait traîné dans la salle de classe afin que Stiles parte en avant ou, au contraire, s'était dépêché d'en sortir. Il s'était montré aussi bavard que Boyd, aussi aimable que Jackson et aussi doux que Derek ! Rien à faire car Stiles restait.

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu débarrasses le plancher ? Finit par soupirer Isaac après avoir dû supporter l'humain pendant toute la pause de midi. Stiles ?

- Hmm... je peux te demander un truc ? Ça te paraîtra sans doutes un peu bizarre... en fait, ça sera carrément bizarre mais je m'en fou et je vais quand même te le demander. Sache que j'attends une réponse et une seule : _oui_. Je ne veux pas de "_non_", pas de "_Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que tu me baves encore là, Stiles ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ma parole !_", ni de "_Bien, je vais y réfléchir et je te dirais ce que j'en pense par la suite_". Pas de tout ça, Isaac. _Oui_, et juste _oui_. D'ailleurs : dis-moi _oui_ tout de suite qu'on en finisse... et je t'expliquerais après. »

Le duo se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres... qui n'avaient pourtant rien manqué de l'échange. Il était réellement devenu difficile garder une conversation secrète lorsqu'une demi-douzaine de lycanthrope, dotés d'une meilleure ouïe que la moyenne, vous entourait.

« Hors de question, refusa Lahey.

- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille oui ou non ? »

Si Stiles commençait à le prendre par les sentiments aussi...

oOo

« Stiles... j'aimerais vraiment que tu cesses d'entrer ici comme dans un moulin.

- Et moi j'aimerais _vraiment_ que tu cesses de me grogner dessus, Derek. Après on s'étonne qu'Isaac perde ses bonnes manières mais franchement... à force de vivre avec toi : faut vraiment pas s'étonner et s'attendre à autre chose, répondit aussitôt l'humain avec un grand sourire montant jusqu'à ses oreilles (ou presque). Et puis, d'abord... je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un moulin ici donc je n'entre pas comme dans un moulin vu que ça n'en est évidemment pas un. Si c'était un moulin, en plus, j'aurais environ cinquante-sept pour cent de chances de tomber sur le meunier... or, en venant ici, j'ai un peu plus que cinquante-sept pour cent de chances de tomber sur toi. Donc tu serais le meunier. Et t'as vraiment pas une tête de meunier. T'as une tête de ce que tu veux mais pas de meunier. A part un meunier diabolique mais bon... en fait même pas parce que t'es même pas diabolique. »

Debout derrière Stiles se tenait Isaac qui avait, un peu malgré lui, fini par accepter la proposition consistant à le ramener jusque chez Derek « _vu que je dois aussi y aller, tu vois, autant que tu profites du confort de ma voiture et du chauffage tu crois pas ? Ça sera nettement mieux que te geler les papattes de loup-garou en rentrant à pied. Allez monte ! Je mords pas, je mange pas, je griffe pas, je grogne pas, je suis gentil. _».

« Essaie pas de le faire taire, conseilla le bêta à son alpha. Contente toi de l'envoyer à l'étage rejoindre Peter. Il a été comme ça toute la journée... refourgue le problème à quelqu'un d'autre et ne te prends pas la tête avec ce casse-pied.

- Je suis pas casse-pied, grommela Stiles en donnant un petit coup de coude dans le ventre du second lycéen. Et fais gaffe sinon ce soir je te fais dormir dans la niche... on a pas de niche... Derek, t'as une niche ? À en juger par ta tête tu n'en as pas... PETER ! T'as une niche ? »

_Derek fronça les sourcils. Même après autant de temps : il continuait à, parfois, avoir du mal à comprendre Stiles._

_Isaac haussa les épaules en regardant son alpha ; fin content d'enfin être débarrassé du fils du shérif... et regrettant d'ores et déjà d'avoir dit "oui" un peu plus tôt pour lui faire plaisir et, surtout, le faire taire._

_Peter, à l'étage, écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'humain arriver vers lui telle une furie... et se demandait s'il tenait réellement à savoir pourquoi l'autre avait besoin d'une niche._

« Ca ne va pas ? T'as une drôle de tête. T'es malade ? Tu peux être malade ? S'arrêta Stiles sur le pas de la porte. Bien sur que tu peux être malade mais ça doit juste durer moins longtemps... ça dure moins longtemps ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Peter ? Et me réponds pas "Parce que j'en ai pas d'autres" sinon je te frappe. Bon, tu t'en fous vu que t'as pas mal quand je te frappe... c'est pas du jeu d'ailleurs ! »

Non... Peter ne tenait pas à savoir pourquoi diable Stiles avait besoin et envie d'une niche. Pas alors que celui-ci se laissait tomber sur le canapé juste à côté du loup ; pas alors qu'il posait, sans se poser de question, sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné qui l'amena un peu plus contre lui ; pas alors que la situation était, presque, parfaite.

Le lycéen cessa de parler et se contenta de fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur qui était allumé sur les genoux du second... et d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il. »

oOo

« Il a arrêté de parler, fit remarquer Isaac au rez-de-chaussé. J'ai essayé toute la journée de le faire taire sans succès... et Peter y arrive sans même avoir à parler ! C'est pas juste... »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	31. Bonhomme de neige

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voilà le chapitre du jour ! D'ici lundi il recommencera à arriver vers 20-21-22h (vive la rentrée ! vive la fac sadique qui nous offre qu'une semaine pour souffler !)._

_Comme toujours il y a de très fortes chances pour que des fautes soient encore là donc, toujours comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voyez._

_Et je songeais aussi, j'ai pas encore décidé par contre, à ne poster qu'un jour sur deux (ouais je sais, je dis ça souvent... mais là j'ai une bonne raison pour penser à ça) histoire de poster un chapitre de mon autre fiction le jour où je poste pas We need to talk. Un jour sur deux quoi... mais tous les jours un chapitre quand même (je me comprends (a))_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 31 : Bonhomme de neige**

Sans une once d'hésitations et sans s'inquiéter de ce que faisait son ami, qui allait forcément suivre le mouvement : Stiles entra chez lui et prit immédiatement ses aises en retirant ses chaussures trempées et son blouson... ainsi qu'en faisant glisser son sac de cours jusqu'au bas des escaliers, et tant pis s'il en gênait l'accès !

Isaac, lui, s'était figé sur le pas de la porte des Stilinski, incertain quant à ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Il ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place. Il n'était pas à sa place, il fallait le dire et il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Sa place était chez Derek, auprès des deux Hale... et il n'en avait jamais eu autant conscience.

Si l'humain lui avait demandé de passer chez lui dans la soirée : le bêta osait espérer que ça ne serait pas pour le regarder attendre dehors, dans le froid et sous la pluie, qui plus est ! Oh que oui il espérait que ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Stiles. Aussi étrange puisse être son ami : il ne l'était tout de même pas à ce point, si ?

Bien que presque persuadé que non... une petite partie de lui-même le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre : toujours s'attendre à tout, même au pire.

« Isaac, soupira Stiles en le voyant aussi indécis. Tu comptes entrer ou attendre de te transformer en bonhomme de neige pour fondre sur le canapé ? Tu sais, ça ne se fera pas comme ça "_hop je suis un bonhomme de neige !_". En fait, ça ne se fera même pas du tout... pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de neige, hein, même si ça joue un peu quand même mais pour la simple et bonne raison que les gens ne se transforment pas en bonhomme de neige. Je sais que, maintenant, on pourrait penser que tout est possible vu que les loup-garou existent mais je pense qu'il y a encore quelques trucs qui restent... hmm... pas possible, tu vois ? Genre, je pense pas que ce soit possible de transformer tous les occupants d'un château en vaisselle ou mobilier qui parle et tout ça... »

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités et les boucles tombant tristement sur son visage à cause de la pluie : Isaac fixait bêtement son vis-à-vis... et n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu me. Tu me parles de... la Belle et la Bête, là ?

- Sache que tu serais Zip, confirma le premier en souriant et tirant le lycanthrope à l'intérieur pour enfin pouvoir claquer la porte. La petite tasse ébréchée adorable et toute mignonne.

- Je serais une... tasse ?

- Adorable et tout mignonne, rappela l'humain. Pourquoi t'es resté comme un crétin planté dans l'entrée, t'es trempé maintenant, imbécile. Je peux rien te proposer vu que t'es trop grand, en plus. »

oOo

Isaac était en boule sur le lit de Stiles, endormi, et loin de se douter un instant de la conversation qu'était en train d'avoir le propriétaire des lieux avec l'oncle de son alpha. Le jeune loup s'était endormi une petite heure plus tôt, au grand amusement de l'humain qui avait préféré ne pas le réveiller et se précipiter sur son ordinateur à la place. Sans surprises, la personne à qui il souhaitait parler était connectée. Bon, c'était normal compte-tenu du fait qu'il aurait dû le rejoindre depuis un moment déjà... mais si Stiles avait été retardé, c'était bien indépendamment de sa volonté !

« Pas trop tôt, avait marmonné le plus âgé en acceptant l'appel. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends.

- J'allais pas planter Isaac alors que j'avais fait des pieds et des mains à midi pour qu'il accepte de venir, objecta très judicieusement le second. »

Le loup-garou grogna dans sa barbe. C'était peut-être justement là qu'était le problème !

« Pourquoi tu voulais qu'il vienne, déjà ? Interrogea-t-il, un peu grognon.

- Mon père a déjà vachement bien prit le fait que vous existiez, vous, les loup-garou alors qu'il est quand même du genre... rationnel et terre-à-terre, soupira Stiles, amusé malgré tout. Le fait que je restais souvent avec une bande de bestioles à moitié pas-humain et qui, pour la plupart, ont soit du sang sur les mains soit un casier judiciaire car ayant été accusé de meurtre ; il a aussi accepté que je sorte avec une des personnes qui, justement, ont été accusé de meurtre. On va peut-être attendre un peu avant de lui parler du vrai petit-ami, non ?

- Techniquement j'ai jamais été accusé de meurtre, marmonna Peter.

- Mais tu es celui qui... fin tu es mort, techniquement ; et un peu plus âgé aussi.

- Un peu ?

- Voilà. Je lui dirais mais... plus tard. »

Une fois cette partie de la conversation terminée : les deux avaient enchaînés sur un sujet nettement moins piquant pour eux et susceptible de n'agacer ni l'un, ni l'autre s'ils faisaient les choses correctement. Plusieurs fois Peter rappela, amusé, Stiles à l'ordre afin qu'il fasse moins de bruit... ne surtout pas réveiller Isaac !

« Concernant ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, tenta maladroitement le loup. Tu...

- Je n'oublierais pas, le coupa d'emblée le lycéen. Il est hors de question que j'oublie à quel point tu peux parfois être aussi stupide que Scott. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'attache aux gens stupides, hein ? Y a Scott qui en tient une couche quand même ; y a Derek qui est un homme des cavernes avec la caverne en moins ; y a Isaac qui a pas l'air de piger qu'il y a plein de gens qui tiennent à lui ; et y a toi... qui penses que t'as le droit de te mettre aussi stupidement en danger. Y a que Lydia qui est pas idiote dans le lot ou quoi ? Parce qu'avec Boyd, Erica et Jackson on est pas sorti de l'auberge non plus hein. »

Enfoncé dans son siège de bureau, Stiles avait les bras croisés et fusillait son ordinateur du regard. Le silence de Peter l'agaçait presque autant que ce qu'il avait pu voir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée... voire même davantage, en fait !

« J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive un truc, tu vois ? Tu penses pouvoir comprendre ça ou pas ? Je te demande pas ton avis, de toutes façons : tu ne feras rien de stupide sinon Derek va t'attacher sur une chaise et t'enfermer à double tour pour être sur que tu fasses rien d'idiot ! Recommença Stiles. C'est pas parce que tu as un peu tué des gens que ta vie n'a pas d'importance... elle en a. Et pas que pour moi. »

La bouche du loup-garou, qui s'était ouverte afin de protester, se referma aussitôt. L'humain venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, à son grand malheur.

« Isaac tient à toi, j'en suis certain tu vois ? L'autre crétin de Jackson ainsi que ton imbécile de neveu aussi, à leur manière. Ça fait déjà trois personnes qui ne sont pas moi et qui, pourtant, tiennent quand même à toi.

- Suppositions, marmonna Peter.

- Et le fait que personne ne tient à toi c'est prouvé peut-être ? »

oOo

Une main hésitant de posa sur l'épaule de Stiles, qui se trouvait affalé sur le clavier de son laptop, puis le secoua avec vigueur afin qu'il se réveille. Le jeune homme s'était, depuis un moment visiblement, endormi devant son bureau, face à son ordinateur éteint qui trônait sur ce dernier.

« Tu voudrais pas plutôt aller dans ton lit ? Je vais... rentrer chez Derek, souffla-t-on. Puis j'ai pas trop envie de t'entendre te plaindre toute la journée, demain, car tu auras mal dormi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, grommela l'humain en gesticulant sur sa chaise à cause de son dos douloureux. Et je pense que je vais quand même me plaindre demain, de toutes façons...»

Isaac sourit ; il insista néanmoins auprès de Stiles pour que celui-ci se lève et change de place... ce qu'il finit par faire avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. L'humain savait pertinemment que son matelas serait plus confortable que sa place actuelle mais son lit paraissait tellement loin... à plus d'un mètre de distance !

« Je peux te demander un truc, Isaac ? marmonna Stiles en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- J'ai le sentiment que si je refuse : tu le feras quand même...

- - T'as raison, sourit le premier en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Pourquoi tu veux pas rester ici pour la nuit, d'ailleurs ? Tu sais... il fait froid dehors et mine de rien : Derek habitde pas là porte juste à côté... ce qui est pas plus mal parce qu'avoir Derek comme voisin ça me saoulerait rapidement.

- Mais pas si c'était Peter, se moqua sans hésiter Lahey.

- C'est pas la question, baragouina Stilinski. Euh... ah oui... en plus mon père est sympa tu sais, un peu grognon mais vu que tu habites avec Derek tu dois être immunisé, ou presque... mais il est vachement chouette ! Puis si tu pars je devrais me lever pour fermer la porte ou la fenêtre derrière toi et je t'avouerais que j'ai quand même vachement la flemme... j'suis bien dans mon lit, là. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	32. Remise en question

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Et voilà le 32ème chapitre... si si, déjà ! Comme toujours il y a de très (très) fortes chances pour que des fautes soient encore là donc, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous les voyez._

_Merci pour les reviews, vos avis etc. j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire jusqu'à la fin =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 32 : Remise en question**

Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là et toute la meute, loup-garou comme humain, en avait cruellement conscience... pire : ils savaient même qu'elles auraient dû s'arrêter là et certainement pas aller plus loin comme ça pouvait actuellement être le cas ! Ils auraient tous dû être, aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, en train de retourner à leurs obligations, à leurs occupations habituelles... et cesser de s'en faire.

Ils auraient dû mais si les choses se passaient toujours comme on le souhaitait et tel qu'on pouvait le prévoir : la vie aurait tendance à être bien trop simple ! D'autant plus que nos joyeux compères n'avaient encore jamais fait les choses à moitié, préférant se compliquer la tâche ! Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Depuis de bien longues minutes à présent, Stiles faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tout en insultant la terre entière : proches, inconnus, créatures réelles ou imaginaires... personne n'y échappait car tout le monde l'agaçait, ou presque.

« Stilinski, grogna Jackson en lui attrapant le poignet afin qu'il cesse un peu de bouger. Retourne t'asseoir près de Peter et fais pas chier, je te pris. »

L'humain le fusilla du regard, grogna, croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur... mais toujours est-il qu'il obtempéra. Si les autres avaient su qu'il suffisait de demander à Stiles de faire quelque chose pour qu'il s'exécute presque dans l'instant : tous l'auraient fait bien plus tôt.

De nouveau enfoncé dans le canapé, entre Peter et Isaac comme un peu plus tôt, le fils du shérif laissa le premier passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amener contre lui. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule... mais continua à bouder et grommeler quelques insultes à l'attention de Jackson.

« On peut pas rester comme ça, lança Erica, reprenant la conversation là où elle en était restée avant que l'hyperactif ne fasse des siennes. À attendre de se faire de nouveau attaquer ou... ou pire encore.

- Et tu proposes quoi, marmonna Stiles la joue appuyée sur l'épaule de Peter. On sait _quoi_, on sait _qui_ mais je te signale qu'on ne sait pas _pourquoi_ et si on ne sait pas _pourquoi_ on ne saura pas _comment_ l'arrêter... ou le faire arrêter. Parce qu'il est bien gentil, le Deaton, mais il pouvait pas nous dire ce qu'il nous reprochait, hein ? Non : il fallait qu'il nous laisse mariner et chercher tout seul pourquoi, d'un coup, il se tourne contre nous, vous... non nous. Même si je suis pas comme vous c'est... bref. »

Tous les regards étaient rivés en direction du canapé et chacun attendait, plus ou moins agacé par la tournure des événements, que l'humain reprenne son discours là où il venait de le stopper ; ou bien que Peter intervienne et tente, à sa manière, de calmer la tempête Stilinski. Il était le plus à même de réussir cet exploit et tous le savaient... Scott comprit.

Personne ne bougeait ; personne ne bronchait ; personne n'osait parler. Pour faire ou dire quoi ? La moindre chose qu'ils pourraient tenter était susceptible de relancer l'hyperactif et personne ne le souhaitait.

« Stiles, murmura Peter à son oreille. Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai...

- On s'en fou, grogna le premier. Il savait où tu étais et il n'a rien fait pour t'aider donc c'est qu'il est avec ces machins ; donc c'est qu'il veut les aider ; donc c'est qu'il veut pas nous aider à part si c'est l'empereur des hypocrites ; donc c'est vrai.

- Juste... ne tire pas de plan sur la comète. Il est possible que je me sois trompé et.»

Les autres loups alentours écoutaient avec une attention toute particulière, même s'ils essayaient de faire comme si tel n'était pas le cas, la conversation qu'entretenait les deux. Stiles et Peter étaient ceux qui en savaient le plus, ayant rapidement écartés Lydia de leur travail de recherches de manière plus ou moins consciente. Stiles et Peter étaient leur seule chance de régler le problème mais semblaient être en léger désaccord actuellement.

« C'est toi qui ne voulais pas appeler Deaton, rappela le lycéen à voix basse. Et tu avais raison vu qu'il...

- Et je suis en train de te dire que j'avais peut-être tords, siffla le bêta entre ses dents avant de regarder les autres. On revient. »

oOo

Face à face, Stiles et Peter avaient fermé le plus de portes possible afin d'empêcher de leur mieux les quelques loup-garou du rez-de-chaussé de suivre leur conversation. Tous les deux songeaient qu'ils en avaient déjà bien trop entendus et que seul Derek avait à être au courant. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas changer encore et encore d'avis au sujet de Deaton.

« Tords, répéta l'humain en faisant comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais été interrompue. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as pu avoir tords ? Tu as entendu l'enregistrement : il n'a pas nié savoir à quoi on avait affaire et a menti en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas nous aider et...

- La vidéo, coupa Peter. La vidéo me fait douter. S'il ne m'a pas aidé, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne m'a pas enfoncé non plus ; lorsque je l'ai vu, quelques heures plus tard j'étais libre, Stiles... Deaton est peut-être juste.

- Ne dis rien, l'interrompit à son tour Stiles, parlant tout bas et la voix légèrement tremblante. Que ce soit clair : je ne suis pas énervé après toi, hein... je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup tu ne penses plus que Deaton soit...

- Parce que la vidéo vient forcément de Deaton et que grâce à elle il est possible qu'on vienne à bout du problème. »

Debout devant Peter : Stiles le regardait sans ciller ; la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps et réfléchissait le plus vite possible. Le plus jeune cherchait, à sa manière, à relier les différents éléments en sa possession d'une nouvelle manière ; il voulait voir s'il n'y avait pas une seconde façon d'interpréter les événements pouvant, cette fois, l'amener à croire que Deaton n'était pas coupable. Le bêta comprenait sans mal ce qui était en train de se passer et le laissa faire.

« Y a qu'une seule manière de savoir, murmura le lycéen.

- Entendre la version de Deaton que tu avais refusé d'écouter, acquiesça le loup. J'irais demain matin, pendant que tu seras en cours, et je te ferais un compte-rendu ensuite.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ? Interrogea le premier, sourcils haussés cette fois. On sait pas si on peut lui faire confiance et tu penses que je vais te laisser y aller seul ? Alors là même pas en rêve. Si ça se trouve on peut effectivement lui faire confiance, même si je lui ferais plus jamais confiance comme avant, et tu aurais très bien pu y aller seul ; mais si ça tombe on a raison de pas vouloir le croire et accepter sa présence à nos côtés car tout est sa faute et là tu te jetterais dans la gueule du... loup. Pourquoi on parle toujours de loup hein ! Le loup dans la bergerie, la gueule du loup ! Et les autres bestioles, elles ont aucun droit ? Je suis pas d'accord tu vois ! Le renard dans le poulailler ; dans la gueule de la... baleine, comme Pinocchio ! Tu vois y a pleins de trucs qui peuvent remplacer le loup alors pourquoi toujours le loup ? Comme si y avait que le loup qui faisait peur aux gens avant... puis s'ils avaient peur du loup c'est qu'ils ont juste croisés Derek ou Jackson, ou peut-être aussi un peu Boyd mais jamais Isaac, Scott ou toi... quoi que vous trois vous faites peur aussi. Puis de toutes façons j'ai tords car ils parlent de loup loup et pas de loup-garou vu que les loup-garou ça n'existe pas. Enfin si ça existe puisque vous existez mais normalement ça existe pas. Enfin si normalement ça existe mais les gens savent pas que normalement ça existe et pour eux normalement ça existe pas et... »

Peter soupira... mais laissa tout de même Stiles venir à bout de son discours avant de lui proposer de redescendre.

« Si tu y vas demain tout seul : je te jure que je te le ferais payer, pigé ? Murmura l'hyperactif en serrant l'autre contre lui.

- Je n'irais pas seul, promis le lycanthrope en lui rendant son étreinte. »

oOo

Stiles pénétra à vive allure chez lui, s'abritant de la pluie avec son sac de cours. Un immense sourire collé sur le visage, il se déshabilla et se déchaussa en vitesse avant d'aller rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était en train de finir de préparer le repas et semblait être sur le point de mettre la table, l'entrée fracassante de son fils arrivait donc à point nommé.

« Bonne journée ? Interrogea-t-il, souriant en voyant le plus jeune directement se diriger vers les placards.

- Ça peut aller, ouais. Mais c'est fou ce que les Hale peuvent être bornés parfois : quand c'est pas Derek... c'est Peter ; quand c'est pas Peter... c'est Derek ; et quand c'est ni Peter, ni Derek... et bah c'est Isaac qui commence à agir comme un Hale à force de les fréquenter. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Je crains que tu ais tout fait pour mériter ça, se moqua gentiment le premier. Tu les aimes bien... même s'ils t'agacent.

- T'en fais pas : je me venge bien ! »

* * *

_We need your help approche de la fin, encore 5 ou 6 chapitre probablement (on verra bien) ; ensuite je me consacrerais pendant quelques temps à I have a dream et commencerais le plan de la troisième :) _

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	33. La vérité

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Merci pour les reviews, vos avis et tout ça ; j'espère que la suite [et bientôt la fin] continuera à vous plaire :)_

_Comme d'habitude : il y a des chances pour que des fautes demeurent et... bref si vous les voyez n'hésitez surtout pas. J'ai tenté de corriger le plus gros (et c'est fou ce qu'à 3h du matin on peut faire des fautes de **)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 33 : La vérité**

Curieux d'encore pouvoir entendre la voix, ainsi que les rires et les moqueries, de Stiles alors que minuit n'allait plus tarder à sonner : le shérif entrouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre de son fils, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien être en train de parler à une heure pareille.

« Arrête un peu de bouder, soupira le lycéen, dissimulant on ne peut plus mal son amusement. Tu ne penses pas que tu as passé l'âge de bouder pour si peu, hein, franchement ?

- Non. »

L'adulte fronça les sourcils et tenta d'identifier à qui pouvait bien appartenir la seconde voix. Il avait tendance à un peu trop jouer aux devinettes ces derniers temps, bien trop à son goût... le shérif élimina rapidement Scott de sa liste des suspects, connaissant la voix du jeune McCall presque autant que celle de son fils ; il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion, le matin même, d'entendre la voix d'Isaac mais était pratiquement persuadé que ce n'était pas là celle du jeune Lahey non plus ; Whittemore et Boyd non plus compte tenu du peu d'intérêt que leur vouait Stiles et définitivement pas celle de la jeune Reyes non plus.

Ne restait que les Hale.

Génial !

« Isaac dort déjà ?

- Probablement, soupira le Hale inconnu. Et tu devrais faire pareil... je ne tiens pas à avoir un zombie en guise de protecteur demain. D'ailleurs, je ne tiens pas _vraiment_ à ce que tu viennes demain.

- Tu as promis ! Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que les promesses c'est fait pour être tenue sinon ça ne s'appelle pas une promesse. Enfin après on peut donner le sens qu'on veut aux mots... genre si à la base les gens avait décidé que _promesse_ voulait dire _bateau_, que _bateau_ voulait dire _pomme_ et que _pomme_ voulait dire _loup_ alors _loup_ n'aurait pas voulu dire _loup_ mais peut être... _fromage _! Et là ça nous semble bizarre mais ça le serait pas vu qu'à la base on aurait décidé que le _loup_ serait du _fromage_ donc on dirait "y a plus de _loup_ ?" pour "y a plus de _fromage_ ?" et on penserait directement à du _fromage_ qui serait du _loup_ et...

- J'ai dit que je n'irais pas seul, argumenta le second et coupant Stiles dans son explication abracadabrantesque. Certainement pas que j'étais d'accord pour potentiellement te mettre en danger. Tu as déjà assez souvent sauvé les fesses de Derek ou Scott... inutile d'en rajouter. »

Peter.

Bien. Ok.

Parfait.

Il y avait vraiment des fois où on ferait mieux de ne pas chercher à assouvir sa curiosité de crainte de repartir avec davantage de questions qu'à l'arrivée.

« C'est pas tes fesses que je veux sauver... c'est toi, marmonna Stiles. Je veux pas que Deaton ait la moindre occasion de s'en prendre de nouveau à toi. Le faux Peter était tellement... horripilant. Tu l'as jamais vu mais si jamais tu le croisais : je suis certain que tu le détesterais autant que moi. Il a pas ta manière de prendre les autres dans les bras ; il a pas le petit air exaspéré que tu peux avoir parfois... comme maintenant ; il a pas l'art et la manière d'avoir _le_ geste qu'il faut au moment où il le faut. Il est... chiant à en mourir, agaçant, puis... fin... tu vois le genre, quoi.

- S'il tente quelque chose contre moi tu ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, Stiles. Autant que tu sois chez toi ou chez Derek à embêter les autres.

- Et qui viendrait avec toi, si c'est pas moi ?

- Derek. »

oOo

Son portable en main, posé sur son ventre, Stiles attendait le retour des deux Hale, tranquillement allongé dans la chambre de Peter. Il avait l'impression que le temps avait cessé d'avancer ; que les aiguilles s'étaient figées et que jamais l'horloge ne daignerait changer d'heure. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Attendre était tellement ennuyeux.

« Stiles ? Tu voudrais pas faire moins de bruit, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Je veux ou je peux ? Parce que je peux évidemment faire moins de bruit, tout le monde peut faire moins de bruit à part les gens vraiment incroyablement silencieux, dont je ne fais pas partie, mais je pense que même eux font du bruit donc ils pourraient encore en faire moins. Mais je veux pas vraiment faire moins de bruit et comme tu me demandes si je le veux. Enfin si, en fait je veux... j'ai pas envie de t'embêter aujourd'hui, tu vois ? En fait, je viens de dire que tout le monde peut faire moins de bruit mais je peux pas faire moins de bruit, donc ça doit vouloir dire que je me suis trompé et si je me suis trompé là, alors...

- De quoi as-tu peur ? »

L'humain se redressa mais très peu. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, son portable toujours dans les mains, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté : il regardait Isaac comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais... je ne suis pas idiot, sourit le jeune Lahey en prenant place sur le canapé et observant l'autre à son tour. Tu pars toujours dans des délires incroyables et tu vas parfois tellement loin qu'on ne parvient pas à te suivre... mais on arrive néanmoins assez facilement à comprendre ton état d'esprit à parti d'eux... du moins, je trouve.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Le loup-garou paru amusé par la question.

« On sait quand tu es de bonne humeur car, dans ces moments là, tu pars dans des délires sur le lait ou le prénom des gens ; quand tu nous a tous comparé à du chocolat : tu étais inquiet mais amoureux ; quand tu m'as harcelé mardi au lycée, tu n'étais pas spécialement de bonne humeur mais tu voulais donner le change et me demander une faveur ; quand on est arrivé chez Derek tu as immédiatement paru aller mieux et ça s'est ressenti dans ton discours ; quand tu parles avec Peter, on sent que tu es heureux car tu as toujours l'air ailleurs... et même toi tu as parfois l'air de te perdre dans ton raisonnement, ce qui ne t'arrive pas d'habitude ; là... tu as simplement l'air mort d'inquiétude : donc je te demande pourquoi... si tu veux m'en parler, bien sur. »

L'humain avait écouté le bêta parler avec une attention toute particulière. Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent et facile à cerner ; puis, quitte à l'être, il ne pensait pas non plus qu'Isaac serait celui qui lui ferait la remarque. Lydia ou Peter aurait été un choix plus logique... avec Danny ou son père, à la rigueur, mais pas Isaac.

« Alors ?

- Peter n'est plus totalement certain de la culpabilité de Deaton. Samedi je lui ais pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de donner sa version des faits et... il est allé la lui demander. Il a préféré y aller avec Derek plutôt qu'avec moi et du coup je me retrouve là, à attendre comme un crétin et à me demander ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Le bêta grimaça suite à cette annonce et se cala un peu plus profondément dans le canapé, ses doigts tapant en rythme sur ses genoux. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de semblable mais pas à ce que Deaton soit, une nouvelle fois, impliqués dans leurs histoires. Ça commençait tout bonnement à faire trop pour lui.

« Pourquoi ils nous ont rien dit ?

- Parce qu'avant vous lui faisiez confiance ; maintenant vous vous méfiez... on allait pas vous dire que peut-être on avait raison de lui faire confiance au début. Autant vérifier les sources réellement... et... ce sont deux imbéciles de Hale. »

oOo

Peter se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit, aux côtés de Stiles, il avait l'air éreinté et être en train de ne souhaiter qu'une seule chose : se reposer. L'humain réagit à peine lorsque le premier s'allongea à ses côtés et se contenta de tourner la tête vers tout en lui souriant.

« Alors ? Murmura-t-il finalement »

Le loup-garou poussa un long soupir. Il se passa rapidement une main sur le visage, l'air plus fatigué encore qu'un instant auparavant. Stiles le regardait avec attention, tentant comprendre les conclusions qu'il avait pu tirer suite à sa confrontation avec Deaton.

« On sait pas, répondit Peter, agacé non pas par la question mais par la situation dans sa globalité. Il nous a donné sa version des faits et... Derek va en parler tout à l'heure quand ils seront tous là histoire de savoir ce que tout le monde en pense et ne pas prendre une décision trop... rapide.

- Et toi ? T'en penses quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, avoua le lycanthrope à voix basse. Son explication est plausible... mais Deaton est suffisamment intelligent pour avoir su monter son histoire de toute pièce... d'autant plus qu'il aura eu le temps nécessaire pour le faire. »

Stiles hocha simplement la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça et, de toutes manières, sentait que Peter préférerait le silence... et il n'avait pas le cœur à l'en priver.

« Repose-toi ; quand les autres seront là ça sera bruyant et t'as l'air fatigué.

- Je dormirais ce soir, sourit le second en attirant l'autre à lui. Je préfère profiter de ta présence.

- Je peux rester ici ce soir, tu sais ; s'il suffit de ça pour te rendre heureux. »

* * *

_We need your help approche de la fin, encore 5 ou 6 chapitre probablement (on verra bien) ; ensuite je me consacrerais pendant quelques temps à I have a dream et commencerais le plan de la troisième :) _

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	34. Un problème qui s'éternise

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Merci pour vos avis, les reviews et tout ça ; j'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez, ce que vous appréciez etc :)_

_Comme d'habitude il y a des chances pour que des fautes soient encore là ; n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part, je ne me vexerais pas. J'ai essayé de corriger le plus gros mais vu l'heure je suis pas des plus efficace (désolé de poster tard, d'ailleurs... mais avec les cours -et j'ai pas écrit pour une fois ! même si j'ai pas noté le cours non plus- et la possession de mon téléphone par un lutin diabolique... bah j'ai pas pu faire mieux .)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 34 : Un problème qui s'éternise**

Dès son retour, alors que Peter allait rejoindre Stiles à l'étage, Derek avait demandé à Isaac de contacter tout le monde afin qu'ils se rendent à l'appartement le plus vite possible. Le lycéen avait immédiatement suivit les ordres de son alpha et ce : sans jamais poser la moindre question. A quoi bon alors qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses à celles-ci, du moins partiellement ? D'autant plus qu'il savait, à force de le supporter, comment était le plus jeune des rescapés Hale : ce dernier parlerait et s'expliquerait au moment qu'il jugerait comme étant le plus opportun.

Une fois que Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Erica et Boyd furent tous arrivés, au compte-goutte évidemment histoire de ne pas simplifier les choses : Derek avait de nouveau eu recourt à l'aide d'Isaac en lui demandant, cette fois, d'aller chercher les deux dernières personnes qui manquaient encore à l'appel. Ceux-ci se trouvaient simplement à l'étage et étaient incroyablement silencieux... ce qui ne semblait pas bon aux yeux du plus âgé.

« Derek aimerait que vous descendiez, sourit le jeune Lahey, l'air désolé en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

- Maintenant ? Demanda Stiles. Peter s'est endormi et je ne suis pas certain que le... réveiller soit une vraie bonne idée. »

La tête posée sur le torse de Stiles, qui était en train de jouer, l'air de rien, avec ses cheveux en attendant qu'il rouvre les yeux : Peter n'avait pas la moindre idée de la présence d'Isaac dans la chambre et ignorait quel pouvait donc bien être son souhait.

« Derek peut bien attendre encore vingt minutes, non ? Dans vingt minutes je le réveille, promis. Mais laisse lui encore vingt minutes, Isaac, s'il-te-plaît... ça fait pas longtemps qu'il dort et il s'est retenu quasi une heure vu qu'ils savaient que les autres arriveraient et... On dirait un gosse qui attend la venue du Père Noël mais qui arrive pas à lutter contre le sommeil et qui rate le gros psychopathe rouge... donc là on a pas de Père Noël mais...

- C'est exactement ce dont je parlais tout à l'heure... tes remarques. »

oOo

Jackson regardait Peter et Stiles descendre et l'air moqueur au possible qui était collé sur son visage ne saurait tromper personne. Il n'allait pas les manquer ces deux là, il ne se le permettrait pas et s'en voudrait amèrement de ne pas le faire. Il déchanta pourtant rapidement lorsqu'il vit que les deux compères s'approchaient de là où il se trouvait assit depuis son arrivée.

Ils s'installèrent à ses côtés et Stilinski ne se gêna pas pour sourire, railleur, à Whittemore qui avait perdue toute sa superbe... ou presque.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Scott, les sourcils froncés. J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

- C'est rien, rendors toi, répondit juste Stiles, amusé. »

Derek, mais les autres également, soupira à la question que venait de formuler le jeune McCall ; tous trouvaient que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait des siennes et étaient presque soulagés de voir qu'au moins une chose n'avait pas changée, qu'une constante restait présente envers et contre tout.

Une fois les deux retardataires installés aux côtés de Jackson, qui s'était reculé en grognant afin de leur laisser la place nécessaire pour qu'ils prennent place : les deux Hale se consultèrent du regard... cherchant à déterminer qui allait se charger d'énoncer les faits, prenant ainsi le risque de recevoir les remarques des bêtas ou des humains.

« Non mais je rêve, se moqua Stiles en comprenant le petit jeu de l'oncle et du neveu. Vous avez des yeux rouges ou bleus, des griffes, des dents pointues, des poils partout sur le visage... vous vous êtes battus contre je sais pas combien de trucs bizarres et dangereux et vous êtes même revenu d'entre les morts pour certains : mais vous avez les chocottes de parler devant une bande de lycéens ? Même pas loup-garou ou simplement bêta... et pas très futés pour la plupart. C'est ridicule mais excellent !

- Stiles, grognèrent les deux victimes.

- Non mais c'est vrai, insista le premier en fixant Peter. Mais t'es attachant à hésiter comme ça... Derek est juste flippant, lui, mais faut pas lui dire. »

Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés... mais rien n'avait cependant été faits pour qu'ils demeurent secrets.

« Bon apparemment c'est moi qui doit m'y coller... donc pour faire simple : on est genre _un peu_ de retour à la case départ en fait. Enfin pas tout à fait, tout à fait le départ vu qu'on sait quand même encore ce qui s'est attaqué à vous, expliqua le fils du shérif en jouant avec les doigts de son voisin ; et ce n'était pas ceux de Jackson. Mais disons qu'en fait... bah... on est plus vraiment sur du fait que Deaton soit un ennemi... On est pas non plus sur qu'il soit un ami, pour être honnête. J'aurais tendance à dire qu'on est dans la merde mais comme en général on ne semble pas trop apprécier mes commentaires je ne vais pas le dire. Dire que je ne vais pas dire quelque chose revient presque à dire le quelque chose en question mais bon vous allez pas me le reprocher car techniquement... je l'ai pas dit. Enfin si : techniquement je l'ai carrément dit mais...

- _On_ est plus tout à fait sur ? Releva Allison. Le _on_ englobe qui au juste ? Derek, Peter et toi ? Derek et toi ? Derek et Peter ? Peter et toi ? Toi ? Derek ? Peter ?

- Peter tout seul à la base, avoua le premier en regardant son interlocutrice qui semblait amusée. Mais ses raisons tiennent la route !

- Tu trouvais aussi qu'elles tenaient la route quand il faisait pas confiance à Deaton, claqua Jackson, légèrement boudeur. »

oOo

Le débat au sujet du vétérinaire et de la confiance, modérée, qu'ils allaient lui accorder ou non commençait légèrement à s'éterniser... au grand malheur du groupe qui commençait à saturer. Si au départ tous, ou presque, s'étaient rangés du côté « on ne fait pas confiance à Deaton ; plus maintenant » : peu à peu, les camps avaient finis par s'équilibrer.

« Stilinski arrête avec ton pied sinon je te fais bouffer tes chaussures puis je te bâillonne avec tes chaussettes et te balance par la fenêtre !

- Ça serait dommage de me bâillonner alors... parce que je pourrais pas crier de peur ni rien et tu perdrais énormément de plaisir. Et à quoi bon me jeter par la fenêtre si tu n'en tires aucun plaisir, hein ? C'est comme s'amuser à compter les céréales de ta boîte de céréale : à part si ça te fait plaisir, et je me demande si ça peut vraiment faire plaisir à quelqu'un, bah tu vas pas t'amuser à compter les céréales. Puis si vous arrêtiez un peu de vous prendre la tête au sujet de Deaton mon pied serait pas là pour vous enquiquiner vu que je serais pas avec vous. Donc si je vous embête c'est votre faute, tu vois... donc mange tes chaussures, bâillonne toi puis fais ce que tu veux après mais me menace pas. Je suis pas d'accord. »

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse, étant dorénavant contraint de partager son titre et son rôle avec Scott, marmonna quelques choses dans sa barbe lorsqu'il vit le traître d'ancien alpha sourire.

oOo

Le temps passait et rien ne changeait ; beaucoup ne prêtaient même plus attention à ce qui pouvait être dit : Scott s'était installé par terre, la tête appuyée contre une colonne et fixait le plafond en attendant que tout cela s'arrête afin de pouvoir, enfin, rentrer chez lui ; Isaac s'était installé à ses côtés et s'était tout bonnement assoupi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son voisin ; Erica jouait avec son portable aussi peu discrète que possible. Peter et Stiles avaient, quant à eux, complètement déviés de la question initiale ! Ils changeaient à plusieurs reprises de sujet de conversation, ne s'attardant jamais bien longtemps sur une même chose jugeant qu'elle perdait vite de son intérêt. Ils prenaient néanmoins un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs du malheureux Jackson.

Celui-ci, jugement, était toujours installés à leurs côtés et ne voulait pour rien au monde céder sa place sur le canapé. Pas même à Lydia (qui, de toutes façons, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire) ! Le jeune homme se demandait ce qui pouvait être le moins pire et quel serait, par la même occasion, la meilleure chose à faire : préférait-il suivre les étranges conversations des deux enquiquineurs qui lui servaient de voisins mais qui, l'air de rien, savaient susciter et garder son intérêt... ou tenter de comprendre où en étaient Derek, Lydia, Allison et Boyd qui étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir décrochés du problème initial ?

« On pourrait pas continuer ça demain ? Suggéra finalement Scott, commençant à ne plus sentir son épaule réquisitionnée par Isaac. Je pense que là on en a tous un petit peu marre, en fait... on peut reprendre ça demain après les cours. On aura dormi, eut le temps de réfléchir et tout ça... Là on arrivera à rien.

- Depuis quand il dit des trucs intelligents, celui-là ? Marmonna Whittemore entre ses dents. »

* * *

_We need your help approche de la fin, encore 5 ou 6 chapitre probablement (on verra bien) ; ensuite je me consacrerais pendant quelques temps à I have a dream et commencerais le plan de la troisième :) _

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_Skayt_


	35. Jackson

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Désolé de (re)poster vraiment très tard... c'est vraiment hmm.. pas bien ? _

_Il est possible que des fautes soient toujours là donc surtout : dites le moi si vous les voyez :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 35 : Jackson**

Le lendemain, pendant la pause déjeuné, tous s'étaient installés à la même table et n'accordèrent aucune attention aux quelques grincheux. Sans grande surprise, après que Stiles et Jackson se soient chamaillés dans les règles de l'art, qu'Isaac et Danny leur aient gentiment ordonnés de cesser leur cirque et qu'Erica et Scott n'eurent pas manqué l'occasion de se moquer des deux premiers : ils avaient tous recommencé à parler du problème "Deaton" qui n'avait pas pu être réglé la veille... Derek ayant décidé de donner raison à Scott et de congédier tout le monde.

Danny, qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, qui ignorait ce qui pouvait clocher justement avec le malheureux Deaton (qui était apparemment en plus le vétérinaire et le patron de Scott) et qui préférait que les choses restent ainsi... suivait malgré tout avec attention le match verbal qui se jouait à ses côtés. Le jeune homme leur servait d'arbitre : il comptait les points que marquaient chaque groupe et intervenait lorsqu'une faute était commise... et en général c'était soit Erica, soit Jackson qui faisait un pas de travers.

« Jackson ? Jackson ! Jackson, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Bien. Merci. Donc _pourquoi_ on laisserait le bénéfice du doute à Deaton ? Parce que _parfois_ il faut simplement laisser le bénéfice du doute aux gens, tu vois ? On l'a laissé à Peter et est-ce qu'on le regrette ? Non monsieur.

- Tu m'étonnes que tu le regrettes pas, marmonna dans sa barbe celui à qui on parlait.

- On te l'a laissé, à toi aussi, espèce d'enquiquineur sur pattes ! Continua Stiles, préférant ne pas rebondir sur les propos de Jackson. Alors que tu as tué des gens ; et viens pas me dire que ce n'était pas ta faute si tu étais un kanima et que Matt te possédait un petit peu. D'accord tu voulais être un poilu plutôt qu'un écailleux mais si _Monsieur_ n'avait pas voulu faire son beau et se filmer pendant qu'il se transformait : et bah Matt il aurait rien su du tout ; il aurait même pas voulu savoir ; il t'aurait pas contrôlé pour se venger ; il t'aurait pas fait tuer des gens... toujours pour se venger ; et il serait peut-être _en prime_ encore vivant... et petit bonus pour toi : tu n'aurais jamais essayé de tuer Danny.

- Quoi ? Sursauta le concerné.

- Ah ouais... merde... tu le savais pas ça, toi... »

Les autres étaient : soit en train de se cogner la tête contre la table (ou toute autre surface dure permettant de taper dessus) atterrés par la bêtise dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Stiles ; soit en train de rire aux éclats et féliciter l'hyperactif, un peu grognon suite à ce qu'il venait de dire, pour... pour la bêtise dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve, justement.

« Donc voilà : Danny serait pas en train d'essayer de se remettre de la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre ; Matt serait pas mort et toi... bon toi tu serais peut-être encore un vilain lézard mais on a l'habitude, t'as pas vraiment changé à ce niveau là... Mais pour en revenir à Deaton parce que parler de toi avec toi même si toi tu parles pas ça m'agace : Deaton on a juste quelques doutes, quelques soupçons et rien de vraiment concret... puis on a un peu besoin d'aide parce que je suis un novice dans tout ce qui est censé ne pas exister ; Peter est trop fier pour dire qu'il est crevé mais il est crevé et il a quand même, mine de rien, était enlevé pendant une semaine... et vous vous servez à rien niveau recherche.

- On nous demande jamais rien, marmonna Isaac. Et quand on se propose on manque de peu de se prendre des chaussures dans la figure.

- Puis on sait même pas pourquoi Peter a été libéré. Donc Peter, comme il est intelligent, veut laisser le bénéfice du doute à Deaton car il a été libéré comme par hasard après l'avoir vu... Peter hein, pas Deaton... alors peut-être, tu me diras, mais comme je le dis avant toi tu le diras pas... peut-être que ce n'est que du hasard, justement ; peut-être aussi qu'on veut simplement qu'on pense qu'il est gentil vu qu'il aura aidé Peter à sa manière alors qu'en fait c'est un enfoiré encore pire que toi et tous les autres enfoirés réunis... poursuivit Stiles, s'aidant de ses mains pour s'exprimer. Mais ça on le sait pas. On sait pas du tout s'il est gentil ou méchant, s'il faut s'en méfier ou pas... mais y a ce _petit_ doute qui fait qu'on se repose la question, tu comprends ? Alors arrête, par pitié arrête, de dire qu'on se prend la tête pour rien depuis hier et que Deaton est un enfoiré... parce que oui c'est peut-être un enfoiré mais dans ce cas c'est un enfoiré dont on a besoin : ce qui est toujours mieux que toi actuellement.

- Tu crois _vraiment_ que j'ai écouté tout ce que tu viens de dire, là ? C'est impossible de... faudrait t'enregistrer parfois, Stilinski. »

oOo

Tous les lycéens étaient arrivés chez Derek presque simultanément. Ceux qui avaient une voiture en leur possession ayant proposé aux autres de monter avec eux. Les deux Hale se retrouvaient donc, sans même avoir pu s'y attendre et se préparer mentalement, envahis par les plus jeunes qui comptaient bien souffler un peu après les cours avant de recommencer à parler de... Deaton. Amis ou pas : l'homme aura au moins eu le mérite de les embêter jusqu'au bout.

Stiles avait, pour une fois, décidé de ne pas entrer chez l'alpha comme s'il se trouvait chez lui (enfin, quand il était chez lui il avait tendance à tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible histoire de ne pas alerter le shérif qui lui servait de père et qui, comme par hasard, l'entendait quand même toujours). Derek était donc venu leur ouvrir et s'était immédiatement décalé en voyant Stilinski tirer Isaac et Scott derrière lui. L'humain se précipitait vers le canapé, ses deux amis toujours en main, et les obligea à s'asseoir.

« Pour une fois j'aurais pas Jackson à côté de moi, comme ça, sourit Stiles. C'est pas que j'aime pas Jackson, enfin si j'l'aime pas... un peu peut-être mais nettement moins que les autres parce qu'il est chiant mais un peu quand même parce que c'est cool de l'embêter et de se prendre la tête avec lui mais pour une fois en plus comme ça vous serez pas par terre.

- Parle moins vite, Stiles, demanda Isaac.»

Le conducteur de la Jeep avait ramené Scott et Isaac, ne leur laissant pas vraiment l'occasion de contester sa décision ; Jackson, lui, avait simplement emmené Lydia qui avait été la seule à accepter d'accompagner le sportif ; tandis qu'Allison avait accueillie Erica et Boyd dans sa voiture. Ceux qui manquaient encore à l'appel venaient, justement, d'arriver.

« Derek ? On est obligé de rester en bas si on en a rien à faire de la conversation et qu'on préférerait aller à l'étage pour continuer les recherches ? Parce que tu vois c'est bien beau de se demander si on refait ou pas un mini peu confiance à Deaton mais... déjà premièrement on aura quand même toujours un petit doute donc on lui dira pas absolument tout donc il pourra pas totalement bien nous aider puis ensuite c'est pas non plus dit qu'il acceptera de nous aider vu qu'on l'aura viré une première fois. Il vous a paru vexé, hier, quand vous êtes allés le voir ?

- Tu as dit _on_, Stiles, murmura Isaac. Et _on_ sait tous qui est l'autre personne dans ton _on_ et pourquoi c'est forcément une personne et pas plusieurs.»

Le regard que put lancer Derek aux divers occupants du canapé (qu'ils aient parlé ou non) ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute : la réponse était clairement un non, personne n'allait partir que ce soit pour monter ou aller prendre l'air... Stiles, du coup, se cala dans le fond du canapé et offrit son plus beau sourire à l'alpha qui était en train de taper du pied en voyant que les derniers arrivants étaient encore en train de parler dans l'entrée et se chamailler. Il était impatient d'enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses... et semblait être le seul dans cet état d'esprit.

« Stop ! S'écria Stiles alors que personne n'avait encore parlé. On a tous notre avis sur Deaton et ce qu'on doit faire avec lui, en débattre pendant cent sept ans ce soir encore n'y changera rien... on vote : oui pour "_on lui fait confiance à cinquante-cinq pour cent_" ou non "_on ne lui fait pas confiance et Stiles et Peter ont qu'à continuer à faire des recherches tous seuls, ils peuvent se débrouiller pour nous sauver les miches_" et le tour est joué.

- Moi je vote pour, répondit Isaac en levant la main.

- _Pour_ pourquoi ? Releva le premier, un sourcil haussé. Pour mon idée de vote ou pour le oui on fait un petit peu confiance à Deaton mais pas trop parce qu'il faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties... ni pépé d'ailleurs. En fait faut pousser personne dans les orties !

- Pour le vote... et pour Deaton aussi, en fait.»

Scott, Isaac, Stiles et Peter se trouvaient tassés sur le canapé trois places mais peu leur importait : il restait bien plus agréable d'être installé ici que par terre ou sur une table. L'hyperactif sourit à Isaac, directement assis à sa droite et hocha la tête, l'air d'approuver ses derniers mots.

« Tu sais que je t'aime de plus en plus, toi ?

- Tu aimes les gens simplement parce qu'ils sont d'accord avec toi, siffla Jackson.

- J'aime Peter et pourtant il n'est pas souvent d'accord avec moi, tu sais... il aime bien contredire les gens en fait, je pense... et leur donner l'impression d'être de parfaits abrutis. Et non, je ne suis pas un parfait abruti alors cesse de le penser... tu es en train de le penser si fort que c'est comme si tu le hurlais dans un mégaphone collé à mon oreille.

- Peter compte pas... »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain (ou tout à l'heure vu l'heure)_

_Skayt_


	36. Choix

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Oh il n'est pas encore 23h et je poste : je progresse vite hein (je régresse tout aussi vite remarquez...)_

_Il est possible que des fautes soient encore là (je suis prête à donner un doigt à manger à Gollum si tel n'est pas le cas) donc surtout : n'hésitez pas à me dire celles que vous croiserez :)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 36 : Choix**

Deux groupes bien distincts s'étaient formés ; la meute était scindée ; leur sort n'était pourtant pas encore scellé... loin de là, même. Seule une personne n'avait pas encore osée prendre position et restait entre les deux, regardant alternativement les uns... puis les autres.

D'un côté se trouvaient, sans vraiment de surprises, Stiles, Peter, Isaac, Derek et Allison. Tous les cinq étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait finalement laisser le bénéfice du doute au vétérinaire qui leur était tant de fois venu en aide par le passé. Ils en étaient tous plus ou moins convaincus ; pas totalement en symbiose au niveau de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire à Deaton mais ce n'était, pour l'heure, guère plus qu'un détail sur lequel ils n'allaient pas s'appesantir.

De l'autre côté se tenaient Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Lydia qui refusaient tous les quatre de prendre le moindre risque inconsidéré. Il était à leurs yeux hors de question de retourner voir l'homme tant qu'ils ne seraient pas absolument assurés de sa non-culpabilité. Après l'entretien qu'ils avaient pu avoir quelques jours plus tôt, en l'absence de Peter, et ce qu'avait pu dire Stiles : ils n'allaient pas si facilement se laisser convaincre.

Seul restait Scott qui n'avait pas encore su donner son avis... et il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas du tout être sur le point de le faire... très loin de là, même. Le jeune homme était partagé entre deux sentiments qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Tous les autres avaient l'air tellement sûrs de leur choix (même si pour beaucoup ce n'était justement que ça : l'air), lui ne parvenait pas à trancher.

« Bon McCall : on ne te demande pas de nous réciter le tableau périodique des éléments, là, non plus, s'agaça Jackson. Soit t'es _pour_ lui faire confiance... soit t'es _contre_. Même toi tu devrais être capable de faire ça !

- Fous lui la paix, Jackson, siffla Stiles en le tuant du regard. »

Tous les autres soupirèrent... et voilà que ça recommençait.

oOo

Le shérif quitta l'intérieur, chauffé et confortable, de son domicile sitôt vit-il la Jeep de Stiles arriver. En vitesse, il se dirigea vers elle afin d'accueillir son fils qui semblait du "je rentre tard et j'inquiète mon vieux paternel" une règle d'or... et une règle qu'il n'allait pas s'amuser à enfreindre, le bougre !

« La prochaine fois qu'une de tes réunions s'éternise : j'aimerais_ au moins _que tu me mettes au courant, soupira le shérif en voyant son fils descendre de la voiture. Je suis content que tu ais enfin daigné tout m'expliquer... mais sache que ça m'empêchera pas d'attendre que tu rentres pour aller dormir... au contraire même !

- Désolé, marmonna Stiles en faisant un signe de tête à son chauffeur et n'ayant pas l'air de penser ce qu'il venait de dire. Scott arrivait pas à décider si _oui_ ou _non_ il voulait qu'on fasse un petit peu confiance à Deaton... donc Jackson s'est énervé parce qu'il aime bien s'énerver et que c'est facile de s'énerver après Scott ; donc je me suis énervé aussi après car j'aime bien m'énerver après Jackson puis il était lourd à rabaisser Scott, y a que moi qui peut parce que je le fais avec _amour_ ; puis tout le monde s'est ensuite énervé car ils aiment tous bien s'énerver soit après Jackson, soit après moi, soit après nous deux, soit après ceux qui s'énervaient après nous... et finalement Scott il a su choisir donc on s'est tous calmé. Mais après, tu vois, il a fallu qu'on décide tout plein de trucs ! _Qui_ irait voir Deaton, _quand_ est-ce qu'on irait le voir, ce qu'on pourrait bien lui dire parce que "_Hey, on vous a viré comme un malpropre parce qu'on vous faisait pas confiance ; en vous fait toujours pas confiance, en fait, mais on a besoin de vous parce que Stiles il s'y connaît pas encore trop trop bien et Peter... il est fatigué, vous voulez bien nous aide_r,_ s'il-vous-plaît on est des gentils, nous !_" c'est plutôt moyen, tu vois ? Donc après fallait voir aussi ce qu'on partagera avec lui et ce qu'on partagera pas. Et après il était tard et on avait faim donc on a mangé... enfin on a commandé à manger... donc il a fallu attendre que la commande arrive. En fait au début on avait prévu que Peter fasse à manger mais Derek est incapable d'avoir des trucs comestibles chez lui donc il a pas pu faire à manger... donc on a voulu que Jackson aille chercher à manger, comme ça en plus on aurait eu un peu la paix même si on a pas dit que c'était pour ça... mais il nous aurait tous planté là pour manger tout seul et se serait bien marré dans son coin donc on a commandé... puis il a fallu attendre que la commande arrive en fait. Puis après on a recommencé à parler de Deaton, parce que Deaton c'est un peu notre sujet de conversation préféré en ce moment... enfin non on aime pas parler de lui parce que du coup on s'énerve tous mais on le fait quand même et pas uniquement parce qu'on aime bien s'énerver. Puis après il était tard et on est tous rentré chez nous, enfin je viens juste de rentrer pour ma part... et je suis techniquement pas encore rentré puisque je suis encore dehors ; mais on était fatigué figure toi... et comme on est des gens prudents, enfin pas vraiment c'est Isaac qui avait pas confiance en nos super capacités de chauffeurs et comme il est trop gentil et que c'est un bébé chiot et bah il voulait pas qu'on rentre sauf qu'il fallait qu'on rentre... donc c'est les moins fatigués qui ont raccompagnés les plus fatigués ; sauf que personne voulait me raccompagner parce que je parle trop apparemment et qu'on comprend pas toujours ce que je veux dire ce qui est faux car c'est très clair... donc Peter s'est porté volontaire sauf que maintenant il pleut et... papa je veux pas être malade faudrait qu'on rentre et je finirais de t'expliquer à l'intérieur... bon j'ai presque fini donc on peut finir ici mais bon on sera un peu mouillé du coup. En fait, c'est à cause de tout ça que j'ai pas pu te prévenir que je rentrais tard parce que déjà j'avais pas prévu de rentrer tard mais en plus et bah j'ai pas eu le temps... et t'aurais pu m'envoyer un message pour poser la question et j'aurais...

- Et _Peter_ ne trouve pas que tu parles trop ? »

Le loup-garou avait rapidement quitté l'intérieur du véhicule. Il avait verrouillé celui-ci et jouait à présent avec les clés en attendant que son propriétaire cesse un peu de parler pour pouvoir les lui rendre... ce qui semblait plutôt mal parti. Amusé, il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le résumé Stilinskien de la soirée et n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaindre le malheureux shérif qui n'avait pas dû comprendre grand chose.

L'homme, justement, avait profité des quelques secondes au cours desquelles Stiles s'était interrompu (afin de chercher ses mots, certainement pas pour arrêter de parler) pour reprendre la parole et poser sa question. Ce n'était pas son fils que l'homme regardait en cet instant... mais bel et bien le principal concerné : Peter.

« Hum... et bien je... Stiles ne serait pas Stiles s'il ne parlait pas autant, tenta Hale, bien maladroit pour une fois. Je vais vous... laisser. Bonne soirée.

- Peter ? Interpella le lycéen.

- Désolé, sourit le premier. Tiens, tes clés.

- Non mais... tu vas pas rentrer sous la pluie quand même, insista l'autre. Il pleut de l'eau froide tu sais ! Et même si tu habites pas trop loin tu habites suffisamment loin pour que tes vêtements soient trempés et froids super rapidement et du coup tu auras froid et tu seras trempé. Et comme tu es un foutu toi tu iras te coucher presque directement et du coup tu seras malade et c'est qui qui devra rester avec un foutu loup grognon ? Bah c'est pas Derek figure toi ! »

Le shérif suivait l'échange avec un amusement impossible à dissimuler. Il n'était pas encore en train de remettre en cause les conclusions qu'il avait pu tirer lorsque Stiles lui avait tout expliqué... mais l'évidente complicité qui existait entre ces deux-là ne pouvait le laisser de marbre.

« Nous avons un canapé, si vous voulez...

- C'est vrai papa ? S'enthousiasma immédiatement le plus jeune. T'as entendu ça, Hale ! T'as plus le choix là, mon coco. Allez zou : tu rentres ! Et si tu le fais pas je viendrais te chercher moi-même et crois-moi : tu n'en as pas envie. »

oOo

Le sourire qu'affichait, en cet instant, Stiles avait le mérite de monter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Content, amusé, satisfait, heureux comme un pape et fier comme un paon : le plus jeune regardait tantôt son père qui tendait des vêtements sec à Peter... tantôt le Peter en question qui bafouillait quelques remerciements et semblait vouloir quitter cette maison au plus vite.

« S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésitez pas et...

- Il viendra me chercher, papa, le coupa Stiles. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, va ! C'est un grand loup-garou majeur et vacciné, il a pas de puces et il sait se contrôler. Tu peux aller te coucher et dormir sur tes deux oreilles parce qu'il sera sage comme une image. D'ailleurs... comment on peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, hein ? C'est physiquement pas possible sauf si on a les oreilles de Dumbo. Dumbo peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles ? Puis être sage comme une image aussi c'est bête ! Une image c'est pas vivant donc faudrait qu'on meurt pour être sage comme une image. Ou alors juste rester immobile... ce qui est un peu le principe d'être sage comme une image sauf qu'on peut bouger mais qu'on doit simplement être sage...

- Comme une image ? Railla Peter.

- Tout à fait ! »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_

_PS. Je dirais bien "désolé pour le long monologue de Stiles" mais bon... j'le ferais pas :D_


	37. Réalité

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Je voulais poster avant Sherlock mais au moment de manger y a eu Doctor Who à la télé donc j'ai retardé donc... c'est la faute des anglais, voilà !_

_Il est possible que des fautes soient toujours là donc comme toujours : hésitez pas :D_

_Merci pour vos commentaires et tout ça, votre présence à chaque chapitre (et tout ça) bref : merci_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 37 : Réalité**

Tout doucement, avançant sur la pointe des pieds et prenant mille et une précautions (dont quelques unes qui étaient de trop, d'ailleurs) afin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait réveiller son père : Stiles quitta sa chambre et se faufila dans le couloir après avoir attendu ce qui lui semblait être une éternité (au moins !). Il espérait être capable de descendre sans réveiller son shérif favori mais rien n'était moins certain.

Il préféra donc avancer lentement... mais sûrement ! Il y avait fort à penser que jamais encore le jeune homme n'avait descendu aussi lentement les escaliers ni aussi prudemment. Il lui fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté : il ne s'agissait pas de tomber ou faire grincer une malheureusement marche, après tout... surtout pas ! Et comme on dit : on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Stiles se dirigea ensuite, un peu plus sûr de son coup maintenant qu'il était au rez-de-chaussé, vers le salon où se trouvait son loup-garou endormi. Allongé sur le canapé, enroulé dans la couverture que lui avait descendu l'hyperactif un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : il serrait fermement contre lui l'oreiller qu'on lui avait si généreusement cédé et n'avait pas réagi à l'approche de l'humain.

En voilà au moins un qui dormait sur ses deux oreilles... et tant pis si ça n'était physiquement pas possible !

« Tu m'entends ? Murmura Stiles qui s'était accroupi devant Peter, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule. Dis... tu m'entends ? Peter, tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, dis ? Dis-moi que tu m'entends. Wouhou, tu m'entends ? Si tu ne me réponds pas ça veut dire que tu ne m'entends pas et je serais... tu peux pas ne pas m'entendre, je suis pas le genre de gars qu'on entend pas. Je suis plus le genre qu'on voudrait ne pas entendre car justement on l'entend un peu... tu m'entends vraiment pas ? »

Celui qui aurait dû, en toute logique, se trouver bien au chaud dans son lit à l'étage, en train de se reposer afin de pouvoir être en forme le lendemain et donner le change aux autres s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Il attendait le moindre signe de la part de son aîné ; la moindre chose qui pourrait lui permettre de penser que, peut-être, il ne dormait pas... ou plus.

« Je t'aime, souffla Stiles tout près de son oreille. Tu m'entends maintenant, hein ?

- Je t'entends depuis le début, Stiles, marmonna l'autre, la tête toujours enfoncée dans son oreiller. J'espérais juste que ne pas avoir de réponse te pousserait à te taire.

- Naïf, se moqua gentiment le premier. J'étais venu te proposer de monter. Le canapé est pas confortable pour dormir ; même moi je ne le trouve pas confortable... et pourtant je suis le gars qui dort sur sa table huit heures par jours, ou presque. Tu auras mal demain. Viens, s'il-te-plaît. »

oOo

« Stiles ? Tu commences à quelle heure, déjà, ce matin ? Tu devrais pas être debout ? Je t'avais demandé de me donner ton emploi du temps en début d'année, non ? »

Le shérif s'était levé bien plus tard que d'ordinaire, même si beaucoup iraient malgré tout considérer qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever de bonne humeur, ayant pour une fois pu profiter de l'étrange plaisir consistant à entendre sonner son réveil et non pas son téléphone ; une fois n'était pas coutume : il n'avait pas eu à se rendre sur les lieux d'une nouvelle urgence nocturne, personne n'était mort ou porté disparu... personne ne requérait sa présence excepté Stiles.

Il s'était donc préparé sans se presser ; était descendu petit-déjeuner sans se presser ; avait écouté les nouvelles et rapidement lu le journal toujours sans se presser mais pas une seule fois il n'avait cessé de se dire que quelque chose clochait... et quelque chose clochait effectivement mais de ça : il n'en eut la confirmation que plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils qui n'était toujours pas debout.

Serré dans un lit un peu trop petit pour pouvoir convenablement les accueillir tous les deux : Stiles et Peter semblaient ne pas être encore trop gênés par cet infime détail. Le premier serrait le second contre lui, un petit sourire sur le visage, content de voir le lycanthrope dormir aussi bien ; tandis que le second se tenait calé contre le premier, n'ayant absolument pas conscience de la présente situation.

« Je commence à onze heures, répondit le fils du shérif l'air de rien. J'ai un prof absent en première heure donc... »

Le plus âgé des Stilinski secoua la tête, affligé au possible ! Il avait beau connaître son fils sur le bout des doigts, savoir qu'il savait à merveille feindre l'innocence ou l'ignorance, avoir conscience qu'il pouvait mentir comme un arracheur de temps (ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas, il l'espérait), ne pas douter une seconde que le plus jeune saurait toujours se dépêtrer d'une situation même la plus improbable qui soit... le shérif avait beau savoir tout ça, toujours était-il que la surprise et la consternation étaient toujours au rendez-vous.

« Et Peter ? demanda l'autre. Lui aussi il commence à onze heures ?

- Oh lui... nooon, il commence pas, répondit l'air de rien Stiles en grimaçant gentiment à son père. Et le vire pas hein, s'il-te-plaît. C'est moi qui suis allé le réveiller en pleine nuit pour qu'il monte, tu vois ? Parce que le canapé c'est vraiment pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir et j'avais pas envie qu'il... ait mal.

- Tu espères réellement me faire gober ce bobard, Stiles ?

- Je t'en ai sorti des pires pourtant, marmonna le plus jeune dans sa barbe. »

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, bien calée dans son cou, et un bras l'encerclant : Peter continuait à dormir à poings fermés... ou peut-être pas tant que ça, en fait. Après le coup que le loup avait pu lui faire la veille : l'hyperactif n'était plus tout à fait certain de croire à ce sommeil si innocent à première vue. Au cours des dernières semaines il avait eu tendance à oublier ce détail pourtant crucial : Peter n'était jamais innocent et mieux valait se méfier du Hale autant que de lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas Isaac, hein... »

Stiles douta d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'autre serrer un peu plus fort encore son tee-shirt.

oOo

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire pour genre... définitivement se débarrasser de ces trucs ? Interrogea Erica après avoir lancé un regard noir et agacé en direction de Scott et tenté de faire abstraction des gémissements plaintifs de ce dernier. Et vous pouvez pas le faire taire un peu, celui-là ? »

McCall était installé sur le canapé auprès d'Allison qui tentait désespérément de le faire baisser d'un ton afin que les quelques râleurs professionnels, soit Jackson et Erica, cessent justement de râler après le malheureux blessé. Stiles s'était installé, au grand damne de Derek, sur le bord de la table basse qu'il avait tiré plus près du couple et s'occupait du bras de Scott tandis que Peter observait attentivement la scène et allait, de temps en temps, chercher ce dont l'humain avait besoin.

« Il est blessé, claqua sèchement l'hyperactif en se détournant momentanément de son meilleur ami afin de faire face à la blonde. Il a le droit... _lui_.

- Il a surtout le droit de ne pas emmerder tout le monde, claqua Jackson. Pire qu'une fillette, là, ton pote. »

Le fils du shérif, sans crier gare et surprenant ainsi tout le monde par son geste, se releva. Il fourra agressivement tout ce qu'il avait en main dans les bras d'un Peter abasourdi qui le fixait les sourcils haussés. D'un coup d'oeil : le premier fit toutefois comprendre au second ce qu'il attendait de lui... puis se dirigea vers Whittemore et Reyes.

« Jackson a été mordu au bras à la pleine lune ; Isaac a été grièvement blessé par une satané griffure qui n'est plus vraiment une griffure à ce stade ; Peter a disparu une semaine quasiment et est revenu brûlé, énuméra l'hyperactif qui ne tint pas contre du sifflement de la deuxième personne qu'il avait cité. Scott vient d'être mordu au bras... la pleine lune c'était peut-être la semaine passée mais on s'en fout de ça.

- Stilinski, siffla Jackson.

- Tu te tais, coupa aussitôt Stiles comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement désobéissant. Le cycle semble recommencer, là... on s'inquiète peut-être pour rien mais il y a des chances pour que dans quelques jours l'un d'entre vous se retrouve dans l'état d'Isaac la dernière fois... voire pire encore vu qu'il n'aura pas un gentil Danny pour lui sauver les miches. Et il me semble que lorsque Monsieur a été blessé personne ne lui demandait de se taire.

- Je gémissais pas comme ça... et ton taré de petit-ami avait fait exprès de me blesser.

- Et bien... fais pas en sorte qu'on puisse être à égalité lui et moi, alors parce que je t'assure que j'hésiterais pas. J'aime pas taper les gens, ça se fait pas de taper les gens et ça fait mal de taper et de se faire frapper. Même toi j'ai pas spécialement envie de te frapper mais je te frapperais si c'est le seul moyen de te faire un peu taire. D'accord tu vas me dire que c'est culotté de ma part de dire ça vu que je parle toujours... mais je ne parle pas pour faire le mal autour de moi, moi.»

Le sportif fixa Stiles, donnant clairement l'impression de ne pas prendre sa menace au sérieux.

« Et toi, Erica... j'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas la prochaine : parce que tu auras du mal à ne pas te plaindre d'avoir mal. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_(Non je ne viens pas d'ajouter, par ce seul chapitre, quelques chapitres supplémentaires... du tout du tout)_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	38. Salut papa !

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_J'avais vraiment pas cru que j'arriverais à poster : mais siii !_

_Donc voilà : merci pour vos reviews, pour votre présence, pour vos remarques au sujet des fautes, pour être vous tout simplement :D_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 38 : Salut papa**

« Bonjour papa ! Bonne nuit papa !

- Stiles ? Tu peux redescendre s'il-te-plaît ? »

Encore tout habillé, chaussé et couvert de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, son sac de cours dans sa main gauche : Stiles venait à peine d'arriver mais était cependant déjà à mi-chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Telle une fusée, il était entré chez lui et n'avait pas prit le temps de faire le moindre détour par la cuisine afin de savoir quel plat il manquerait... ou le salon afin de saluer plus dignement son paternel qui venait justement de l'interpeller.

La main libre du plus jeune s'agrippa fermement à la rampe, cessant de glisser sur celle-ci comme au fil de sa montée. Le propriétaire du membre en question se tourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix, une boule au ventre... ce qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle de cette manière ! Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise et de ne pas avoir été capable de masquer ses traces.

« J'aimerais que l'on reparle de ce matin, insista le shérif.

- Obligé ? Marmonna Stiles en redescendant déjà malgré tout, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Obligé, oui. »

Le lycéen grogna de mécontentement. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour faire le trajet entre le milieu des escaliers et le salon... qu'entre sa voiture et le-dit milieu des escaliers ! Il traînait délibérément les pieds, ne faisait rien pour dissimuler à son père ce qu'il pensait de cet ordre, faisait déjà en sorte de l'agacer afin que son calvaire dure le moins de temps possible.

« Avec un peu plus d'entrain, c'est le même prix, se moqua gentiment l'adulte en voyant enfin son fils arriver et s'affaler à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir que l'on parle maintenant du fait que tu ais trouvé Peter endormi dans mon lit ce matin ? On pourrait en reparler plus tard, tu sais ? Ça n'y changerait rien vu que tu auras toujours trouvé Peter endormi dans mon lit ce matin... sauf que ça ne sera plus ce matin du coup mais plutôt genre... hier matin ? Avant-hier matin ? La semaine dernière ? Ou je sais pas quoi en fait. Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu auras toujours trouvé Peter endormi dans mon lit un matin, au lieu de ce matin, dormant comme un gentil bébé panda, commença Stiles. Ou souris, ou une peluche ? Non, une peluche ça ne dort pas, voyons ! »

Le plus jeune faisait son possible pour parler le plus rapidement possible et croisait les doigts pour réussir à perdre son père en route. S'il arrivait à penser aussi vite qu'il parlait, parler aussi vite qu'il pensait, ne pas s'embrouiller mais réussir à embrouiller son auditeur : alors il sentait qu'il aurait tout gagné... au moins pour la soirée.

« Tu ne m'auras pas de cette manière, Stiles... pas cette fois.

- Bon... j'ai simplement fait un cauchemar et comme Peter est un super bisounours-garou un peu maléfique, il doit être un peu maléfique vu que les bisounours-garou pas maléfiques sont simplement flippants... donc comme Peter est un super bisounours-garou il a réagit avant que toi tu réagisses parce que t'es un super tout court toi, en fait... ou alors un super-shérif, un super-papa, un super plein de choses en fait mais t'es vraiment pas un super bisounours-garou... donc il est venu puis il est resté tu vois ? Bien sur que tu vois puisque tu as vu ce matin.

- Tu es allé le réveiller en pleine nuit pour qu'il monte parce que le canapé n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal, cita le shérif. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ?

- Si, acquiesça Stiles l'air de rien. Mais tu m'as aussi dit que tu n'allais pas croire ce mensonge, je te signale.»

Père et fils jouaient au même jeu mais sans suivre les même règles... ce qui avait tendance à leur arriver souvent, à vrai dire. L'un comme l'autre tentait de piéger la partie adverse, de la pousser à commettre un impair et, avec le temps et à force de pratiquer : tous les deux étaient devenus plutôt bons à ça.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas directement dit que je faisais fausse route avec Isaac ?

- Parce que, l'air de rien, je venais quand même de te dire que les loup-garou existaient pour de vrai et qu'un tas d'autres trucs existaient aussi, commença Stiles. Que toutes mes fréquentations, ou presque, se trouvent être des bébêtes à grandes dents capables de tuer sans problèmes ; que beaucoup de mes dites fréquentations, en plus d'être ces affreuses bébêtes bizarres pas affreuses... ont un petit peu tué des gens ; que lorsque je disparaissais des heures et que je rentrais très tard c'était parce que j'étais allé faire mu-muse dans la forêt ; et par mu-muse j'entends "tenter d'arrêter des vilains machins qui tuent des gens pour qu'ils cessent de tuer des gens" et non parce que j'étais chez Scott en train de casser du zombie... j'me suis un peu dit que ça faisait beaucoup en une soirée et que te contredire sur ce point n'aurait pas été l'idée la plus intelligente que j'aurais pu avoir. »

Le shérif hocha la tête. Il donnait l'impression d'accepter ce semblant d'explication qui lui était donné pour commencer... mais certainement pas de s'en contenter. Il lui en fallait plus et tout de suite.

« Pourquoi Isaac ?

- Parce que tu avais déjà éliminé tous les autres, pardi, répondit du tac au tac le plus jeune comme s'il s'agissait là de la raison la plus naturelle au monde. Tu avais éliminé tout le monde excepté Derek, Isaac et Peter... puis tu as aussi viré Derek du lot, je sais même pas comment d'ailleurs parce que j'étais en train de me dire que tu allais me tuer parce que c'était Peter... et là tu me sors Isaac. J'allais pas te contredire... pour une fois, fallait en profiter tu sais !

- Stiles... tu es fatigué ? »

Le lycéen gonfla d'air ses joues puis expira bruyamment ; il fronça ensuite les sourcils ; retroussa un coin de sa lèvre supérieure et ferma un œil... dévisageant son aîné et se demandant l'intérêt de cette question.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Enfin oui un peu mais en fait non. Pas plus que d'habitude... enfin si carrément plus que d'habitude mais il faut vraiment que j'aille sur l'ordinateur là, expliqua Stiles. Je dois à tout prix envoyer mes notes à Peter vu que j'ai ajouté des trucs dans le document quand il était absent et blessé et... et si je l'envoie pas genre là, maintenant, tout de suite il va commencer à penser qu'il m'est arrivé un truc et c'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il pense qu'il m'arrive un truc car tous le penseront après et...

- Stiles ? Tu ne pourrais pas laisser tes histoires de loup-garou au placard... juste pour cette fois ?

- Non je peux pas, soupira le plus jeune. Justement je peux pas. Pas ce soir. »

Le shérif l'interrogea du regard. Il l'invitait à lui en dire davantage et à davantage aller au fond de sa pensée.

« A la dernière pleine lune : Jackson a été attaqué, mordu. Puis Isaac a été prit pour cible et c'est Danny qui l'a trouvé et je pense que s'il l'avait pas fait on l'aurait perdu et... y a été plus que très bien griffé, vois-tu ? Puis y a Peter qui a disparu et qui a été remplacé par un satané clone puis quand il est revenu il était brûlé. Grâce à cette combinaison de trois blessures de natures différentes : on a su trouver ce qui était la cause de tout ça et c'est là qu'arrive le petit problème Deaton dont je t'ai rapidement parlé hier soir.

- Rapidement, ça c'est sur, commenta dans sa barbe l'aîné. Je connais cette partie là, Stiles, tu me l'as expliqué le soir où tu m'as... tout expliqué et j'ai aussi su trouver des détails seul.

- Bien... c'est très bien... sourit le lycéen. Si je te dis à présent que toutes les attaques fonctionnent par trois, que s'il y a la première morsure... il y a forcément la seconde griffure et la troisième brûlure ; si je te dis qu'il faut à tout prix qu'on arrête ces choses avant qu'on ait un mort sur les bras... et si en plus je te dis que j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment : tu en conclues quoi ? »

Les deux Stilinski étaient côte à côte sur le canapé dans lequel ils étaient tous deux enfoncés. La tête tournée vers l'autre, le plus jeune regardait son aîné et attendait plus ou moins patiemment qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Il s'était tellement mordu les doigts suite aux explications qu'il avait pu donner à son père, regrettant son acte... il en était plus que ravi à présent.

« Qu'un cycle vient de redémarrer, murmura du bout des lèvres le shérif, priant pour se tromper.

- Qu'un cycle vient de redémarrer, répéta Stiles, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de son père. Je peux remonter maintenant ? Peter attend et... il va sérieusement finir par croire que je suis le numéro deux. »

L'adulte hocha la tête et lui indiqua, inutilement, les escaliers.

« Juste, Stiles... qui est-ce cette fois ?

- Scott. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	39. Besoin d'aide

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Déjà le trente-neuvième chapitre... j'ai vraiment, vraiment dépassé ce que j'avais initialement prévu oO_

_Merci pour les reviews, pour votre présence, pour vos remarques au sujet des fautes ou au sujet des passages que vous avez appréciés... _merci

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 39 : Besoin d'aide**

Il y a des jours comme ça où on ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que l'on aurait mieux fait de rester coucher... que se lever était une grossière erreur et qu'on aurait certainement pas dû aller rejoindre une meute de loup-garou dont la moitié avait été blessé, plus ou moins sévèrement, au cours du mois passé.

Enfin... s'il devait fréquemment arriver aux gens de se demander la raison les ayant pousser à quitter leur lit, il y avait fort à penser que les questions concernant la partie lycanthropique du problème se faisaient plus rares. N'est pas donné à qui veut la chance d'avoir un cercle d'ami presque exclusivement constitué de ces étranges créatures, après tout !

Installé au fond de la classe de chimie dirigée d'une main de maître par l'horripilant, de son point de vue, professeur Harris : Stiles se trouvait justement dans ce cas bien particulier qui alliait diantrement bien flemme de se lever et loup-garou malchanceux. Assit auprès de Scott, l'humain faisait son possible pour suivre le cours tout en réfléchissant à la conversation qu'il avait plus ou moins su éviter la veille avec son père mais qui n'était que partie remise, pensant à ce qui s'en prenait aux bêtas et tentant de trouver comment empêcher le cycle de se terminer et un autre de démarrer ensuite... sans oublier la partie, la plus laborieuse mine de rien, où il gardait son meilleur ami éveillé alors que ce dernier ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : s'affaler sur son bureau et finir sa nuit.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Scott ? Interrogea Danny en se retournant vers les deux complices et interrogeant l'autre. Il a pas l'air bien...

- Il a été blessé hier soir, expliqua simplement Stiles en donnant cependant un coup de coude dans les côtes du concerné. Il a pas très bien dormi cette nuit et déjà qu'il pige pas grand chose en chimie en temps normal... mais là c'est même pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

- Mais ça ira pour lui ?

- Oui oui, t'en fais pas. »

oOo

« Monsieur Hale ? »

Songeant, à juste titre, qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que l'on pouvait s'adresser de cette manière : Peter se retourna. ; Bon, on pouvait aussi parler à Derek mais comme celui-ci n'était pas présent, il ne restait plus que lui donc... Presque instantanément, le bêta regretta son geste et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de continuer à avancer et faire la sourde oreille.

Un comble, tout de même, lorsque l'on avait son ouïe ! Mais passons...

« Vous avez un moment ? »

Tout en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir une remarque qui n'avait pas tout à fait sa place au vue de la situation... Peter offrit un petit sourire crispé à son interlocuteur et hocha positivement la tête. Il craignait d'ores et déjà le pire et sentait que les choses n'allaient pas forcément très bien tourner... même pas du tout bien tourner.

« Montez... »

oOo

Légèrement en retrait dans le cabinet vétérinaire de Beacon Hill, les bras fermement croisés sur son torse et la bouche pincée : Stiles observait à la fois d'un air inquiet et curieux le comportement des deux Hale. L'oncle et le neveu s'étaient eux-même proposés pour aller voir Deaton afin de lui soutirer de nouvelles informations... et personne n'avait trop trouvé quelque chose à y redire.

Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'ils avaient su trouver et profiter du moment idéal pour annoncer leur décision aux lycéens. Il y avait fort à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus l'arrivée d'un Scott blessé... mais que cela les arrangeait bien. Le début d'un nouveau cycle rendait d'un seul coup les choses plus pressantes. On ne pouvait guère continuer à faire traîner les choses et les deux aînés en avaient cruellement conscience.

Pourtant, Stiles n'avait pas pu se contenter de hocher la tête comme ses condisciples. Il savait, comme les autres, qu'il fallait que ça bouge et vite de préférence mais avait plus de mal à accepter l'idée des deux loup-garou se rendant seuls chez Deaton.

Peter et Derek l'avaient pourtant déjà fait lorsqu'ils avaient été demandé sa version des faits au vétérinaire ! Toute la meute avait ensuite décidée de lui faire confiance... enfin techniquement non : à peine plus de la moitié avait voté pour ; c'était le choix de Scott qui avait fait pencher la balance en leur faveur. D'un seul coup Stiles s'était remit à douter ; quelques éléments continuaient à ne pas coller ensembles... et la seule manière qu'il avait de les associer était s'il réfutait l'innocence de l'homme.

Donc il les avait accompagné...

« Scott, répéta Deaton à mi-mots.

- Scott, confirma aussitôt le lycéen en ne tenant absolument pas compte des soupirs lassés des deux autres. Je sais que vous aimez bien Scott ; ça doit même être celui que vous préférez parmi tous les loup-garou ou les pas loup-garou en fait aussi... et à la fois je vous comprends et je ne vous comprends pas mais on va dire que je vous comprends parce que c'est vrai que je vous comprends ! Scott est chou, après tout. C'est mignon quand il comprend un truc dix ans après tout le monde ; il fait souvent des trucs carrément stupide mais il est tellement gentil que ça semble juste gentil et pas encore trop trop bête alors qu'en fait si, ça l'est... Puis c'est un super ami, on peut presque toujours lui faire confiance même si parfois il nous fait faux-bonds mais il a cette tête qui fait qu'on le pardonnera... fin y a pleins de trucs qui fait que je vous comprends ; je peux aussi comprendre que vous vous foutiez un peu de Peter, Isaac et Jackson même si c'est quand même pas très gentil venant de quelqu'un supposé être gentil mais voilà ils sont pas Scott... et on ne peut pas ne pas aimer Scott ! Scott c'est comme un bébé lapin... et on ne peut pas ne pas aimer les bébés lapins ! »

Stiles crut entendre un "de mieux en mieux" sortir de la bouche de Derek mais il n'en aurait pas mit sa main à couper.

« Donc voilà on a Scott qui est blessé là, poursuivit-on. Et c'est un nouveau cycle de toute évidence et ça... ça veut dire qu'il y aura encore au moins deux blessés et ça peut être Erica ou Boyd vu que pour l'instant ils ont pas encore été prit pour cible mais... ça peut tout aussi bien être Derek mais c'est un alpha donc je pense pas vu qu'il n'est pas un bêta parce que s'il était un bêta bah il pourrait pas être un alpha et que seuls des bêtas sont blessés en général... ou des omegas mais on s'en fou de ça... mais le truc c'est que ça peut aussi être de nouveau Jackson, Peter ou Isaac... voire même Scott ! Parce que c'est possible que la même personne soit plusieurs fois prise pour cible et... et si vous vous moquez des autres pensez à Scott et il faut pas qu'il aille plus mal parce que c'est Scott et que vous l'aimez bien... vous l'aimez bien, hein ? »

oOo

Appuyé contre le réfrigérateur, Stiles observait attentivement son père qui était en train de faire la cuisine. Les sourcils froncés, il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait de la journée de son père afin de savoir comment diable ce dernier avait pu se blesser à la main.

Oh ! Ce n'était pas une grosse blessure... simplement quelques égratignures au niveau des jointures de ses doigts ; mais quelle pouvait donc bien en être leur origine ? Là était tout l'intérêt de la question et la principale raison qui poussait le lycéen à rester dans la cuisine au lieu de regagner sa chambre. C'était comme si son père avait cogné dans quelque chose, tel un mur, ou violemment frappé quelqu'un.

« Tu peux mettre la table ?

- Euh... ouais, bien sur, acquiesça le plus jeune. C'est sur que je peux, ouais. j'ai des mains et des doigts donc je peux tenir la vaisselle ; puis j'ai des pieds aussi et... et puis je fais rien donc je peux faire quelque chose, c'est pas comme si je faisais déjà quelque chose et... je peux bien rendre service et... ouais je peux. »

Tout en se déplaçant jusqu'au placard où se trouvaient verres et assiettes : Stiles ne put se résoudre à quitter des yeux les mains de son père qui, de son côté, n'avait su manquer l'étrange fascination du plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- J'ai croisé Peter tout à l'heure, répondit tout naturellement le shérif comme si cette réponse suffisait pour répondre à toutes les interrogations de son fils.»

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte : le lycéen resta figé ; Les bras toujours levés afin d'attraper la vaisselle, le lycéen fixait son père n'en revenant pas. Il avait vu Peter un peu plus tôt et il était impossible que les deux se soient croisés après leur passage chez le vétérinaire...

« Tu l'as frappé ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, marmonna le shérif en posant une poêle sur la table. Lui, au moins, a accepté de discuter avec moi.

- Discuter, répéta Stiles, sarcastique. Avant ou après que tu l'ais frappé ?

- Avant... puis tu m'avais pas dit que les loup-garou guérissaient vite ? Il aura pas eu mal longtemps.

- C'est pas une raison. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	40. A la recherche d'explications

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Quarantième chapitre ! Et posté en pleine journée, s'il-vous-plaît, notez un peu les efforts là !_

_Merci pour les reviews, vos avis et tout ça. Si vous avez une remarque, peu importe quoi, n'hésitez surtout pas à la formuler hein :)_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 40 : A la recherche d'explications**

Alors que Derek et Isaac étaient installés côte à côte dans le canapé, le premier en train de lire et l'autre occupé à essayer de comprendre un de ces satanés exercice de chimie : les deux virent Stiles passer devant eux. L'humain semblait ne pas les voir ou ne pas vouloir les voir en fait... et ce n'était finalement pas plus mal : au moins ne l'entendraient-ils pas parler.

L'hyperactif se dirigea tout naturellement à l'étage, là où il savait que Peter se trouvait. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches, se moquant bien du bruit qu'il pouvait faire ; puis ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de son loup-garou favori... se moquant toujours du bruit qu'il pouvait faire.

« Stiles ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais vu mon père, hier ? Que tu lui avais parlé en plus ? Que vous aviez parlé _tous les deux_ ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait voulu te frapper... et qu'il l'a fait, mine de rien ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Peter ? Commença immédiatement Stiles, amusant à son insu les deux du rez-de-chaussé qui avaient décidé de jouer aux voyeurs en tendant l'oreille. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien _maintenant_ ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je ne te laisse pas en placer une parce que même si c'est vrai : ça ne t'a _jamais_ empêché de me répondre jusqu'à maintenant... voire de ne même pas me répondre car parfois je te parle sans attendre de réponse particulière mais tu m'interromps quand même pour le simple plaisir de m'embêter... Peter, tu m'entends ? »

Adossé sur une paire d'oreiller qu'il avait appuyé contre le mur près duquel avait été installé son lit : le plus âgé était allongé sur son matelas, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et écoutait l'air blasé le discours du lycéen. De temps en temps, le lycanthrope le regardait du coin de l'œil et attendait patiemment que l'autre cesse de parler afin d'enfin pouvoir lui faire plaisir en répondant à ses trop nombreuses interrogations.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Peter, innocent. Oui, j'ai passé une bonne journée, et toi ? Oh ! Tu as aussi passé une bonne journée même si tu n'as pas cessé de penser au moment où tu allais _enfin_ pouvoir me bombarder de questions pendant tout ton cours d'économie et donc le coach s'est énervé ? Non je n'ai rien fait de spécial, toi non plus je suppose ? Ah ouais... tu t'es ennuyé toute la journée et tu attendais la fin des cours afin _d'enfin_ pouvoir venir me bombarder de questions ; je comprends, je comprends...

- Mais c'est qu'il se fou de moi, le bisounours, en plus ! S'indigna le lycéen. »

Un sourire aux lèvres le trahissant : Stiles venait de se jeter, sans crier gare, sur son vis-à-vis dans le seul but de lui faire regretter ses précédentes paroles et le saluer un peu plus dignement qu'en lui râlant dessus. Tant pis si le Hale ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qu'il pouvait raconter, tant pis s'il ignorait l'origine du bisounours ; tant pis, oui.

oOo

« Comment mon père en est-il venu à te frapper ? Interrogea Stiles en changeant radicalement de sujet de conversation compte tenu que Peter et lui étaient alors en train de discuter de ce que Deaton avait pu leur dire la veille. J'ai voulu savoir hier soir, tu vois... mais mon père a un peu refusé de me répondre en me disant que ça ne me concernait pas réellement. Mais si ! Ça me concerne réellement, tu sais... et même carrément en fait et tout un tas d'autres trucs en_ -ment_ qui seraient pas des synonymes de nullement. Parce que tu vois il est... c'est mon père quoi et toi tu es... toi ? Et qu'on est... hum.. nous. Je sais pas trop au juste ce qu'on est en fait parce que c'est trop bizarre de se dire qu'on peut être quelque chose et... j'ai envie qu'on soit quelque chose mais être quelque chose c'est commencer à entrer dans une case, même si elle est géante ta case... et j'ai pas envie qu'on nous case dans une case parce qu'on est pas _casable_. Tu me suis ?

- Ton père nous a trouvé dans le même lit il y a quelques jours, le coupa Peter. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour y penser : Stiles s'était installé auprès de Peter sitôt eut-il terminé de lui râler dessus. Sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit, l'humain retira un des oreillers sur lequel était adossé le bêta afin de le prendre pour lui et s'appuyer dessus. La tête tournée vers Peter, Stiles regardait les diverses mimiques qui pouvaient apparaître sur son aîné... souriant, se moquant de temps en temps, profitant de cet instant tout simplement.

Ça faisait trop longtemps, à son sens, que les choses n'avaient plus été aussi simples entre eux deux.

Ça faisait du bien, pour une fois, de simplement pouvoir être Stiles et Peter, côte à côte, à ne pas se prendre la tête et s'arracher les cheveux sur une épineuse question de confiance ; du bien de se contenter de profiter de l'instant T.

« Mais on était habillés ! S'indigna le premier en passant un bras autour de Peter et se calant contre lui pour ensuite lui sourire de toutes ses dents, aussi innocemment que faire se pouvait. Habillés, adorables et carrément trop mignons, même ! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, et comment, il aurait pu avoir envie de te frapper, sérieusement... Tu le comprends, toi, qu'il t'ait frappé ? parce que franchement je comprends pas moi et pourtant j'essaie genre... beaucoup ! Et je suis diablement intelligent quand je veux et on ne peut plus capable de comprendre. Je peux tout comprendre ! Mais je comprends pas, là... donc c'est que c'est incompréhensible en fait. »

Peter baissa les yeux afin de fixer celui qui se trouvait contre lui.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas immédiatement dit la vérité à ton père ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, gémit l'autre.

- Et bien... tu avais raison. Et c'est justement parce que tu avais raison qu'il a agit ainsi. »

oOo

« Comment va Scott ? Il t'a semblé aller comment aujourd'hui ?

- Il va... bien, je suppose, marmonna Stiles en réfléchissant. Enfin il a mal donc il va pas bien, bien, super bien mais il pourrait aller plus mal d'une certaine manière... donc on peut éventuellement dire qu'il va un peu bien quand même, tu vois ? Il est un peu patraque et dort pas très bien mais ça va encore en fait, il est pas aussi chiant qu'avait pu l'être Jackson donc bon... c'est pas bien difficile d'être moins casse-pied que Jackson et il a pas grand mérite tu me diras mais bon... il est blessé et il rechigne presque pas. J'm'en veux de pas pouvoir... bien l'aider, tu vois ? J'aurais aimé qu'on arrive à éliminer le problème avant qu'un nouveau cycle recommence et le fait que ce soit Scott la première victime bah ça... m'énerve tu vois ? Parce que Scott c'est...

- Scott, termina Peter en le regardant.»

Le lycanthrope avait délaissé son ordinateur depuis un moment déjà... et même si le laptop se trouvait encore et toujours sur les jambes de son propriétaire : celui-ci s'était mit en veille depuis de très longues minutes et personne ne semblait souhaiter le rallumer.

Tous les deux continuaient à se contenter de la présence de l'autre... le temps qu'ils avaient continuant à s'égrainer et l'heure pour Stiles de partir approchant à grand pas.

« Tu crois que ça sera Erica ou Boyd le suivant ? Demanda finalement le lycéen en laissant Peter distraitement jouer avec ses doigts. Parce qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait encore au moins un suivant, hein ? Je veux dire... on arrivera pas à stopper le nouveau cycle aussi rapidement. Je pense pas en tout cas ; Éventuellement on réussira à ne pas avoir de numéro trois, de disparu et de brûlé... enfin c'est un numéro six aussi, suivant la manière dont on compte en fait... mais... je... on aura pas... j'ai pas envie que... j'ai encore l'image d'Isaac en tête là et c'est moche. J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans cet état. il était si faible et j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait le perdre.

- Isaac ira bien, assura à voix basse Peter en lui baisant le front. Il ira bien. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se redressa rapidement afin de mieux voir celui à qui il s'adressait :

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

- Il y a peu de chances pour qu'il soit deux fois victime de la même attaque à un mois d'intervalle, murmura le loup-garou. Je ne suis pas totalement certain de ce que j'avance mais disons qu'il y a quand même de fortes chances que je ne sois pas en train de me tromper. Si on se penche sur une question de probabilité...

- Et toi ? Tu iras bien ou pas, tu crois ? Parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir de nouveau ce faux Peter complètement chiant et raté ; et encore moins envie de te retrouver ensuite aussi... faible. Et j'ai pas non plus envie de te voir dans le même état qu'Isaac la dernière fois et... j'ai pas envie qu'un de vous soit blessé, pas même les deux nouilles de Jackson et Erica...

- Stiles...

- Pchut, laisse-moi finir. J'ai pas envie qu'il arrive un truc à quelqu'un, ça c'est clair... mais Scott, Isaac ou toi encore moins. S'il t'arrive un truc, je t'enferme dans une tour en mode Rapunzel et tu seras dans la merde.

- Je ferais de mon mieux alors, sourit Peter en l'embrassant.

- Mieux c'est pas suffisant, grogna Stiles.»

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	41. Accélère puis tourne à droite

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Bon il est un peu plus de 00h15 donc j'ai techniquement pas posté hier... mais on va dire qu'on est pas encore réellement aujourd'hui et qu'on est encore un peu hier... donc j'ai posté aujourd'hui et je posterais le chapitre 42 demain (soit aujourd'hui)_

_Merci pour les reviews, les remarques, les mises en favoris et tout ça. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à faire remarquer : n'hésitez suuuuuuuurtout pas :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 41 : Accélère puis tourne à droite... ou à gauche**

Couché en travers de son lit, installé par-dessus les couvertures, les bras tendus perpendiculairement à son corps : Stiles était occupé à chercher le sommeil tout en, _paradoxalement_, l'empêchant de tout son saoul de venir le prendre.

La lumière de la pièce était toujours allumée ; son ordinateur commençait à protester en chauffant sur son bureau et lui rappelant que son ventilateur n'était pas ici pour faire joli ; sans oublier la foultitude de notes que l'adolescent avait pu abandonner un peu partout sur son matelas : tout ceci empêchait l'occupant des lieux de s'endormir et lui permettait de lutter encore un peu... juste un peu !

Les réponses à toutes leurs questions étaient là... juste sous son nez ! Stiles en était à peu près certain. Il ne leur manquait plus rien à présent, ou presque rien en tous les cas. Il avait toutes les informations nécessaires, tous les éléments clés étaient en sa possession... et seuls lui manquaient les liens.

Pourquoi ces satanés liens ne venaient-ils donc pas ?

« Stiles, va te coucher... râla son père en entrant dans la chambre. Tu as cours demain, je te rappelle. J'aimerais ne pas devoir sans cesse te rappeler de...

- Ahein, marmonna l'autre en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu sans pour autant réellement s'y intéresser. P'pa, tu peux m'aider, dis...

- La seule chose que je ferais pour t'aider c'est éteindre cette maudite lumière après t'avoir ligoté sur ton lit pour que tu ne quittes pas cette maison dès que je serais endormi.»

Le lycéen regarda son paternel avec deux grands yeux ronds, surpris au possible ! La bouche entrouverte, ses pupilles allaient de droite à gauche comme s'il était en train de lire ou visualiser quelque chose.

« Oh pu... t'es génial ! S'exclama Stiles en se redressant d'un bond et s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures même s'il n'était pas dedans puis se précipitant sur son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Papa t'es... génial ! Je t'aime ! Bon sang, c'était juste ça... juste sous notre nez ! »

oOo

«Peter ? C'est moi... j'ai pas besoin de dire qui c'est moi vu que moi ça ne peut qu'être moi ; t'as dit que j'étais parmi les seules personnes à te contacter... puis tu connais mon numéro, puis t'as même mon nom qui s'affiche quand j'appelle au lieu d'avoir mon numéro... puis t'as même une photo qui s'affiche si tu as configuré ton téléphone et même si le truc que tu auras mis sera sans doute un truc à la con tu sais que ce truc à la con apparaît quand c'est moi qui te téléphone donc je suis ce fameux truc à la con ; d'ailleurs sache que je voudrais que tu retires ce fameux truc à la con et que tu mettes un truc cool à la place... et puis je suis aussi sûr que tu as reconnu ma voix ; et si tu savais toujours pas qui j'étais : ce que je viens de dire vient de te confirmer les quelques doutes que tu pouvais avoir et donc tu sais qui je suis, expliqua à toute allure Stiles en faisant les cents pas devant le lycée, son téléphone vissé sur son oreille, ne voyant pas les nombreux regards fatigués que purent lui lancer ses amis. Je t'interdis de continuer à ne pas me répondre comme tu le fais là, maintenant, tout de suite ! La dernière fois on a eu un faux toi alors je ne suis absolument pas d'accord pour que tu ne me répondes pas... pigé ?

- Dire ça quand il ne te répond pas déjà à la base... c'est pas un peu stupide ?

- Et Scott vient de me dire que c'était stupide de dire que je voulais pas que tu ne me répondes pas quand tu me réponds déjà pas... et il a un peu raison en fait, constata Stiles en fronçant les sourcils et observant son meilleur ami. M'enfin bref... rappelle moi ou je te matraque.»

Après avoir finalement raccroché et remis son smartphone au fond de sa poche de jean : Stiles poussa un long soupir tandis qu'il ramassait son sac de cours qui traînait depuis de longues minutes aux pieds de Scott qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant toute la conversation entre Stiles et... Stiles, en fait vu que personne n'avait décroché.

Le fils du shérif fixa ensuite l'ensemble de la petite troupe qui attendait, en râlant ou non, qu'il finisse son coup de fil pour enfin entrer dans le lycée et arrêter de se geler les extrémités dehors. La tête penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés : ce fut Stiles qui, le premier, posa _la_ question :

« Bah... il est où Isaac ?

oOo

Depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité : Stiles faisait d'incessantes allées et venues à travers tout l'appartement de Derek. Il semblait éperdument se moquer du fait que tous ici présents pouvaient en avoir plus qu'assez de le voir tourner tel un fauve dans sa cage comme il le faisait. Depuis le début de la journée, lorsqu'il avait téléphoné à Peter et était malheureusement tombé sur sa messagerie... depuis ce moment là : pas une seule fois il ne s'était arrêté.

Sitôt les occasions se présentaient-elles à lui (et si tel n'était pas le cas alors il faisait en sorte d'aller à elles) : le fils du shérif se mettait à tourner en rond ; à asticoter tout le monde ; à partir dans ses théories aussi abracadabrantesques que fumeuses... Personne ne le suivait, personne ne le comprenait, personne ne l'écoutait : qu'importait ! Stiles continuait quand même.

« Donc pour résumer... tu n'as vu ni Peter, ni Isaac de la journée. La dernière fois que tu as pu leur parler et les voir c'était hier soir quand ils sont montés dormir et... et avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, les attaques, les faux-Peter, les gentils Deaton diaboliques et tout ça : tu n'as pas jugé important, voire même carrément nécessaire, d'avertir quelqu'un ? S'indigna Stiles en s'adressant directement à l'alpha de la meute. Non mais... Derek, sérieux quoi ! Tu te fous de moi ? T'as peut-être des yeux rouges, des jolies dents bien brossées, tout plein de poils luisants, des griffes parfaitement limées et entretenues mais t'as rien dans le crâne ma parole. Oh et j't'en prie, c'est bon hein, me regarde pas comme ça... tu me fais plus peur depuis un moment déjà hein. Plus en faisant cette tête là, en tout cas. Au naturel t'es plus flippant qu'en mode flippant. »

Quelques loup-garou dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils, interloqués par ces mots ; d'autres préférèrent détailler leur alpha pour correctement mesurer l'ampleur de la bêtise de l'humain trop bavard. Pouvait-il véritablement ne pas trouver Derek inquiétant lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi ?

« Stiles...

- _Stiles_ rien du tout, le coupa aussitôt l'hyperactif en reprenant ses va-et-vient à travers le salon. Tu aurais dû me prévenir dès que tu t'es rendu compte qu'ils ne donnaient pas signe de vie. Vous me confiez les recherches bon sang ! Comment vous voulez que je vous aide si vous me cachez des trucs aussi énormes que ça ? Ça le fait pas. J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour comprendre, moi... Et quand je dis "tout" c'est tout, je dis pas "tout" en voulant dire "juste une partie" sinon je te dirais "juste une partie" et pas "tout". On dirait que tu me fais pas confiance ! Bon tu vas dire que tu fais confiance à personne mais je ne suis pas personne et tu dois me faire confiance. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Jackson, qui grogna par la suite à cause du coup que lui asséna (avec amour) sa petite-amie.

- Ce n'est pas _ça_ le problème, soupira Derek, ne tenant quant à lui pas compte de la remarque de son bêta. »

Debout face au plus âgé : l'humain regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux et tentait de tenir bon. Il priait pour être capable de continuer à lui donner le change et faire comme s'il n'était pas en panique total. Stiles essayait de se calmer, d'atténuer ses peurs, de maîtriser et reprendre le contrôle de son corps... mais n'y parvenait pas.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou !

« Apparemment si... c'est ça le problème, Derek.

- Tu voulais vraiment que je t'appelle pour te dire que Isaac, pour qui tu viens à peine de cesser de t'inquiéter, et Peter, pour qui tu t'inquiètes sans cesse, n'étaient nulle part ? Sachant cela : tu serais bien sur tranquillement resté au lycée ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! S'écria Stiles.

- C'est ça le problème, trancha Hale. Tu ne peux pas faire passer le lycée après tout le reste... tu ne peux pas planter tes cours comme ça pour aller sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

- Considérant le fait qu'Isaac soit orphelin... Peter serait donc la veuve ?

- Oh la ferme ! S'écrièrent plusieurs personnes. »

oOo

Tout au long de son coup de fil : le visage de Stiles n'avait eu de cesse de se décomposer, de perdre de ses couleurs tandis que ses mains commençaient à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Peu avait remarqué ce changement au départ et, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître : ce fut Jackson qui, le premier, remarqua l'état de l'hyperactif et comprit qu'il y avait potentiellement un problème.

Et un gros.

« Je... on a un problème, souffla finalement Stiles, paumé. Un méga problème... genre énorme le problème, quoi. Plus gros que le truc le plus gros du monde... enfin peut-être pas mais pas loin... puis on s'en fout ! On a un problème énorme et... et je sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, là. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	42. Legen wait for it dary

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Il est un peu moins de minuit donc : voilà le chapitre du jour et le bon jour et on trichera même pas (enfin je tricherais même pas) héhé._

_Merci pour les reviews, les remarques et tout ça. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à faire remarquer (fautes, histoire, incohérences...) n'hésitez vraiment pas, je ne vous mordrais pas (pas vous)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 42 : Legen... wait for it... dary**

Jackson avait obligé Stiles à reprendre sa place sur le canapé et avait ensuite volontiers cédé la sienne à McCall. Il espérait, et les autres aussi, que Scott soit capable de leur faire un petit tour de magie en réussissant à calmer, un minimum, l'hyperactif qui n'était même plus dans son état habituel. Après quelques minutes, même si le résultat n'était pas des plus parfait... Stiles se trouvait de nouveau dans un état plus ou moins normal (pour Stiles, évidemment ; certainement pas pour le commun des mortels qu'il dépassait amplement question étrangeté)

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Stiles ? demanda doucement Lydia en croisant les doigts pour qu'il soit capable de lui répondre sans recommencer à paniquer.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... enfin une mauvaise et une moins mauvaise nouvelle... enfin une très mauvaise nouvelle et une encore plus très mauvaise nouvelle... voire même une encore plus très beaucoup mauvaise terrible affreuse effroyable moche nouvelle, commença aussitôt Stiles en fixant Scott qui le tenait contre lui. C'était Deaton. »

À ces simples mots... beaucoup commencèrent déjà à se tasser sur place en regrettant leur décision passée ; à siffler de mécontentement entre leurs dents, certains que pareille chose arriverait tôt ou tard ;

« Donc la moins très mauvaise nouvelle : on sait où ils sont. Enfin Deaton sait où sont Peter et Isaac étant donné qu'ils sont un peu avec lui. Enfin pas qu'un peu, en fait, ils sont carrément et entièrement avec lui mais... et autant qu'ils soient carrément avec lui, si on réfléchit un peu. S'ils étaient qu'un petit peu avec lui ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont aussi un méga peu ailleurs et pour être à deux endroits en même temps faut être beaucoup coupé en morceau... et je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai pas envie que Peter et Isaac soient coupés en morceaux. Vous avez envie, vous ? Non parce que je pense que ça fait un peu mal de se faire couper en morceau. Après j'sais pas... me suis jamais fait couper : ni avec une machette, ni avec un couteau, ni avec une tronçonneuse comme dans Dexter, ni avec une épée, ni avec un fil super génial, ni avec une broyeuse... une broyeuse ça peut couper en deux d'ailleurs ? Non parce qu'avec son nom j'me dis que ça doit plus avoir tendance à broyer en fait... »

Appuyé sur une colonne porteuse auprès de Derek qui se contentait de distraitement écouter la conversation et de ne retenir que les éléments importants (à savoir : les rares passages où Stiles ne partait pas dans ses inquiétants raisonnements) : Jackson regardait les deux compères et n'osait en croire ses oreilles... du bout des lèvres, Whittemore laissa sortir un "Il se fou de moi, là" qui reflétait les pensées d'une moitié de l'auditoire.

« Et la pire des mauvaises nouvelles ? Coupa Boyd avant que Stiles ne trouve le moyen de répondre à ses propres réflexions. Elle consiste en quoi, au juste ?

- La pire des mauvaises nouvelles, répéta l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils.»

Le regard du fils du shérif passa sur tous les occupants de la pièce. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur Lydia, priant pour qu'elle au moins comprenne... puis il soupira.

Pourquoi le privait-on toujours de Peter ?

Lui, au moins, arrivait à tirer des conclusions facilement...

Lydia aussi, normalement... mais pas cette fois.

« Même toi, souffla-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme. Bon sang mais... c'est pas évident, pour vous ? Genre : ça coule pas de source ni rien ? J'ai besoin de vous le dire pour que vous compreniez et vous savez pas trouver tout seul... non mais...

- Accouche !

- Ils sont chez Deaton... Deaton ! Je peux d'ores et déjà vous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas là-bas pour jouer aux échecs. Déjà parce que les échecs ça se joue à deux et comme ils seraient trois bah ça serait quand même un peu pas très pratique... puis en plus parce que ça serait quand même totalement con d'aller voir Deaton juste pour jouer aux échecs.

- Je vous jure qu'un jour je vais le tuer, promit Jackson. »

oOo

Après que Scott ait pu montrer de quoi il était capable en parvenant, une fois n'est pas coutume et deux fois au cours d'une même journée encore moins, à calmer et maîtriser un tant soit peu l'étrange énergumène qui lui servait de meilleur ami : tous avait opté pour se rendre au plus vite chez celui qui venait d'appeler et qui était, à sa manière, responsable de la scène que venait de leur faire Stiles.

Seules deux voitures quittèrent leur place de parking ; deux places de stationnement étaient dorénavant libre devant chez Derek et il y avait fort à penser qu'elles le seraient toujours à leur retour. À bord de chacun des véhicules : quatre passagers.

Si prendre la décision de partir se révéla être une chose plutôt simple à faire... décider de qui irait avec qui fût une toute autre paire de manche : Stiles ne voulait pas être avec Jackson qui ne voulait pas être avec Scott qui ne voulait pas s'approcher d'Erica même pour quelques minutes ; cette dernière ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Allison qui, de son côté, avait tendance à plutôt bien lui rendre jugeant que son humeur actuelle laissait à désirer... Lydia était plutôt d'accord avec la jeune Argent et seuls Boyd et Derek ne firent aucun commentaires.

Excepté lorsqu'il fallu enfin trancher et qu'ils furent désigner comme arbitre.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, vous ? S'exclama une voix dont le propriétaire, lycanthrope, se trouvait être adossé contre un mur et fixait les deux voitures qui arrivaient. Vous avez fait un détour par Apalapucia et êtes restés en quarantaine ou quoi ?

- En temps normal je t'aurais littéralement _adoré_ pour cette référence, constata Stiles en passant près de lui et le tirant à sa suite par la manche de sa veste. Je pense que je t'adorerais plus tard, en fait.»

Le loup-garou ne su prévoir à temps le soudain arrêt de l'humain dans le bout de couloir qu'ils étaient en train de traverser et l'inévitable rencontre se produisit. Le fils du shérif fut bousculé par le malheureux qu'il s'apprêtait à noyer de questions ; il marmonna quelques grossièreté mais ne paraissait pas réellement énervé... simplement inquiet.

« Comment il va ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé plus tôt, hein ? Tu savais qu'on s'inquiétait, nous ? Et pourquoi Deaton vient à peine d'appeler ? C'est toi qui lui a demandé de le faire à ta place car tu ne savais pas comment nous le dire ? Il va bien ? Demanda à toute allure Stiles. »

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté : son interlocuteur essayait de suivre le débit de parole qui avait tendance à être un peu trop rapide pour lui.

« Non je n'ai pas déjà posé la question. J'ai d'abord demandé comment il allait et comment il va ça demande une réponse précise, vois-tu, genre un "il va bien, ne t'en fais pas Stiles, tu peux la fermer maintenant et aller le voir" ou "il est dans un sale état mais ne t'en fais pas Stiles, il ira bien. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu peux aller le voir". Ou même "joker" mais sache que si tu utilises Joker ça voudra dire qu'il est... et s'il l'est je t'interdis catégoriquement d'utiliser le mot joker pour me le dire ou même de dire joker dans une autre phrase.

- Il...

- Et après, quand je t'ai demandé s'il allait bien... c'est parce que tu ne répondais toujours pas à ma première question donc je l'ai un peu simplifiée et... là en gros, tu vois, c'était soit oui, soit non et...

- La ferme, Stiles...

- Tu m'as pas répondu.

- On est entre "_il est dans un sale éta_t" et le joker. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_

_PS. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César... et rendons à Barney Stinson ce qui appartient à Barney Stinson : Legen... wait for it... dary _


	43. Je ne veux pas partir

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Dans mon monde à moi, y a pas que des poneys, ils ne mangent pas d'arc-en-ciel et ne font pas des cacas papillons... en revanche, dans mon monde à moi, y a des semestres qui durent trois mois et des examens de fin de semestre qui arrivent à la moitié du semestre... et je suis pas capable de rester concentrée pendant 2h sur un même truc et donc j'écris toujours énormément pendant mes exams : les chapitres seront donc déjà écris souvent (sauf si je décide de faire des scènes futures ou avancer dans I have a dream à la place) et arriveront plus tôt (heureusement)_

_Bref._

_Merci pour les reviews ; pour vos remarques ; pour votre avis ; pour votre présence tout simplement..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 43 : Je ne veux pas partir**

Allongé sur la table d'examen du cabinet vétérinaire, pâle comme la mort : le blessé paru ne même pas remarquer qu'une petite dizaine de personnes venait de faire irruption dans la pièce bien trop petite pour en accueillir autant. Stiles tenait, de nouveau, la manche de son disparu-retrouvé qui se portait comme un charme et, lorsqu'il voulu s'approcher du lit de fortune : le malheureux n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de même.

La gorge serrée, la voix tremblante : l'hyperactif avait peur de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce qui systématiquement dérapait. Dès qu'il avait un semblant de réponse, tout partait de travers ! Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi ça se déroulait ainsi, ni comment ils avaient pu en arriver là... et ne pas savoir ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Stiles ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Enfin si : il savait, plus ou moins, mais tout ceci n'avait plus la moindre logique. Il ne comprenait pas... plus. Plus suffisamment.

« Peter... »

On posa une main sur l'épaule affaissée du fils du shérif. Gentiment, Scott voulu éloigner son ami, le faire sortir afin qu'il aille prendre un peu l'air et ne revienne qu'une fois en état... Il y avait trop de nouveaux éléments d'un seul coup et en trop peur de temps qui plus est pour que Stiles prenne bien les choses.

Le jeune McCall, pourtant, ne su parvenir à son but. D'un coup sec, Stiles se débarrassa de cette main amicale qui se voulait présente et réconfortante mais qui ne l'était aucunement... ce n'était pas cette main là qu'il voulait.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bafouilla-t-on à l'attention de tout le monde excepté Deaton. Concrètement, et de la manière la plus succincte possible s'il-vous-plaît : j'aimerais que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici ! Qu'on me dise comment tout ce bordel est arrivé parce que là je pige que dalle, rien, nada, niet. Vous étiez où, tous les deux, pendant qu'on vous appelait et qu'on vous cherchait et qu'on s'inquiétait et qu'on s'imaginait le pire ? Vous étiez à deux quand vous avez été attaqués ? Ça s'est passé aussi rapidement que les autres fois ou pas ? Pourquoi lui et pas toi, t'as une petite idée... enfin je suis content que ce soit pas toi hein mais bon. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez bon sang ! Et où étiez-vous ? Et...

- Calme-toi, murmura Scott à son oreille en tentant de l'éloigner une seconde fois. Et respire, tu vas nous faire une syncope.»

Personne ne parlait. McCall était le seul à oser prendre la parole et s'approcher de Stiles ; tous les autres restaient à l'écart, anormalement silencieux et tendus au possible.

« On voulait vérifier tes... soupçons, commença-t-on enfin à expliquer. Ce que tu avais compris hier soir et... c'était ça, faut croire. Tu as trouvé la cause, ou au moins une des causes. Et je me demande comment tu as fait, sérieusement. »

oOo

Aidé par Jackson et Boyd afin de ne pas empirer son état : Derek alla installer Peter dans sa voiture. Le bêta blessé ne broncha pas une seule fois durant toute la manoeuvre. Il était on ne peut plus conscient mais semblait, étrangement, absent. On avait l'impression qu'il était ailleurs, loin, très loin même... perdu dans un monde où sa douleur n'existait plus. Ou rien de tout ce qu'il avait dû traversé n'était réel.

A la demande de Derek, Stiles fit son possible (et davantage encore) pour attacher Peter sans que celui-ci ait mal... il n'y parvint malheureusement pas, gémissant sitôt voyait-il la ceinture approcher. C'est pourquoi quelques minutes plus tard, sans que quiconque je cherche à comprendre comment Stiles avait pu en arriver à décider ça : le blessé était allongé sur les jambes de son petit-ami qui attendait que la Camaro démarre enfin.

« Pourquoi il s'en prend toujours plein la figure ? Chuchota Stiles en pasant une main dans les cheveux de Peter.. »

L'alpha venait de s'installer au volant de sa voiture. Il attendait qu'Isaac boucle enfin sa ceinture pour démarrer et, pour patienter tout en faisant part de son agacement, laissaient ses doigts tapoter régulièrement le volant.

« Pourquoi on s'acharne autant sur Peter hein ? Genre quand il commence à peine à aller un peu mieux, bim... il s'en prend de nouveau plein la figure. Et au fait : Deaton t'a dit quoi tout à l'heure, Derek ? »

Derek hésita un bref instant en entendant l'interrogation du lycéen... ce qui n'eut absolument pas le don de rassurer le plus jeune ! La question fût donc répétée encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne finalement gain de cause.

« Il m'a simplement communiqué des informations que nous n'avions pas... et les Argent non plus.

- Je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez, saleté d'alpha ? Siffla Stiles. J'ai pas envie de devoir te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes enfin alors je te laisse le choix : soit je te harcèle quand même jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes correctement, soit tu vas droit au but et passe directement à la partie intéressante.

- C'est le second cycle, reprit le conducteur en faisant le plus vite possible le tri dans les informations qu'il avait. Scott et Peter vont mettre un moment à guérir. Il faut qu'on les arrête au plus vite si on veut qu'ils puissent entamer le processus de guérison, justement.

- Comment ça ? Je... je comprends pas, là, chuchota Stiles qui comprenait parfaitement mais qui priait pour se méprendre.

- Peter est vraiment proche du joker, Stiles, s'agaça Isaac en se tournant vers lui et le regardant avec ses yeux ambrés de loup-garou. Bon sang ! Il est presque mort, là ! »

Le seul humain assit dans la voiture regarda fixement son camarade de classe. Il attendait impatiemment le moment où ce dernier le rassurerait en lui annonçant que ce qu'il venait de dire s'inscrivait directement dans la dynastie des Blagues les moins drôles...

Il ne le fit pas.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Car tu es arrivé à destination, Stiles... »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, perturbé par la formulation. il tourna ensuite la tête vers la vitre sur laquelle il s'appuyait depuis le début et constata, avec effroi, que Derek venait de se garer devant chez les Stilinski.

Le jeune homme n'appréciait pas la décision prise par l'alpha et ne se priva pas de le lui faire savoir. Toutes les protestations qu'il put émettre tombèrent pourtant dans l'oreille d'un sourd... ou firent semblant de tomber dedans.

« Descend, Stiles, ordonna une voix plus fatiguée qu'en colère. Rentre chez toi et repose toi, pour une fois.

- Hors de question ! Si tu crois que je vais accepter aussi facilement tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude... donc techniquement tu ne te mets pas que le doigt dans l'oeil et... qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

La portiège passager arrière venait de s'ouvrir et le shérif apparut comme par enchantement. Surprit, ne s'attendant pas à le voir débarquer de la sorte, Stiles fixait son père qui se tenait juste à ses côtés. S'il ne bronchait plus : l'hyperactif n'avait cependant pas amorcé le moindre geste signalant qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la voiture.

« Ma Jeep est restée devant chez toi, tenta-t-il.

- Scott te la ramènera, contra immédiatement Derek sans la moindre hésitation, comme s'il s'était préparé à faire face à cette parade. D'ici une quinzaine de minutes normalement. »

Isaac et le shérif restèrent silencieux durant les minutes qui suivirent... Stiles et Derek étant bien trop occupés à se chamailler et à jouer à "celui qui parviendrait à poser une colle à l'autre" pour le remarquer. Tout ce que tentait le premier... le second réussissait dans l'instant à trouver un moyen pour le contrarier.

Le père de Stiles ne remarqua qu'alors le visage un peu trop pâle du loup-garou qu'il avait frappé quelques jours plus tôt et dont la tête reposait mollement sur les genoux de son fils. Il vit également seulement à ce moment là les vêtements tâchés de rouge, de sang, du Hale et comprit l'inquiétude de Stiles... et surtout pourquoi celui-ci refusait aussi obstinément de quitter son siège.

« Stiles, murmura-t-il en se baissant afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il est entre de bonnes mains, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je peux pas, s'étrangla Stiles en fixant son paternel. Je peux pas le laisser là et... et même pas être certain qu'il soit encore vivant demain. Je peux pas, papa... vraiment pas. »

Le shérif lança un regard intrigué à Derek qui se contenta de hocher la tête. A sa manière, l'alpha confirmait les dires de l'adolescent et en disait même davantage encore... sans utiliser le moindre mot !

« Il faut que tu rentres. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui ce soir, insista l'adulte sans toutefois être certain de ce qu'il avançait et se demandant pourquoi diable le lycanthrope était dans cet état alors qu'il était censé cicatriser. Stiles... sors de cette voiture.

- Je dois trouver comment liquider ces bestioles pour qu'ils guérissent et... »

Parlait-il actuellement au pluriel, et incluait de ce fait Scott dans sa phrase... ou se contentait-il du singulier ?

« Tu peux chercher à la maison. Tu seras plus efficace si tu n'es pas à côté de Peter à sans cesse t'inquiéter de son état, crois-moi.

- Je peux pas, répéta Stiles, le visage défait.»

Finalement... il put quand même.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	44. Stiles !

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Vive les exams (si si j'ai osé le dire !) c'est juste tellement pratique pour écrire ! Avancer ! Terminer ! Finir les liens !_

_Merci pour les reviews ; pour vos remarques ; pour votre avis ; pour votre présence tout simplement..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 44 : Stiles !**

Aussi silencieux que faire se peut : Danny arriva derrière Stiles qui était en train de s'acharner depuis trois bonnes minutes sur la porte de son pauvre casier afin de le fermer... sans succès de toutes évidence. Le gardien titulaire de l'équipe de crosse eut le malheur de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif afin de l'éloigner. Ce geste, fort anodin, eut le don de brusquement faire réagir Stiles qui ne l'avait guère entendu s'approcher.

« Jackson m'a... raconté ce qui s'était passé hier soir et... fin... ça va ? »

Plus qu'étonné par cette singulière demande, considérant le fait que Danny et lui n'étaient rien de plus que des "coéquipiers" selon les propres dires du premier, Stilinski se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

Savoir s'il la secouait positivement ou non... se révéla être une activité particulièrement ardue à laquelle préféra ne pas s'essayer le jeune Mahealani.

« Je me demandais si... peut-être que tu voudrais de l'aide dans tes recherches ? Suggéra Danny. J't'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas trop trop au niveau des bestioles bizarres que tu fréquentes, ça je te le cacherais vraiment pas mais... je pense me débrouiller questions recherches puis ça t'éviterait d'être seul et... faudrait que je me mette dans ce boxon vu que Jackson a le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin depuis qu'il reste avec vous.

- Chez moi, après les cours, accepta d'emblée Stiles en se forçant à sourire pour la forme. Merci.

- On est amis... c'est normal. »

Les yeux ronds, le fils du shérif regarda partir son camarade de cours. Il se demandait si, oui ou non, il avait entendu correctement.

oOo

Scott mit quelques heures avant de comprendre par quel heureux miracle Stiles parvenait à être aussi calme alors que tout devrait le pousser à ne pas l'être... enfin calme : il fallait évidemment relativiser les faits en précisant qu'il ne l'était pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire et que cela signifiait simplement qu'il se contentait de ne pas être plus intenable. Ce fut le rôle d'Isaac et Boyd d'en expliquer les raisons au jeune McCall.

A chaque intercours : l'hyperactif se mettait un peu à l'écart et allait passer un bref coup de fil à Derek. Il y avait tout de même peu de chances pour que ce soit pour sans cesse aller prendre des nouvelles d'un alpha qui allait très bien le matin même et dont il n'était pas spécialement proche... très peu de chances, même.

« Mais Derek ne va pas lui répondre à chaque fois... c'est Derek !

- Je pense qu'il va justement préférer lui répondre à chaque fois plutôt que prendre le risque de voir Stiles débarquer chez lui plus tôt que prévu, se moqua Lahey. Justement parce que c'est Derek. »

C'est sur que dit de cette manière aussi !

Quelques instants avant le début du cours et l'arrivée de leur professeur d'anglais : Stiles réapparut enfin. Sans piper mot, il posa ses affaires sur le bureau que lui avait gardé Scott à ses côtés ; il regarda ensuite, sourcils haussés et bouche grimaçante, les trois lycanthropes qui le fixaient.

« Bah quoi ?

- Comment il va ? S'enquit Isaac avant les deux autres.

- Derek a appelé Deaton car Peter va apparemment encore moins bien que ce matin ; Deaton peut rien faire de plus apparemment. Il se réveille très peu, Peter hein pas Deaton, et pas longtemps... et il a mal. Très mal. Je reste pas cet après-midi, je vais aller à l'appartement à la place donner un coup de main à Derek... et oui mon père est au courant»

Les trois bêtas le regardèrent fixement. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire pour alléger l'ambiance à présent et changer, même pour quelques secondes, les idées de l'hyperactif.

« Tu m'abandonnes avec Harris, finit par marmonner Scott en faisant une petite moue.

- Si je suis pas là pour te parler il aura moins de raisons pour râler.

- Je te parie qu'il trouvera quand même le moyen de s'en prendre à moi.

- Je pense aussi. »

oOo

Debout dans le couloir, Derek regardait Stiles s'agiter... pour se calmer presque aussitôt. Voir le jeune humain se faire force de la sorte afin de ne pas se comporter comme à son habitude pour ne pas déranger Peter avait tendance à mettre l'alpha légèrement mal à l'aise. Le lycéen n'avait rien à faire ici, il devrait être au lycée avec ses pairs, en train de râler après ses professeurs, souffler pendant un devoir auquel il ne comprenait rien... certainement pas faire les cent pas dans une chambre, en jetant de petit coup d'œil réguliers en direction du lit où était allongé un loup-garou blessé.

« Va prendre l'air, proposa enfin Derek. Je vais prendre ta place.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Balbutia Stilinski, inquiet.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit pouvoir s'en tirer c'est lui, tu crois pas ? Se força à sourire le premier tout en prenant place assise sur la chaise vacante. Peter est pas du genre à...

- Tu le penses vraiment ou alors toi-même tu ne demandes encore qu'à te croire mais tu n'y arrives pas ? Parce que franchement... sans vouloir être chiant : t'as pas vraiment l'air convaincu de ce que t'es en train de me dire... et si tu ne te crois pas, je serais absolument pas disposé à te croire. Déjà parce que même si tu te croyais t'es pas le genre de mec que je vais croire comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt, _bim_, magie... mais en plus parce que ce que tu viens de me dire c'est tellement cliché, bateau, chiant et déjà-vu que c'est presque... enfin non c'est carrément ridicule. "_S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut s'en sortir c'est lui_" ouais bah peut-être pas figure toi ! Et je... je veux pas d'un peut-être, tu vois ? J'ai besoin de lui encore...»

Le loup-garou secoua la tête et soupira... que pouvait-on dire suite à ça ? Il se contenta ensuite de prendre le téléphone de l'humain, posé sur le matelas, pour le tendre à son propriétaire.

« Va prendre l'air. »

oOo

_ Rejoins moi chez Derek ce soir, finalement – _Stiles_

__ _Derek ? - _DM_

_ Miguel... - _Stiles_

_ Ok. A ce soir alors ; bon aprém – _DM_

Quelques choses, des mains de toute évidence, venaient soudainement de s'abattre sur lui. L'une était placée sur la bouche et le nez de la victime afin de l'empêcher de faire du bruit et appeler à l'aide l'alpha qui était à l'étage ; l'autre commençait à enserrer le torse du lycéen pour l'empêcher au maximum de se débattre.

Le premier réflexe de Stiles fut d'essayer de porter ses mains à son visage afin de se défaire de cette prise et envoyer voir ailleurs son agresseur... sans succès.

Son portable, à terre, fut envoyé sous une benne à ordure non loin d'eux.

Un portable presque neuf !

oOo

Derek quitta, à contre cœur il fallait le dire, le chevet de son oncle afin d'aller ouvrir à l'inconnu qui venait de frapper. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui daignaient encore se donner cette peine !

« Danny ? S'étonna l'aîné. Il y a un problème avec les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Stiles m'a... demandé de passer ici. Je... dois lui... vais lui donner un coup de main pour ses... recherches. Vos recherches. Les recherches...

- Il est parti prendre l'air y a un moment déjà d'ailleurs, constata le premier. Il y a un moment d'ailleurs...»

Le malheureux Mahealani vit alors le propriétaire des lieux passer devant lui en vitesse... portant déjà son téléphone à son oreille.

« Répond... répond... supplia presque Derek. Allez Stiles, bon sang... »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	45. The Great Game

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Wouaaaah ! Un chapitre posté vers 18h30 ! Pas possible :o et bah si héhé, si c'est possible !_

_Donc merci pour les reviews, vos remarques, votre avis et tout ça :D_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 45 : The Great Game**

La tête lourde, et s'amusant à jongler entre plusieurs grimaces qu'il affectionnait particulièrement : Stiles se redressa afin de s'asseoir et s'appuyer contre le mur. Bien que n'étant pas attaché, la tâche ne se révéla pas d'une simplicité enfantine compte tenu qu'il lui fallait trouver une posture qui lui permettrait de faire abstraction des douleurs qu'il ressentait, directement causées par la mauvaise position qu'il venait de quitter.

Le lycéen regarda ensuite partout autour de lui. Rapidement, il tentait de reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait car peut-être, s'il avait de la chance dans son malheur, que ce ne serait pas un endroit totalement inconnu ; et si jamais tel était le cas, peut-être parviendrait-il à identifier le genre de pièce dans laquelle on avait décidé de le maintenir prisonnier.

Car nul doute à avoir à ce sujet : c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était... prisonnier.

« Réveillé ?

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux, là ? Ça ne se voit pas, peut-être, que je suis réveillé ? Je suis assis là, devant vous ; je bouge de manière logique afin de prendre mes aises ; je regarde où est ce qu'un enfoiré de premier ordre, et l'enfoiré c'est vous histoire que ce soit clair, m'a enfermé pour voir si, éventuellement, je pourrais pas me barrer et tout et tout... et vous, vous me demandez sérieusement si je suis réveillé ? Puis si je l'étais pas : poser la question ça serait tout de même particulièrement con...»

oOo

Scott fixait Derek avec deux grands yeux ronds et, comme tous les autres à ses côtés, attendait patiemment le moment où l'alpha leur dirait qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague à la sauce Stilinskienne et que le jeune hyperactif allait on ne peut mieux et se trouvait simplement à l'étage auprès de Peter. Oui... tous attendaient cette annonce ; car aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient : ils avaient autant de mal les uns les autres à croire possible ce qui venait de leur être annoncé.

« Y a vraiment quelqu'un qui voudrait enlever Stiles ? Ça existe vraiment les gens comme ça, sérieusement ? Demanda finalement Jackson sous le regard estomaqué de Danny, debout à ses côtés. Je veux dire... _fin_... jusqu'à maintenant ça ne s'en prenait qu'à des loup-garou et Stiles n'en est pas un. Il est toujours tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain... et de plus chiant. »

Le jeune Whittemore tentait, tant bien que mal (et vraiment mal en fait) de se rattraper mais voilà qui était peine perdu... étant parfaitement incapable de retenir certaines de ses remarques. Si son meilleur ami semblait difficilement croire possible que pareils mots quittent la bouche de Jackson... les autres lui adressaient des regards noirs on ne peut plus clair.

« Stiles avait une piste, rappela Isaac, tentant à sa manière de rattraper l'autre bêta. Sa disparition est peut-être une nouvelle piste... d'une certaine manière c'est... c'est peut-être pas anodin, je veux dire.»

Le silence régna momentanément dans la salle de séjour. Chacun étant en train d'essayer, de son côté, de regrouper les quelques informations qu'il avait en sa possession ; tentant de se faire son propre avis ; cherchant à comprendre ; créant des liens comme aurait pu le faire Stiles, mais probablement moins efficacement ; regrettant silencieusement de ne pas davantage d'être intéressé au duo qu'avait formé Stiles et Peter.

Ils n'avaient plus le premier... et le second n'était absolument pas en état de les aider, n'étant déjà pas capable de rester conscient plus de quelques minutes. Il leur faudrait se débrouiller seuls et ce n'était pas certain qu'ils en soient capables. Ils avaient cumulé du retard, bien trop de retard.

«Et si c'était pas les créatures qui avaient prit Stiles, suggéra finalement Danny en attirant sur sa personne tous les regards. Je veux dire : la première fois, le troisième avait immédiatement été remplacé par un faux et... on a pas de faux Stiles là ; puis vous avez l'air de penser qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un au dessus de tout ça, qui contrôle tout et... est-ce qu'il serait possible que, peut-être, cette personne qui contrôle tout soit simplement en train de jouer avec vous, en quelque sorte ? Attaquer Jackson à la pleine lune lui permettait de débuter la partie vu que vous seriez tous avec lui à ce moment là ; s'en prendre ensuite à Isaac, quelqu'un que tout le monde apprécie je pense, le laissant dans un état suffisamment critique pour que vous ne cessiez pas si facilement de chercher ; ensuite faire disparaître Peter, le remplacer... puis carrément annoncer son retour : ça n'a de sens que si c'est un jeu, je trouve. Vous faire douter de vos alliés ; vous aviez les informations au compte-goutte, Stiles et Peter étaient de simples pions. C'est des cycles de trois attaques, une fois les trois passées : vous étiez tout à fait en droit de penser que c'était terminé... s'en prendre à Scott était alors le meilleur moyen pour vous signifier que non, rien n'était encore fini. Puis blesser grièvement Peter, cette fois, que que vous vous pressiez davantage encore et commenciez à jouer contre la montre. Vous trouvez pas bizarre que ce soit Peter et Stiles, comme par hasard, les deux dernières victimes ? Ils avaient comprit. Stiles, en tout cas, avait pratiquement comprit... Admettons alors que votre gars voulait continuer à jouer avec vous : le seul moyen qu'il avait était donc de forcer les quasi-vainqueurs à quitter le plateau de jeu, de les faire disparaître de la partie... d'éliminer Peter et Stiles qui étaient proches de l'échec et mat.»

Silence.

Blanc.

Gros blanc.

« Un jeu, répéta Lydia, intéressée. Mais il faudrait que ton joueur soit capable de nous surveiller pour pouvoir savoir que... »

La jeune fille observait Danny, figée ! Ce dernier ignorait les détails du problème ; de celui-ci : il n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes, et uniquement d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre du charabia incompréhensible de Stiles. Ce qui aurait dû, en toute logique, être pour lui un handicap considérable... s'était révélé être d'un grand secours.

Ne pas tout savoir avais permis à Danny d'avoir un regard neuf sur la présente situation à laquelle il se trouvait malgré lui mêlé. Peut-être venait-il de permettre à ses camarades d'avoir un début de réponse à leur problème... leur permettant par la même occasion de commencer à pouvoir trouver un moyen d'en venir à bout.

« Quelqu'un capable de nous surveiller...

- Soit c'est un d'entre vous, lança en toute innocence Jackson. Soit c'est Deaton, les gars... et je ne vous dirais pas que je vous avais prévenu, dans ce cas. »

Malheureusement : personne ne trouva rien à redire suite à ça.

Il y avait en effet fort à penser que les soupçons initiaux de Peter se retrouveraient très prochainement vérifiés.

oOo

Lydia, Allison et Danny étaient restés à l'appartement de Derek (bien que le dernier ait tenté de partir) tandis que tous les loups-garous s'en étaient allés afin de chercher une piste quelconque pouvant les mener jusque Stiles. Ils ne referaient pas deux fois la même erreur et n'attendrait pas qu'il réapparaisse subitement ! Ayant initialement songé à se relayer aux côtés de Peter afin de le surveiller, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas reprit connaissance... ils finirent par rester tous ensemble dans la chambre de l'aîné, installés sur le canapé et discutant à voix basse.

Le blessé ignorait tout ce qui se était en train de se passer du côté des vivants et, pour les deux filles : ce n'était vraiment pas plus mal que les choses soient ainsi.

« Il voudrait lui aussi participer aux recherches, sinon, expliqua la jeune Martin à Danny. Comme dit Stiles : Peter est un peu un bisounours-garou...

- Maléfique, précisa Allison.

- Maléfique, confirma la première, souriant brièvement avant que son regard ne croise la figure blafarde du bêta. Surtout lorsque ça touche quelqu'un qu'il apprécie énormément... voire plus que ça.»

oOo

« Je voudrais pas dire, hein, mais... vous êtes un sacré enfoiré quand même, mine de rien. »

Nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, dans un coin de la pièce pour être précis ; la tête tournée vers le plafond qu'il inspectait de son mieux, continuant à faire des grimaces avec sa bouche ; les bras croisés sur le torse, laissant à penser qu'il s'ennuyait profondément : Stiles ne paraissait nullement impressionné par ce qu'il était en train de traverser... au contraire !

«On avait voté, vous savez... et on voulait majoritairement vous faire confiance, enfin un tout petit peu majoritairement, je ne vous le cache pas. Bah franchement : comptez vraiment plus sur nous, hein, maintenant. Niet ! C'est fini ! F-I-N-I. Terminé ! Vous ferez mumuse tout seul dorénavant. La mère de Scott prive Scott de Stiles, et ça devrait pas être autorisé de priver quelqu'un de moi... bah moi je vous prive de loup-garou super géniaux et d'humains super cool eux aussi ! Puis sérieusement... vous m'enlevez ? Lança Stiles, un rictus sur le visage. Déjà rien que ça c'est ridicule parce que je suis quand même... et bien je suis quand même moi-même et je suis pas le genre de gars qu'on aurait envie d'enlever une fois qu'on le connaît... Je pense pas être ce genre de gars, en tout cas, après vous pensez ce que vous voulez. Puis vous savez même pas bien enlever les gens ! Même Gérard Argent, qui devait quand même avoir genre... pfiou... huit fois votre âge le faisait mieux que ça. Enfin peut-être pas huit fois, ça fait un peu beaucoup et il serait un peu un mini Gollum en puissance.. ou alors un petit elfe, mais pas genre Seigneur des anneaux super cool hein. On va rester sur Gollum, vous avez raison... et bah même lui, qui était plus tout jeune, bon vous l'êtes plus non plus mais vous êtes pas encore autant plus tout jeune que lui, voyez ? Donc, je disais que même Gérard le faisait mieux, lui. Même lui il m'a mieux enlevé que ça ! Il avait prit mon téléphone et puis lui, au moins, il m'avait frappé hein !

- Stiles...

- Et d'où qu'il est mon téléphone, hein, gros malin ! D'accord je l'ai pas mais vous non plus. Tss, un méchant ? Vous ? N'importe quoi ! Ça me frappe pas, ça me laisse parler et limite ça donne mon téléphone à mes copains... n'importe quoi.»

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_

_PS. Il est l'heure de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César (et pas à Gérard hein) donc : le titre est en l'honneur de l'épisode 1x03 de la série Sherlock (probablement mon épisode favoris) ; Gollum est le Gollum que tout le monde connaît, je pense... et je pense que c'est tout pour ce chapitre_


	46. Echec et mat

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Héhéhé encore un chapitre posté à une heure correcte et celui de demain aussi donc y a des chances que celui de lundi et mardi aussi (après je vais pas m'avancer plus que "celui de demain aussi sera posté tôt")_

_Merci pour les reviews, vos remarques, votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture (:_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 46 : Echec et mat**

Allongé à même le sol, installé sur le ventre, Stiles fixait le plateau et la disposition des différentes pièces (noires comme blanches) qui se trouvaient juste face à lui avec une concentration pour le moins... extrême. A maintes reprises déjà, ses doigts étaient allés s'agiter autour d'une tour ou d'un fou mais, systématiquement, le jeune garçon s'était rétracté. Mauvaise décision que de faire ce coup.

À force d'attendre, son adversaire avait tout bonnement cessé de regarder le fils du shérif en pleine réflexion, tout occupé qu'il était alors à surveiller les faits et gestes de ceux qui se trouvaient toujours à l'appartement, et qui étaient réapparus quelques instants. Trois lycéens. Lydia, Allison et un garçon dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Pas encore, en tout cas.

« Dites... vous avez vraiment laissé mon téléphone là-bas ? Interrogea finalement Stiles en se détournant du jeu d'échec pour reporter son entière attention sur le vétérinaire. Genre... vous ne m'avez pas raconté des cracks ni rien et il est vraiment là-bas ? Non parce que vous voyez... je viens de décider de pas vous cacher le fait que j'ai encore un peu, beaucoup, de mal à me dire que vous êtes aussi bête que ça, en fait. Parce que j'étais en train de parler à Danny, vous savez... enfin maintenant, en tout cas, je suis sur que vous savez. Et vous savez pas quoi ?

- Quoi, Stiles, soupira Deaton en se tournant vers lui.

- S'ils trouvent mon portable : ils sauront ce que j'étais en train de lui envoyer... et sachez que ce n'était pas du grand et du gros n'importe quoi. Enfin pas totalement n'importe quoi ; un peu quand même vu que je suis physiquement et mentalement et blablabla pas capable de ne pas dire n'importe quoi donc forcément il y a quand même un peu de n'importe quoi... mais il y a aussi des trucs super méga importants que vous voulez pas qu'on sache... mais qu'on sait quand même. »

Deaton regardait attentivement son jeune prisonnier, tentant de déterminer si oui ou non celui-ci était sérieux. Stiles était en train de lui sourire de toutes ses dents et avait l'air de tout... sauf d'une personne innocente. La question à douze bonbons qui se posaient alors étant, évidemment : Stiles pouvait-il tout bonnement avoir l'air d'une innocente et tranquille personne ?

Rien n'était moins sur que ça...

« Il suffit qu'ils trouvent mon téléphone, ou que Isaac comprenne l'importance véritable de ce qu'il sait... A ce moment là : non seulement on se débarrasse des créatures et Peter guérit... mais en prime on se débarrasse de vous, définitivement. Vous savez pas quoi ? Je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour le dire : échec et mat, sourit le lycéen avant de baisser les yeux sur le plateau d'échec devant lui. Et échec et mat ici aussi... mais en trois coups.»

Le vétérinaire avait comme la désagréable sensation que Stiles était actuellement on ne peut plus sérieux et qu'il n'avait rien dû inventer. L'étau se resserrait autour de lui et il était trop tard pour arrêter.

Il avait voulu jouer... il allait perdre.

Échec et mat, comme il l'avait dit.

oOo

Descendu prendre l'air un court instant, oubliant (ou décidant de l'oublier) que c'était ce qui avait provoqué la disparition soudaine de Stiles : Danny faisait à présent les cents pas dans le quartier. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé de la sorte dans l'appartement d'un quasi-inconnu afin de surveiller un inconnu total (mais qui comptait énormément aux yeux du disparu et de nombreux autres) tandis que presque tous ses amis s'étaient lancés, d'un même homme, vers le danger afin de chercher Stilinski.

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Du goût de Mahealani, plus rien n'avait de sens depuis quelques temps déjà. Depuis que Stiles avait jugé qu'il était temps que Danny sache ce qui se déroulait autour de lui... dès lord : Danny ne rêvait plus que d'une seule chose : ne plus savoir. Ce dans quoi il avait mit les pieds, ce dans quoi il avait insisté pour mettre les pieds le dépassait totalement.

Des loups-garous, des émissaires et des chasseurs ! Des alliances qui se forment et se déforment ; des alliés qui se révèlent être un peu plus que ça en réalité puisque ennemis... des super-pouvoirs de guérison ; une ouïe, une vue et un odorat sur-développés ; une force et des capacités physique qui n'avaient plus grand chose d'humain ; des problèmes de maîtrise de soi qui pouvaient pousser la plus calme des personnes à presque tuer son meilleur ami. Rien n'allait plus ! Danny avait basculé dans un univers parallèle et se retrouvait à présent bloqué dans un univers de jeu vidéo.

Un son attira cependant l'attention du joueur de Crosse, le forçant à sortir de ses pensées pour en chercher l'origine. Sans en mettre sa main à couper, le jeune garçon aurait tendance à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un générique et, même s'il se refusait à trop s'avancer, il se demandait d'ores et déjà si ça ne serait pas le téléphone de Stiles qui ferait remarquer sa présence.

« Bon sang, souffla Danny lorsqu'il trouva enfin le smartphone. »

oOo

Scott stoppa immédiatement sa course sitôt constata-t-il que Isaac ne suivait plus le reste du groupe. il fut bien le seul à le faire et à remarquer cet état des faits : tous les autres étant en train de continuer à avancer comme si de rien était.

Interloqué par cet arrêt aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué : McCall se tourna vers son condisciple et l'interrogea du regard comme Stiles le faisait si souvent avec lui. Le jeune Lahey, pourtant, ne lui répondit pas et n'avait pas même l'air d'avoir remarqué que quelqu'un était en train de l'attendre.

« Ça va pas, Isaac ? Demanda finalement Scott.

- Deaton nous connaît, Scott, souffla Isaac, tendu. Il nous connaît bien plus qu'on ne le connaît et il nous l'a gentiment fait comprendre. Il sait _exactement_ comment on fonctionne ; il sait comment on pense, il sait _qui_ pense _quoi_ et _pourquoi_ ainsi que _comment_ et _quand_ ; il sait comment on agit : qui va foncer tête baissée, qui va réfléchir puis agir, qui est suffisamment fort pour représenter une réelle menace... Deaton sait tout ça : c'est comme si on devait combattre l'un des nôtres, là. Sauf qu'en prime il aura des petits joujoux bien pratiques à utiliser contre nous.

- Tu t'en fais un peu trop, tu sais, sourit l'autre.

- Il sait que si on sait que Stiles a disparu : on s'empressera de partir à sa recherche. Il a veillé à ce que ça se passe ainsi en s'en prenant une première fois à Peter, en vérifiant qu'on ne se doute de rien, puis en le libérant et le laissant en piètre état, poursuivit Lahey. Si tout est effectivement un jeu, comme a pu le dire Danny tout à l'heure : je pense qu'on est en train de faire exactement ce qu'il veut que l'on fasse... et ce n'est pas bon.»

Face au jeune loup-garou qui venait d'exprimer à voix haute ses doutes : Scott ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il devait bien reconnaître que ce que venait de dire Isaac tenait diablement bien la route, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer car même lui comprenait ce que cela signifiait.

« Et pourquoi voudrait-il que l'on se lance à la recherche de Stiles de la sorte ? Demanda le premier. Pour nous éloigner du lieu où l'on devrait être réellement, évidemment. Et où est-ce qu'on devrait être ?

- A l'appartement, murmura Scott.

- A l'appartement, confirma Isaac. Peter. C'est Peter qui l'intéresse...»

oOo

Allison descendit au pas de courses les marches des escaliers. Paniquée au possible, les mains plus que tremblantes, la voix cassée : elle criait après Lydia afin que son amie l'entende et vienne vers elle au plus vite. La chasseuse semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire ; elle ne savait pas quoi faire, en fait, et était totalement dépassée par l'enchaînement bien trop rapide des derniers événements... ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes et eut pour effet d'immédiatement pousser la jeune Martin à s'inquiéter elle aussi.

En règle générale, même si ses nerfs lâchaient ou étaient on ne peut plus proches de la rupture ; même si la peur trouvait intelligent de venir tordre les boyaux de la jeune fille ; même si la situation était presque désespérée : Allison parvenait tout de même à se maîtriser, à donner le change et à paraître calme... pas cette fois.

« Calme-toi, demanda Lydia. Calme-toi.

- Peter... il... »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	47. Ouvrir les yeux

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Chapitre disponible à une heure plus que correcte (de mieux en mieux)... et je doute finalement que lundi il arrive tôt (cinéma oblige)._

_Merci pour les reviews, les remarques, les réactions suite aux chapitres. Merci d'être là, présents depuis 47 jours (ou pas :D)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 47 : Ouvrir les yeux**

Danny montait tranquillement les marches qui allaient le ramener chez Derek, bien au chaud ! S'il ne se pressait pas, il ne traînait pas non plus exagérément les pieds : il était bien trop longtemps resté à l'extérieur et était à présent totalement frigorifié. Les yeux rivés sur le portable qu'il venait de trouver, et qui était définitivement celui de Stiles, le gardien lisait pour la énième fois déjà le SMS que l'hyperactif aurait dû lui envoyer la veille... s'il n'en avait pas été empêché au tout dernier moment.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans le message, qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer... Quelque chose qui, pourtant, avait vraisemblablement une importance primordiale sinon jamais Stilinski n'aurait daigné faire figurer cette information dans son SMS. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu clairement noter... allez savoir pourquoi !

_ Suis pas sur d'être là ce soir, en fait. Mais tout ceci est un jeu. Un terrible jeu auquel on participe carrément malgré nous, tu vois ! Mais ça reste quand même ni plus ni moins qu'un foutu jeu. C'est comme au crosse, aux échecs ou au monopoly donc, et pour finir la partie il faut qu'on gagne... ou qu'il gagne mais il serait souhaitable que ce soit nous qui gagnons car la défaite aura un terrible prix que je ne suis pas prêt à vouloir payer.

Je pense qu'on doit arrêter la partie coûte que coûte et que, pour se faire, on doit soit les empêcher de jouer leur dernière carte... soit se préparer pour le coup final (qui ne saurait tarder) et les empêcher de le mener à bien. On doit prévoir le lieu de leur prochaine attaque et pour ça : il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux ! Peter avait comprit et c'est pour ça qu'il est à présent dans cet état.

Pour pouvoir contrer l'attaque, il faut que to...

Le message n'avait pas de fin. Stiles n'avait malheureusement pas eut le temps de la taper, ayant été prit un peu par surprise... même si d'après ses mots il avait prévu son absence. Danny avait cependant l'impression que l'essentiel avait été dit et qu'il n'aurait pas pu davantage en apprendre : même si le SMS avait été plus long.

oOo

A mille lieues de se douter de ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer à à peine quelques mètres en dessous d'elles (et même simplement de se le demander) : Allison et Lydia s'affairaient de leur mieux auprès de Peter. Elles n'avaient de cesse de passer de la chambre à la salle d'eau... et de la salle d'eau à la chambre.

Pas une seconde elles ne s'inquiétaient de l'absence prolongée de Danny. Peut-être était-il finalement rentré chez lui, peut-être était-il encore dehors, peut-être était-il en train de remonter : elles n'en avaient pas la moindre idée... imaginez bien qu'elles savaient encore moins que Danny avait trouvé le téléphone du disparu et trouvé quelque chose qui pouvait tous les intéresser.

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, souffla la jeune Argent en voyait que son amie était encore en train de tenter de calmer et rendre un peu plus supportable la douleur du loup-garou dont elles avaient la charge. On doit appeler quelqu'un, là. Derek ! il saurait quoi faire, lui, ou bien.. je sais pas qui mais on... on peut pas juste le garder comme ça. Il souffre beaucoup trop, là.

- Je sais, souffla la seconde. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse, au juste ? Ils cherchent Stiles, là... On a besoin de Stiles pour pouvoir éliminer ces choses et permettre à Peter de guérir. »

Là se trouvait justement l'essence même de leur problème et c'était à elles de faire un choix. Lydia et Allison avaient toutes les deux cruellement besoin de Derek ou de Stiles car ils étaient les deux seules personnes capables, à leur connaissance, de calmer Peter et de trouver comment lui venir en aide ; cependant : Derek s'était actuellement lancé à la recherche de Stiles et était celui qui avait le plus de chances de le retrouver... tandis que Stiles était, quant à lui, le seul à être actuellement en état de leur permettre d'enfin venir à bout de leur problème.

Devaient-elles donc faire revenir Derek à l'appartement... ou le laisser chercher Stiles. Quelle était la meilleure option ?

oOo

Scott et Isaac avaient dû considérablement accélérer le rythme de leur course afin d'être en mesure de rattraper le reste de la meute. Ces derniers avaient eu le temps de prendre une belle petite avance tandis que les deux autres parlaient entre eux.

«Il faut qu'on rentre... maintenant ! Annonça immédiatement Lahey en ne s'attardant ni sur les sourcils froncés de son alpha, ni sur ceux haussés des autres. A l'appartement, j'entends.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais vraiment pas cru que ça serait toi qui suggérerait d'abandonner les recherches pour trouver Stilinski, releva avec grand plaisir Jackson. Je pensais que ça serait moi, en fait...»

Isaac inspira un grand coup et planta ses griffes dans ses propres paumes de main afin de continuer à se maîtriser et ne surtout pas perdre patience. Il avait l'impression que coller son poing dans la figure du malheureux Whittemore, qui ne méritait pourtant guère mieux que ça, n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu avoir aujourd'hui... ni un autre jour en fait. C'était même une très mauvaise idée lorsque l'on connaissait un tant soit peu Jackson.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Boyd, qui savait que jamais son ami n'avait voulu dire ce qu'avait relevé l'ancien kanima.

- On veut nous éloigner de l'appartement, c'est pour ça qu'on a enlevé Stiles ! Or si on veut nous en éloigner : c'est qu'on devrait, justement, se trouver à l'appartement et non à trois kilomètres de lui. Il faut donc qu'on y retourne... car c'est là qu'on doit être même si c'est pas là qu'on veut qu'on soit. »

oOo

Alors que Deaton se trouvait encore et toujours assit face à l'écran de son ordinateur portable : Stiles venait de se relever et était allé se poster aux côtés du vétérinaire qui n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête pour voir ce que faisait son prisonnier. L'attention de l'adulte était rivée sur ce qui apparaissait grâce aux diverses caméras qu'il avait installé lors de ses quelques passages à l'appartement et qui était, désormais, ni plus ni moins qu'un salon déserté de toute forme de vie.

« Bon... même si vous êtes pas très doués en kidnapping et que vous faites un vilain vraiment pas très convaincant : je vous accorde tout de même le point de celui qui sait bien cacher des caméras et des micros, souffla Stiles. Je les avais vraiment pas vu venir, ceux-là. »

Sidéré, Deaton tourna lentement la tête vers le lycéen qui se trouvait tout près de lui. Il pouvait se vanter d'assez bien connaître chacun des membres de la meute qu'il aidait de manière régulière, ainsi que les quelques satellites humains qui évoluaient autour : Stiles, cependant, ne cessait de le prendre de cours depuis ces dernières heures.

« Retourne t'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît...

- Pas envie, refusa le plus jeune, l'air de rien. Je veux pas louper le moment où Danny arrivera en ayant tout comprit... remarquez : peut-être que ça sera Isaac qui aura tout comprit en premier. J'ai pas encore décidé de qui aura tout comprit en premier, en fait... vous pensez que ça sera qui, vous ? »

Lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et que Danny apparut... Stiles ne su cacher sa joie. Le fils du shérif s'approcha un peu plus de l'écran qu'il ne l'était déjà ; prit davantage encore appuie sur Deaton comme s'il s'agissait là de la réaction la plus normale du monde... et poussa même un peu le vétérinaire pour mieux voir.

« Ah bah... c'est Danny apparemment ! »

oOo

A la demande de Lydia, qui préférait ne pas quitter le chevet de Peter qu'elle avait enfin su un minimum apaiser, Allison était descendue en vitesse sitôt avaient-elles entendu le bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait simplement de Danny.

« J'ai trouvé le... téléphone de Stiles, expliqua le garçon, hésitant et toujours en train de se demander le sens de certaines parties. Y avait un message pour moi et... je pense qu'on devrait appeler les autres parce que là... je t'avouerais franchement que je ne comprends pas tout.»

La jeune Argent tendit la main, invitant son camarade à lui donner le smartphone. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en sa possession, son regard parcouru rapidement les quelques lignes du message.

« Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, murmura-t-elle. Ouvrir les yeux... »

Et c'est exactement ce que fit Danny.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	48. Si ça ressemble à un canard

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Désolé de poster si tard ; le chapitre était pour ainsi dire terminé et il fallait juste modifier 2-3 petites choses mais... cinéma + amis morfales et tout ça : bah ça fait pas vraiment bon ménage :)_

_Merci pour les reviews, votre présence, vos réactions... vraiment merci :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 48 : Si ça ressemble à un canard**

Stiles surveillait du coin de l'œil le comportement de plus en plus étrange de Deaton, qui se trouvait encore et toujours installé à ses côtés... ou peut-être était-ce Stiles qui se trouvait constamment aux côtés de son ravisseur ? Qu'importe ! Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient proches. Le vétérinaire, de l'avis du lycéen (avis qu'on ne lui demandait pas de donner, d'ailleurs) agissait de manière de moins en moins cohérente et cet état des faits lui plaisait... énormément !

C'était à ces moments là, lorsque l'angoisse et la peur apparaissaient, que l'on commençait à commettre des erreurs... et à laisser les autres profiter de notre faiblesse après les avoir si joliment et longuement menés en bateau.

« Oh mais regardez moi _ça_ ! Visez moi _ça,_ Deaton ! Vous avez vu _ça_ ? Dites moi que vous avez vu ? Bien sur que vous avez vu ! Non mais... vous avez vu, hein ? S'enthousiasma exagérément Stiles en collant son doigt sur l'écran. Maintenant il y a carrément tout le monde qui se pointe à l'appartement ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie, monsieur ? Danny a trouvé mon téléphone et il va donc pouvoir lire le message que j'avais prévu de lui envoyer... vous avez quand même complètement foiré sur ce coup là en le leur laissant, et je dis ça gentiment, je veux pas du tout enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Oh et Isaac ! C'est grâce à lui, j'suis sur, que tout le monde est là ! Il a su comprendre tout seul ! Vous savez qu'en plus : il a comprit la partie que j'avais pas eu le temps de donner à Danny. Ils sont géniaux ces petits, vous trouvez pas ? Remarquez : ils sont pas petits... surtout Isaac... Isaac est carrément immense en fait ! Vous le trouvez grand, vous, Isaac ?

- Tais-toi, siffla Deaton entre ses dents.»

L'adulte fixait attentivement le plus jeune. Le premier avait un visage d'apparence bien trop calme pour être honnête... il ne pouvait pas réellement être aussi serein et tranquille d'esprit. Il était, pour Stiles, évident que le vétérinaire était en train de se faire force pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Et c'était bien plus qu'il ne lui en fallait.

« Vous n'en revenez vraiment pas en fait, s'amusa Stiles en bousculant son aîné d'un bon coup d'épaule comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il décidait de taquiner Scott. Vous pensiez sincèrement que sans Peter : on était foutu... hmm... peut-être bien en fait ; mais Peter m'avait dit qu'il fallait plus qu'on garde tout ce qu'on savait pour nous et qu'il était nécessaire que l'on commence à partager avec les autres donc... bah... j'ai partagé.»

oOo

La meute de loup-garou avait à peine eut le temps d'arriver chez Derek qu'immédiatement les trois humains qui s'y trouvaient se jetaient sur eux. Bon, relativisons en nous disant qu'ils avaient au moins eut le temps de mettre un pied à l'intérieur... mais nul ne savait s'il y avait de quoi s'en réjouir ou non.

Les deux filles, Allison et Lydia donc, souhaitaient que l'alpha aille au plus vite à l'étage trouver son oncle qui semblait (et ce n'était finalement pas qu'une impression) au plus mal car elles ne savaient plus quoi faire et qu'elles avaient été à deux doigts de le contacter pour le supplier de revenir ; le dernier, de son côté, annonçait plus calmement et moins rapidement qu'il avait retrouvé le portable de Stiles et qu'un message, enregistré dans les brouillons, pouvait se révéler des plus intéressants.

oOo

Les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte à cause de la surprise provoquée par ce qu'il était en train de voir, obligé d'accepter sans râler l'impuissance qui était la sienne étant donné qu'il était bien trop loin pour pouvoir se révéler utile : Stiles en oublia momentanément d'agacer son monde en parlant sans cesse de tout et de rien... en privilégiant nettement le _rien_ par rapport au _tout_, chose qu'il avait toujours su faire à la perfection !

« Il va mourir, souffla le plus jeune en ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de Derek qui venait de redescendre et était en train d'allonger le blessé sur le canapé. Il va mourir et vous n'allez rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il va mourir et vous l'aurez tué... et même pas parce que vous n'aurez rien fait pour empêcher ça mais parce qu'au contraire : vous avez tout fait pour que ça arrive. Jackson, Isaac et Scott n'étaient qu'une diversion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles sut, un court instant, détourner les yeux de l'ordinateur afin de fixer Deaton.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, au juste ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez comme ça sur Peter ? Ça vous apporte quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Chuchota le lycéen. Oh et me regardez pas avec ces yeux là hein, on dirait que vous allez essayer de me convaincre que vous êtes de notre côté, que vous êtes un gentil et qu'on fait carrément fausse route en pensant le contraire. Vous savez : si ça ressemble à un canard, se dandine comme un canard et coin-cointe comme un canard... alors c'est probablement un canard.

- _Probablement_, insista Deaton. »

oOo

« Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, grimaça Jackson en lisant encore et encore le SMS de Stiles. Il pouvait pas nous sortir une énigme encore plus compliquée, hein ? On risquerait de trouver celle-là ! »

Debout aux côtés du râleur professionnel qu'était le jeune Whittemore : Danny et Isaac réfléchissaient également au sens que pouvait bien avoir ces quelques mots... même s'ils étaient bien plus calmes et réservés et laissaient moins leur agacement évident les dominer.

« Et s'il fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures et simplement prendre ça de manière littérale ? Supposa finalement le dernier. Stiles nous dit d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre où on sera attaqué pour la prochaine fois ? Si on ouvre les yeux : où sommes-nous ? Chez Derek... et on voulait justement nous en éloigner.

- Tu penses ? S'étonna Danny, sceptique. C'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

- On parle de Stiles, là. Le mec qui a immédiatement trouvé normal que son meilleur pote soit un loup-garou.

- Si on va au lycée et qu'on ouvre les yeux : on sera toujours au lycée, Isaac, grogna Jackson. »

oOo

Allongé sur le canapé, une fine couverture posée sur ses jambes par un des autres bêtas un peu trop soucieux : Peter avait rouvert les yeux et écoutait discrètement la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de sa personne.

Tous parlaient, se coupaient la parole, se marmonnaient quelques noms d'oiseaux... et pourtant, sans trop de difficultés, il lui était possible d'identifier de manière à peu près certaine chacune des voix : et donc de savoir qui était présent... et par extension : qui ne l'était pas.

« Il faudrait qu'on regarde les notes de Peter et Stiles, on aurait peut-être une indication...

- Le truc c'est que Peter bloque toujours tout ses documents et ses dossiers par des mots de passes à la mord moi le nœud, signala fort justement Jackson. Et on a pas les mots de passe.

- Euh... si, objecta Danny après un instant de flottement. Quelques uns, en tout cas. Ceux des docs qui avaient pas mal intéressés Stiles à un moment... et à moins qu'ils aient changé les codes après : ils sont toujours valides. »

Tiquant suite à cette remarque qui tendait à vérifier les quelques craintes qu'il commençait à avoir : le bêta blessé tenta de bouger... ou au moins de se redresser un minimum dans le canapé.

Grimaçant et gémissant de douleur, l'ancien alpha attira l'attention de tout le monde. Derek fut le premier à s'approcher, râlant après son aîné qui ne daignait pas se comporter comme l'exigeaient pourtant si vivement le bon sens et la logique.

« On t'a descendu afin d'être surs qu'il ne t'arrive rien : certainement pas pour que tu fasses n'importe quoi.

- Stiles, souffla Peter en regardant tout le monde et le cherchant des yeux. Où il est ?

- Il a dû rentrer chez lui... »

Le plus âgé était pourtant loin d'être duper. Sentir qu'on lui mentait n'avait rien de bien sorcier et nul besoin d'être un loup-garou pour le savoir. Tout lui montrait, lui hurlait même que Derek n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fieffé menteur.

Si Stiles avait effectivement dû partir afin de rentrer chez lui : Danny n'aurait pas eu besoin de connaître les mots de passe dans la mesure où il aurait alors suffit de contacter l'hyperactif pour en avoir connaissance.

De plus, son neveu lui-même n'avait pas l'air de croire ce qu'il venait de grommeler !

« Où est Stiles ? Derek... grogna son oncle, faisant involontairement briller ses yeux. Il n'est pas le numéro trois, hein ? »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_

_PS. Désolé si vous trouvez que ça commence à stagner mais... là je fais vraiment point par point afin de donner tous les éléments ; j'ai pas du tout envie de brûler des étapes et au final donner un truc pas nécessairement très... cohérent._


	49. Théories

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (mais très peu)._

_Merci pour les reviews, votre présence, vos remarques à la fin des chapitres :D vraiment merci, et encore merci !_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 49 : Théories**

Stiles aurait pu rire au nez de Deaton. Il aurait pu être épaté par l'audace qui se dégageait du vétérinaire qui osait, encore et toujours, insinuer d'une manière fort peu discrète qu'il n'était peut-être pas leur ennemi quoiqu'en disent les apparences. Oui : l'hyperactif aurait pu agir ainsi... il ne le fit pourtant pas !

« Si... si ce n'est pas, si vous n'êtes pas le canard... alors vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Vous allez pas me faire gober que vous êtes en fait de notre côté et que vous essayez de vous faire passer pour un ennemi hein... C'est pas possible ça. Les coups comme ça : ça n'existe pas dans la réalité. Les loup-garou non plus n'existent pas mais en fait si donc peut-être que les coups comme ça existent mais si ça existe : c'est complètement crétin d'agir comme ça, hein, remarqua Stiles. Puis... si vous étiez vraiment de notre côté, ce qui est peu probable : pourquoi vous laisseriez Peter mourir comme vous le faites ? Pourquoi vous nous cachez tout un tas de trucs super méga importants ? Pourquoi vous m'enlevez et me retenez prisonnier ? C'est pas le comportement d'un gentil, ça.

- Tu n'es pas prisonnier, Stiles, dit calmement Deaton, un brin amusé. Tu n'as simplement pas un instant songé à aller vérifier la porte pour essayer de partir...

- Mais vous n'aidez _quand même_ pas Peter ; vous nous cachez_ quand même_ des trucs ; vous nous espionniez carrément je vous signale ! Et même si je n'ai pas vérifié la porte, en mauvais prisonnier que je suis : vous m'avez quand même un peu enlevé, je vous signale... juste comme ça hein. »

Tout en parlant, de plus en plus vite d'ailleurs : Stiles observait l'adulte avec les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchissait.

À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir finalement cerné Deaton : le lycéen avait la désagréable surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait davantage faire fausse route. Le vétérinaire, qui était un peu plus que ça compte tenu de ses connaissances surnaturelles, avait été leur ami en plus d'être leur allié... puis était devenu la personne à éviter et dont il fallait se méfier avant de retrouver son statut d'origine car la moitié du groupe avait trouvé qu'ils étaient peut-être allé trop vite en besogne et avaient jugés trop vite l'homme ; pour en revenir finalement au stade où Deaton ne valait guère plus que Peter Pettigrow, l'ami des maraudeurs dans Harry Potter (et l'un des seuls Peter, aux yeux de Stiles, qui rendait ce prénom un peu moins génial) : un traître qui avait su mener les autres en bateau pendant longtemps... bien trop longtemps.

Il ne pouvait pas, encore, changer le statut de Deaton ! Il lui fallait se décider une bonne fois pour toute... mais ne le pouvait pas. La vérité et le mensonge se mêlaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse, sans difficulté, distinguer le vrai du faux. Le risque était bien trop important pour que le lycéen joue sa décision à pile ou face.

« Vous n'aidez pas Peter, répéta Stiles.

- Quand Isaac m'a amené Peter, blessé comme il l'était : j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour l'aider... mais j'ai, moi aussi, des limites, Stiles. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour réellement venir en aide de Peter.

- Vous nous cachez des trucs... et c'est pas ce que fait quelqu'un qui est du côté des gentils... ou des méchants puisqu'on est les méchants de quelqu'un. Fin toujours est-il qu'on s'en fou et que la personne qui aide quelqu'un se doit de tout dire au quelqu'un en question. Sinon il paraît louche.

- Je ne vous redis pas ce que vous connaissez déjà ; me contente de vous donner les informations qui vous importent et sur lesquelles vous avez un rôle à jouer... et je fais le reste moi-même. Vous avez déjà suffisamment de problèmes tout seuls.

- Mais vous... nous espionnez, insista le premier dont la confiance se trouvait déjà bien ébranlée.

- Je surveille ce qui se passe afin de savoir quand il nous faudra intervenir. Le timing est primordial.»

Perplexe, soucieux, Stiles ne savait quoi dire et préféra porter, même brièvement, son attention sur l'écran. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard : il se tournait de nouveau vers Deaton :

« Nous ?

- Toi et moi Stiles. Toi et moi.

- Ça ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit de me demander mon avis avant ? Non parce que bon... d'emblée considérer que je vais vous aider ça veut dire que je vous crois sans problèmes et j'ai un peu, beaucoup, carrément, dépassé le stade du je vous fait confiance sans problèmes. Si je vous fait confiance ça sera avec des problèmes parce que je vous ferais confiance mais pas totalement confiance car je suis plus capable d'avoir entièrement confiance en vous. Et si je vous fait pas totalement confiance, notre alliance sera pas totalement bonne et donc un petit peu inutile... mais moins inutile que s'il n'y en avait pas. Remarquez : s'il n'y a pas d'un truc, le truc qu'il n'y a pas ne peut pas être inutile. »

oOo

Peter s'agitait. Trop. Beaucoup trop, à vrai dire. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif ; d'être inutile comme il pouvait actuellement l'être ; de n'être ni plus ni moins qu'un poids à surveiller tel un gamin un peu trop désobéissant alors qu'il était malade. Ce n'était pas lui. Il était celui qui cherchait, qui trouvait les réponses avec Stiles, celui qui agissait... certainement pas celui qui attendait que ça passe !

« C'est bientôt fini, assura Derek en rallongeant de force son oncle pour la énième fois. Ça va bientôt s'arranger, tu guériras et tout ira bien.

- Où est Stiles ? Redemanda Peter, n'ayant pas oublié que sa question n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse convenable. Répond, plutôt qu'essayer de m'embobiner comme on embobine Scott...

»

Et, d'ailleurs, il continua à ne pas en avoir !

Maintenu sur les genoux de son neveu qui avait cru bon de s'installer sur le canapé afin de mieux maîtriser le blessé sans faire de geste malheureux : Peter grogna de mécontentement. Il savait qu'on refusait clairement de lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'on lui cachait quelque chose... et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Tous les autres, humains ou non, s'étaient calmés. Voir Peter enfin réveillé et légèrement en meilleure forme qu'un peu plus tôt (puisque conscient et capable de râler et exprimer de manière physique et orale son mécontentement) avait eu le don de les faire taire... ou, tout au moins, de les faire baisser d'un ton.

« Ouvrir les yeux ça veut dire quoi, bon sang ! Pesta Jackson qui était resté bloqué sur ce même détail depuis le début, menaçant par la même occasion de faire voler le portable du disparu à travers la pièce. Ça veut rien dire et... il pouvait pas juste clairement nous dire où on allait se faire attaquer ? Non ! C'était pas assez drôle sinon pour cette espèce de tête de pioche ?

- Jackson... soupira Danny. Donne moi ce téléphone.

- Non. Y a un truc dans ce message et... il... j'ai été blessé dans la forêt, Isaac au lycée et Peter a disparu en forêt aussi lorsqu'il a voulu retourner voir où j'ai été... Stilinski espèce d'abruti de tête de... Tu pouvais pas te contenter de nous dire que le troisième endroit était le premier ? Non, bien sur que non ! Ça aurait été trop facile sinon, hein ! »

Enfin... ils avaient baissé d'un ton pendant un temps mais il fallait croire que les mauvaises habitudes avaient tendance à persister. Surtout lorsque cela impliquait Jackson et Stiles.

Danny, Isaac et Lydia regardaient d'un drôle d'air celui qui ne cessait pas de râler et faire ses remarques toujours aussi agréable à entendre (remarques étant principalement à l'encontre de Stiles qui était, pourtant et pour une fois, aux abonnés absents). Ils ignoraient ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de Jackson... et au fond : ils préféraient que ça reste ainsi.

« Si on ouvre les yeux on voit l'appartement, comme l'a dit Isaac tout à l'heure ; sauf qu'il...

- Isaac que tu as démonté en toute beauté, d'ailleurs, marmonna entre ses dents le principal concerné. Ce message aurait dû être envoyé à Danny qui aurait dû le recevoir en étant pas à l'appartement.

- On parle de Stiles là. On parle du mec qui a effectivement trouvé normal que McCall soit un loup-garou. J'avais... tords de te dire que tu avais tords, marmonna Jackson de mauvaise grâce. Danny : s'il t'avait envoyé le SMS, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu ne le comprennes pas et tu lui aurais alors demandé la signification de cette partie quand tu l'aurais vu... et non en lui envoyant un SMS en retour vu que tu aurais préféré chercher par toi même et te prendre la tête. Vous deviez travailler ici, vu que cet imbécile bavard voulait rester près de Peter donc... tu aurais ouvert les yeux et qu'est-ce que tu aurais vu ? L'appartement, pardi ! Puis dans son message il émet l'hypothèse de ne peut-être pas être là... connaissant ce crétin, il aurait pu laisser son téléphone caché ou je ne sais pas quoi et... fin c'est Stiles. C'est pas idiot ce qu'il dit mais c'est pas non plus super intelligent. Il suffit d'essayer d'oublier le côté tordu du spécimen.»

oOo

« Vous mentez, murmura Stiles. Vous... vous mentez.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Je sais pas. Je sais plus bon sang ! Vous me retournez carrément le cerveau là, en fait, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient hein ! Je sais pas du tout si je vous crois pas pas... parce que c'est tout à fait le genre d'histoire qu'une personne intelligente peut inventer et, malheureusement pour moi, vous n'êtes pas un idiot. Mais si vous mentez, sachez que je vous déteste d'inventer tout ça, de jouer à ce point avec la vie des gens... mais qu'une toute petite, toute petite petite partie de moi vous admire pour ce mensonge et le fait que vous avez carrément l'air d'y croire, s'expliqua à toute allure l'hyperactif. Non mais franchement vous êtes... cruel. Comment vous... Peter va s'en sortir ?

- Si on intervient à l'arrivée des Kazhins avant qu'ils ne lancent le coup final et que vous me laissez m'occuper de lui : alors oui, Peter devrait s'en sortir. »

La respiration lente ; les yeux dans le vague : les pupilles de Stiles s'agitaient comme s'il était en train de lire quelque chose d'invisible pour les autres. Il réfléchissait, il pesait pour la énième fois le pour et le contre... après avoir poussé un long et triste soupir : le lycéen finit par regarder de nouveau Deaton.

« De toutes façons je suis obligé de vous croire, souffla-t-il. Vous êtes la seule chance de Peter et je le sais. Soit je vous fais confiance et j'ai raison et c'est tant mieux et Peter vit ; soit je vous fais confiance et je devrais pas et Peter meurt ; soit je vous fais pas confiance et je devrais et Peter meurt ; soit je vous fais pas confiance et j'ai raison de pas vous faire confiance et Peter meurt quand même... j'aime pas ça... y a trop de fois le scénario où il...

- Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques petites choses, si tu veux.

- Mais c'est dans le cas, toujours, où je vous fais confiance, où j'ai raison de le faire et où vous sauvez Peter, gémit Stiles en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Si c'est pas vous : c'est qui alors ! Car c'est un jeu, on se joue de nous et j'en suis certain ! Mais je sais pas qui, je sais pas pourquoi et... si c'était vous ça m'aidait vachement en fait, sauf que je savais toujours pas pourquoi mais au moins j'avais un semblant de réponse.

- Si je te dis _qui_, tu trouveras le _pourquoi_.

- Et le pourquoi me donnera immédiatement le qui, je suppose, coupa amèrement le fils du shérif. Vous hésitez pourtant à me le dire. Vous préférez que je doute encore un peu de vous plutôt que me dire qui. Pourquoi ? »

Si Stiles avait su que, pas si loin que ça, ses amis avaient trouvés une infime partie de ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment à savoir... le jeune humain aurait plus que peiné à le croire.

« Dites moi ! »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	50. Une histoire de lama

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Un chapitre euh... pas vraiment plus long que d'habitude mais un peu plus long quand même... mais juste un peu ; pas autant qu'hier quoi (et hier c'était déjà peu en fait)._

_Merci pour les reviews, votre présence, vos remarques toujours intéressantes :D_

_Vraiment merci, merci et... et je pense que je l'ai pas encore dit : merci_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 50 : Une histoire de lama**

Derek fixait et écoutait avec une attention particulière les diverses théories qu'avaient les plus jeunes, et notamment celles de Jackson et Isaac qui pouvaient être similaires en bien des points. L'alpha n'intervenait pourtant pas. Il pensait dans son coin et tentait de synthétiser, mentalement, les pensées brouillonnes des lycéens afin de peut-être enfin pouvoir commencer à agir au lieu d'attendre.

Peter s'était finalement rendormi et avait donc, momentanément en tout cas, cessé de leur demander encore et encore où se trouvait Stiles. Ni Derek, ni les autres ne comptaient lui répondre et lui annoncer la fâcheuse nouvelle et le blessé, de son côté, n'avait pas semblé être sur le point de baisser les bras... même s'il y avait de fortes raisons de penser qu'il avait déjà comprit qu'il y avait un problème, peut-être même savait-il qu'ils ignoraient où se trouvaient l'hyperactif.

« Mais tu es bouché ou quoi, Isaac ? Bien sur que c'est ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Le troisième endroit c'est le premier... c'est évident.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé la première fois que c'est un fait établi et que c'est ce qui arrivera là, cingla Lahey en retour. Un truc qui arrive une fois n'est certainement **pas** une preuve, crétin des Appalaches... »

Lorsque Stiles et Peter étaient tous les deux là ; lorsqu'ils parlaient des nombreux problèmes que pouvait rencontrer la meute (ce n'était jamais qu'une fois de plus) ; lorsqu'ils débattaient, principalement entre eux, au sujet des diverses créatures qu'ils pouvaient suspecter : Derek n'avait absolument pas l'impression que l'ambiance était celle-ci.

Étrangement, l'adulte avait le sentiment que la pièce était plus calme ; que loup-garou et humains se chamaillaient moins et s'écoutaient davantage... ce qui était probablement le cas, en fin de compte vu qu'il n'y en avait que deux qui prenaient la parole tandis que les autres les écoutaient ou s'endormaient (ou s'occupaient autrement).

« Donc, hum... on doit se faire attaquer ici, normalement, c'est ça ? Que ce soit parce que le troisième est le premier ou parce qu'on voulait nous faire quitter l'appartement... au final c'est ici qu'on doit se faire attaquer par ces satanés trucs. Alors : pourquoi on ne part pas d'ici, tout simplement ?

- On ne peut pas, intervint Derek. Peter a besoin de stabilité là et... il est absolument nécessaire que l'on vienne à bout des Kazhins pour qu'il puisse guérir. Éviter le problème ne ferait que le condamner. »

Jackson jura un bon coup et comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas davantage insister. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de tergiverser plus longtemps sur cette question et qu'il n'existait pas trente-six solutions pour que Peter guérisse.

« Et si _nous_ on restait ici... mais qu'on trouvait un autre endroit où garder Peter ? Proposa-t-il de nouveau. Même si, c'est vrai, au final on le déplace quand même et que ça doit pas être meilleur pour lui qu'il y a une minute ; mais s'ils viennent ici, au moins : Peter ne risquerait rien, tu vois ? Il est assez vulnérable là et il est pas vraiment en état de supporter l'agitation et...

- Si nous sommes tous ici, alors nous pouvons êtes certains qu'ils attaqueront à l'appartement car peu importera la personne que les Kazhins auront dans le collimateur : cette personne sera ici, sauf si c'est Stiles. Si l'on prend le risque de déplacer Peter afin de le mettre à l'abri... on prend le risque de le mettre davantage en danger. Il n'est pas impossible que ce soit lui la cible, une fois de plus.

- Un peu plus rapide et un peu plus fou... et je jurerais entendre Stiles, marmonna le premier en plissant les yeux. Méfie-toi, Derek. C'est pas bon pour toi ça. »

Actuellement assit dans un coin, Scott parlait à voix basse avec Allison, Boyd et Erica. Tous les quatre réfléchissaient à l'endroit où le fils du shérif pouvait bien se trouver et être retenu prisonnier. Les trois premiers mettaient un peu plus d'entrain que la dernière... mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne restait pas pour autant inactive.

Elle aussi appréciait Stiles... mais à sa manière.

oOo

Tranquillement installé en tailleur sur la table où était toujours posé l'ordinateur portable du vétérinaire : Stiles parlait sans s'arrêter et ne cherchait même pas à savoir si son interlocuteur continuait de l'écouter ou non. Il émettait, inlassablement, des hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues... parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour le rappeler à l'ordre !

Régulièrement, Deaton fronçait les sourcils. L'homme se demandait comment le lycéen pouvait partir aussi loin et où il allait chercher ses théories parfois vraiment très... étranges.

« C'est un lama géant venu de... France qui veut tuer Peter pour devenir... maître pokemon ! Non, c'est débile ça, marmonna aussitôt Stilinski en grimaçant et fixant un point devant lui. Les lamas français ne veulent pas être maître pokemon, tout le monde sait ça. C'est les Argent parce que Peter a tué Kate et... et ça c'est loin d'être débile comme idée, par contre. Vous en pensez quoi ? Lama ou Argent ? Un Lama travaillant pour les Argent ? Les Argent travaillant pour les lamas ! Oh ça serait drôle ça... j'imagine Gérard Argent se faire engueuler par un lama là et... dites moi que c'est pas les Argent... s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le visage de Deaton avait changé lorsque le fils du shérif de Beacon Hill avait commencé à parler de la famille d'Allison. Ce fut léger, incroyablement subtil même... mais le changement n'en était pas moins bel et bien réel.

« C'est les Argent. Vous êtes pas sérieux là ! S'offusqua Stiles en écarquillant les yeux et sautant par terre. Si ça tombe vous me mentez toujours... et vous voulez que je pense que c'est les Argent car c'est une excuse tout à fait plausible, vous le savez et je le sais. Si c'est eux : vous savez que j'aurais tendance à vous croire et vous faire confiance parce qu'ils sont doués, difficile de le nier ; et je vous ferais donc confiance alors qu'en fait ça serait quand même carrément vous le coupable ! Puis vous semez bien le doute dans le groupe en incriminant les Argent parce qu'on se demanderait alors ce qu'il en est d'Allison ! Bon sang c'est... mais ces enfoirés n'ont pas trouvés que le fait que cette espèce de... Kate ait incendié la maison des Hale, avec les Hale à l'intérieur je vous signale, remettait carrément les pendules à l'heure ? D'accord il l'a tué... Mais _on chasse ceux qui nous chasse_, c'est eux qui le disent... bah ils chassent les Hale donc les Hale les chassent. Et ils chassent les Hale avant que les Hale les chassent hein donc... techniquement : les Hale peuvent les chasser vu qu'ils sont déjà chassés. et... je m'embrouille là.

- Allison et Chris ne sont, à ma connaissance, au courant de rien. Il en est de même pour une bonne partie de leur famille. C'est une branche bien plus radicale des chasseurs qui est ici en cause. »

Le visage pâle, la respiration un peu trop saccadée : la tête de l'hyperactif pivota d'un coup vers la porte close. Il voulait partir. Il le souhaitait dès le début mais son besoin de savoir la vérité l'avait jusqu'alors retenu (ça et le fait qu'il avait initialement vraiment cru qu'il était retenu prisonnier et, de ce fait, qu'il était enfermé car Deaton aurait pu oublié son téléphone mais certainement pas un verrou ou une serrure !).

Stiles voulait partir... et tout de suite, si possible.

« La porte est ouverte, murmura l'adulte. Tourne à droite puis monte les deux derniers étages... tu connais le chemin, de toutes façons.

- On est au même... vous déconnez ? Pu... rée de patates, non vous déconnez pas. Comment ils ont pu passer devant nous sans sentir que... bien sur, vous êtes vous et vous savez disparaître du nez des loup-garou. Vous êtes diabolique, vous le savez ça ? »

oOo

Lorsque la grosse et lourde porte de l'appartement commença à bouger et à coulisser : une petite dizaine de tête se tourna instantanément vers celui qui était en train de faire tout ce tintamarre qui brisait les tympans des lycanthropes. Ils étaient tous présents. Ils n'attendaient plus personne depuis qu'ils avaient compris que Stiles avait des ennuis. Qui que ce fut : il y avait fort à penser que sa présence n'était en aucun cas souhaitée.

Ils s'étaient attendus à bien des choses, à bien des personnes... mais tous pourraient pourtant vous dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir, celle-là. Ni entendu venir. Ni senti venir !

« Non mais c'est une blague... gémit pitoyablement Jackson en se cognant théâtralement la tête contre l'épaule de Danny, son voisin. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Je ne voulais pas réellement qu'il revienne, hein.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, sourit Stiles en passant près de tout le monde, l'air de rien, se dirigeant tout naturellement vers le canapé où se trouvait les deux Hale. Comment il va ? »

La tête reposant toujours sur les genoux de Derek, et ne se sentant vraiment pas en état de râler contre cette situation pour le moins... incongrue. Peter recommença à s'agiter et, alors qu'il n'était endormi que depuis peu de temps : il rouvrit les yeux. Ou plutôt... il ouvrit un œil.

« Stiles ? Marmonna-t-il. Il t'était vraiment rien arrivé, alors ? Ces imbéciles ne cachaient rien et...

- J'ai juste un peu cru m'être fait enlever par Deaton mais il semblerait qu'en fait non, chuchota Stiles amusé, tout en prenant la main du bêta face auquel il venait de s'accroupir. Je sais ce qui se passe maintenant, qui est responsable et... et je ferais tout pour que tout se déroule comme il faut, d'accord ? Bientôt tu iras très bien et je pourrais recommencer à te serrer contre moi, te frapper et dormir avec toi et faire un tas de truc qu'on a pas encore fait donc techniquement on recommencera pas quand on fera des trucs qu'on a pas encore fait mais on commencera et ça sera bien, tu verras. »

Depuis qu'il était aux côtés de Peter... Derek n'avait pas encore senti son oncle aussi détendu qu'à cet instant.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	51. Merlan l'Enchanteur

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Si je passais moins de temps à regarder des séries et à en chercher des nouvelles (The 100 et Banshee sont mes prochaines cibles) j'aurais pu poster plus tôt... malheureusement je passe mon temps à regarder des séries et en chercher des nouvelles donc : voilà._

_Merci pour votre présence, pour les reviews, pour vos remarques, pour votre avis, pour tout ça quoi :D vraiment merci _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 51 : Merlan l'Enchanteur**

Dans l'appartement, le silence était pratiquement devenu le seul maître des lieux et ce... en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour simplement le penser.

S'en était désormais fini des chamailleries puériles que pouvaient avoir Jackson et Isaac à longueur de temps (lorsque Stiles n'était pas là, il fallait bien un remplaçant) ; fini également les messes basses de Scott et d'Allison. Plus personne ne bronchait ; plus personne ne bougeait ; plus personne ne pensait ! Le retour inopportun et Ô combien surprenant de l'hyperactif avait au moins eu le mérite de tous les laisser littéralement sans voix.

Deaton, comme ils l'avaient soupçonnés, était bel et bien le responsable de cette disparition de bien courte durée. Stiles lui-même le leur avait dit. Il ne le leur avait pas réellement dit à eux, étant donné qu'il s'adressait plus à Peter à ce moment là mais l'effet était exactement le même.

Que diable faisait-il donc ici, dans ce cas ? Libre comme l'air, en parfait état... et nullement en colère après le vétérinaire. Il y avait anguille sous roche : une fois de plus.

Encore et toujours accroupi près du canapé, la main presque inerte de Peter toujours coincée dans la sienne (et la situation n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de changer) : le nouvel arrivé parlait à voix basse avec celui-ci. Comme si les chuchotements avaient une quelconque valeur en ces lieux, compte-tenu du nombre plus qu'impressionnant de créatures surnaturelles à l'ouïe un peu trop développée qui étaient présentes.

« Derek... tu vas prendre Peter et me suivre, lança finalement Stiles en se contentant de redresser la tête pour voir le plus jeune Hale, à qui il venait de parler. On a juste deux étages à descendre, ça devrait aller mais... inutile que je te dise de faire attention, je présume ; je le fais pourtant quand...

- Hors de question. »

Le lycéen regarda pendant quelques courtes secondes celui qui l'avait tant de fois malmené par le passé. Les lèvres pincées, sa bouche alternant entre plusieurs grimaces comme il avait coutume de le faire lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait : Stiles laissa le silence reprendre une fois de plus ses droits... mais pas pour longtemps.

Jamais pour longtemps lorsque Stilinski était de la partie !

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas "hors de question" exactement ? Le fait que je te demande de faire attention car ça coule de source et il est donc _hors de question _que je le dise ? Le fait que je souhaite que tu fasses attention de ne pas davantage blesser Peter car tu t'en fiches que ça arrive donc il est _hors de question_ que tu... bah que tu fasses attention ? Ou le fait que tu vas m'aider, si si tu vas m'aider, à déplacer Peter afin de le mettre en sécurité ? Siffla Stiles en le foudroyant du regard et se relevant. Qu'est-ce qui est hors de question, Derek ? Oh et puis... je m'en fou. Lève-toi et porte le.

- Hors de question. On reste tous ensemble. On ne se sépare pas. »

Stiles et Derek se toisaient du regard. Ils jouaient à celui qui saurait faire en sorte que l'autre détourne les yeux et abdique. Il semble inutile de préciser lequel des deux se trouvait être le plus impressionnant dans l'histoire.

« T'as vraiment l'air de penser que je te demande ton avis là, en fait... mais pas du tout. Pas. du. Tout. Bon, je suis _gentil_ : on va dire que tu peux ne pas être d'accord avec moi et me le dire... autant qu'il m'est permis de ne pas être d'accord avec toi et de te le dire. Autrement dit : tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, en fait... car je n'ai jamais eu le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec _monsieur Derek Hale_. Non non non, j'ai pas le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec toi alors baisse-moi ce sourcil qui veut clairement me dire "_Comme si tu ne pouvais pas, Stiles_". Je ne peux pas et en témoignera pour moi le mec dans ma tête qui est chargé de se souvenir des innombrables coups que tu as pu me donner. Il y a un mec rien que pour toi... hmm... ma phrase sonne un peu bizarrement à voix haute, ça semblait mieux dans ma tête. »

Lycanthropes comme humains se regardaient, ébahis. Que Stiles ait pu avoir l'audace d'exprimer tout ceci à voix haute les laissait... sans voix, justement. À en croire les yeux ronds, les sourcils froncés et la grimace de Derek : ils n'étais pas les seuls. L'alpha allait très probablement faire regretter au fils du shérif (et ses amis aussi, puisque Derek était véritablement de la même famille que Peter) ces quelques malheureuses paroles.

L'alpha allait très probablement faire regretter au fils du shérif, ainsi qu'à ses amis étant donné que Derek était bien le digne neveu de Peter et qu'ils étaient tous un peu fêlé dans cette famille (les survivants en tout cas) ces quelques malheureuses paroles... et il y avait de fortes raisons de craindre que ça ne soit pas dans un avenir spécialement lointain.

« Jackson, tu pourrais peut-être aider Derek au lieu d'essayer d'imiter un merlan frit. Dites... Merlan et Merlin c'est quand même vachement proche hein. Si ça se trouve la mère de Merlin ne voulait pas appeler Merlin, Merlin mais Merlan pour faire Merlan L'Enchanteur... mais un abruti, appelons le Jackson Senior, a cru qu'elle voulait dire Merlin parce que c'est un peu moins bizarre que Merlan selon lui alors que non en fait, Merlin semble juste moins bizarre que Merlan parce qu'on a plus l'habitude de Merlin... Donc il a cru qu'elle voulait dire Merlin et pas Merlan alors qu'elle voulait bien dire Merlan et pas Merlin ; et du coup, comme il a cru qu'elle s'était trompée, il a voulu l'aider en corrigeant automatiquement Merlan en Merlin mais c'est lui qui s'est trompé en pensant qu'elle s'était trompée, vous me suivez ? Du coup, il a gâché toute la blague de la mère de Merlin qui aurait, du coup, pas été la mère de Merlin mais la mère de Merlan. Et Merlin c'est nettement moins cool que Mer...

- Lentement, le coupa Isaac. Parle plus lentement, s'il-te-plaît.

- Mer-lentement, répéta Stiles. Ça c'est encore plus bizarre. »

oOo

C'était tout à fait à contre cœur que Stiles avait fini par abandonner son dangereux projet et tout bonnement cessé de jouer son numéro pourtant parfait et parfaitement huilé. C'était la première, et sans doutes également la dernière, fois où il tentait cette technique sur l'alpha et c'était bien dommage !

En règle générale, l'hyperactif agissait plutôt ainsi lorsqu'il se trouvait face à son père (et d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire), avec Scott... ou avec n'importe qui, en fait ; jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir, il allait enfin tenter de sortir le grand jeu en essayant d'affronter Derek. Stiles avait pourtant toujours eut quelques réserves et s'était méfié des réactions disproportionnées que pourrait éventuellement avoir cet étrange spécimen de loup-garou.

Ce qu'était en train de faire le fils du shérif était presque une pure merveille pour quiconque n'était pas l'un des joueurs. Stiles insistait, il se reculait quand il fallait afin de mieux revenir ensuite sur le devant de la scène, il cédait stratégiquement du terrain pour le reprendre l'instant d'après au nez et à la barbe de son adversaire. Rien ne saurait décider Stilinski à cesser cette partie de « _Je harcèle Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue, première possibilité ; jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, seconde possibilité ; jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et qu'on soit au pied du mur, troisième possibilité ; la quatrième possibilité englobant tout ce qui n'était pas dans les trois premières_ ».

Le brusque changement qui s'était opéré dans l'esprit de Stiles était, pour une fois, on ne peut plus simple à comprendre. Ce n'était donc pas parce que l'alpha qu'était Derek avait subitement su exposer de bons arguments capables de faire mouche même dans un esprit aussi borné que celui du lycéen qu'il affrontait ; ni même parce que le premier avait jugé que le moment d'avoir recours à la force physique était venu (la force étant une variante de la possibilité numéro une).

Non : il était simplement devenu un peu trop évident que déplacer Peter n'était guère une option envisageable.

« Bon, si vous avez fini de vous regarder comme si vous alliez vous bouffer, tu pourrais peut-être venir nous traduire ton SMS, Stiles... parce que franchement on a pas tout compris.

- C'est parce que t'es un imbécile, Jackson...»

oOo

Contre toute attente, Stiles avait finalement pris la place de Derek sur le canapé. Il était à présent celui sur lequel était allongé Peter, celui qui le calmait, celui qui lui parlait pour le convaincre de ne pas lutter contre le sommeil, celui qui surveillait l'état du plus âgé.

« Tout à l'heure, t'as pas dit que tu savais ce qui se passait ? Vint demander Scott à l'oreille de Stiles. J'aimerais bien savoir, moi...

- En un mot ça te va ?

- En un mot ça me va.

- Argent.

- En un mot ça ne me va pas du tout, souffla alors le fils McCall. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	52. Kazhins

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Bon... les raisons de ce chapitre si tardif sont sensiblement les mêmes qu'hier : séries, séries, séries... _

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos remarques sur le déroulement de la fic et son rythme, votre avis en général : merci, vraiment =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 52 : Kazhins**

Stiles était en train d'expliquer à son meilleur ami tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de nouveau au cours des dernières heures (en donnant prioritairement les détails les moins utiles, évidemment) lorsque la fenêtre trembla pour la première fois. Le bruit eut le don d'instantanément interrompre les jeunes Stilinski et McCall qui relevèrent la tête.

L'hyperactif, comprenant ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort la main de Peter dans la sienne. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui et il était bien le seul. La respiration lente, paisible d'apparence : l'homme s'était rendormi depuis peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ça se termine, Scott, murmura Stiles en ayant un petit sourire. Enfin. Ceci, mon gros, c'est le début de la fin.»

Les deux compères n'eurent alors qu'à se regarder pour se comprendre du début à la fin, aussi clairement que s'ils avaient parlé... voire mieux encore. Les mots semblaient bien dérisoires dans cette présente situation. À quoi diable pouvaient-ils donc bien leur servir ? Si ce n'était pour permettre à Stiles de partir dans ces élucubrations donc lui seul avait le secret, et heureusement ! Scott frissonnait d'horreur rien qu'à imaginer un double de son ami.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs, justement, en train de lui demander (voire même de lui ordonner si l'on décidait de se montrer rigoureux) d'être prudent, de ne rien tenter d'insensé et d'oublier l'espace d'une soirée qu'il était atteint de ce que l'on pouvait plus communément appeler « le complexe du héros ». L'autre, en juste retour des choses, le sommait simplement de ne rien tenter de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aisément passer pour quelque chose de stupide (et qui aurait très probablement, en plus, le mérite de réellement l'être).

C'est fou ce qu'un regard peut parfois signifier bien des choses !

« Il faut que tu fasses partir Danny, chuchota l'humain à l'intention de son ami surnaturel. Il faut qu'il aille rejoindre Deaton, qui est au quatrième. Danny n'y connaît rien et il a absolument rien à voir dans tout ça. Pour l'instant il est pas prêt à se retrouver plongé dans ce gros merdier... y a qu'à le voir, regarde...

- Quand t'étais pas là il avait plutôt l'air d'en avoir envie.

- D'en avoir envie j'en doute pas ; c'est intellectuellement vachement stimulant de traîner avec vous, t'as même pas idée... mais il n'est pas prêt. «

Le lycanthrope se contenta, une fois encore, de gestes et hocha simplement la tête en guise d'assentiment. Brièvement, il serra ensuite l'épaule de son meilleur ami qu'il devinait tendu afin de l'encourager (et s'encourager aussi, d'une certaine manière) ; il alla ensuite, en quelques grandes enjambées, rejoindre Mahealani. Celui-ci regardait toujours la fenêtre, qui semblait sur le point de céder et ainsi donc permettre à ses créatures insolites d'entrer, et était, semblait-il, partagé entre frayeur extrême et fascination. Sans même chercher à protester et essayer de rester là où se finirait ce grand jeu : Danny allait accepter de suivre Scott lorsque son attention fut soudainement happée par Stiles.

« Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ? »

Sitôt son ami loin de lui, l'hyperactif avait commencé à fouiller l'appartement du regard. Des yeux, il cherchait l'un des endroits où Deaton avait pu dissimuler l'une de ces petites caméras dont il n'avait appris l'existence qu'un peu plus tôt. Pour se faire : il lui fallait se remémorer les images qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était avec Deaton afin de déterminer l'angle de la prise de lui. Stiles en trouva une. Enfin, il pensa en avoir trouvé une, en tout cas, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

L'étrange lycéen tentait à présent de faire les plus grands gestes possibles et ce : sans déranger l'homme endormi.

Ou, en tout cas, en le dérangeant au minimum.

« Il est vraiment pas net, celui-là, remarqua Jackson, debout aux côtés de Scott et Danny et observait lui aussi les singeries de Stiles. Vraiment, vraiment pas net. En fait : c'est un crétin.»

Quelques instants plus tard, donnant ainsi une raison au comportement déroutant de Stiles, venait un homme qu'ils connaissaient tous ! Le vétérinaire était arrivé en courant, grimpant quatre à quatre (ou peut-être simplement par trois, personne n'avait songé à lui demander) les marches. Il ignora, avec un talent certain il fallait l'admettre, les remarques que purent lancer Jackson, Lydia, Boyd et Erica qui étaient ses quatre plus fervents détracteurs.

Même si Derek et Isaac n'étaient pas non plus en reste !

Allison, quant à elle, gardait le silence et se contentait de suivre des yeux Deaton. La jeune Argent était venue rejoindre Scott lorsque le fils du shérif Stilinski avait commencé à formuler quelques explications... explications auxquelles son nom devait se trouver, une fois de plus, mêlé. Évidemment !

« Donne-lui ceci, Stiles, proposa gentiment le nouvel arrivant en lui tendant un flacon que s'empressa de prendre le plus jeune. Ça devrait normalement l'aider un peu... le requinquer, lui redonner quelques forces, l'aider à tenir.

- Il est hors de question que Peter ingère quoi que ce soit venant de vous, grogna Derek, les yeux rouges.

- Et il est hors de question qu'on ne fasse pas tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour aider Peter, répliqua Stiles, catégorique. »

oOo

« Les Kazhins vont être les premiers à essayer de le tuer, Stiles, expliqua Deaton à voix basse. Essaie de convaincre Derek de toujours rester auprès de vous afin de vous couvrir et surtout : fais très attention. Un rien suffirait pour que le pire arrive. »

L'air blasé au possible, Stiles écoutait ce qu'avait à lui dire le vétérinaire. Il avait l'impression de ne rien apprendre de neuf et le sentiment qu'il était bien trop tard, à présent, pour recevoir ce genre de conseils.

« Tu connais les risques et, tu sais, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour partir avec les autres. Tu sais où vous pouvez vous cacher et il suffit de me demander les clés... les autres accepteraient plus volontiers de s'en aller si tu pars avec eux, insista l'homme en regardant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas à te battre, à te mettre de la sorte en danger. Tu n'es pas un loup.

- Mais Peter en est un, souffla Stiles. Je reste.

- Tu n'es qu'un lycéen. Ce n'est pas...

- Scott, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac et Erica aussi... on est presque tous que des lycéens, je vous signale. »

oOo

Isaac était à terre. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se tenait le flan gauche d'une main bien incertaine et déjà rouge. Le bêta venait de se prendre un mauvais coup en se battant et le sang coulait... peut-être pas à flot mais le saignement était déjà beaucoup trop conséquent de l'avis de ceux qui voyaient la scène.

Daignant réfléchir autant que Stiles pouvait d'ordinaire le faire : Danny quitta sans hésiter sa place et s'approcha en courant de son camarade blessé. Il tenta de le faire se relever afin d'ensuite l'emmener dans un coin moins exposé du loft mais le loup-garou était actuellement plus occupé à demander à l'humain de retourner se mettre à l'abri... qu'à essayer de bouger pour lui-même le faire.

« Revient, siffla Stiles entre ses dents. Danny ! Tu reviens ici et tout de suite si possible. Danny ! Danny fais pas l'imbécile, s'il-te-plaît. Il va t'arriver un truc. M'oblige pas à venir te chercher parce que je te jure que ça ira mal... _bon sang mais ce qu'il est bête ! Je comprends mieux qu'il reste avec Jackson._ Danny, s'il t'arrive un truc : faudra pas te plaindre ensuite, hein ! »

Trop tard. Une des créatures était en train de fondre sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas la moindre idée du fait qu'il était à présent considéré comme une cible. Isaac, tout comme son ami Stilinski, regardait avec horreur la scène et était complètement figé sur place. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait capable de dire quoi que ce soit susceptible d'avertir Danny de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Les mots ne venaient pas. Ils ne venaient plus.

Ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils restaient bloqués au fond de leur gorge.

Le pire leur semblait, à tous deux, inévitable.

Danny allait forcément être blessé !

Ou peut-être pas, en fait.

À la surprise presque générale, car certains malchanceux n'avaient pu voir cette scène qui sortait de l'ordinaire, Jackson venait de bondir sur celui qui avait été prit pour cible. Avec force et fracas : il poussa son meilleur ami sur le côté, l'écrasant de tout son poids et sans le moindre remord apparent. L'exécrable loup-garou demanda ensuite, silencieusement, à Danny si tout allait bien pour lui et s'il n'était pas blessé.

Sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, mais aussi de ce qui avait failli arriver : le gardien de crosse se contenta de hocher positivement la tête. Là, maintenant, il ne se sentait pas capable de parler et d'utiliser des mots, et encore moins de formuler des phrases cohérentes. La respiration rapide, son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient autant que faire se pouvait ! Danny ne se sentait plus capable de rien.

« Retourne avec Stiles, ordonna gentiment Jackson en redressant son ami. Derek protège la barrière et tu ne risques rien derrière elle... au moins.

- Et Isaac ?

- Il ne peut pas la franchir, soupira Whittemore en tournant la tête vers le concerné. Mais _toi_ tu peux, Danny. Tu peux sans le moindre problème t'abriter à l'intérieur. Je peux pas vous protéger tous les deux et si tu restes... tu seras ma priorité. »

L'argument fit mouche dans l'esprit du jeune hacker. Toujours un peu perdu et l'air un peu hagard : celui-ci se remit debout et obtempéra sans rechigner. Cependant, sitôt de retour derrière l'étrange barrière de ce qui ne devait définitivement pas être que de la poussière : Mahealani regarda ce qu'était en train de faire l'ancien kanima.

Étonnamment, le joueur de crosse et accessoirement co-capitaine de l'équipe du lycée venait de redresser Isaac (décidant de ne pas tenir compte de ses grognements, gémissements et insultes) puis l'avait aidé à aller se cacher derrière les escaliers en colimaçon qui servaient si souvent de siège à Peter lorsqu'il était en état. Après quoi, les deux bêtas aux remarques souvent bien senties restèrent ensemble... l'un protégeant l'autre.

« Ça va pas, Danny ? Interrogea Stiles toujours installé sur son canapé, n'osant plus le quitter et ne le souhaitant pas non plus. Il t'a pas fait trop mal en te sautant dessus comme ça ?

- Pas plus que lorsqu'un sauvage s'en prend à moi au crosse, souffla Danny, assit sur l'accoudoir, en se forçant à sourire. Dis... il a reprit des couleurs, non ? »

L'hyperactif hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureux de constater que cette amélioration était réelle et non le fruit de son imagination. Une de ses mains tenait, toujours, celle du seul loup actuellement protégé par la barrière. Distraitement, comme il le faisait souvent en temps normal : Stiles jouait avec les doigts du blessé tandis que son autre main passait et repassait dans les cheveux, et sur le front, de Peter.

« J'ai l'impression que rien de bon ne va arriver, en fait, avoua Danny à voix basse. Tu penses que ça va aller, toi ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souffla l'hyperactif. Dès que les choses semblent aller mieux... ça empire l'instant d'après. »

Dieu ! S'il avait pu savoir à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_

_PS. J'ai failli couper au "ou pas"_


	53. Drôle de soirée

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Les séries c'est le mal ! Mais c'est tellement bon..._

_Merci pour les reviews ; pour votre présence ; pour tout en fait :D_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 53 : Drôle de soirée**

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête et cassaient les oreilles de tous les loup-garou grognons, l'amour et la joie avaient su s'imposer en tant que maîtres du monde. En fait non... tout n'allait pas bien.

Tout n'allait pas bien parce que le soleil ne brillait plus depuis de nombreuses heures déjà car le soleil se faisait rare en plein hiver et que les ennuis semblaient préférer la nuit au jour ; Tout n'allait pas bien parce que les oiseaux ne chantaient pas et ne cassaient de ce fait les oreilles de personnes pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient même pas là, les bougres (hiver oblige, vous dira-t-on) ; Tout n'allait pas bien parce que l'amour et la joie n'étaient pas encore devenus les maîtres du monde et qu'il y avait fort à penser que cet état des faits, contrairement au soleil et aux oiseaux, ne changerait pas... ni dans un avenir proche, ni dans un avenir un peu plus lointain.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que la situation était ce qu'elle était ("tant qu'à faire" vous dirait Stiles) et qu'elle était justement loin de faire rêver qui que ce soit : Stiles (toujours lui, décidément) ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette idée ne lui effleurait en fait même pas l'esprit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

L'adolescent s'était mentalement imaginé un scénario bien pire que celui qui était en train de se jouer sous son regard impuissant ! Un scénario digne des films Hollywoodien avait vu le jour dans l'esprit pas toujours très net de l'hyperactif et, fort heureusement pour tous les acteurs participants à la scène finale : rien ne venait le corroborer pour le moment. D'une certaine manière on pouvait donc effectivement se dire que tout se passait pour le mieux... étant donné que ce n'était pas le pire qui arrivait. Ou peut-être pas en fait.

Pour pouvoir en arriver à se dire que "tout allait bien", il ne suffisait bien évidemment pas d'être docteur ès mensonge. Non. Il fallait bien plus que ça. Il fallait être capable d'oublier le fait que Jackson se tenait toujours près des escaliers afin de protéger Isaac dans le fol espoir que Danny reste soigneusement en sécurité auprès de Stiles et Peter... qui étaient bien les deux personnes les moins utiles, actuellement, dans la pièce !

Après, si l'on daignait oublier l'essentiel... alors oui : tout se passait bien. Merveilleusement bien, même !

« Stiles ? Y a un problème ? S'inquiéta sincèrement le hacker en voyant que son ami avait soudainement cessé de caresser le dos de la main de Peter. Stiles ?

- Oui... y a un problème, Danny. T'as même pas encore idée d'à quel point y a un problème, murmura Stiles du bout des lèvres tout en fixant, avec horreur, l'entrée de l'appartement. Là, maintenant : je peux te jurer que tu vas _vraiment_ regretter de savoir tout ce que tu peux savoir ; que tu vas regretter d'être ici et non chez toi... à bosser, lire, manger des noisettes, ou je sais pas ce que tu manges en fait et peut-être que tu n'aimes pas les noisettes pour ce que j'en sais t'es peut-être même allergique aux noisettes et dans ce cas là j'espère que, si tu étais chez toi, tu ne serais pas en train de manger des noisettes : que tu vas aussi regretter d'avoir voulu rester avec nous au lieu de descendre donner un coup de main à Deaton et Lydia en bas... tu vas regretter tout ça, mon pote. Et je regrette le fait que tu vas regretter. Parce qu'avoir des amis loup-garou c'est super cool en réalité mais toi t'es arrivé quand on avait un _big_ problème et... bon être pote avec des loup-garou c'est aussi méga super dangereux mais c'est ça qui est cool, tu vois ? Mais normalement c'est plus cool que là parce que normalement... normalement ils guérissent bon sang et normalement c'est... C'est pas _ça_ normalement ! Normalement j'ai pas Peter qui est en train de mourir dans mes bras. »

Le fils du shérif parlait d'un ton parfaitement calme et ce : malgré les mots qu'il pouvait dire. Enfin calme : pas tout à fait non plus... tout dépendait de la manière dont on calculait le niveau d'énervement de l'adolescent. Dans la présente situation, il pouvait être considéré comme calme si l'on se fiait à l'échelle de mesure Stilinskienne. En d'autres termes, plus simples, disons que l'hyperactif s'exprimait exactement de la même manière que d'habitude, à savoir : bien trop rapidement pour que le commun des mortels puissent le suivre.

Sa peur était pourtant palpable, tant dans son comportement que dans ses pensées brouillonnes.

« Et tu vas peut-être mourir, cru bon d'ajouter Stiles en tournant la tête vers Danny. Ce qui, entre nous, serait quand même un poil dommage. Tu trouves pas ? »

oOo

Derek avait, lui aussi et à son plus grand malheur il va sans dire, vu qui venait d'arriver. Tout comme Stiles : il pensait aussi à tout ce qui _risquait d'arriver_. Même si l'Alpha se concentrait le plus possible sur la protection des deux humains et de son oncle, tentant de ne pas essayer de savoir ce qu'il advenait de ses bêtas : son regard n'avait pas pu ne pas être attiré par l'arrivée impromptue d'un petit groupe de chasseur parfaitement armé... et sans doute entraîné, histoire de leur faciliter la tâche.

« Stiles, Danny : il serait plus que temps que vous alliez rejoindre Lydia, cria-t-il aux deux lycéens. Et je te préviens, Stiles : n'essaie même pas de me contredire ! Tu me fous le camp d'ici et tout de suite. »

Les yeux ronds, légèrement choqué qu'il était par les propos tenus par son aîné en plein combat : Stiles hocha cependant la tête, acceptant de suivre cet ordre. Avec une extrême prudence, et l'aide plus qu'appréciée de Danny, l'hyperactif quittait enfin sa place... à contre cœur, il fallait le dire.

« Derek tu... tu restes ici, hein ? Tu ne t'éloignes pas et tu le protèges comme... comme maintenant en fait, c'est très bien. »

oOo

Dissimulé tant bien que mal derrière l'une des colonnes de l'appartement dans lequel vivait trois loup-garous, debout aux côtés de Stiles : Danny regardait, sans rien dire mais complètement sidéré, l'hyperactif qui était en train de se tortiller pour sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et prendre l'appel entrant.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Souffla-t-il.

- Je vais te dire un truc mais faut que ça reste entre nous : c'est jamais le moment de répondre au téléphone, sourit Stiles, innocemment. Si tu regardes bien, tu verras que j'ai raison. Quand tu dors : bah tu dors. Quand tu manges : tu manges ; quand tu joues aux jeux-vidéos avec ton meilleur ami : tu joues aux jeux-vidéos avec ton meilleur ami et si tu décroches ton téléphone cet enfoiré va en profiter pour te laminer ; quand tu conduits : tu conduits ; quand tu fais les courses : tu fais les courses ; quand tu fais la course : tu fais la course ; quand tu regardes un film : tu regardes un film... et tout ça quoi ! Tu fais toujours quelque chose quand ton téléphone sonne, t'as jamais remarqué ? Il sonne jamais quand tu fais rien. C'est pas possible... donc c'est, du coup, jamais vraiment le moment de répondre au téléphone. Si c'est jamais vraiment le moment de répondre au téléphone alors c'est aussi un peu toujours le moment de répondre au téléphone. Donc je réponds au téléphone. Salut papa !»

Estomaqué et un peu grimaçant : Danny ne trouva rien à dire...

Pouvait-on simplement répondre quelque chose à ça ? Rien n'était moins certain... enfin si, beaucoup de choses l'étaient moins mais il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était plus simple et plus sur.

« Écoute... si je te disais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelé cet après-midi et que j'ai ignoré toutes les fois où tu as voulu me joindre : tu ne me croirais pas (…) Tu penses être disposé à croire beaucoup de choses à présent mais crois-moi : tu ne me croirais pas (…) Non (…) Non (…) Je te dis que non, papa (…) Non (…) Ah ! Parce que si je te disais que je me suis fait enlever par un vétérinaire cet après-midi au lieu de surveiller un loup-garou tu me croirais ? (…) Et si j'ajoutais que je me suis ensuite un peu amusé à jouer avec les nerfs de mon kidnappeur parce que sur le coup je trouvais ça vachement marrant, tu me croirais aussi ? Parce que c'est un peu ce que j'ai fais, tu sais (…) Si, j'ai osé ! (…) Si (…) Papa, tu sais bien que c'est tout à fait mon genre de faire mumuse avec un mec qui veut peut-être me tuer (…) Puis en plus tu sais : c'était même pas un vrai kidnapping cette fois... enfin si c'était un vrai kidnappeur, même s'il était un peu naze, vu qu'il m'a prit contre mon grès ; qu'il m'a emmené dans un endroit sombre et louche ; qu'il a aussi dû me shooter à un truc pas net, et peut-être même pas très légal, car j'étais conscient puis l'instant d'après je reprenais conscient donc y a dû avoir, en toute logique, un moment où j'étais pas conscient (…) Papa, je vais bien... (…) Pour l'instant, en tout cas, je vais bien (…) Pourquoi pour l'instant ? Tu me demandes sérieusement des explications par téléphone ? Tu veux pas plutôt attendre que je rentre ? Je tiens pas à te dire ce qui se passe de cette ma (…) Non je te les donnerais pas par téléphone.

- Stiles, il faudrait qu'on y aille... tu crois pas ?

- Papa ? Faudrait que j'y aille si je veux pas me faire tuer. A ce soir ! (…) Mais non t'en fais pas je vais bien (…) Mais si je vais bien ! (…) Mais tu vas me croire un peu, non mais... oh oh. J'te rappelle ! »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	54. Partir un jour

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_En fait il faut que j'aille à la fac pour vraiment écrire sans problèmes puis pouvoir corriger chez moi... directement sur ordi je fais genre un énorme blocage et du coup : le chapitre arrive plus tard._

_Merci pour votre présence ; pour votre avis ; pour tout, comme toujours._

_Sachez aussi que je suis désolé pour le titre du chapitre... c'était juste plus fort que moi ! Et vous connaissez donc déjà le titre du chapitre 55_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 54 : Partir un jour**

Nul personne en ce bas monde ne saurait vous dire avec certitude si le shérif avait, ou non, cru l'histoire que venait de lui raconter son fils à travers un téléphone et mieux valait ne pas chercher à connaître la réponse à cette question. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas !

Si l'adulte pouvait accepter énormément de choses, même les plus étranges (en témoignait sa réaction on ne peut plus calme lorsqu'il avait finalement été mit dans la confidence surnaturelle)... il y avait pourtant fort à penser que la compréhension de cet homme avait, elle aussi, certaines limites à ne pas franchir.

« C'était quoi _ça_ ? marmonna Danny entre ses dents tout en arrachant le portable de Stiles des mains de son propriétaire qui ne protesta même pas. Il y a des bestioles partout autour de nous, je te signale, et...

- Des Kazhins, corrigea l'autre par automatisme. Ce sont des Kazhins, Danny. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle bestiole, ce ne sont même pas vraiment des bestioles en fait : ce sont des Kazhins, ce qui est bien pire. Kazhins : tu devrais retenir _Ka_-_zhins_ pourtant, c'est un nom assez rigolo... quand ils s'en prennent pas à toi.

- Je me fiche éperdument du nom que ça peut avoir, siffla le premier. Il y a des _bestioles_ partout autour de nous ; nos amis se battent et certains sont déjà blessés ; ton petit-ami est au plus mal et est totalement incapable de se défendre pour le moment ; des chasseurs arrivent pour le tuer et toi... toi tu réponds au téléphone. Désolé de ne pas trouver ça très normal.

- T'as conscience, quand même, que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour m'engueuler, là ?

- Tu... as... répondu... au... téléphone, répéta Mahealani en lui agitant l'objet sous le nez. Au téléphone, Stiles.

- Mon père m'appelait. J'allais quand même pas lui raccrocher au nez ! S'indigna Stiles. Tu sais : il le prend vraiment très mal quand je fais ça... puis de toutes façons : on devait rester planqué pour pas se faire tuer donc que je réponde au téléphone à ce moment là n'était pas vraiment un problème... que tu me hurles dessus maintenant : ça, par contre, ça en est un.»

Face au silence prolongé de son camarade : le fils du shérif leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. À le voir agir ainsi, c'était comme si l'indignation dont faisait montre Danny n'avait pas la moindre légitimité ; comme si c'était à Stiles de réagir comme il était en train de le faire car son ami agissait bien stupidement.

« Toi : tu descends... et maintenant, ordonna l'hyperactif en poussant doucement mais sûrement Danny. Tu vas rejoindre les autres en bas, tu leur donnes un coup de main si ça te fait plaisir, tu vérifies que Jackson continue de protéger Isaac si ça t'enchantes, tu fais ce que tu veux : mais tu pars d'ici et tu vas les rejoindre. T'as que deux étages à descendre et... fais le, Danny.

- Tu viens avec moi, assura le second.

- Non, refusa Stiles. Je retourne avec Peter. Tu as raison : il est en train de mourir et il est complètement à la merci de ces enfoirés. Je peux pas le laisser. Les chasseurs sont des humains, même s'ils font des trucs inhumains je trouve mais l'humain fait souvent des trucs inhumain c'est l'humain qui fait le plus de trucs inhumain d'ailleurs : ils peuvent franchir la barrière et carrément attaquer à distance vu qu'ils sont pas venus les mains vide. Je peux pas partir, Danny.

- Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais voulu dire ?

- Oui. Et je m'en fou. »

Sans que Danny n'ait le temps d'essayer de protester ou la possibilité de retenir Stiles afin de l'obliger à le suivre malgré tout : l'hyperactif avait déjà réussi à lui filer entre les doigts et était d'ores et déjà en train de rebrousser chemin. Avec aisance, il se déplaçait dans l'appartement. Il évitait sans la moindre difficulté ses amis, ou ses ennemis, qui menaçaient par moment de lui rentrer dedans... il se mouvait dans la pièce comme si rien d'anormal et de dangereux n'était en train ou sur le point d'arriver.

« Je vais le tuer... »

oOo

Derek n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que Stiles était de retour et de nouveau debout dans le cercle de protection qu'avait formé Deaton un peu plus tôt... juste avant de redescendre au quatrième étage, accompagné d'une Lydia plus sceptique que jamais et fort peu désireuse d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de sa confiance au vétérinaire. Tout occupé qu'il était à garder les Kazhins le plus éloigné possible : l'Alpha ne prêtait pratiquement plus attention aux autres... au dépend, parfois, de sa propre sécurité.

« Attention à droite, Derek. »

Instinctivement, le loup-garou aux yeux rouges suivit le conseil qu'on venait de lui donner, ne songeant étrangement pas une seconde à le remettre en question. Il eut bien raison d'agir de la sorte car, ainsi, il fut en mesure d'éviter avec brio une balle qui venait d'être tirée par un chasseur (expérimenté à n'en pas douter). Si personne n'avait prit la peine de le prévenir : Derek sentait qu'il aurait été touché et blessé... si ce n'était pas pire et plus radical.

Les sourcils froncés, crocs et griffes toujours sortis, le lycanthrope se tourna rapidement vers le canapé afin de vérifier l'identité de celui à qui il devait la vie. Ses oreilles, son nez et son cerveau lui soufflaient tous trois que ce n'était nul autre que Stiles qui venait de le prévenir... mais ceci n'avait pas de sens ! L'humain était parti depuis quelques minutes, suite à son ordre, afin d'aller se mettre en sécurité.

Quoique... apparemment si : ça avait bel et bien du sens.

Imbécile de Stilinski.

« Pars d'ici, Stiles ! Bon sang mais tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce qu'on te demande ?

- Un _merci_ ça m'irait aussi, tu sais ? Se força à sourire l'adolescent qui venait de revenir aux côtés des deux Hale. Ça ne te tuerait pas ! Je te jure que ça ne te tuera pas de me dire merci... tu seras même pas malade après et tu ne te transformeras pas non plus en petite fille avec des tresses bleus accro aux cookies. Je te promets que si tu me dis merci : il ne t'arrivera absolument rien du tout. Si ! Il t'arrivera un truc : dis-toi que dire merci à Stiles, c'est comme frotter la lampe d'un génie, genre la lampe d'Aladin. J'exaucerais un de tes vœux.

- Ce n'est pas trois, normalement ?

- Parce que t'es expert en génie des lampes magiques, toi, maintenant ? T'as qu'à te dire que j'ai déjà exaucé tes deux premiers vœux, si tu veux. Te sauver les miches dès que possible comptant sans doutes seulement pour un, même si je l'ai fait très souvent ; je te dirais plus tard quel est le deuxième souhait que tu as formulé et que j'ai réalisé. Baisse-toi Derek ! »

Une fois de plus, et toujours sans avoir à réfléchir ou se poser la moindre question, l'Alpha suivit l'ordre que lui avait donné le lycéen. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, en un laps de temps restreint, le loup-garou fut ainsi en mesure d'éviter un projectile qui aurait pu se révéler fatal s'il l'avait atteint.

« Alors, il veut toujours que je parte le gros loup-loup ?

- Tu me déconcentrais avec tes lampes magiques et tes histoires de vœux.

- C'est ça, ouais, ricana Stiles.»

oOo

L'appartement de Derek était à présent sans dessus dessous, cela va sans dire ! Les rares meubles qui avaient pu être un jour présents dans la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée étaient à présents brisés ou le seraient prochainement ; des débris étaient abandonnés un peu partout ; des flèches, des balles, du sang et des corps achevaient la nouvelle décoration des lieux. Décoration qui n'était pas tout à fait au goût du propriétaire, mais tant pis !

Scott et Erica, l'ayant vu en difficulté, étaient tous deux venus prêter main forte à Jackson qui commençait à fatiguer en plus de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Le fils Whittemore était assailli de tous côtés par les Kazhins qu'il lui fallait donc éviter, tout en s'assurant régulièrement qu'Isaac allait bien. Ce dernier était toujours dans son coin, une main sur sa blessure, pâle.

Boyd et Allison, de leur côté, avaient préférés aller rejoindre Derek qui n'avait pas eu un instant pour souffler, à part lorsqu'il avait brièvement discuté avec Stiles. Il était nécessaire qu'ils ne couvrent les arrières de l'homme : non seulement pour Derek, mais également pour Stiles et Peter qui se retrouveraient en bien fâcheuse posture si jamais on venait à mettre l'Alpha hors jeu.

Un peu plus loin, légèrement en retrait et espérant se faire oublier : se trouvait encore et toujours Danny. L'adolescent regardait alternativement la porte qui pourrait l'emmener loin de ce chantier... puis le canapé. Il se demandait quelle était la meilleure chose à faire._ La réponse était pourtant évidente_.

Deux secondes plus tard : il rebroussait chemin, à son tour.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Danny, s'horrifia Stiles en le voyant revenir à ses côtés. T'es idiot ou quoi ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi en bas... vous oui. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	55. Sans retour

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Bon euh... bref... non il n'est pas tard ni rien :d_

_Merci pour vos reviews, pour votre lecture et tout ça :D vraiment... vraiment... vraiment._

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 55 : Sans retour**

La gorge serrée, Stiles regardait l'appartement... ou ce qu'il en restait, du moins ! Une fois de plus, c'était un véritable champ de bataille que le jeune homme avait sous les yeux et dire le contraire se révélait être une chose particulièrement laborieuse. Tellement qu'il ne comptait même pas s'y risquer ; d'autant plus qu'il avait la désagréable sensation que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche et qu'ils auraient bien pire un jour ou l'autre.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif battait la chamade tandis que son regard, mort d'inquiétude, balayait rapidement la salle. Encore et encore et encore ! Il cherchait ses amis des yeux : il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien, besoin de vérifier qu'ils étaient encore tout bien en vie ; et lorsqu'il avait terminé son tour et avait pu voir Peter, Danny, Derek, Boyd, Allison, Erica, Scott, Jackson et Isaac : il recommençait et regardait de nouveau Peter, Danny, Derek, Boyd, Allison, Erica, Scott, Jackson et Isaac.

Jackson était actuellement en train de soutenir un Isaac pâle comme un linge. Le premier avait, lui aussi, été blessé au cours de la bataille mais, par chance, il était d'ores et déjà en train d'entamer son miraculeux processus de guérison. Erica aidait Scott à se redresser en lui tendant une main amicale agrémentée d'un petit sourire en coin ; tandis que Derek emmenait Allison un peu à l'écart afin de la soigner et que Boyd descendait chercher Deaton et Lydia.

« Ça va, Danny ? Marmonna Stiles, toujours à moitié couché sur Peter, ayant voulu le protéger lors des derniers coups. T'es pas mort ?

- Pas à ma connaissance... et toi ? »

L'hyperactif eut alors un sourire. Un sourire sincère, un sourire honnête... un sourire qui venait, enfin, du fond du cœur et qui semblait véritable.

Tout était fini.

Les Kazhins appartenaient au passé, à leur passé... pour un temps du moins, mais un temps qu'ils espéraient tous le plus long possible.

Peter allait aller mieux.

Mieux même : il allait aller bien.

Tout irait bien à présent.

Il le fallait.

« Je suis simplement mort de fatigue et légèrement beaucoup mort de trouille. Je meurs de trouille à retardement en fait. Je suis très logique comme personne, au cas où t'avais pas encore remarqué, avoua Stilinski. Je vais dormir comme un bébé marmotte épuisé qui a couru trois marathon et qui n'aura pas pu dormir pendant dix années entières ni même hiberner, logique me diras-tu. Dis : ça hiberne bien les marmottes, rassure moi ! Bon après... si je suis un bébé marmotte qui a pas pu dormir pendant dix ans : je ne suis techniquement presque plus un bébé marmotte. Je serais plutôt un vieux bébé marmotte. Tu sais combien de temps ça peut vivre une marmotte ? Parce que si ça tombe à dix ans on est même plus un vieux bébé marmotte mais carrément une vieille marmotte ! Dis, tu peux me rendre mon portable ? »

Autant dans le fol espoir de pouvoir faire taire Stiles en ne lui donnant pas de raison supplémentaire pour se remettre à lui parler... que parce que Danny n'avait, à sa connaissance, pas la moindre raison valable pour refuser de répondre positivement à cette demande : Mahealani permit à Stiles de récupérer son téléphone. Il eut tôt fait de regretter sa décision lorsqu'il vit son camarade appuyer un peu partout sur son écran afin de joindre le dernier appel entrant qu'il avait pu recevoir.

« Yep papa ? Tu voudrais bien passer chez Derek s'il-te-plaît ? (…) Bah... Pour venir me chercher pardi ! Tu penses que c'est pour faire quoi ? Un twister ou un barbecue ? (…) Si. Bien sur que j'ai ma voiture mais... (…) Mais j'ai la flemme de conduire papa ! Puis en plus : je suis fatigué et conduire quand on est fatigué c'est pas prudent et pas être prudent c'est pas bien et si c'est pas bien bah... bah c'est pas bien, justement ! (…) Je peux te donner l'adresse, hein, si c'est juste ça ton problème. (…) Je t'envoie donc l'adresse par SMS. À tout de suite. Et merci papa ! (…) Si je t'ai laissé le choix ! (…) Même que si. (…) Si. (…) Si. (…) Si. (…) »

Danny avait écouté, amusé, la conversation. Bon sang, ce qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place du shérif. Avoir Stiles pour fils n'était guère mieux qu'une des punitions éternelles du Tartare.

oOo

Le shérif Stilinski, sitôt l'eut-on invité à entrer dans ce semblant d'habitation, se précipita littéralement vers son fils afin de le prendre dans ses bras et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Suite au premier appel du plus jeune, qui était venu avec son abracadabrante histoire de kidnapping : l'homme s'était demandé si oui ou non il pouvait y avoir un fond de vérité dans ces propos pour le moins... farfelus. Malgré lui : il en était venu à penser que oui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Tu n'as rien ? Murmura l'homme en fronçant les sourcils et examinant Stiles, son inquiétude renforcée par ce qu'il voyait chez les loup-garou alentours. Tu n'es pas blessé ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de stupide... Stiles.

- Ni blessé, ni mort, se réjouit le plus jeune. Pour ce qui concerne la dernière partie, mon avocat me conseille de ne pas te répondre.»

Soudainement, Stiles décida de tourner la tête vers le canapé, comme s'il avait senti ou entendu quelque chose qui risquait de lui plaire. Les yeux ronds, un immense sourire (plus large encore que celui qu'il avait pu avoir précédemment) apparut et vint étirer les lèvres de l'adolescent. Peter, dont Deaton était en train de s'occuper, venait de se réveiller... et n'avait plus eut aussi bonne mine depuis qu'il avait été blessé.

« Ni blessé, ni mort, pas trop stupide, et on ne peut plus heureux.

- Stiles... bon sang. »

oOo

Soutenu par son neveu : Peter avait fait des pieds et des mains (et des grognements, il ne faut pas oublier les grognements) afin de pouvoir descendre lui-même les étages. Derek avait, bien entendu, proposer de le porter ; le shérif avait proposé son aide ; Jackson et Scott avaient, eux aussi, voulu y mettre du leur et s'étaient proposés pour l'aider à avancer tout en lui servant de pilier. Le principal concerné avait pourtant catégoriquement refusé chacune de ces offres. Il voulait le faire seul... même si techniquement ce n'était pas tout à fait exact vu que Derek lui donnait malgré tout un coup de main non négligeable.

« Vous ne devriez pas, Peter, se désolait Deaton. Vous forcez et vous puisez dans vos dernières forces, là.

- Je puise si je veux, d'abord, marmonna l'aîné des Hale, arrachant plusieurs sourires.

- Gamin, s'amusa Stiles qui avançait juste devant lui. T'es plus vieux que la moitié d'entre nous et pourtant tu agis exactement comme...

- Un crétin ? Proposa l'Alpha.

- J'allais dire _nous_... mais ça revient au même au final.»

L'oiseau moqueur que pouvait être Stiles profita du fait d'être arrivé à un palier de l'immeuble (le dernier avant d'enfin se retrouver à l'air libre) pour brièvement prendre la main de Peter dans la sienne et la serrer. Ce que ça pouvait faire du bien, faire plaisir de sentir que ce simple geste pouvait lui être rendu... de voir que l'ancien Alpha allait un peu mieux. Et même si ce contact fut on ne peut plus bref : il revigora énormément les deux acteurs principaux.

Le lycéen avait bien conscience que son père n'était pas loin, à quelques marches à peine en train de bavarder avec Deaton. Il arriverait incessamment sous peu. Même si le shérif aurait aisément pu davantage mal prendre les choses qu'il ne l'avait fait : son adolescent de fils préférait, pour une fois, ne pas tenter le diable et éviter de provoquer son père.

Délicate intention.

oOo

Le shérif de Beacon Hill venait de se garer sur le bas côté afin de déposer Deaton et Peter. Par il ne savait trop quel tour de force, ou de magie peut-être bien, Stiles était parvenu en un rien de temps à lui faire accepter l'idée d'un Derek Hale dormant sous son toit... tandis que Peter serait chez son sauveur et qu'Isaac irait dormir chez Scott. L'appartement où tous les trois vivaient étant momentanément inhabitable. Il allait sans dire que le père Stilinski avait fait son possible pour faire changer les choses et avoir le jeune Lahey sous son toit à la place du plus jeune Hale.

Malgré les quelques réserves qu'avait encore l'Alpha au sujet du vétérinaire : celui-ci s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas véritablement d'autre choix que celui d'accepter l'offre de l'homme qui lui avait proposé de s'occuper et d'héberger Peter. Il savait que le vétérinaire seul pouvait aider son oncle ! Ils étaient devenus, tous aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, trop dépendants de Deaton ou de Peter... et Stiles commençait, lui aussi, à se rendre indispensable.

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile du vétérinaire n'avait pas été excessivement long et pourtant : le bêta avait tout de même trouvé le temps de s'endormir une nouvelle fois... donnant ainsi raison à Deaton. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, Peter n'avait nullement conscience que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite : ce n'est pas moi qui le réveille, marmonna l'adolescent aux trois autres. Je refuse de me rendre complice de pareille infamie ! »

Derek, qui était installé sur la banquette arrière en compagnie des deux (mais assit à côté de Stiles), hocha la tête et haussa les épaules... l'air de se moquer éperdument des dires du lycéen. Il ouvrit calmement sa portière (exactement au même moment que l'homme qui était installé à la place du mort de la voiture) puis contourna la voiture banalisée du shérif. Avec d'infinies précautions, que ne manqua pas de remarquer Stiles, Derek se chargea de détacher Peter.

C'est lorsqu'il voulu l'éloigner afin de le soulever et l'emmener à la suite de Deaton que les choses se compliquèrent... le bêta n'étant pas de cet avis là du tout. Grognant de mécontentement, il s'accrocha à Stiles qui ne pu qu'en... rire !

Évidemment.

« Tu vois, il préfère rester avec moi. Il veut pas t'accompagner, sourit Stilinski fils. Et je ne veux pas te le laisser, de toutes façons. C'est le mien. Trouve toi un nouveau Peter.

- Stiles...

- Laisse moi dans la voiture, Derek, marmonna Peter. Je veux juste dormir.

- Mais qui est-ce qui m'a donné deux enquiquineurs pareil ? »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	56. Dormir un jour

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_La fin approche à grand pas (et cette fois c'est vrai !)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, pour votre lecture et tout ça :D vraiment... vraiment... vraiment._

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 56 : Dormir un jour**

Lorsque le shérif se leva le lendemain matin, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire à l'extérieur (et pas uniquement car le mois de décembre, et l'obscurité qui allait de pair, était déjà à leur porte) : l'homme sourit en voyant que Derek Hale était encore et toujours endormi sur son canapé. De toute évidence : aucune petite fouine se faisant plus communément surnommer « Stiles » n'était descendue en pleine nuit afin de proposer une meilleure couche à l'Alpha afin que celui-ci puisse correctement dormir. Tous n'avaient pas cet honneur !

Le père sentait qu'il allait pouvoir prendre un malin plaisir à faire remarquer ce détail à son fils lorsque celui-ci daignerait pointer le bout de son nez... ce qui ne serait probablement pas pour tout de suite au vu de l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge murale. Tant mieux, pensait l'homme : au moins aurait-il tout le loisir de ressasser les derniers événements auxquels il avait été confronté, auxquels son fils avait été confronté, auxquels tout le monde avait été confronté... comme si ce n'était pas déjà ce qu'il avait précisément fait toute la nuit durant au lieu de se reposer.

En toute honnêteté, si par la suite vous en veniez à lui poser la question : le père Stilinski n'hésiterait pas bien longtemps avant d'admettre que tout ce qui avait pu arriver entre le moment où il s'était mentalement promit de charrier son fils... et le moment où il avait effectivement pu commencer à charrier le dit fils : n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. Absolument pas.

« Stiles est véritablement une tête de mule quand il décide de s'y mettre... et il s'y met souvent, sourit un loup-garou debout sur le pas de la porte, une heure environ après que son hôte ne se soit levé. Il est fidèle à ses convictions, il tient ses promesses, il reste auprès de ses amis et de tout ceux à qui il peut tenir, et ils sont nombreux... mais ça risque de lui jouer un tour un jour.

- Ça lui a déjà joué un tour, soupira le shérif devant son ordinateur. Il fréquente une horde de loup-garou incapable de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis surnaturels.

- On croirait entendre madame McCall. »

L'aîné secoua la tête. Il était épuisé ! Il essayait bien de paraître fort ; il tentait de donner le change auprès de son fils et de ses amis ; il voulait faire comme si tout ce qu'il était en train de découvrir depuis quelques semaines ne l'effrayait pas au plus haut point et ne lui donnait pas envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de Beacon Hill afin de reprendre de zéro, emmenant évidemment Stiles avec lui.

Il essayait : mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de faire semblant.

Lorsque, à la porte de l'appartement, il avait vu apparaître un Derek Hale tout débraillé, les vêtements déchirés par endroit et tâchés de traces rouges dont on pouvait difficilement douter de la nature : le sang du shérif n'avait fait qu'un tour ! L'homme s'était littéralement précipité à l'intérieur et s'était empressé de vérifier l'état de son fils unique en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Ce n'était que lorsque celui-ci s'était pleinement ré-intéressé à Peter et aux gestes de Deaton qu'il avait prit le temps de mieux détailler le décor.

oOo

Au cours de la paire d'heure qui avait pu suivre le réveil du loup-garou (qui, quoiqu'il en dise : n'appréciait pas _réellement_ l'inconfort du canapé) : Derek et le shérif avaient pu discuter tous les deux. Assis dans la cuisine, ils n'avaient ainsi (à leur grand étonnement) pas eu le temps de voir les aiguilles tourner et faire plusieurs fois le tour du cadran. Ils avaient, pour commencer, parlé de la première chose qui leur venait spontanément tous les deux à l'esprit (et heureusement pour eux : c'était la même) : Stiles.

_Personne_ devenait alors plus correct que _chose_.

« Stiles est l'être le plus... bruyant, bavard, agaçant, manipulateur, sarcastique, et j'en passe, que j'ai pu côtoyer un jour... voire simplement rencontré : et pourtant j'ai grandi avec Peter Hale.

- Je ne suis pas certain que bruyant, bavard, agaçant, manipulateur et sarcastique soient les mots adéquats.

- Moi non plus... remarquez : il est aussi attachant, intéressant, intelligent et gentil mais on retient juste le début avec lui.»

Fort heureusement pour eux : le lycéen dormait profondément à l'étage et était probablement même étalé de tout son long dans son lit, sa couverture emmêlée dans le ramassis de bras et de jambe. S'il avait pu entendre ce que son père et le lycanthrope étaient en train de dire à son sujet : il n'aurait pas été des plus d'accord avec les propos tenus et l'aurait fait comprendre à sa manière... ce qui n'était le souhait de personne.

L'adolescent faisait, en réalité, un très bon sujet de conversation et ce : quoi que puissent en dire les mauvaises langues. C'était là une découverte qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire remonter au premier concerné qui risquait fort de ne plus jamais être capable de se taire.

Son comportement, son caractère et sa façon d'être au naturel avait permis aux deux adultes d'avoir une longue et intéressante discussion... très longue même ! Le sujet leur paraissait presque intarissable.

Le shérif en avait même profité pour confier à l'Alpha quelques ficelles fort utiles, venues à lui avec le temps et la pratique, afin de lui permettre de mieux maîtriser Stiles et ses divagations... et ainsi ne plus avoir à systématiquement l'envoyer dans les jambes de Peter.

Derek n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme solution ces dernières semaines et en venait toujours à s'en mordre les doigts. Un Stiles ou un Peter tout seul c'était fatigant... mais les deux combinés c'était un supplice !

Les deux compagnons nocturnes avaient, par la suite, légèrement déviés. Si le sujet initial n'était plus le même, le thème, quant à lui, restait sensiblement le même et le surnaturel demeurait encore et toujours au centre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer le plus doucement et discrètement possible... pas suffisamment apparemment !

« Je connais cette façon d'ouvrir la porte, se désola l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles ! Viens ici ! Tout de suite ! »

oOo

Stiles avait eu la décence de prendre un air coupable et embêté au moment d'entrer dans la cuisine. Tout habillé qu'il était, et ce même s'il avait cependant prit le temps et la peine de se découvrir (en retirant veste, bonnet, gants et écharpe) avant d'obéir à l'ordre direct du shérif : il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute que le lycéen venait de se réveiller. Ses petits yeux et ses cheveux parlaient contre lui !

SI l'aîné des Stilinski avaient eu quelques doutes (parfaitement fondés) quant à l'authenticité de la tête de son fils lors de son entrée dans la cuisine : il n'eut plus aucun doute sur son honnêteté lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles avait vu qui se trouvait lui aussi dans la pièce.

« Bien donc... Derek n'était pas parti, sourit maladroitement le benjamin en fixant le loup-garou qui l'observait lui aussi avec intérêt.

- Où comptais-tu aller, Stiles ? Interrogea le shérif.

- Chez Scott. Je voulais savoir comment il allait après ce qui s'est passé hier soir et comment allait Isaac vu qu'il avait été plutôt bien blessé et tout ça quoi. Je suis un ami très gentil. Un ami très chiant aussi mais surtout très gentil. Et si on est gentil c'est pas grave si on est chiant. Si ?

- Où allais-tu ? Redemanda son paternel, ne se laissant pas intimider par les dires de l'autre.

- Chez Deaton, tenta cette fois le lycéen, l'air plus convaincu. Pour voir Peter et tout ça quoi... fin tu vois ? Il allait pas super hyper méga bien et je voulais voir s'il allait pas un peu moins super hyper méga mal et...

- On ne t'a pas entendu te lever et encore moins entendu descendre les escaliers. Tes chaussures sont trempées, ton pantalon légèrement mouillé, et ton visage est encore rougie par le froid : tu étais dehors et tu viens de rentrer, Stiles, fit remarquer le second avec insistance. Je te le redemande donc une dernière fois : où allais-tu ?

- Ok. C'est bon. Tu as gagné, capitula finalement Stiles en levant les mains en signe de reddition. J'allais simplement dans ma chambre histoire de prendre des fringues propres et une douche. Une fois lavé et habillé je serais descendu manger parce que je n'ai pas mangé chez Deaton histoire de manger ici et que tu saches pas que j'avais pas passé la nuit ici. Le simple fait que je mange pas te mettant la puce à l'oreille et...

- Tu n'as pas dormi ici ? Releva aussitôt son père.

- Euh... si. »

* * *

_Votre avis m'intéresse :) Bon ? Pas bon ? Trop lent ? Inintéressant ?_

_A bientôt ! :D_

_A demain _

_Skayt_


	57. Il était une fin

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Chapitre final (et donc un peu plus long que d'habitude)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)

* * *

**We need to talk - Chapitre 57 : Il était une fin**

Sous les regards intéressés, intrigués mais non pas moins moqueurs au possible de Derek et de son père (qui avaient, apparemment, décidé que finalement ils allaient bien s'entendre et en étaient venus à se liguer contre lui) : Stiles était allé se préparer un bol de céréales, ne manquant pas l'occasion d'en mettre partout à côté. Tel un zombie, il était ensuite allé prendre place auprès du loup-garou qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux... comme s'il souhaitait ne pas perdre une miette du massacre qu'était un Stilinski Junior fatigué.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, en y réfléchissant bien.

L'adolescent essayait d'ignorer autant que faire se peut le sourire en coin railleur qu'arborait sans scrupules son voisin de petit-déjeuné. Stiles tentait de se contenter de manger sans faire la moindre remarque quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être le centre de l'attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était manger, se changer, se laver, puis retourner se coucher... et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre là. Il valait même mieux que ça ne soit pas dans cet ordre là.

« Je pensais que tu aurais proposé un lit à Derek, railla finalement son paternel, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre le moment idéal à ses yeux. Le pauvre à dû se contenter du canapé... et tu sais à quel point celui-ci peut ne pas être confortable et à quel point on peut avoir mal au réveil.

- Papa... Derek s'en fou : c'est un loup-garou.

- Peter aussi. »

Le regard dans le vide, sa cuillère pleine de céréales arrêtée à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche : le lycéen soupira et hocha la tête en grimaçant. Il venait, à regret, d'accorder le premier point de la partie à son père... peut-être même était-ce déjà le second point : la remarque qu'il avait fait au sujet de Derek, du canapé et de son lit méritant amplement de compter dans le score final et d'apparaître sur le tableau des meilleures répliques de la partie.

« D'ailleurs, je te signale que tu l'avais frappé parce que j'avais eu le malheur de ne pas l'avoir laissé inutilement souffrir sur le canapé, sourit innocemment Stiles, ne se laissant ni démonter ni abattre par son père. J'avais été gentil avec lui et toi tu l'avais croisé puis frappé... ce qui est nettement pas aussi gentil que ce que j'avais fait.

- Tu as conscience que ce n'était pas _uniquement_ pour ça, rassure-moi ?

- Puis si tu avais décidé de frapper Derek : ça aurait probablement été pour le regretter l'instant d'après... lorsque tu aurais été en train de manger tous les petits cailloux qu'il y a par terre. Il aurait pas été aussi gentil et compréhensif que Peter, poursuivit le premier sans tenir compte de la précédente remarque. Il n'aime pas être frappé et il est très imaginatif en matière de menaces et tout ça... en fait non, il ne l'est pas du tout et il pense qu'il doit forcément faire intervenir ses trucs de loup-garou pour faire peur mais il a qu'à se regarder dans un miroir pour comprendre que non... mais il aime quand même pas être frappé; après je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui aime bien être frappé à part quelques personnes mais on est pas en train de parler de ça ! J'aurais pu aller réveiller Derek pour lui proposer d'aller dormir dans mon lit vu que je comptais, de toutes façons, pas dormir ici... vu que j'allais chez Deaton à la place, mais j'avais pas envie de le réveiller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon lit c'est pas un refuge pour loup-garou, papa ! S'indigna faussement Stiles. Il y a déjà Scott, Isaac et Peter qui y dorment... c'est complet maintenant. Puis Derek me fou complètement la frousse et j'avais carrément les chocottes rien qu'en m'imaginant en train de réveiller le grand méchant loup assit à côté de moi qui donne l'impression qu'il va me tuer avec ses dents... Puis après je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait il est un peu marrant, Derek, quand il dort : il paraît nettement moins renfrogné, moins méchant et tout ça... Derek qui dort en fait c'est plus Derek. Je me souviens, y a un moment, quand je disais que Peter dormait y avait tout le monde qui était un peu en mode "_Geeeenre ! Genre Peter dort ! Tss. N'importe quoi. Arrête de me raconter des bobards_" ; bah figure toi que je suis un peu pareil... sauf que c'est pour Derek : "_Geeeenre ! Genre Derek dort ! Tss. N'importe quoi. Arrête de me raconter des bobards_". Tu vois le genre ? Parce que Peter et Derek ils sont peut-être de la même famille mais ils se ressemblent carrément pas. Derek c'est un loup-garou flippant, qui aime grogner plutôt que parler et qui peut pas dormir ; alors que Peter il est drôle, on l'imagine dormir et il est super confortable en plus ! Tu devrais essayer de dormir un... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Bien sur que non tu dormiras pas sur Peter ! Brr... non, définitivement non.

- Tu t'égares, là.

- Je m'égare, là, confirma Stiles. »

oOo

Quelques jours étaient passés et l'on pouvait aisément dire que tout était de retour à la normale. Le lycée n'abritait plus autant de petites réunions étranges à la cafétéria, même si elles existaient toujours compte tenu qu'ils expliquaient de plus en plus de choses à un Danny de plus en plus curieux et de moins en moins effrayés ; l'appartement de Derek avait été remit à neuf et semblait plus accueillant que la première fois ; les entraînement avaient repris pour la plupart d'entre eux. Leur vie à tous avait finalement reprit son cours normal et c'était presque comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Jackson et Stiles avaient recommencés à se prendre la tête pour des broutilles (non que ceci ait un jour cessé...). Scott et Erica continuaient à profiter du spectacle que le loup-garou et l'hyperactif leur offraient. Danny et Isaac n'abandonnaient pas l'idée qu'un jour ils pourraient réussir à calmer les deux premiers... qui prenaient décidément un malin plaisir à râler sur l'autre. À un tel point, parfois, que c'était à se demander s'il ne le faisaient pas exprès pour faire réagir Mahealani et Lahey.

Peter avait également pu signer son grand retour parmi eux, et ce alors qu'il ne les avait jamais véritablement quitter (ce qui n'était absolument pas l'avis de Stiles). Après quelques jours passés en compagnie de Deaton qui avait su redorer son blason aux yeux de la majorité du groupe en sauvant l'aîné des Hale : ce dernier était retourné à l'appartement, recommençant à vivre avec son neveu et faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Si tous avaient été, au départ, rassurés et heureux de revoir Peter en vie, en pleine forme qui plus est et fidèle à lui-même... ils avaient vite déchanté ! Peter était justement fidèle à lui-même _et_ associé à Stiles.

« Rend moi ça, toi ! Voleur ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en menaçant de sa fourchette son voisin qui osait lui sourire comme si de rien était. Rend la moi et_ tout de suite_ ! »

Sans trop de surprises, et le côté tellement prévisible de la chose était ce dont se désolait le plus Derek, le jeune Stilinski avait recommencé à prendre ses aises à l'appartement. Il passait systématiquement après les cours ce qui faisait que l'Alpha devait supporter le babillage du lycéen tant que Peter n'était pas arrivé. Il restait dormir la plupart du temps... ce qui faisait que l'Alpha devait vivre avec le bavardage matinale de Stiles qui ne voulait jamais réveiller Peter "qui avait encore besoin de se reposer". Il ramenait même à manger car il jugeait que les placards n'étaient pas suffisamment remplis... ou parce que leur contenu n'était pas à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore à tous les deux ? Soupira Derek. »

L'Alpha était en train de manger, tous comme les trois autres... et aurait grandement apprécié pouvoir le faire sans avoir à sans cesse s'interrompre. Combien de fois avait-il dû prendre la parole pour calmer les chamailleries de Stiles et Peter ? Bien trop en tout cas. Il avait la terrible sensation d'être assit en face de deux gamins turbulents et désobéissants qui, pour se montrer toute l'étendue de leur affection, n'auraient pas trouvé meilleure méthode que celle consistant à sans cesse se chercher des poux et vérifiant le proverbe : qui aime bien, châtie bien.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Ton affreux oncle vient de me voler ma patate ! Il ma volé ma patate, Derek ! On ne vole pas les patates des gens, ça ne se fait pas... t'es d'accord avec moi, hein ? Ça ne se fait pas de voler les patates des gens ! S'indigna l'humain qui paraissait, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il être, on ne peut plus sincère. Espèce de voleur de patates ! Tiens ! Je t'en vole une à mon tour. Et une plus grosse, d'abord !

- Hey ! Protesta Peter en éloignant son assiette.

- Ah ah ! Tu n'aimes pas non plus qu'on te vole tes patates, hein, Peter !»

Les sourcils froncés Isaac, qui avait le malheur d'être installé en face du premier voleur, n'avait rien manqué de la scène qu'il avait observé tout du long en grimaçant. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'assister à des événements semblables et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Bon sang non ! Ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Derek ? Demanda le jeune Lahey à voix basse. Tu peux me rappeler quel âge ils ont déjà, ces deux andouilles ?

- Ils sont trop vieux pour se battre pour des pommes de terre et pour piquer la nourriture dans l'assiette de leur voisin, en tout cas. Et encore plus pour réagir comme ils le font. »

Si seulement l'Alpha pouvait avoir raison en affirmant ceci...

« Et mais... tu m'as coupé là ! S'indigna-t-on. Regarde... tu m'as coupé !

- T'avais qu'à ne pas me voler ma patate, bouda le responsable. Puis tu t'en fous puisque tu guéris.

- C'est pas une raison, marmonna le premier.

- Pauvre chou. Tu veux un bisou magique peut-être ? »

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, et remarquable compte tenu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à se consulter : Isaac et Derek se levèrent afin de quitter la table. Emmenant leur assiette et leurs couverts avec eux : ils comptaient terminer leur repas sur le canapé... loin des incessants et éreintants différents du couple.

Ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour devenir aussi agaçants que pouvaient l'être Lydia et Jackson, mais avec un niveau supplémentaire. Stiles et Peter ayant encore moins de limites, semblait-il, que les deux autres.

« J'ai juste proposé un bisou magique hein, se moqua Stiles en se levant pour aller les rejoindre. Pas de quoi en faire tout en foin. »

Le fils du shérif se retourna ensuite, histoire de retourner à table finir son repas.

« Et tu recommences en plus ! Repose moi ça tout de suite, Peter ! »

oOo

« Stiles ? Je peux te dire un truc ?

- Si je dis _oui _: tu me le diras ; et si je dis _non _: tu me le diras quand même, fit remarquer l'humain en réfléchissant. Maintenant se pose la question : qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je réponde ? Je pourrais dire _non_ pour le simple plaisir de t'embêter en ne disant pas _oui_ parce que _oui_ c'est ce qu'on veut toujours entendre quand on pose cette question... mais si je dis _non_ tu prendrais quand même un malin plaisir à me le dire juste pour pouvoir me contredire et ce : même si tu sais que je sais que tu me diras ton truc quoi que je puisse te répondre... donc je pourrais aussi te dire _oui_ comme ça tu me diras ton truc et tu n'auras alors pas le plaisir de me contredire : mais tu serais bien capable de me dire que tu ne veux plus me le dire pour que je reste sur ma faim et me demande pendant cent sept ans ce que tu voulais me dire... Puis, vu que tu es quelqu'un de tordu et de bisounoursifiquement maléfique : il n'est pas tout à fait exclu que tu espérais que je tienne justement ce raisonnement. Si je dis _oui _: tu serais capable de refuser de me le dire car tu voulais pouvoir me contredire et dans ce cas là je me dirais "_Mince ! J'aurais dû dire non_." et si je dis _non_ en pensant que ça aura le même effet qu'un _oui_ mais que ça a vraiment l'effet d'un _non_ parce que tu savais que je me dirais que ça aurait l'effet d'un _oui_ alors que _non_, je me dirais alors "_Flûte ! J'aurais dû dire oui_.". Parce que peut-être qu'en fait tu n'as rien à me dire et que tu m'as dit ça juste pour que je me prenne la tête... tu as dit ça juste pour que je me prenne la tête ?

- C'est pas mon genre, ça, sourit Peter en se rapprochant de Stiles.

- C'est tout à fait ton genre, tu veux dire. »

Le visage tout près de celui de Stiles, qui continuait à parler et à réfléchir à haute et intelligible voix : Peter attendait. Il suivait avec attention, et une bonne dose d'amusement en prime, le raisonnement de Stilinski et se disait que le coup de la _fausse question_ était là quelque chose à réellement expérimenter plus tard.

Mais pas tout de suite...

« Alors ? Je peux te dire quelque chose oui ou non ? Demanda-t-il innocent.

- Il y a un piège. Il y a forcément un piège dans ta question mais quoi ? Pourquoi je peux pas aimer un parfait abruti hein ? Si j'aimais Scott, Jackson ou Derek ça serait tellement plus simple ! Bon j'aime bien Scott mais je l'aime bien bien je l'aime pas et il est pas totalement abruti mais il en tient quand même une sacré couche... Jackson est pas totalement idiot mais comme il est chiant je le trouve idiot. Puis Derek est plutôt pas trop abruti dans son genre mais il est juste pas aussi prise de tête que toi.

- Je t'aime, souffla finalement Peter.

- Ah bah... y avait pas de piège, sourit l'humain en l'embrassant. »

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 57 et de We need to talk en général... _  
_57 jours après le postage du premier chapitre !_

_Initialement, j'avais prévu d'intituler ce chapitre "Patate" mais les idées qu'on peut avoir à minuit sont rarement bonnes... donc j'ai changé aujourd'hui (à vingt-trois heures !). Je pouvais pas finir une fic qui me tient à coeur (car la première que je fais sur Teen Wolf) par un chapitre appelé Patate..._  
_D'ailleurs, initialement (et toujours à cause des fausses bonnes idées qu'on peut avoir à minuit) ce chapitre se terminait au moment de la "dispute" sur les patates... mais pareil : je pouvais pas finir sur ça._

_Bref..._  
_Merci d'avoir été là ; merci d'avoir lu ; merci d'avoir apprécié (ou pas mais j'espère un petit peu quand même)_

_A présent, je peux réellement me concentrer sur I have a dream_

_A bientôt, j'espère, sur I have a dream_

_Skayt_


End file.
